Burn
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: AU When Lee breaks, Sasuke is left to pick up the pieces. An ambush nearly tears a couple a part, but brings two people closer than they ever thought they would be. DepressedLee! Sasu/Lee, Shika/Naru, Gaara/Kiba and Itachi/Neji.
1. Bitter Taste

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of _Naruto_. It is the brain child of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ages (Right at the beginning): **Lee, Sai, and Neji are 20. Tenten is 21 (b-day is in March). Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and everyone else in that age group are between 18 and 19 at the moment (some have had b-days this year already and others have not). Kankuro is 21 (b-day is in May) and Temari is 23 (Turns 24 in August). Itachi is 25 (b-day is in June).

**READ THIS FIRST**!

**Warnings: **language, smut (lots), MPREG (in later chapters)

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **First off, Sasuke's family never died and Itachi never left. Because of this, Sasuke's personality has been tweaked. He has friends and is not as antisocial, granted he is still a bit of a loner. Second, if you didn't see in the summery, this contains a very depressed Lee. You have been warned. This is a small part of the time line; they had the chuunin exams at 12. Jiraiya takes the boys (to find out who, read) when they are 14. They travel for a full three years, age 17 when they return, and this story is set a year or so after the get back. Hope that helps with the time line.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

_All human emotion has the potential to burn. Anger, lust, hurt, happiness, all of it can consume you from the inside out. Everyone has their own way of copping._

**Beginning of July**

The night had begun the same as usual. Lee had met Sakura-san outside of her work to walk her some of the way home. Even though his house was in the other direction, he liked making the time to see the woman. Since she was usually busy, they never had the time to talk. Lee had begun by asking about her day and the conversation had gone from there. Her day had apparently not gone very well, because she went off on a small rant at some point. It was a completely innocent and Lee thing to do when he suddenly told her for whatever number time that he loved her. The end result of the statement had been the clincher.

This…this wasn't the way it was meant to happen.

That look wasn't supposed to be on her face and those words weren't supposed to be coming from her mouth. It had never been like this before. She had jokingly brushed him off and they had gone on being friends. She had never reacted this way. It may have been the just the result of a bad day but it took him completely by surprise.

"Lee! When are you going to get it? I don't like you! Not like that!," Sakura's voice was tight and angry. "I love Sasuke-kun! When or what is it going to take for you to get that! Do I need to spell it out for you? You will never be as good as him!"

Honestly, Lee had been expecting her to tire of his proclamations of love for some time now, but he still hadn't been prepared for it. Hope was one of the things that kept him going. But hope had a bad habit of really letting you down when you least expected it. When you needed support the most, hope was supposed to be there, holding your hand and encouraging you to continue on, even when you mind was screaming that it was a completely lost cause. But nope…that small bit of hope left in his heart was his complete down fall.

Her words rang in his ears as he kept the ever present smile on his face.

"Sorry, Sakura-san, I did not mean to anger you," his words sounded muffled to his ears, unable to hear anything but her angry voice.

"I will leave you to your walk home," he heard himself say as he bowed deeply to the pink-haired woman in front of him. Smiling once more, he waved a good bye as she continued to glare at him. With a huff, she turned away from him, her angry footsteps echoing in the now silent night.

Lee watched Sakura as she walked away, her hair bouncing slightly with her movement. His chest felt tight and he could barely breathe. So, his mind told him, _It has finally happened. She has gone and told you off. Must say you should have known that it would happen like this._ And deep down in his heart, he had known. He had watched from the sidelines from day one, knowing that the only room in Sakura-san's heart had been for Sasuke-kun. This knowledge had been filed and then ignored with one word, hope. Hope that one day he could be strong enough, smart enough, to win this beautiful girl over. Apparently, all efforts have been completely in vain, his conscious told him.

Lee cringed at the thought. _Had everything he had been working for been completely useless? No. That was one thing he could never let himself believe._ His training would never be in vain. He had worked hard, very hard, to become the shinobi he was today, and that was not something his heart was not willing to think. But the hope that Sakura-san would come to love him over Sasuke-kun had been in vain. He would never measure up to the other nin in her eyes.

Sighing dejectedly, Lee looked up only to realize that his feet had carried him to the training grounds. He stared at the grounds, remembering all the times he had pushed and pushed himself here, heart full of love and mind full of challenging Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, or Naruto. She was always at the back of your mind, he heard in his head. The pain in his chest grew greater as he realized that there would be no more loud proclamations of love or protection. Those days were gone for good.

"You will never be as good as him!" A picture of Sakura-san screaming those words filled his mind, her eyes burning with an anger he hadn't realized she could muster. She had meant them with everything she had, he realized. His face became tight with pain as his heart gave a lurch. The words never as good played through his mind again and again, branding themselves onto his heart.

Lee's lips formed a tight line as he approached a sparring post. With all the might he could muster, he kicked. _Thwack!_ Again. _Thwack!_ And again. _Thwack!_ The sound gained a steadily faster rhythm as he kicked out time and time again.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The early morning sun shone in through the open curtain, throwing shadows across the neat room. A desk sat on the far side in the corner closest to the door. On it sat a stack of books, which sat beside an open note book, its pages filled with neatly crammed print. Directly across from that stood a slightly open armoire*, inside hung neatly pressed outfits. A chair sitting beside it contained neatly laid out clothing. In the corner across from the door, adjacent to the armoire and directly under the window, was a bed in which a form laid. The white sheets had been kicked to the foot of the bed and the pillow sat on the floor. A body laid sprawled across the bed, head turned toward the window. His eyes were wide open and unseeing as they traced the sun's rise from slumber.

The night had not been nice to Lee. After, training and working out until he was completely exhausted, he had come home and collapsed on the bed only to find sleep would be far from his grasp. He had tossed and turned, insomnia holding him tight as he tried to clear his mind. Every time he dosed off, he woke to a loud ringing in his ears, unable to remember his dream, only knowing that it had him gasping for breath as his chest constricted in pain. It was as if the whole world wanted him stuck in his own version of hell. At first he had been freezing, and then later his body grew so hot that he thought he would burn a hole through the bed. This was the reason for the open window and the kicked off sheet.

Finally, when his clock read _3:00 A.M._ did his mind and body finally shut down completely. But, this sleep had been fitful and brought no real rest. Lee felt even more exhausted than when he had come home. He blinked as the sun crested above the buildings of the village. At first, his window facing the east had brought him happy, energetic mornings. Rising with the sun had been one of his greatest joys. Now he just wished the bright ball in the sky would sink back down and disappear. It only served to remind him that things had changed.

_Never as good_, rang loudly in his ears for what time, Lee had no idea. It seemed to have become his minds new mantra. Never as good…as Sasuke. The name felt bitter, even in his mind. He knew there was no point in holding a petty grudge over the statement. Sakura-san had spoken the words, not the other male. Yet his mind insisted that Sasuke was a great place to place the anger he felt at those words.

Lee shook his head and violently pushed that thought away. He would not place blame where blame was not called for. Quickly sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he decided to go for a long run. Maybe it would help clear his mind.

He pushed himself to his feet and padded toward the chair beside his wardrobe. Grabbing the green jumpsuit that lay there, he eyed the outfit thoughtfully. He had been wearing the same kind of outfit since he had become part of Guy-sensei's team. Smiling at the green color and glancing at the orange leg warmers still on the chair, the pain in his chest became less. Granted, he could still feel that clenching hand but it was bearable now.

Pulling on the outfit, he mapped out the path he would take in his head. He chose the longest ways possible, being sure to avoid areas where the chances of meeting someone increased. Within minutes, Lee was out the door and ready to try and find solace from his unusually raging mind.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the window sill of his third story bedroom. The sun was just cresting the horizon and the warmth felt good on his bare chest after the cool night air. He had gotten more sleep than was necessary the past few nights and had struggled with sleeping in. Unwilling to just lie in bed and do nothing he had gotten up and cleaned his weapons. They still were laid out on a drop cloth on his floor, their newly cleaned surfaces glittering in the dawn's first light.

Propping his elbow on his raised knee, he listened to the still sleeping village. It's strange to be up when the sun is just rising, he thought to himself. The silence was a nice reprieve from all the hustle and bustle he was used to. Especially from Naruto's insistent chattering, sometimes Sasuke thought he sounded just like an old hen. He still enjoyed the baka's presence, mind you, but only in small doses.

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly at the sound of running footsteps. Blinking, he looked down the road, twisting and maintaining his balance as he stretched to see. Rounding the corner at the far end was Rock Lee. His black hair bouncing as he ran steadily down the road. Sasuke sneered at the hideous outfit that the older chuunin insisted on wearing. Sasuke could understand dedication to your idol and Sensei but he saw no reason to dress like him. He looked up to Kakashi and Jiraiya and greatly respected the men but there was no way he was going to dress like them.

As Sasuke watched the man run closer and closer, he noticed something not quite right. Lee should have noticed him by now, but the look in the chuunin's eyes was distant, like he was running on auto pilot. It wasn't like Lee to not notice things and when it happened to be a friend, a greeting was generally called out, with a smile and wave quick to follow. But that isn't the case this morning, Sasuke observed.

Considering calling out to the brunette, he decided it was better to just let this one go, and watched as man ran on past. He knew Lee was adamant about training, but something tugged at his mind. Something he should remember…something that was important to the topic at hand…When the thought continued to elude him, Sasuke shook his head and stood from his perch. Stretching, his muscles stiff from being in the same basic position for more than an hour, he walked toward the door to his bedroom. Time for a nice long shower, he thought, undressing and letting his sleep shorts and boxers fall where they would.

* * *

The sun was well on its way up the sky by the time Lee made it home from his run. Since it was Saturday and he really had nothing to do, he had decided to make the run just a bit, well not a bit, longer than planned. He had hoped that it would help but instead of making him feel better his mind had just gone blank, not really letting him think of anything but where he was headed. Now that he was back in his room, thoughts were tugging at his mind. Pulling and insistently calling out for him to think on this and do that. He just knew he would have a head ache before this day was out.

Groaning as his mind whirled around thoughts he would really rather not look into at the moment, he decided a shower was a good idea. Distracting himself by undressing and placing his clothes in their proper basket, he stepped into the bathroom. The tiles were cold on his bare feet and the breeze blowing in through the window close to the ceiling made him shiver. He turned on the water nearly as hot as it would go and sighed in relief when he stepped under the steaming spray.

The heat of the water sunk under his skin, soothing the stiffness of his muscles. Lee stood there, head back as he let the water engulf him and wash away his thoughts for the time being, at least, that was what he had hopped. A frown formed on his face as his mind took him in too a deeper, darker swirl. He could feel his emotions spiraling downward, dragging at his insides, as he was drug again under the crashing waves. He felt like he was drowning in his own mind, emotions he didn't want anything to do with. The water was leaving red marks on his pale skin, yet he didn't care. Don't think. Don't feel, he thought.

Frowning even harder, Lee grabbed blindly for the bar of soap and began to roughly leather up a wash cloth. He began to wash, dragging the cloth harshly across his skin in an effort to get done with it as fast as he could. His needed to get out, needed to do something, anything, to take his mind off of this torturing subject. A picture flashed in his mind, and his grimaced. Words rang in his ears; you will never be as good. He scrubbed hard at unseen dirt on his calf.

Lee stepped out of the shower, skin red from where he had scrubbed and from the sheer heat of the water. Water dripped off his body in a steady rhythm, rivulets tracing down his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. His skin broke out in goose bumps as a cold breeze rolled in. His black hair hung in a heavy fall, obscuring his eyes.

A loud knocking on his door made him jump. Blinking, Lee realized he had made a huge puddle in the middle of his bath room floor. Another series of knocking and a voice to accompany it rang through the house. Lee quickly grabbed a towel and began to dry off, wincing as it drug across tender places on his skin. He quick dried his hair by just rubbing across his hair and taking off the excess water. The end result was stray pieces of hair sticking up in all directions. As if he had spiked it a bit. Walking into his bed room he threw on a black shirt and the first pair of shorts he could find, which ended up being an old pair of yellow swim trunks. Another knock and then, "Lee! You home?" was heard as the person outside his front door grew impatient. _Naruto-kun,_ Lee realized suddenly. That was who was at the door. He mentally smacked himself. He had been so caught up in what was going on in his head; he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

Lee cursed himself soundly as he made his way through the house and opened the front door, a smiling mask perfectly in place. Their stood the blonde, grinning like the idiot he was. He was actually out of his regular clothes and in jeans and a t-shirt. The look on Naruto's face changed when he spotted what Lee was wearing. His mouth fell open in a shocked 'oh'. The shorter man look the taller up and down and nearly choked on the words in his mouth. He had never seen Lee in anything but his green jumpsuit and leg warmers. He had actually assumed that that was the only clothing the chuunin owned, or variations of it. His black hair was a mess and the shirt was slightly tight, riding up a bit…

Naruto quickly averted his eyes and regained his composer. Smiling brightly he waved and said, "Hey! I figured you would be up! It's almost lunch. Wanna go eat?" _Please say yes and wear that! _he silently pleaded. He could bet that he could count on his hand the number of people that had seen this man in anything but his regular get up. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw this completely different look.

Lee rubbed the back of his head, as he considered the chuunin's offer. This would be a good way to take his mind off of things, but it was a sure way of running into people he really didn't want to see. Mainly Sakura-san, and Sasuke-kun, his mind added. But he needed people to think everything was okay, he didn't want to show any kind of weakness if he could help it.

Smiling broadly, he nodded his head and said, "Of course! I'll be just a minute! Come on in and sit!" He moved back from the door and let Naruto into the still dimly lit room. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when he had come home; the gloominess had fit his mood. Now he was supposed to be his usually energetic happy self. So, he quickly flicked the switch and the lights blinked on, covering everything in a soft yellow light.

Lee's house really wasn't that grand, but he kept everything in order. Everything generally had a place and he liked it that way. His kitchen was spotless, with a few dishes from yesterday still in the drain. His living room was just as spotless as the rest of his house, except for the stack of books that sat on the coffee table, a novel resting on top. Generally he read books on taijutsu, or other such things, but every now and then he enjoyed just a good read. The current book had ended up being a sci-fi, but he wasn't all that picky. Though, the book Kakashi-sensei had lent him that one time…Lee blushed and decided now was the time to go and get ready.

"I will be right back, Naruto-kun," he said as the blonde sat down on the light blue couch that graced the center of the room.

" 'Kay," was Naruto's reply.

As Lee headed toward his bedroom, Naruto called out behind him.

"Lee! Don't change your clothes!" was his hasty statement.

Lee paused at the door way and looked down. What about his clothes? Blinking, his mind didn't really grasp the concept that something could be great enough about this outfit that Naruto-kun would actually ask him not to change. Shrugging, he continued on into his room. One look in the mirror was enough for him to frown. He looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that his hair was a complete mess. He then cursed as he realized he had taken a shower and completely forgot to wash his hair! Now his hair was not going to lay flat for the whole day! Grabbing a comb, he tried to make the best of this mess.

Finally, Lee exited his bedroom. He had managed to make most of his hair lay flat but there was one piece that had refused to stay in place, no matter how hard he tried. It was in the front and slightly to the side. The end had curled up in the process of drying and now was determined to stay that way for the rest of the day. Huffing, he glanced at the piece of hair. It kind of looked like it was waving at nonexistent people. Deciding it was better to just ignore it, he looked at the couch where Naruto was watching him. The grin on his face was so smug that Lee thought, now, doesn't he look like the cat that drank the crème.

Naruto was cheering inside. He actually listened! he thought. He was almost purring with the thought of Lee out in public in that, and completely oblivious to what he honestly looked like. Everyone knew Lee was a workout-aholic, but that jumpsuit didn't do him justice. It wasn't loose but it wasn't tight in the least. Naruto had to guess that this shirt was at least a year old. It fit the man almost like a glove. He guessed that the muscle tone had been less when Lee had purchased it and he had to have been an inch shorter, too. You could just see a thin line of pale muscled stomach, and a tiny dip of hip, because no matter how many times Lee fiddled with the draw sting, as he was doing now, the shorts just settled back down low on his hips. Surprisingly, the color looked good on him and being able to see the muscles of his calves was nice, too. Then there were his arms. You could see some of the scars he had acquired from training and a few from fights. Naruto could pick out the scars on his left arm and leg clearly from his battle with Gaara during the exams. They were pale but Lee's skin was just that shade lighter that they stood out.

Naruto stood up, smug smile becoming a smirk as he said, "Ready?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Yes."

As they walked out the door, Naruto was still smiling at the thought of how fun this lunch outing was going to be.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the restaurant, illuminating the table Lee and Naruto sat at. The restaurant was a bright place, with many windows, all currently open. A breeze blew in, ruffling the occupants' hair. The place wasn't patricianly busy but there was a decent amount of people chatting with friends or coworkers.

Lee had mostly let Naruto-kun take the lead in the conversation. Gods knows the man could talk. No one would kidnap him and keep him for more than an hour; he'd have talked them to death. Naruto's natural happiness had rubbed off on him a bit and he was smiling without thinking about it at the moment. The happy chuunin was talking excitedly about something he had done last week with Shikamaru and Choji and Lee couldn't help but smile and laugh with the other man. He should have known Naruto would have the innate ability to take his mind off of other things without even thinking about it. Although, Lee couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at him. He was use to being stared at for his loud and outgoing nature but in this situation, it wasn't the same. Every time he looked to his left or right, he caught people looking away quickly and some of them were even blushing slightly. He just didn't get it.

Naruto was enjoying himself completely. Not only was he getting food and hanging out with one of his friends, he was also getting to see people check out the last person they ever expected. One of the women sitting three tables over had let her jaw drop open. The sight had nearly thrown Naruto into a fit of laughter. The woman just looked so damned shocked. He could see Lee glancing around and he could not help but grin like an idiot every time someone blushed and looked away. He even thought he saw a man by the door making goo-goo eyes at him. The walk here had been even funnier. Three people had tripped and one woman had managed to walk straight into a pole. He had expected reactions but none quite like this. Not that he thought Lee was a bad looking person, but rather that most people didn't see him as a guy that could clean up well, let alone this well. Lee, for all of his faults, was a pretty good guy and he didn't look half bad but Naruto preferred a different type of guy, someone more quiet…

"Yo," a deep voice said directly behind the blonde making him jump slightly. He looked around only to lock gazes with a tall brunette. Shikamaru stood only about a foot from their table, his hand held up in a lazy greeting. Lee waved enthusiastically at the younger man and kicked Naruto under the table as the blonde only stared. He knew the reaction wouldn't escape Shikamaru, and he was correct in his assumption as he watched the small smile lift the sides of the brunette's lips when Naruto squeaked and jumped in his chair. The shadow nin seemed to notice everything, and Lee hoped that he could pass off for his usual self. He could still feel the pain tugging at his mind and he was defiantly shoving back as hard as he could, not wanting to have a moment in public.

"Hi," Naruto-kun finally spoke, a light blush dusting his whiskered cheeks. This went almost unnoticed by Lee, who had started to think a bit too much as he took a sip of his green tea, but he caught the fleeting color on his cheeks and wondered silently at the cause. Deciding that not thinking in this case was the better part of valor, he filed it away for latter, much latter.

The blush, however was not unnoticed by Shikamaru. He silently laughed to himself as he watched Naruto begin to pick at his takoyaki, avoiding brown eyes in favor of eating. _He is so cute when he's acting shy_, the chuunin thought to himself. Considering the blonde had only showed any actual interest in his fellow shinobi only a few weeks ago, this reaction wasn't surprising, not for Naruto anyway. The blonde had a tendency to be shy around certain people, people he liked. Shikamaru had noticed it before about four years ago, right before Naruto and Sasuke had left to train with Jiraiya. He had been acting odd, even for the blonde's standards, every time he had been around Sasuke. When the three had returned Naruto had been his same old self. Only about a month ago, had Naruto admitted what had happened. Not that it was really a surprise to the genius. According to Naruto, Sasuke and he had had a "fling" while out training but nothing had come of the relationship. Better friends than lovers kind of thing.

Now the behavior had become apparent again and Shikamaru had a feeling that he already had it figured out this time, at least he hoped he did. He glanced over at Lee and was rewarded with a smile. It wasn't with his usual gusto and Shikamaru wondered silently at the reason. The usual light that sparkled annoyingly in his eyes wasn't there. Something wasn't quite right, but now was neither the time nor the place to ask.

Lee nibbled at his curry, suddenly having lost his appetite. He made sure to eat a good half of his plate, knowing full well that he needed food whether his mind thought so or not. The amount of exercise he had had in the last twenty four hours had expanded a lot of energy. He listened as Shikamaru and Naruto engaged in conversation, the latter finally regaining his composer and laughing loudly at something the other man said. Lee added his two cents where it was needed to keep up his façade, but wasn't really paying attention anymore. His mind had clicked over to auto pilot and he knew he needed to make a hasty exit.

The sound of a familiar female voice made him stiffen, and look down at his plate. He griped his fork until his knuckles were white and tried to shut down his mind. Laughter shot through his body and made him shiver slightly._ Damn her, _he thought as he glared at his plate, _Damn her for still having this kind of effect on me!_ It was a minute before he realized the other occupants at his table had gone silent and were watching his quizzically.

Lee cheeks reddened as he realized part of his mask had slipped. He glanced up at Naruto and almost sighed in relief when he realized the other man really hadn't made a connection with his reaction and Sakura. He was almost frightened to look at the shadow-nin, knowing the man was very observant. Forcing himself to smile, he threw some money down on the table and stood, and saw Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw his shorts. Lee cursed inside. _What the hell was so freaking great about these shorts?_ he thought. He didn't get it and wasn't really sure he wanted to. He also noticed the look in the brunette's eyes. _He knows something is not right, time for that hasty exit._

"Thank you for lunch and the company," he said to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You should come and eat with us more often," Naruto told him, a warm smile playing across his lips.

"I will have to make a note of it," Lee told him as he turned to leave, waving as he went. He firmly made a point of walking a normal pace out of the restaurant, not looking at Sakura and trying his best to tune out her soft voice. He didn't let himself run until he was around the corner and out of sight. Once he had the room; he took off at full speed toward the training grounds. His mind was whirling and he needed to calm down, needed a distraction from everything.

* * *

Naruto watched as Lee walked out of the restaurant and down the street. He blinked. _That was odd,_ he thought. Lee had looked rather pissed about something and his body had been very stiff as he left. Now, Naruto may not be a genius about everything, but he did take a slight pride in knowing when something was wrong with his friends, and something wasn't right with Lee. He glanced over at Shikamaru and managed to blush the second he realized he was alone at a table with him. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ he thought. He was totally going to be found out. He knew it would happen sooner or later. It hadn't taken Sasuke long to realize it and he knew it would take Shikamaru even less time, if he hadn't already figured it out.

Shikamaru was very perturbed as Lee left the restaurant. For one thing, the outfit he was wearing sure was something else. _That green suit sure does hide a lot_, he thought. He saw a woman actually knock her cup to the floor while she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing in favor at looking at Lee. The older man was acting rather odd. He glanced to the other side of the room, where Sakura was chatting with a few of her friends. Lee had been acting slightly normal until she had walked in. _I wonder what happened there_, he thought.

He glanced at the blonde beside him and smiled when a blush spread across whiskered checks. His game wasn't going to last long and he knew the blonde knew that. Leaning back in his chair, he put his hands behind his head and watched as Naruto began to eat again. The food on his plate was quickly running out and soon, he would have no choice but to talk or leave. The blonde seemed bound and determined to ignore him for the remainder of his time here, but Naruto should have known that Shikamaru wouldn't let that happen.

"So, Naruto, do you have anyone you are interested?" Shikamaru asked, a smirk lifting one side of his mouth. Naruto stopped mid motion, food half way to his mouth and mid chew. He looked at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye and swallowed his food with a nearly audio able gulp.

"Interested? Interested how?" the blonde asked, not fully looking at the brunette beside him.

"Interested as in a crush interested. As in liking someone as more than friends interested."

The blonde's face became a deep crimson color and he looked down at his plate, mumbling something that Shikamaru couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, uncurling his arms and leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table. If it was possible, he would have said the blonde's blush got even darker.

"Y-yeah," he said, still refusing to look at the other man. There was no way he was going to own up to it in a public place. Hell, he had only really admitted it to himself only a few weeks ago. And now he was already found out!

"And who might that be?"

The blush spread down his face to cover his neck. He quickly stood, scrapping the chair across the floor with his momentum. Reaching in his pockets he placed another pile of money on the table, and finally looking at Shikamaru. The look on the blonde's face was more than enough conformation for the genius. He was defiantly crushing, and crushing on him.

"Um, I-I gotta go," Naruto stuttered, "I, um, have to go, um, go." For the life of him, he couldn't think of a decent excuse. His mind ran blank and he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. If Shikamaru couldn't hear it, he would be surprised. He waved a quick good bye and made a hasty exit. He was way embarrassed! He hadn't even been this embarrassed when Sasuke had figured it out. Granted, the Uchiha had come right and asked one night. He hadn't beaten around the bush or anything. Shikamaru wasn't really beating around the bush, though. He felt as if he was being toyed with, just a little bit. But he knew Shikamaru, wouldn't do that, would he?

Shikamaru sat at the now empty table. The reaction had been more than he had ever expected. A smile spread across his face. His theory had been confirmed and now the next step was getting the chuunin to admit it.

_ "So long, so long_  
_ I have erased you_  
_ So long, so long_  
_ I've wanted to waste you_  
_ So long, so long_  
_ I have erased you_  
_ I have escaped_  
_ The bitter taste of you. "_

_- _"Bitter Taste" Three Days Grace_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so there you have it, chapter one. I really hope I did a good job. Be gentle with me, I'm a review virgin. No rape, please, just constructive criticism. If you would like to beta for this, I will be more than happy to send you a chapter. I know I miss stuff, no matter how many times I proofread it. And if I messed up the time line, I'm sorry. I get myself confused when I try and figure it out. Thank you for reading!

**Dictionary**:

*Armoire- a standing closet used for storing clothes


	2. Devour

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **Two lemons in this chapter. Well, one's more like a lime but oh well.

**Author's Note: UBETA'D **Thank you all of those who have reviewed! So, this has become so much more than what was originally planned. Sorry if it disappoints anyone. Woot for a plot bunny parade! Smut ahoy!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

**Beginning of August ****(Three Weeks Later)**  


Sasuke was completely lost in thought as he made his way down a crowded street. The week had passed in a blur. His time was completely filled and he was generally exhausted by the time he got home. Between missions and training, he hardly ever was at home. This had been the only night he had been free and now he was making his way to meet his friends for the one time they all could manage to get together.

He reached his desired destination, and pushed the door open. The loud group was instantly obvious and he shook his head at their antics. Naruto and Kiba were arguing over something across the table, their voices rising with each word. Neji was seated by Kiba and ignoring the two men, sipping on his drink with an arm crossed over his chest. Sakura was seated in between Naruto and Neji and looked as if she was ready to pound into Naruto with extra force. Shikamaru was watching Naruto and was looking unusually happy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _So, he finally owned up to it_, he thought. He had known Naruto had been interested in Shikamaru for some time, even if the blonde himself had not known. He smiled, genuinely happy for his friend and ex-lover. He was glad that the baka had found someone with whom he could have a good relationship. The man deserved it.

Walking over, he sat between Neji and Shikamaru, watching as the fighting escalated. It seemed as if the argument was over something insignificant, as usual. The instant he sat down, Sakura's face lit up and Sasuke wanted to groan out loud. The woman was seriously getting annoying. Ino had given up years ago but the pink haired kunoichi in front of him was determined. Despite his many attempts to distract her and make her give up, she kept coming back.

Clamping a hand over Naruto's mouth, effectively extinguishing the argument, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," her voice grated on his ears, "How was your day?"

"The same as any other day," the disdain in his voice didn't make it through her head because she just smiled and nodded. He really wished she would get a clue but it was becoming apparent that that hope was in vain. _Maybe I should just spell it out for her_, he thought. But he really didn't want to be that mean to her. As much as she annoyed him, she had been a friend for a very long time.

A yelp sound from across the table and Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts. A newly pissed Sakura, who was cradling her hand to her chest, was glaring at a smug Naruto. It didn't take much to guess what had occurred.

"You bit me!" Sakura stated indignantly.

"You had your hand in my mouth," Naruto shot back, resting an elbow on the table and his head on his hand. A chuckle was heard across the table and Sakura swung her gaze to Kiba, who had covered his mouth and was shaking with contained laughter. Neji's lips held a small smile and Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. Sakura huffed and leaned back in her chair. She didn't get a chance to make any smart remarks because at that moment the waitress walked up to take their orders.

Sakura ordered a golden tofu salad*, still glaring at Naruto as she ordered her meal. Naruto ordered four plates of ohagi*, a full serving of chicken scallion rice bowl, and green tea ice cream, sticking his tongue out at the pink hair woman beside him once he was done. Neji's meal consisted of seared salmon with read bean paste*, a salad, a spring roll and with a bowl of white rice. Shikamaru went simple with tonkatsu*. Sasuke decided to go with something filling given the fact that he had been expanding a decent amount of energy keeping up with the kids. He decided on tsukune* and a side dish of spicy fried celery*. Kiba got a few odd looks from the other customers when he ordered shabu shabu*. But the people at his table knew that the man could eat and didn't even bat an eyelash. They also ordered a pot of hot green tea and both Kiba and Naruto ordered lemon, ginger iced green tea.

The group talked about missions, training and the wedding that occurred just two days ago. Chouji and Ino had started dating about a year ago and the relationship had progressed quicker than many of their friends had expected. Before they knew it, the couple was announcing their engagement and wedding. The after party had been crazy and many of the guests had ended up sleeping at the Akimichi compound.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto recounted his night at the Akimichi compound; apparently he had woken up on the roof dressed in a burlesque dancer outfit with no memory of how he got there. Sasuke smiled as he remembered the incident. Naruto had drunk more than enough to make even the largest nin drunk and had proceeded to dance on one of the many tables in the area. Kiba and Sasuke had suggested that he ware a "dancing outfit." The very drunken blonde had agreed and now he apparently he had absolutely no recollection of the event. Sasuke glanced over at Kiba to find that he was smiling to himself as well.

Their food arrived and most conversation was abandoned in favor of eating. Naruto downed his food before any other person, except Kiba, had a chance to get half way through theirs. Naruto began to make eyes at Kiba's food and this opened a door for a new argument.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked, as he watched Kiba eat.

Kiba glared and swallowed his mouth full of food before replying. "You ate all of that and you are still hungry?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically and continued to stare at the large bowl of food.

"No," Kiba said, pulling the bowl closer to him. Naruto pouted and proceeded to make large eyes at the other nin. Kiba glared at him, but it wasn't long before he gave in and pushed the bowl closer to the blonde. Naruto instantly perked up and spooned some of the food into his empty bowl. Satisfied with his success, Naruto settled in for his second round of food.

"Where's Lee?" Kiba asked as he took a sip of his tea and pushing away his now empty bowl.

"He said he had something to do," Neji said as he leaned back in his chair, "But it's not like I really believed him."

"He's been acting very…odd recently," Kiba said as relaxed in his chair. He was now very full of food and completely content to sit and chat for however long the others wanted to.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"He's been training quite a bit," Shikamaru said, watching a very happy Naruto and his full bowl of food. He had finally gotten the blonde to confess and now was a very happy man. The blonde had blushed so much that Shikamaru had been scared that the man would faint from blood rushing to his head. They hadn't really progressed far in the relationship, even though they both had prior experience. Naruto seemed to want to take it slow, and Shikamaru was willing to give the man almost anything he wanted. He would wait until he was ready to take the next step, no matter how large or small that step might be.

"That's just Lee-san," was Sakura's instant response.

"Even for Lee, the amount of training he had been doing is over the top," Shikamaru said.

"I haven't really seen much of him," Sasuke said, "The last I saw him was yesterday and he was in Tsunade-sama's office asking for a mission while handing in a thick stack of reports."

"He has been going on more missions than before."

"But Lee-san is just a hard worker, Neji-san."

"No, Sakura. I am saying that he hasn't taken a break from missions in the last month. He has been going nonstop. From border patrol and escorts, to simple delivery missions, he has taken every mission available to him." Sakura didn't reply, just slowly munched on her salad.

"He was acting a bit odd last month," Naruto said, finally finished with his bowl of food taken from Kiba, "I ate lunch with him and during the middle, he suddenly just left. He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach."

Sasuke thought back to the day he had seen Lee going for a run in the early morning. Something had been pulling at him mind since then. He sipped his tea and thought back to the blank look that had been on Lee's face. Those normally glowing gray eyes had been haunted by something. Then the memory hit him. It had been the night before and he had been walking Itachi back to their apartment after a night of partying with his friends. His older brother had been drunk, and thankfully he was a happy drunk. He had just pushed his brother off him for the third time when he had caught sight a Lee walking towards the training grounds. It had been ten at night and no one in their right mind would be going off to train, but this was Lee, not a normal person. But it was the look on the man's face that had been worrying away at his mind. He had looked exactly like he did the next morning, only worse. He could have sworn that he had had tears brimming in his eyes. He had looked as if someone had kicked him when he was down. What could have put that look on his face?

"Something must have happened," Sasuke concluded out loud. Everyone turned questioning eyes at him.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it put him in a rut," Sasuke replied as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the table, "I don't think I have ever seen him be this anti-social."

"Nor have I. You are right, Sasuke. I'll try and have a talk with him the next time he pauses in his new regimen," Neji said as he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"It has been nice getting to catch up you guys, but I have other plans for the rest of the evening," Neji said as he laid his part of his bill down on the table. Nodding to his friends he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Sasuke watched Neji leave and decided that that was the best solution to the situation.

"That sounds like the best idea," Kiba stated, repeating Sasuke's thoughts out loud, "Neji and Lee are pretty damn close."

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking slightly down. It was really beginning to bug him that he knew something was wrong but really had no idea how to help one of his closest friends. He felt a hand squeeze his knee under the table. He smiled, and looked up at Shikamaru. The shadow nin always knew when something was wrong and knew even the tinniest bit of comfort was much appreciated on Naruto's part. They were definitely going to have to discuss this whole Lee subject later when they were alone and Naruto could really talk to him.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to be heading out," Shikamaru said, placing another portion of the check on the table. Naruto stuttered a quick good bye to his friends, and hurriedly followed Shikamaru, slipping a hand into his as he caught up to him. Not that anyone left at the table besides Sasuke caught it. Kiba was staring thoughtfully into his empty bowl and Sakura was too busy finishing up her salad. She said she was going on a diet but Sasuke honestly didn't know where she needed to lose the weight. He thought that she should be putting a few pounds on, really. A super thin woman had never been very appealing.

The last three said their goodbyes and good-nights, placing the remaining money on the table. Sakura tried to insist on walking him home, but Sasuke told her that he would be fine on his own. He waved bye and began his walk home.

* * *

Neji watched the stars as he walked down the quite street. He had already made it to through the business district and was now walking past mostly silent houses. Not many people were up at this time of night but there was the occasional light on. His current thoughts were still focused on Lee. He had known the man for most of his life and been on a team with him for years, so he knew Lee's personality almost better than anyone. He was a hard working nin, who rarely let anything get to him, but when he did, it was almost always a passing thing. But this time, it was different. Lee had never worried over something for more than a week or so, unless it had something to do with him being unable to be a shinobi, like his injuries during the chuunin exams. Other than that, Lee's random funks didn't last long. Something extreme must of happened to throw him this far into himself. Neji was noticing that he just kept looking worse and worse. His hair had grown a good inch in the last month and Lee hadn't seemed to notice yet. Plus the extensive taking of missions and training, it all added up to something, Neji just didn't know what yet.

He sighed as he came to the house he had been heading to. He climbed the two flights of stairs to the very top apartment on the third floor. The lights were still on, as was to be expected of someone waiting for someone else. Neji raised his hand to knock and was only slightly startled when the door was opened before he could knock. A tall man leaned against the door jam, a smile forming on his face. He was wearing a pair of purple lounge pants and a black tee shirt. Black hair was mused, as if he had just been napping on the couch. Black eyes met lavender and Neji felt his heart skip a beat.

Uchiha Itachi looked the younger man up and down, taking in the casual outfit he had on. The button down shirt was a dark steel gray and his slacks were black and hugged his hips. Itachi was willing to bet that they looked even better on him from behind.

Moving out of the door way, he said, "Come on in." He watched as Neji walked in he slid his shoes off at the entrance. _Yep, they look better from this view,_ Itachi thought, watching the black haired man walk into the room. He shut and locked the door. He didn't know when Sasuke would be home, but he knew his little brother had a key and if he had forgotten it, well he could just come in through a window. Neji sat down on the couch, picking up the book lying open on the coffee table. He flipped it closed, keeping Itachi's place with a finger, and stared at the cover.

"Another mystery?" he asked the older man as he flipped the book over to read the back.

"Yeah, but it's not really like the ending is a mystery to me at this point in the book," Itachi replied as he sat down beside the younger man. Neji huffed at his response and sat the book back down on the table. He leaned back on the couch, sliding side ways to lean against Itachi. The taller man slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him that tiny bit closer. Both men sighed at the comfort they found in the feel of being close.

They had been dating for quite some time now, about eight months. It had begun as a passing interest in chakra and who might be stronger, and then they had become friends. Since Itachi and Sasuke lived together and had since the younger brother had been seven, Itachi had generally been home when Sasuke's friends had happened by. Over the months, both men had become even closer and then it had developed into this kind of relationship. They hadn't told anyone yet, except for Sasuke, whom they couldn't really hide it from, and Lee, whom Neji had been confiding in for years.

That was the main reason for Neji's growing concern. He had thought that the two of them were close enough to share anything, but that appeared to not be the case. Lee was keeping something locked up inside and was leaving his friend out in the cold. He wasn't willing to let anyone else see this weakness in him, though. If Neji had anything, it was a pride that could rival anyone else's.

The Hyuuga felt Itachi's hand cup his cheek and draw his head down on to his shoulder. Lips touched the top of his head, a small gesture of comfort.

"What's wrong? Was it something that happened at dinner tonight?" the Uchiha asked, blunt and straight to the point. The question made Neji smile, and he entwined his fingers with the hand that rest in Itachi's lap. _Can't get much past him,_ Neji thought. The Uchiha was a genius in his own right and he could read Neji almost like an open book at times.

"Yeah," Neji replied, "We were talking about Lee and now I am worried about him." He felt Itachi nod against his hair, waiting before commenting, letting Neji speak.

"He has been acting odd lately. I know you have to have noticed. He's been training at odd hours, over training in general, and hasn't really been in the village recently. We all know something is wrong but he hasn't approached any of us to talk about it. I haven't even heard anything from Gai-sensei."

Itachi squeezed the hand in his and practically pulled the younger nin into his lap. Neji's bare feet sat in the couch beside them, his back resting against the arm rest. Long arms wrapped around the smaller man, holding him tight. Itachi knew that the other man was just like his best friend in many ways, pride never letting him show an ounce of weakness, be it hurt or otherwise. Itachi himself took pride in the fact that the man in his lap trusted him enough to confide in him about such things.

"It hurts a bit, huh?" he asked, resting his head once again on Neji's.

"Yes, I thought we had grown close enough to share everything, but it doesn't feel like that now." Very few people in the village would be able to detect the hint of hurt in the man's voice.

"He's just going through some sort of hard time, Neji. I am positive than he doesn't mean any harm by not talking to you. He probably just needs some time, to sort things out maybe."

"I know but…" Neji's sentence was effectively cut off by Itachi's lips. A callused hand cupped his smooth cheek, turning his face to the other nin's. Neji let his whole body relax into the kiss, choosing to feel and not think.

"Shhh," Itachi murmured as he pulled back a small amount, "No more thinking."

Neji was more than okay with that as his mouth was pulled back into a kiss. He wrapped arms around a long neck, turning his body to face the older man, straddling his lap. The kiss was anything but slow. It was meant to be comforting but fast grew into something more. Tongues slid along each other and pushed into mouths. A small groan escaped Itachi as Neji's tongue slide along a practically sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth. Long fingered hands slid through black silken hair, pulling out the hair tie in the process, causing Neji's hair to fall lose around his head. He moaned as his hair was tugged on slightly, and he let his head fall back. Warm lips trailed a line from lips to jaw, nipping at sensitive flesh, and made their way down an inviting neck. Itachi sucked hard at the pulse beginning to beat frantically under the Hyuuga's pale skin. He felt hand's tighten in the shoulders of his shirt, bunching the helpless fabric. He sucked even harder, drawing a throaty moan from the other man. He bunched one hand in his hair; finger's stroking along his scalp, and slid his other hand under the neatly pressed button down shirt. That was about the time he heard the key in the lock.

Maneuvering quickly, Itachi twisted his body around, effectively pressing himself and Neji down into the cushions of the couch. The resulting squeak from Neji was loud enough to warn Sasuke of their presence, not that his younger brother didn't already know. Instead of relenting on his assault of Neji's neck, he continued by nipping a trail down to the little bit of collar bone not covered by his shirt. He glanced up at his lover and chuckled at the sight. Neji had his eyes firmly closed and his lips pressed in a tight line, trying his best to keep his voice from sounding out.

The front door opened and then quickly shut. The sound of the lock was heard and the quick bare foot steps retreating to the other end of the house. Sasuke's room was just to the right of the front door and Itachi's was on the far end of the house, through the living room and kitchen.

"I know you're there," Sasuke said as he retreated down the hall, "Just, for the love of Kami-sama, don't make too much noise!" His bedroom door slammed and Itachi felt Neji jump at the sudden loud noise. Itachi was thrown into a fit of giggles and was rewarded with a punch to the top of his head.

"You did that on purpose!" Neji accused as he glared up at the man above him. Itachi smiled down at him, watching the glare become even stronger, Neji began to try and wiggle out from under his larger body but he was firmly pinned to the couch. Itachi let out a growl at the feel of his lover's body pressing against his, but that didn't deter Neji from his escape mission. He was not going to be toyed with, especially to tease Sasuke. He pressed his hands to Itachi's shoulders and tried to push himself out from under him, but he couldn't get the leverage. He pushed harder and was rewarded with a small movement. Just as soon as he thought he was going to be successful, two hands shoved his shirt up, exposing the expanse of his chest to the cold air and Itachi's waiting mouth. Hands pinned his shirt to his shoulders and, thus, his shoulders to the couch. A mouth closed over one nipple and Neji's lips fell open in a silent gasp.

Itachi worked his lips over the hardened nipple, knowing that Neji was practically sensitive here. He nipped with his teeth and the other brunette let out a moan, his back arching into the feeling. His hands fisted in the older man's hair and gripped hard. Itachi paid close attention to the reactions he got, every gasp and moan registered as a slow climb to a higher level until he felt smaller hips thrust up, searching for some sort of comfort. Itachi pulled back from his chest and looked down at his handy work. One side of Neji's pale chest was covered in red marks and his nipple was still hard, now red from all the attention it had received. Neji's arms fell to the sides, hands letting go of the Uchiha's hair, his eyes were half lidded and his lips, well, Itachi thought they were begging to be kissed. And that was just what he did.

Neji's arms seemed to regain enough strength to clutch at Itachi's biceps. He was breathless again by the time Itachi pulled back.

"What do you say we continue this somewhere else?" Itachi breathed in his ear. The smaller man shivered at the husky tone of his voice and nodded his head, currently unable to find his voice to speak. Itachi took pride in the fact that he could so easily render one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha to a breathless heap, but Neji could give just as good as he could take, the brunette knew that very well. He stood, pulling the other man into a standing position.

Neji stumbled with the momentum, taken slightly by surprise. His slacks had become incredibly tight and he winced at the feeling. But he wasn't left much time to consider the current condition of his pants and how much it hurt to just stand, because Itachi was practically dragging him towards his room. The Hyuuga didn't so much walk, more like stumbled, along behind his lover. By the time they made it to the room, he thought his legs were sure to give out. He huffed as Itachi sat heavily down on his bed, pulling Neji forward to stand between his legs. He nuzzled the flat plane of his stomach, rubbing as if he was scent marking the younger man.

"Itachi." The name was drawn out in a low demand, and Itachi could do nothing but oblige him. He made quick work of unbuttoning the slacks and shoving them down, along with his boxer briefs.

Neji actually squeaked when his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room, and then let out a gasp as his bare ass was firmly grasped. His entire body was thrown off balance when Itachi lifted him up and on to the bed, leaning back as he did so. The end result was Neji on all fours and Itachi directly under him. The smaller man threw out his arms, just barely managing not to crotch the other man in the face. _Not that Itachi would mind that too mu-Ah!, _Neji's thoughts were thrown on a different subject when he felt hot breath ghost of the head of his erection.

"Nnnn," was the only sound he managed as Itachi flicked the tip of his tongue out and lapped at his cock. His hands fisted in the sheets, mouth falling open as just the head was engulfed in warm, wet heat. A hand slid up his body to pinch at a nipple, adding to the pleasure.

Itachi took him slowly into his mouth, chuckling at the reactions it caused. His tongue slid down the side, flicked over the tip and then slid back up the other side. He sucked hard while his mouth rested at the base; a voice gasped above him and was quickly followed by a moan. The hand that had been ideally playing with a nipple slid the rest of the way up his body, fingers finding parted lips.

"Lick," Itachi commanded, pulling back and kissing at the soft muscled thigh by his face. Neji did as told, coating the fingers in his mouth the best he could. He knew what was coming next and his body shivered in anticipation.

When Itachi felt sure that his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them back, trailing saliva down the brunette's body. He used one hand to skillfully spread Neji's cheeks, his other sliding slowly up the crease he left exposed. One finger pressed gently at his hole and he felt Neji jump a bit. Once again he kissed his thigh, slowly pushing his finger inside him.

Neji let out a low groan as he felt one long finger slid into him. No matter how many times they did this, the feeling always amazed him. He let his head fall forward, trying to resist the urge to push back against the delicious pressure. His whole body tingled with pleasure, winding through him the same way chakra did.

Itachi took his time, pressing his finger in and then pulling it back out slowly, marveling at how tight this small body could be. _Right about here,_ he thought as he pressed against the small bundle of nerves. Neji's body jerked, and his arms gave out. He fell face first on to the bed, panting into the mattress. Itachi smiled, and continued to press against that one spot. The smaller man jerked with each press, his body pressing back against the sensation. Itachi slid in another finger and Neji groaned loudly. It didn't take much more of this slow preparation for the brunette to become a quivering mess and collapse on the bed.

Itachi slid out from under him, turning their bodies so that they lay properly on the bed, with Neji's back pressed against the taller man's chest. Itachi threw an arm out behind him, knocking various objects off of his night stand before his hand closed around what he was looking for. He slid a hand up Neji's leg, sliding his hand under his knee and pulling it up.

"Hold it," he whispered in the younger man's ear. Hands clamored to grasp the leg, pulling it up to his chest. Neji heard the top of a bottle pop and the wet sound of lube being applied. His muscles tightened in anticipation. He felt the taller man move in closer, and then the firm press of a cock against his ass. He hadn't been stretched enough, nor lubed, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was the hot press of a body into his.

"Oh," he mumbled as his eyes widened. They hadn't done it like this before and the angle was different from what he had grown use too. His breath was coming in ragged pants. His body felt so full, so very full. His hand gripped his leg tight enough to leave bruises.

"So tight," Itachi breathed as he pushed his way inside his lover. One hand was holding a hip, the other curled under his head to brush at a cheek. He could feel the brunette's panting breaths against his hand. _Feels so good,_ he thought as he drew back out, thrusting back in at a faster pace. He just had to move…it just felt too good. He wasn't going to last long and, by the sounds coming from his lover, neither was the Hyuuga.

"Please," came the strangled voice and Itachi kissed the back of his neck, sliding his hand from his hip to wrap it around Neji's leaking cock. He began to stroke it, varying the rhythm from his thrusts, pulling and tugging just there. Black hair spread across the pillow when Neji threw his head back, his hips trying to keep up with both rhythms. Itachi picked up the pace, his thrusting soon becoming erratic as he reached for his orgasm. He heard Neji cry out as his body clenched with spasms, thrusting forward into the long fingered hand gripping his cock. The Hyuuga came hard on his lover's hand and the sheets. Itachi was close behind, groaning as he came, buried as far as he could go inside his lover.

The two men laid there, riding out the last waves of orgasm and trying to catch their breath. Itachi pulled Neji close, burying his face in the nap of his neck. He breathed in deeply, memorizing the smaller man's scent. He would forever be amazed with the fact that he had caught the heart of this man. His beauty and power were beyond anything the Uchiha had ever dreamed of holding in his arms.

Neji lay on the bed, trying to steady his breathing. His whole body still felt as if it was on fire but he was slowly beginning to relax. He was slowly moving past tired and into the realm of exhausted. He felt Itachi slip out and he twitched at the sensation. His eye lids began to droop as he rested in the quite comfort of another body by his. The arms around him made his feel protected, loved even. He felt Itachi shift behind him and the warmth was suddenly gone. He murmured a protest but didn't manage more. He didn't have the strength yet. He heard the bed creak and mustered enough will to roll onto his back. He blinked lavender eyes up at his lover. Itachi smiled down at him before he began to let his eye lids drop closed again. He felt his body being lifted and cradled, and blinked his eyes open once again.

"You can't fall asleep like that," Itachi said, placing a kiss right atop the seal on his forehead. Sometime during the shuffle, his head band must of slipped lose. But Neji really didn't care much at this point. He felt sluggish, but happily so. He was content to let Itachi do as he pleased, as long as it involved sleep.

Itachi looked down at the ninja in his arms. Lavender eyes fluttered open only to become shut once again within seconds. _Poor man,_ he thought as he carried him toward the bathroom, _He must be exhausted._ He managed a balancing act of keeping Neji in his arms and turning on the water for the tub. Considering the condition his lover seemed to be in, he doubted the man could stand for more than a minute. Feeling the water with his foot first, ensuring that it would be hot enough, he slid into the water with Neji still in his arms.

Neji felt something warm run up his body and surround him. He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them as he realized he was in a tub full of hot water with Itachi still holding him.

"Mmmm," was all he managed as he pushed himself up, sitting straight against the man behind him.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

Neji felt hands run down his sides and stomach, slowly cleaning the mess that was there. He let his head drop back on a shoulder and felt lips brush his in a gentle kiss.

"Just rest," Itachi said against his cheek, "I'll have you clean and back in bed and in my arms in no time." Neji's only reply was a soft _mmmm_ as he slowly drifted off, content with the thought.

By the time they were both clean, Neji had drifted off to sleep three times, only to wake up with a start, splashing water onto the bathroom floor. Itachi glanced down at the floor, wondering what he was going to do about the lake that was now his bathroom floor. He hefted Neji up higher out of the water, and looked down at him. This was going to be a test of balance skill if he had ever seen one. He stood up, water falling off of his body in small rivers. The man still seated in the water began to slide down Itachi's legs. Quickly, Itachi bent down and lifted the man up; even in his sleep Neji wrapped arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. He kissed him on his forehead and proceeded back into the bed room, making sure not to slip in the water.

Ten minutes later, both men were dry, the sheets had been changed and the bathroom floor was covered in towels. Itachi had his arms wrapped around Neji while the younger man slept peacefully. He was nuzzled against the Uchiha's chest and had a leg thrown absentmindedly over Itachi's. Itachi stroked his hair and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed on his back, blankly staring up at the ceiling. He huffed a sigh and rolled over, clutching a cool pillow to his face. Damn his brother and his antics! Now his mind was wondering to things he hadn't thought of in awhile. He hadn't taken a lover since Naruto and that was a full year ago. No one had really interested him. He had decided he was at least bisexual right after the start of his training with Jiraiya and Naruto. His first real experience with his own sex had been then.

He hadn't really expected that relationship to work out in _that_ way. But they had had some fun times, but they had also had their share of arguments. He remembered one of their fights had leveled an entire plateau. That was about the time had found that make up sex could be so good. Jiraiya-sansei had also walked in on them a time or two, now that had been embarrassing. All in all, it had been an experience that the Uchiha wouldn't trade for anything. He had come to love Naruto, but more like a brother than like a lover. Friendship was just better between them.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder back to those times. They had been a whole lot simpler, but not nearly as much fun. He enjoyed the time he got to spend with his friends; even the small snippets of time he had recently spent with the main part of his family had been enjoyable. He loved his job, even if it was tiring. His students were something else, too. He had never imagined himself as a teacher, but when he had returned and Tsunade had offered him the position, he hadn't been able to turn her down. Between Naruto and her nagging him about it twenty- four seven, he didn't really have the option. He just wished he had someone he could hold like Itachi had Neji, or the way Shikamaru now had Naruto. He smiled at the image they had made at the table that night. If those two didn't love each other, then there really wasn't hope left for the rest of them.

Then another image flashed in his mind and he blinked his eyes open. _Why did I think of him?_ he thought to himself, only partially shocked. Ever since he had remembered that evening, he hadn't been able to get Lee's face out of his mind. Those sad eyes, which were usually, alight with mirth, brimming with unshed tears. And if he knew anything about that man, he knew that he hadn't cried that night and probably wouldn't for some time. He buried his face in his pillow. He had the most urgent need to embrace the man and tell him everything was okay. Sasuke shook his head, his hair falling across the pillow. He could honestly say he had never seen someone look so hurt, as if someone he truly cared about had reached inside his chest and torn his still beating heart out. He felt an odd clenching in his chest. The brunette stubbornly ignored it and tried to force the gears in his mind to stop turning, but they refused. His mind kept on going, flashing pictures in his head. The first time he had battled with Lee, the confidence the man had in his abilities; the need to push himself further, train harder. The force he could use, even without chakra, to beat his enemies into the ground. He really wished he could have seen that fight with Gaara. Lee really was an amazing ninja. He had worked very hard to get to where he was and Sasuke actually admired him for that.

But he knew something had gone wrong with the man's mental state recently. Not that he was crazy or anything, mind you. Just that he was acting very odd. Sasuke had never seen him sink into himself over something. Sasuke knew from personal experience that keeping things bottled up was never good. Your emotions would build and build until you exploded. Sasuke had a mental image of what damage could be done to a place if Lee happened to blow in the village. The thought actually sent a shiver of fear threw him. He definitely didn't want to be in the near vicinity when that happened. But, for some strange reason, he was really worried for the other man. He had never had these kinds of feelings for Lee but now his chest was tight with worry and he honestly didn't get it. What was it about the man that made you worry? Well, there were quite a few reasons he could come up with. His total lack of any survival instincts when if came to battles. He never knew when to give up, even when he was unconscious. His sometime loud nature, his fashion sense, or the lack of one, but none of those qualities really bothered the Uchiha. Except for that green spandex jumpsuit. Then a thought crossed his mind that made his eyes pop open, wide with surprise.

He buried his face in the pillow, trying to push the unwanted thought away, but it was stuck there. It hovered just under rational thought and was slowly bubbling up from the depths of his mind. He really hoped that it didn't make it to- and there was the image that his mind thought should go with the thought. A slight whine escaped his throat as he tried to erase the image from his mind, but it refused.

He was delusional. He had lost his mind and someone was going to walk in his room any minute now and haul him of to a mental facility. That or he was completely sex deprived, maybe both. The picture was still there, taunting him. Pale skin, lean muscles, a power that could make your breath hitch at the sight…He needed sleep. That had to be it. Forcing himself to close his eyes once again, he tried his damndest to fall asleep. When sleep finally came knocking, Sasuke's mind was still stuck on one thought. What did Lee look like under that green jumpsuit?

* * *

Naruto blushed as he glanced down at the hand firmly holding his. He hadn't expected to be in this situation anytime soon, lest of all with Nara Shikamaru, but now the confession had been made. Not made, really, more like poked and prodded out. He was still embarrassed by the whole situation; partially so about the memory from a week ago when he had loudly confessed to the brunette. Shikamaru's reaction had been a smile and then the man had had a fit of laughter as Naruto's face continued to become a deep red color. "You're cute when you blush," Shikamaru had told the blond, before he had kissed him. The memory brought color to whiskered cheeks and he nearly tripped on a rock.

Hands gripped his biceps, keeping him from fall face first on the ground. His body was pulled back up and the very hands that had caught him slid slowly down his bare arms, causing him to shiver.

"You have to be the clumsiest ninja in history. So troublesome," the voice behind him stated, and the jinchuriki could hear a smile in the usual statement. He spun around to face the brunette behind him and, as luck would have it, he nearly fell on his ass. Shikamaru tried to catch him once again but Naruto's momentum was too great. Both men fell to the ground, Naruto landing on his back and Shikamaru on top of him.

"Ow," muttered the blond.

"Ow is right," Shikamaru told him, pushing himself up on to his knees beside the other chuunin. A hand came up to rub at the scrape on his chin. It hurt like a son of a bitch and when he pulled his fingers back, they were lightly stained with blood. _Troublesome,_ he thought. He was somewhat glad that the street was devoid of people, so there was no one there to see their tumble.

"Oi!" Naruto said once he caught sight of his boyfriend's chin. He brought a hand up tentatively touching the scrape. Shikamaru winced at the contact. Naruto pulled his hand back and quickly got to his feet. He grabbed Shikamaru by the hand, pulling him to his feet and then down the street. Shikamaru followed without protest, his hand still on his chin.

Less than a minute later, they were climbing the stairs to the second floor of an apartment building. The door was quickly unlocked, and the light flicked on. Shikamaru looked around the medium sized room. The blond had upgraded his living arrangements since the last time he had been to Naruto's place, which wasn't surprising. He had bought the new place as soon as he had moved back a year ago, but he was yet to invite many people over. The living room was a decent size with the usual arrangements, a television, a couch, a few tables, but the room really was a bit of a mess. A pile of clothing sat on the couch, freshly washed the brunette assumed, magazines were strewn across the table along with a mug that looked as if it had been sitting there for at least a week. Various objects littered the tables, from a weapon to a bottle of juice. Shikamaru shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The man he loved really knew how to make a mess.

He was tugged further into the house, a warm hand still holding tightly onto his. He passed the door way to the kitchen, through a decidedly clean bedroom and into a bathroom.

"Sit," Naruto ordered directing to the toilet sitting in front of the sink. Shikamaru obliged and watched as the blonde pulled a blue first aid kit out of the cabinet beside the sink. He squatted down on the floor in front of Shikamaru, spreading out the contents of the kit on the floor. He picked up a small bottle of antiseptic and a piece of gauze. Flipping the cap, he poured some on to the gauze in his hand. He moved the hand still covering the scare and proceeded to apply the antiseptic to the small wound.

Shikamaru really didn't feel the sting that the medicine generally caused when applied. He was a little too caught up in watching the concentration on Naruto's face. Blue eyes were unblinking and focused on the work his hand was doing. The tip of his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth. The shadow-nin had the urge to lean forward and break the man's concentration by kissing him, but he held still and let Naruto tend his scrape, minor as it was. He enjoyed just watching this man. It didn't really matter what he was doing. Shikamaru thought that he would like to spend a whole day just watching him. The various facial expressions that ran across that face ranged from cute to slightly disturbing. He really had no clue how the blonde managed to screw his face up into some of the expressions he made. But there was still a few expressions missing from the list that he hadn't seen so far. And some he was pretty sure he could get Naruto to make if he tried. The thought sent a thrill through his body, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. He would wait patiently, even if he did grumble to himself a bit.

Naruto was concentrating on two things; a) not falling over yet again and b) treating the scrape he had caused the man in front of him. He cursed silently to himself about his clumsiness. He really didn't know what was up tonight, but his equilibrium seemed to be completely screwed. Frankly, he was surprised he hadn't fallen forward onto Shikamaru or back into the sink behind him. He concentrated on cleaning the wound, being careful not to apply too much pressure. Once he had whipped away the last bit of blood and grime, he sat the dirty gauze on the floor and picked up a medium sized band aid. He smoothed the cover over Shikamaru's chin and then sat back to smiled triumphantly.

"Done!" He opened his eyes just in time to see a face very close to his before his cheek was cupped and he was being kissed. He blinked in surprise and swayed backwards. A hand grabbed his arm, and he tipped forward, spilling onto a lap. His eyes fluttered closed, letting the kiss happen. _This feels nice,_ he thought as he grabbed a hand full of the other man's shirt. This was better than Sasuke, though he would never tell the egotistical Uchiha that. The hand that held his arm slid up to cup his other cheek, holding him firmly in place. A tongue flicked across his lower lip and he tentatively opened his mouth. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it right. If he wasn't already on his knees on the floor, his legs would the given out about the time the tongue invade his mouth. As it was, he did manage to sag a bit, pulling the other man further down towards the floor.

Shikamaru's back protested at the angle it was at as he followed Naruto down when he sagged. But damn did the man taste good and he wasn't willing to let his lips go just yet. He deepened the kiss even further, swiping his tongue across the roof of his mouth. The action earned him a happy sigh, so he did it again. This time it was a moan. So, he could get different reactions for the same thing. That was something that was going to have to be tested.

They broke apart, both breathing deeply. Shikamaru blinked down at the man on the floor. His face was flushed and his lips looked slightly swollen and were glistening in the light. There was a new expression he could add to the list. He stood, pulling the blonde to his feet at the same time. A hand firmly in his, he led Naruto from the bathroom and into the bed room. The bed was a full, at best, but Shikamaru could care less. He pulled the jinchuriki in for another kiss, walking him backwards towards the bed. Naruto's knees hit the edge and they both tumbled onto the bed in a heap.

A moan escaped the blonde's mouth as hands sneaked up under his shirt, fingers tracing over sensitive sides. He shivered as his shirt was pushed up and over his head. A mouth traced down his neck and to his collar bone, nipping and sucking the whole way. He gasped and shuddered, each reaction seeming to fan the flames and drive the brunette on. Teeth scraped across a nipple, and the blonde fisted his hands in Shikamaru's hair. Cold air was blown across said nipple and his skin broke out in goose flesh. A mouth closed over it and his hands tightened, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. His body hadn't been this on fire in over a year. His reactions were growing by the minute. _Was I this sensitive befo-ah! _His thoughts were swept away as the mouth on his nipple moved lower, nibbling at his stomach.

Shikamaru was taking note of every reaction he got, eyes watching the blonde's face. He dipped his tongue into his belly button, teeth nipping at the soft flesh there. The hands in his hair jerked. He slid lower still, sliding the top of his jeans down a bit to reach the dip of a hip. The flesh there was smooth and soft, begging for some sort of attention. The Nara sucked a bit of flesh into his mouth. Naruto squeaked above him. He sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing. There was another noise from his boyfriend, something between a whine and a moan. The brunette pulled back, kissing the now abused flesh on the blonde's hip. There was a small red mark forming, yet he knew that it wouldn't be there long. Naruto healed unbelievably fast.

The Nara's figures slid under the top of his jeans, which looked so tight he knew it had to be uncomfortable. He would just have to fix that. His hands were at the button fly, when hands grabbed his wrists. Apparently, Naruto still had reservations about moving this fast. He kissed the back of his hands, letting his own hands still.

"If you really want me to stop I will," Shikamaru told him in a soft voice. Honestly, it would seriously suck if things ended here, but he would only go as far as the blonde felt comfortable. He let Naruto contemplate the thought as he traced the hills and valleys of his knuckles with his tongue. He felt the hands on his slowly loosen and then fall away completely. He smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

The button fly wasn't the easiest thing to undo while lying on one's stomach but Shikamaru managed. Placing soft kisses on the blonde's stomach, he pulled down the jeans and boxers. He felt the blonde shiver. For once, he didn't waste any time. The brunette licked him from base to tip, earning a moan and there was a surprised gasp as he took him into his mouth. Hands fisted in the Nara's hair once again, which was hanging half out of its pony tail at this point. Placing hands on Naruto's hips to keep him from choking him, he took him in inch by inch, letting himself get use to the feel and taste. He had done this before, but it had been quite some time. But some things you just don't forget.

Naruto's breathing was coming in fast pants. He threw his head back and arched his back because he couldn't move his hips. He wiggled under the restraining hands. Fingers on his hips tightened to near painful, and he moaned loudly. He lifted his head too look down the length of his body, and blue eyes met brown and the look in those eyes was a bit scary. _I am going to be eaten alive, _he thought, unable to tare his eyes away. A blush rose on Naruto's cheeks, this whole situation was beginning to get very intimate in ways he hadn't expected. The blonde closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the bed with a _thump_ as the brunette finally took all of him in. He groaned at the feeling, it wasn't just warm anymore; it was hot, boiling his blood. His hips jerked involuntarily and lifted a couple of inches off the bed before they were forced back down.

Shikamaru would always be amazed at the amount of strength that seemed to be housed in this small body. He pressed his hands down, and in turn, pressed Naruto's hips into the mattress. He swiped his tongue across the head before taking him all the way to the base again. With his nose pressed into blonde curls, Shikamaru hummed around the cock in his mouth. This time Naruto's hips did come up off the bed, and all the Nara could do not to choke was follow the movement. _Oh well, _he thought. He pulled back, sliding his tongue along the bottom of Naruto's cock as he did so. He sucked hard at the head, the moans he earned echoing in his ears. He watched the blonde throw his head back and forth across the sheets, hands clenching in time with his sounds. Naruto's neck was taunt as he threw his head back one second and then hidden when he lifted his head to watch the next. Those amazingly blue eyes were clouded, but open wide, taking it all in.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, setting a faster pace than before. Before long, he was battling to keep the slim hips in his hands from lifting off the bed with each movement. He was going to have to find a way to hold this man down. _Maybe I should tie him up, _he thought as the hips in his hands lifted up once again. At this point, he wasn't sure if the movement was voluntary or not. Not that it mattered much.

The blonde tried to keep his hips down, but his muscles seemed to have a mind of their own. He was close, the pleasure curling in his belly in an ever tightening spiral. Then a thought occurred to him. Shikamaru was concentrating fully on him and the blonde was willing to bet that the brunette was uncomfortably hard. Sitting up, he made a quick decision. He cupped the other shinobi's cheeks and pulled him up so he could kiss him. He could taste himself on the Nara's tongue and it made him shudder.

"You too," he panted against the kiss, and other things, swollen lips. Shikamaru nodded in agreement. His pants _were_ getting extremely tight.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked the blonde, hands sliding up and burying themselves in soft tresses. Naruto grinned and pushed the man flat on his back. He swung a leg over the other's body, straddling him facing his feet. He bent forward, having to scoot his body backwards a bit to get in the right position. He blushed at the thought of having his bare ass in the air in right in the other shinobi's face but he pushed it down. He could do this.

Naruto slid a hand over the bulge in the jeans in front of him. Hands gripped his thighs, and smoothed up his body to squeeze his ass. He squeaked and glared under his body at the man beneath him. The only answer he got was a smirk. Trying to ignore the roaming hands on his body, he unbuttoned and unzipped the Nara's jeans. He pushed the boxers and jeans down just enough to expose his cock. The jinchuriki pulled back to take in the sight. He was about the same size as Sasuke, but thicker. Pre come was leaking from the head, so Naruto leaned down and flicked his tongue across it, assessing the taste. He smiled when he heard a moan from the nin. He licked down the side, sucking near the base. A gasp escaped his mouth as his own cock was once again engulfed in burning heat. Hands gripped his thighs, holding him in place once again. Not to be out done, he took as much as he could in his mouth all at once. The head hit the back of his throat hard, and he chocked a bit. _Bit too fast_, he told himself, _you're out of practice, so take it slow. _

He pulled back, easing the pressure on his throat. He then proceeded to take the cock back in his mouth in small measurements, not wanting to chock himself once again. Each time the head hit the end of his throat, he started the whole process again. Each end point was a little further back in his throat. It was a slow process but well worth it when he could pull all the way back and then take him all the way to the base in one slide. His throat and jaw complained but he smiled when Shikamaru pulled away from what he was doing to moan his name. He was going to feel this later, but at that moment he didn't care. He couldn't deep throat each thrust but he did it often enough that the man under him picked up his pace, moving a hand away from his thigh to gently cup his balls. It was a gentle pressure, barely there. He hummed his approval of the feeling. Shikamaru took it as the approval it was and rolled the sensitive body part between his fingers, tugging gently on the wrinkled skin.

Naruto wasn't sure how much more of all of this he was going to be able to take. Everything just added more and more and that familiar tightening in his stomach was back. He pulled back off of the erection in his mouth to warn the brunette but a distinctively rougher roll of his balls and a forceful suck on his cock sent him spiraling over the edge before he could speak. All that came out of his mouth was an odd gargling sound. He had enough sense as he collapsed on the body under him to try and help Shikamaru find his own completion. He was probably tugging too hard but that didn't seem to matter much because the Nara was coming seconds later.

Shikamaru moaned, his hips jerking up uncontrollably. His breathing was ragged and he fell back against the bed, his body shuddering with small after effects. The blonde on top of him seemed to be in the same condition and unable to move. Every muscle in his body was completely relaxed. He traced the outside edge of the foot next to his face. His finger traced across the center and suddenly the foot was gone, a helpless giggle coming from Naruto. _So he is ticklish on his feet,_ he thought turning to look at the other foot beside him. An evil grim formed on his face and he grabbed the shinobi by the ankle.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to jerk his captured foot away. Shikamaru held it tight and began to tickle the bottom of his foot. There was a fit of giggles that fast became full laughter. Shikamaru held on tight to the ankle, following each jerk to ensure he kept his grip. The nin smiled at his now helpless boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed from sex and laughter, gasping for breath as the assault on his foot didn't let up. The blonde went to roll away and promptly fell against the wall beside his bed. He tried to sit up, half on the bed and half on Shikamaru's chest. Finally, with enough leverage, sitting up was managed. The hand still tickling his foot was grabbed and held as he tried to catch his breath.

Shikamaru smiled up him and was rewarded with a smack aimed for his head. The hit didn't connect but failed completely as he was jerked forward by the hand he held. Naruto was suddenly inches from Shikamaru's face and bent in quite an odd position. A hand smoothed through his hair and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Shikamaru pulled the blonde down beside him, ignoring the sticky hand and his now sticky wrist. He pulled the man close, nuzzling his hair. _Why is it so soft? _he thought as he rubbed a lock between the figures of his clean hand. It smelled good and felt softer than one would have thought.

Naruto relaxed into the arms that had surrounded him. He hadn't felt this good in quite a bit of time. Snuggling closer, he closed his eyes and let the Nara play with his hair. He wasn't quite sure why he seemed to like it so much but he wasn't going to ask. His mind began to wonder and he was suddenly thinking of Lee. He made a face but worry was setting in. Trying to ignore it, he tried to burrow between the pillow and Shikamaru's shoulder.

"You know you can't get much closer," the brunette chuckled.

"Watch me," was the response as he slid his arms around the larger man. Their bodies pressed close, skin on skin with no breaks in the contact.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked him, kissing his forehead.

"Lee," the answer was muffled by pillow and skin.

"You know, you're a worry wart," he smoothed a hand through his hair. Naruto huffed, the warm breath tickling across the brunette's skin. Shikamaru held him tight. He knew the blonde cared a lot for his friends; hell, you didn't even have to be a friend to qualify. The jinchuriki had gone oddly quite.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he asked, pulling back to look down at the other man. Hands found their way to whiskered cheeks, cupping them so he could pull him away from his hiding place. Blue eyes looked back at him, and Shikamaru kissed him on the tip of his nose. Naruto wrinkled his face up, scrunching up his nose. Teeth nibbled along his jaw and then down to his lips. The kiss was soft and coaxing, as if he could kiss the worrisome thoughts out of him.

Naruto pulled back with a small sigh. He knew he could talk to Shikamaru about this, anything really. But he just didn't feel talkative tonight. On the other hand, he didn't want to worry him either.

"I just wish he would have talked to someone about what's going on. I know he may not be comfortable talking about some things with me but I had thought for sure he would have talked to Neji by now. But that's not worrying me the most. I am scared he is going to hurt himself with all of these missions and training. I know he works hard but he does have a tendency to overdo it. I just…" he trailed off after his speech. Thumbs brushed across his cheeks, rubbing at the marks that were a sign of what had lived inside of his mother, and now in him.

"I know you worry about people, that's just who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way, but you can't let it get you down into your own funk. You can't help anyone if you don't take care of yourself first. You are the most important person," there was a pause, and then mumbled words.

"What was that?"

"You are my most important person," his voice was still low but Naruto heard all the same. A blush crept up both their cheeks. Naruto blinked in surprise. Out of all the things he could have told him, that was one the blonde had not expected. His mind was running around in chaos. Embarrassment and happiness were at war with each other. Eventually, happiness sat on embarrassment and made happy with the Shikamaru in his brain.

Suddenly, Shikamaru found a pile of happy blonde in his arms. The smaller man was firmly attached to his neck and air was becoming an issue. Lashes brushed his neck where his face was hidden and then he felt wetness there as well. He rolled on to his back, pulling Naruto atop him. He let his hands stroke up and down the smooth back. He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected. Actually, the words had left his mouth the first time without him being overly aware of them. It had just felt like the thing to say at that moment. Obviously, it had made the man in his arms extremely happy.

Naruto pulled back and smiled down at the Nara. Tears were trailing down his cheeks but the smile on his face was a mixture happiness and sadness.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked him softly, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"It's-it's just that I had never expected anyone to tell me that," he sat up, wiping at his nose with the back of one hand.

Shikamaru stared up at the man on top of him. He just looked so sad and shocked. He had known that Naruto had had a hard life, harder than many of the people living in the village, but he had never known that that small statement could affect him this much. There and then a promise was made to himself, he was going to hold this beautiful man close to him for as long as he could and be demanded if he was going to let him ever cry again.

The shadow-nin sat up, pulling the sad face forward and into a burning kiss. Efficiently stopping the tears, he slid his hands around to cup Naruto's lower back. He pushed his tongue into a wiling mouth, and let the kiss deepen even more. Teeth scrapped across a full lower lip. Shikamaru sucked said lip into his mouth, watching the blonde's face go from happy sadness to something close to pleasure. Letting go of the lip with a small pop, he pulled the man closer, hips settling onto his lap.

"Your hard," Naruto gasped as the brunette nipped his neck.

"Mmhum," was hummed against the dip in of Naruto's throat. He rolled them over, pinning the man beneath him. A grin spread across Naruto's face as he slid arms around the man above him. Sleep seemed more and more like a passing thought as the press of hips became firm and the touching of hands more frantic.

* * *

A cool breeze whistled through the trees, plastering black hair to a man's forehead. He eyes searched the tress ahead of him, keeping watch for any movement that could be an enemy of some sort. The sun was just setting and the time to make a camp or find a place to sleep was fast approaching. He looked behind him, reassuring that no one was there and then jumped into a high branch in a tree beside him. He settled down with his back to the broad trunk. He stretched out his legs, one slipping off the branch and dangling. A head fell back with a _thump_.

Lee was tired, beyond tired. His whole body ached and the pain in his chest had only gotten worse over time. He had hoped that missions and training would distract him enough. The process had worked well for the first week but his mind had quickly learned a new form of auto pilot. He could function under the guise that he was his normal bright self while the gears in his mind whirled and clicked away on thoughts better left behind. He knew his mask was failing more and more often but he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to talk to someone, but the embarrassment kept him avoiding his friends most of the time. By now, he just knew that Neji and Naruto were worried but he wasn't willing to fix that problem yet.

His bangs were blown into his eyes by a night breeze. His hair had grown a good inch or so and was now not a perfect bowl cut anymore. He fingered one of the stands lying across his nose. It was thin and damp with sweat from his early excretion of running along the border. He was now on the south end of Fire country, close to the ocean. He had actually caught a few whiffs of salt on the sir during the day. The thought of being so close to the beach was an exciting. He just wished he could go close enough to hear the waves. But that would before another time. This was just a quick mission, or so he had been told. He had the sinking feeling that the Godaime was catching on to the fact that something wasn't right with him recently. He had been taking any mission available to him and almost begging for a few that weren't. Anything to keep him busy and out of areas where he had a chance of running into anyone he knew, particularly Sakura or Sasuke.

Just the thought of the pink haired woman made his heart clench and anger rise from some bottomless pit he had just found out he had. His emotions had begun to run away with him recently. It was like a bottomless hole inside him had been opened up that night and he had no idea how to fill it in. Things just kept bubbling up from the darkness and began to consume him. At times, he felt as if he had already fallen over the edge and was hanging on by his finger tips. Just when he thought he would fall, soothing in him snapped into focus and he reigned in his emotions and pulled himself back up into what sanity had become for him.

He shivered as another breeze blew through the wooded area. He nights were chilling down here. He pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. Resting his chin on his knees he thought back to the past month. All he really remembered was training and mission. There was the odd chance talk with Neji and Gai-sensei but nothing more. He had caught sight of Sakura a few times and had tried his best to polite and pleasant to the woman but his restraints were slipping each day. It was best that he kept his distance. Then there was his growing issue with Sasuke.

The younger man had never done anything but be polite and a good friend and rival to him. He hadn't ever said anything hurtful about Lee in all the time they had known each other. Growing up in his brother's care had really done wonders for the younger Uchiha's personality and outlook on life. There was no need to impress a parent, no need to strive because you felt as if you were constantly being compared to your brother. Not that Lee had any real experience in that department. He could barely remember what if felt like to have parents but that was a part of his past that was rarely addressed with anyone. But he didn't really understand why his anger wanted to lash out at the Uchiha. He could only assume that it was due to the fact that the words Sakura had said still haunted him. Sasuke was a great ninja and he worked hard to get where he was. So what if he had great control over chakra, hell, he had chakra in general, where Lee did not have much at all. He thought of being constantly compared to the man weighed heavily on his mind. It wasn't something he had gotten down about before, but now…He just didn't know.

Sighing he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep that now was constantly eluding him.

"_Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this_  
_ Nobody, nobody wants to live like this_  
_ Nobody, nobody wants a war like this _."

- "Devour" Shinedown

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, this was originally meant to be a Sasuke/Lee story but a request for some Shikamaru/Naruto threw in a wrench and it's become this monster. Add a few more couples and, well, this is what happened. I hope I did a decent job with the lemons. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! Review so I know how I did!

**Birthdays during time skip:** I'm putting this in here partly for me and hopefully to help some of you if you want to know the ages.

_Neji: _Went from 20 to 21

_Kiba:_ Went from 18 to 19

_Sasuke_: Went from 18 to 19

**Dictionary: **

*Golden tofu salad- salad made up of seaweed, ginger, carrots, and scallions.

*Ohagi- small rice balls covered in such things as walnuts, sesame seeds, sweet bean paste, and soy bean powder.

*Chicken scallion rice bowl- It has chicken, scallions, brown rice, soy sauce, mirin, eggs and in

chicken broth.

*Seared salmon with red bean paste- this one is pretty self-explanatory. It's seared salmon with red bean paste. The spring roll is like an egg roll but is not fried and is a vegetable roll.

The salad is a daikon carrot salad. A daikon is a radish.

*Mirin- an essential condiment used in Japanese cuisine. 40-50% sugar, with about 20% alcohol

*Tonkatsu- deep fried pork or tenderloin sitting on a bed of cabbage with a side of rice.

*Shabu shabu- 2 lbs of boiled lamb with a bowl of rice covered in the broth from the lamb. Also includes plenty of veggies. Basically a hot pot.

*Tsukune- basically a 1 lb of chicken on sticks with onions and lemon peel.

*Spicy fried celery- fried in red chili, sugar and soy sauce.


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, or the story they are from. They belong to the brain of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the situations I put them into.

**Warnings: **One lemon in this chapter

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy I posted this story and that people are enjoying it! This is a monster of a chapter. Prepare to be eaten alive. Smut ahead! Enjoy. :)

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

**End of August/Beginning of September (Two Weeks Later)  
**

The night had actually started out as what amounted to a date. Shikamaru had offered to take him out to dinner and Naruto had happily accepted the offer. Any chance he got to spend more time with the Nara was a chance he took up readily. The dinner had been a casual one, no tension in the conversation or the silences. The walk back to Naruto's apartment had been quite but in a good way. It had been late enough that there were few people still on the streets, which meant handholding and leaning against each other was perfectly acceptable.

Once back at the apartment, they had sat on the couch in comfortable silence. It was nice just being close to someone like that. Then the kissing had started. That was followed by hands, hands everywhere. Touching and sliding, pinching and tugging. That was how they had ended up in the current situation.

Naruto thought his brain was going to explode. So much had happened in a short amount of time and he really didn't know what to make of this situation. The couch really was too small for doing this, but that didn't seem to matter to Shikamaru, who hadn't let up on his assault on the blonde's body. His head fell back as hands traveled up his stomach to his chest, pinching a nipple between thumb and pointer finger. His hands fisted in the shirt that the other man still wore.

The small couch could barely hold the both of them. Shikamaru was on his back and Naruto was sitting in his lap, one knee wedged between the back of the couch and the other man's body, his other leg dangling over the side, foot flat on the hardwood floor. At some point both men had lost their pants and Naruto's shirt had disappeared as well. The only clothing remaining on their lower halves were boxers.

Naruto wiggled as one hand slid down his side and back up, the touch was almost ticklish. He giggled a bit when the motion continued. His body twitched and involuntarily tried to move away from the touch. Bent sideways, he squirmed again when the hand didn't stop. The motion moved his body lower and suddenly there was a hardness pressing into his own. He whimpered as the hips under him flexed. He couldn't help but press down against that pressure. It brought a groan from deep in his throat. There was an echoing groan below him. Lips fell open as he began to pant. Dry fucking on his couch hadn't been what he had thought the night would lead up too. Hands gripped his hips hard, moving him a tiny bit faster. As he pushed down a little too fast, his foot slipped on the slick wood of the floor and he remembered where they were.

"Can't," he ground out as he continued to press down. His breathing was becoming erratic as the pressure built.

"Can't what, Naruto?" the brunette's voice was calm, as if he wasn't using his hands to help the blonde move against him. As if his own breath wasn't hitching. Naruto sputtered, an incoherent sound escaping his lips as a hand slid over his cloth covered erection. How could he act so calm in this situation?

"Can't...too small," he panted out.

"Hey, I take offense to that." The body under him pressed hard against him, and Naruto blushed as an erection molded itself to his ass. Definitely not _small._

"I meant the couch."

"Of course you did." Shikamaru slid his hands under the boxers covering Naruto's body. His hands gripped the smaller man's ass, squeezing. Naruto squeaked, hips jerking forward in surprise. The fingers kneaded the soft flesh and the movement earned the Nara a whimper. One finger dipped slightly into the cleft of his ass. There was a surprised noise above him. Naruto's eyes were open wide, the blue startlingly bright. He bit his lip and groaned. The finger slid up and down, just barely making contact. The blonde pushed back against his hands, searching for more contact. Shikamaru watched his reaction as he always did. Since the first time they had played, they had done plenty. Blow jobs, hand jobs, a dry fuck in Shikamaru's bedroom one night, but they hadn't discussed actual intercourse yet. It had been a silent agreement that it would be Naruto's choice, same as everything else. And that seemed exactly where this was heading.

"Please," the word was whimpered, the hands fisted in Shikamaru's shirt tugging for emphases.

"Please?" his voice held a chuckle and he felt fists push into his chest.

"Screw you, you bastard!" Naruto's breath hitched on the last word as a finger pushed against him, the tip just barely entering. He whimpered, his chin falling down onto his chest. It was a light pressure but the promise of more was there, and the thought sent shudders through his body.

"That was the idea," Shikamaru said as he pressed his finger in to the first knuckle. There was a groan and the man on top of him collapsed forward. He kissed his cheek. A hand rubbed up and down his back, and then down to his hip, pulling at the hem of his boxers.

"These are going to have to come off," Shikamaru whispered in the shell of his ear, his breath disturbing the blonde hair there. The boxers were quickly pushed off of first one leg and then down the other, getting lost somewhere in the couch. Hands scrambled to help push down the last remaining piece of clothing, besides the shirt. Once both men were completely bare from the waist down, there was a pause.

Naruto's mind whirled at what was about to happen and he wondered briefly if he was ready for this. Physically, he had been ready since the first time they had fooled around. Mentally, now that was another matter. He wasn't embarrassed by the act itself, just kind of embarrassed at who he was doing it with. Not that he had ever had a bad experience, given the fact that he had only ever been with Sasuke before this. He wondered who Shikamaru had experience with and quickly felt something akin to jealousy rise in his chest. The thought of this man touching someone else bedsides him brought an odd sensation along with it. Was that…hurt?

Naruto mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of something like that. Whatever had happened before him didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening here and now. And what those hands were doing to his body.

The hands were back on his ass again. Kneading and messaging. He groaned and pressed back against them, his mind made up.

"Done thinking?" Shikamaru asked. The blonde nodded. He sat up, and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp as the brunette's cock slid between the cheeks of his ass. He moved, lifting his hips and sliding back down. It was dry and felt…he couldn't quite describe it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his movements. He kept them slow, letting his body just feel. It wasn't that it felt good, per say, it was just a new sensation. The feel of something rubbing in a place that sensitive sent little jolts of pleasure through his body.

Blue eyes opened when he felt Shikamaru sit up, gripping his hips to stop the blonde's movement. Oh yeah. Wasn't there something they were doing before he had gotten caught up in the feel of this new sensation?

"Naruto," his name was ground out against his collar bone. The blonde blinked down at the spiked pony tail below his face. The hands on his hips tightened as he wiggled. There was a groan that vibrated through his chest. He brought up his hands fingers sliding into silky hair. A thumb caught the band that kept all of that hair back and it spilled down in a silky mass. The Uzumaki let his hands trail through the mass, tugging out a few snags. The man holding him twitched and he was reminded once again about the situation at hand. What was wrong with him lately? He had become so scatter brained. He used Shikamaru's hair as leverage to pull him back and leaned down for a kiss.

He was going to explode. The Nara was sure of it. He was on fire once again, and the man in his arms was the sole cause. There were hands in his hair, pulling out the tie, letting all of the mess lose. Why had he started growing his hair out again? That was right. Because Naruto seemed to have the same fascination with his hair as the brunette had with the blonde's. He felt hands tug and then he was being kissed. A tongue swept across Shikamaru's lips and he opened his mouth, pushing his own tongue into the blonde's. That was another thing he was beginning to notice, the jinchuriki really loved to kiss. Not that he was complaining. He felt the smirk on the others mouth on his own lips a second before the blond moved. It was a completely deliberate motion and he could just hear the laughter in his head.

He growled low in his throat. Fingers dug into soft flesh hard enough to bruise and the blonde pulled back with a gasp.

"That hurts you know," he sounded sullen.

"And you're teasing," was the retort. Shikamaru learned forward, breath ghosting over the blonde's ear. He flicked his tongue over the shell of the same ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth. He felt the blonde shudder against him.

"If we are really going to do this, we need some sort of lube," he whispered, moving the man with his hands. He felt more than heard Naruto's groan.

"On the table," hands clutched at his shoulders, digging nails into the skin there. It hurt but there were more important things on his mind at the moment. He released his grip on Naruto, reaching for the small bottle he could see sitting on the table. Some kind of lotion he assumed. Why there was lotion in Naruto's living he really didn't know, nor did he care very much at the moment. The brunette lay back down on the couch, pulling Naruto forward until he was straddling his chest instead of his hips. Popping the top on the bottle, he squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. Looking up at the blonde, he caught his eyes as he reached hands around behind him again. Using one hand to pull his cheeks apart, the lubed hand traced up and down the exposed flesh. There was a shiver from the other boy, quickly followed by a groan once a finger was pushed inside him. The brunette watched Naruto's face, checking for any signs of pain. When he found none, he pushed his finger in as far as it could go. Blue eyes widened a small amount only to flutter shut seconds later. Shikamaru kept his movements slow, watching as Naruto's breath hitched with each movement. They worked their way up to three fingers with little discomfort on the blonde's part. A whine escaped parted lips when the fingers were removed.

"Move back some," the brunette directed, and the blonde complied. He scooted backwards, the cloth of the couch rubbing his leg and Naruto knew he would have a burn there later. There was a hand on his hip and the Uzumaki could fell the other against the curve of his ass, holding the brunette's erection still. Slowly, he leaned back and lowered himself. There was a grunt as the head pushed against him and then a gasp as the other's cock slid into him in one smooth motion. Naruto's mouth fell open at the feel of Shikamaru inside of him. Had it felt this good before? He didn't know and didn't care as hands lifted his hips and pulled him back down. The stretch was more than he remembered, but the fullness he felt was worth it. Placing his hands palms down on the shadow-nin's chest, he used the foot on the floor and his hands to help him stay balanced.

Shikamaru stared up at the man onto of him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes open wide. _He's beautiful like this, _he thought to himself. He let the smaller man do the work, content to just watch at the moment. The Uzumaki's expressions and sounds were an ever changing thing. A gasp when he slid back down his cock. A whimper when he slid back off. His eye lids would flutter only to snap back open. A white flash of teeth as he bit his lip, followed by his jaw falling open when the cock inside of him slid against his prostate. Naruto was tight but the stretching didn't seem to bother him much. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Maybe both of them having experience worked out for them. There was no real need to go slow at this point.

Shikamaru bent his knees, drawing them up to help get leverage. Calloused hands found the smooth skin of the blonde's hips, gripping tightly. The blonde's rhythm was completely thrown when Shikamaru thrust upwards on one of Naruto's downward strokes. There was a squeak above him and the Nara smiled at the sound. Taking over, he used his hands to help with the movement. Each thrust seemed to be deeper than the last and the blonde's body spasmed around him when a thrust hit his prostate. The hands on his shirt gripped tightly, knuckles turning white. A small ripping sound could be heard when Naruto's body jerked with a patricianly hard thrust.

"Please," again the word fell from his lips. Sweat slid down his slack jaw, rolling down his neck.

"You can't just say 'please', you have to tell me what you want," the words were slightly strained.

"Ahh…harder…please."

"That I can do." Using his hands to lift the blonde, Shikamaru pulled him down hard while thrusting up at the same moment. A small scream escaped Naruto's mouth and his head fell back. The movement was repeated and an actual scream echoed through the room. Shikamaru had a feeling that people were going to be asking question in the morning but neither man cared at the moment.

The pace was set and it took all of Naruto's effort not to scream again, at least not quite so loud. Spasms made his whole body twitch, and Naruto could feel the pressure building, but every time he was teetering on the edge, Shikamaru switched up the angle. One moment his prostate was being pounded and the next it wasn't. He made a high pitch kneeing sound in the back of his throat. The fisted hands in the shirt pulled and there was another ripping sound. He ignored it. He could worry about the damage down to his lover's shirt at a later time.

Each thrust was a little more frantic than the last and Naruto could tell that Shikamaru was beginning to lose that steadfast composure. He squeezed his muscles tight around the erection inside of him and there was a grunt from Shikamaru. A whimper and then a groan as his prostate was hit again and again. The Nara was getting impatient and his thrusts became harder, faster. One hand released its hold on the shirt to slide up to his aching erection. Naruto's hand pumped in time with each thrust and then he was climaxing, crying out Shikamaru's name as his body shuddered.

Muscles clenched around Shikamaru's erection. He groaned, and bent in on himself as the dragging pressure in his stomach released and he came hard inside the blonde. His hands gripped tight, holding the smaller man in place as his body shuddered this time. They both fell back against the couch, breathing erratic. His arms wrapped tight around Naruto holding him close. He placed a kiss on the top of his blonde hair, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back. There was a mummer from the jinchuriki and he turned his head to the side. He nuzzled into the chest he was lying upon. A hand came up to trace the tare in the blue fabric of the shirt. The rip started at the collar and went half way down his chest.

"I ripped your shirt," Naruto mused.

"You did more than rip it," and the blonde blushed. He could feel the wetness from his climax on his stomach and, therefore, on Shikamaru's shirt.

"Opps?" he offered. There was a chuckle and he pushed himself up to stare down into brown eyes. There was a smile stretching across Shikamaru's face. The brunette leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on full lips.

"I don't care about the shirt, Naruto," he said against those lips that were constantly taunting him. "It was well worth one piece of clothing." That made the blonde blush harder and he looked away. A hand smoothed over his face, pushing back the hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"We need a shower," Shikamaru stated as he sat up, Naruto falling back on the opposite side of the couch. His legs fell open and it was Shikamaru's turn to blush.

"Also, you may want to evacuate the couch."

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to the side, like a puppy who didn't quite understand what its master was telling it. Shikamaru gestured vaguely with his hand. The questioning look on Naruto's face got harder and he glanced down at his body and promptly turned beet red. Quickly, he hopped off of the couch and made a run for the bathroom. He nearly fell in the process, grabbing the door jamb of his bed room to keep from landing on the floor. There was a chuckle from the couch and that earned Shikamaru a glare.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto yelled from his bedroom. Shikamaru shook his head and stood to follow the other nin into the bathroom. He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as the blonde turned on the shower, the view stirring his body once again.

"How is it my fault?" he asked, watching Naruto step under the spray of water. The jinchuriki's eyes were closed and he had his head leaned back, wetting his hair. The Nara could see a line of his own cum trickling down the back of his thigh.

"You came inside me!" he sounded cross, with himself or Shikamaru, the brunette didn't know. Pulling off the ruined shirt and letting it fall to the floor in a heap, Shikamaru walked towards the blonde who was now facing the spray of water. Stepping under the hot water, he pulled the blonde back against him. Naruto squeaked loudly, jumping in surprise. He tried to turn around but the effort was in vain. He settled for glaring over his shoulder at Shikamaru. That same smirk was on his face. Naruto was begging to take that smirk as a sign of things to come, things he might not agree with at the moment. He pushed against the barrier of arms, but it got him nowhere. He huffed and finally gave up trying, until he felt an erection slide between his legs and against his balls. The angle wasn't quite right because of the difference in height but it still managed to make Naruto jump. Shoving against the muscled arms holding him, he shuddered. He just couldn't help it.

"You can't," he breathed, "Not so soon."

"Oh, but I can," the words were whispered against his neck, a tongue tracing a line up to his jaw.

"You'll make me a mess again." The blonde was trying to escape, wiggling against the body holding him. But that really didn't help the situation much.

"We're in a shower. Easy clean up." A hand was sliding down Naruto's body, wrapping around his half hard cock. A few pumps and he was fully hard. He pushed against the hand, groaning loudly.

"I have a mission tomorrow." He didn't sound very convinced anymore.

"We'll take it slow this time," Shikamaru said as he pushed the man closer to the tiled wall. A knee nudged his legs apart and a hand slid up a thigh, trailing water and come back up his body. Two fingers found his entrance and pushed in, ensuring that he was loose and not going to be hurt. He entwined his fingers with Naruto's holding them against the wall in front of him.

"Shikamaru." His name was drawn out in a long moan as one thrust slid him all the way in. The panting started and was soon consumed by the sound of water falling against naked bodies and the tile of the bathroom.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Bright yellow rays of sunshine drenched the bedroom in their glow. A body was sprawled across a futon on the floor. The brunette's mouth was open wide, an arm thrown of the large dog sleeping beside him. A loud ringing sounded throughout the room. The man asleep was completely unfazed. He grumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his side and cuddling up to the dog beside him. The ringing continued for a good five minutes before the sound of a door slamming down the hall could be heard. Angry footsteps and then the sliding door to the room was slammed open. Still, the sleeping form did not move. A swift pillow to the face startled the man awake. He sat up straight, a hand rubbing his eyes.

"Get up Kiba! And for Kami-sama's sake turn off that damn alarm!" the woman yelled at him.

"Hana?" his voice was still groggy with sleep.

"No, I'm the fuckin' tooth fairy. Now get up, don't you have a mission today?" Without another word, Hana left the room, retreating back to her own warm bed.

"Oh yeah," Kiba mumbled to no one in particular. A hand slapped down on the top of the still blaring clock and it went silent. He yawned, stretching his arms as far above his head as he could reach, the shirt he had worn to bed ridding up to reveal a smooth, toned stomach. He scratched his head and stumbled to his feet making his way to the bathroom connected to his room.

Thirty minutes later and Kiba was walking back into his room, a towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist. Water still dripped from his hair, trailing down his chest and back. Grumbling to himself about the early hour and the mission he had been assigned to that day, he pulled the towel from his hips and rubbed at his head. He plopped down on the futon and glanced at his clock. It read **8:49**. He blinked and checked it again. He was supposed to meet Naruto, Lee and Tsunade-sama at nine. Cursing, he scrambled up from his sitting position on the floor. There was clattering and grunts and grumbles as he rushed around his room, tugging on his clothes. He shoved a leg into his pants and hopped on one foot to shove the other in. It caught half way through and Kiba squeaked as he lost his balance and fell sideways. A thump echoed through the house and Akamaru startled awake. The shinobi on the floor grunted and lifted his hips, wiggling the pants up and over his body. Quickly zipping the pants shut, he pulled the mesh top on, followed by his black jacket. Next was what had been the hardest part of his outfit for the last year until he had finally gotten the hang of all the buckles. It was a black leather sheath/scabbard and it went with the pudao* that had been a gift from Naruto and Sasuke upon their return to Konoha after their travels with Jiraiya. The leather fitted tightly in a diagonal line across his chest from right shoulder down to his left hip connecting to a strip that encircled his waist, and it was a perfect fit. It allowed for more movement than what he had first thought. The first problem had been with his jacket. It was too baggy and bunched up every time he wore the blasted thing. So, he had bought a new one. It was an exact replica of its counterpart but fit tighter to his body, just loose enough to be comfortable.

He hadn't minded having too purchase a new jacket, though. He had wanted to ware and learn how to use the weapon as soon as he saw it. The black leather had been carved and inlayed with a silver design. On the bottom strap, wolves ran through a moon lit forest, leaping over fallen tree trunks and bounding through a stream. They ran up the chest strap and back down what could be seen of the back strap. On the sheath where the two and a half foot blade rested was another moon lit scene. Wolves congregated at a waterfall pool, the full moon shining down upon them.

The weapon itself was an eight foot polearm. With his chakra, he was able to retract and extend the five and half foot handle. It was stained with black lacquer, and, once fully extended, depicted the entire cosmos. The blade was a shining carbon steel that never seemed to dull. It was in a slight crescent shape, the end of the blade had a long line that ended in a sharp point. An interlocking design ran along the back curved edge of the blade ending just at the tip. The weapon was honestly breath taking.

He shifted his shoulder a bit, letting the weapon settle. He quickly checked his other weapon bags, ensuring that none needed replenishing. Nodding his head, he patted Akamaru on the shoulders and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He had little time to eat and so he grabbed an onigiri on his way out the door. Akamaru met him at the gates and they were off at a fast pace toward the Hokage's offices.

* * *

**Earlier the Same Morning**

Black hair spilled out over a down pillow. Lee was curled up in the middle of the bed, the covers pulled tight over him despite the fact that it was August. He had been having nightmares, of a sort. But he never could remember them. He only woke in a cold sweat with a gasp on his lips. Sleep was a cruel companion at the moment. It offered him no comfort and hadn't for a while.

Rolling over, he glanced at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It read **7:00**. He had a whole two hours before he had to be at the Hokage's office to be briefed on the mission they were leaving on today. He lay back down on the bed, flopping his arms out at his sides. His left hand dangled off the side of the bed and the right plopped against the window seal. His eyes stared blankly up at his ceiling. It had been like this for how many weeks now? Over a month, he knew for sure. It had also been over a week since he had spoken to any of his friends, or anyone except the people he had too to complete his missions. He was becoming more and more solitary as the weeks drug on. The Godaime kept flashing looks at him while he was leaving her office but she never questioned him. He just hoped she had not figured out that something was seriously bugging him. He didn't feel like having people prying into his mind or life at the moment. He felt like a completely different person than the Lee of a month or so ago. That man had been a bright and happy person. Enjoying his time with his friends and enjoying the exertion of training. Now he felt oddly empty, as if she had eaten away at his insides, and, in a way, he guessed she had. He knew the words had truly meant nothing to her, but he also knew she had not tried to apologize for them during the following days. This fact had made him start to watch Sakura in a new way.

He had soon realized that she really wasn't the person she had seemed like at the beginning. Yes, she was a strong and beautiful Kunoichi, but there was something about her that had started to rub him the wrong way. In fact, it infuriated him. She was loud and abrasive. She was worse at thinking than Naruto at times, especially when she was swinging her fist at Naruto for some comment she deemed unreasonable. And havens forbid the man say something that was in anyway perverted. He took a fist to the face or stomach on most of their meetings. It was a little extreme for just a statement, Lee thought. That had started to worry him a bit. If she was this way now, when she was nineteen and a medic-nin, what was she going to be like when she turned twenty? Would she still have her childish ways? He sure hoped not.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and out of bed, contemplating a run before having to leave. He decided against it. He knew that there would be a high amount of walking today and for the next four to five days. So he padded to the bathroom, deciding on a nice long shower that would hopefully sooth his nerves. Slipping out of his sleep pants and boxers, he tossed them in the ever-growing pile of clothing by the bathroom door. He really needed to take care of that. His whole house had become an entirely new looking place. Messes had started appearing everywhere, from clothes from a week ago on the floor to dishes in the sink. Considering the recent amount of time he had spent not at home, it was amazing that the small apartment could become so messy in such a short amount of time.

The warm water felt nice against his cool skin, washing away the sweat and vague memories of the nightmare. He was slightly glad that he could not remember these dreams. He had the distinct feeling in the pit of his stomach that they would not be pleasant. They could be anything, but he would guess they involved Sakura-chan and, more than likely, Sasuke-kun. The two taunted him plenty in his waking thoughts and the idea of what they could do to him in his dreams was a bit terrifying. He knew all of these things were just a product of his own mind but that didn't matter much. The fact still remained that the tightness in his chest was a constant in his life. The black abyss of his mind was an ever-growing thing and he could not seem to control it. He was veteran of pain and perseverance but this _thing_ was taking over everything he was. It was slithering through his thoughts and emotions and into his life bit by bit. Soon, it would take over and the gods only knew what would happen then.

Lee stepped out of the shower, water running in rivulets down his body. They traced the lines of his body, the muscles of his chest down to the dip in his hip. The training over the past few weeks had put on more muscle than he had had before. Skin was stretched tight of muscles that flexed and bulged with each movement. He had developed a light golden tan and his skin now glimmered in the light of his bathroom, as if someone had broken apart a prism and thrown it across his skin. Well-toned triceps flexed as he dried off, abs tightened as he bent to rub at his legs and then he pulled the towel across his hair.

Still rubbing at his head, he walked back into his room. Using one hand, he opened his armoire and pulled out the usual green jump suit, and legwarmers. A flak jacket was added to the pile and then a pair of boxers. Tossing the towel on the floor, he pulled his clothes. Once dressed, he walked back into the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he sighed heavily. His black hair had grown a considerable amount in a short time. It had also lightened a bit since he had been out in the sun so much. It was now long enough to pull back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, but he preferred to just pull all of the front into a small ponytail at the crown of his head. He tugged a brush through the still damp mass and the quickly pulled it back from his face. He was glad that it mostly grew at the same rate and the fact that he had had a bowl cut before helped it stay the same length. There were no stray pieces that needed to be bobby pinned into place, yet.

Returning to his bedroom he glanced on the weapons that were hanging in the armoire at the end of his bed. Black metal gleamed in the light and he actually smiled. The tonfas* he pulled from the dresser were a gift from Naruto and Sasuke. The two had brought everyone gifts back from their travels and these had been Lee's. They were made mostly out a hard black metal and the half that lay on his forearm had been reinforced with chakra to help prevent injury. The handles were a dark wood that fit easily in his hands and from that extended a blade. It was shaped similar to a scalpel but was about a foot long. It was sharp, cutting it through almost anything. Naruto had told him that if chakra could be run through it, it could cut anything, expect maybe diamond. As it was now, Lee had managed to cut straight through a small sapling with one fluid swing. Later, he had found that the more force put behind the weapon, the thicker the item he could cut. He had almost crushed himself with a large oak while testing this theory. Considering the blade wasn't a long as the tree trunk, it had not cut the entire thing. Cutting clean through it for an entire foot, the tree had fallen with a loud crack. He had surprised and scared many of the shinobi training in the area. He had sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, apologizing profusely. That had been a month after he had received them, now it had been over a year and he was beginning to get quite good with them.

The holsters for the tonfas were custom made to fit to his thighs. They were made out of a mix of cotton and spandex. It was a perfect mix that allowed him movement while carrying his weapons within easy reach. They slid in and out of them smoothly, which had worried him a bit at first. He fastened the straps to his legs, flexing his thigh muscle to ensure smooth and unhindered movement. Sliding the weapons in their temporary home on his legs, he then ran a check through all of his other weapons and supplies in the bag he pulled from the dresser. Nodding his head, he glanced at the clock. It read **8:30. **He had plenty of time to walk slowly to his destination. He turned off all of the lights, checking the windows and appliances before heading out and locking the front door behind him.

* * *

**About 8:30 or so**

Arms clutched at a pillow, pulling it closer to a face. The head the face belonged to promptly burrowed into the pillow with a sigh of contentment. Naruto blinked his eyes open, snuggling even closer to the pillow in his arms. He could hear the shower in his bathroom and rolled over on his back, lying spread eagle. He smiled as memories of the night before filled his head. He hadn't expected his day to end like it had when he had woken up yesterday morning. The whole relationship was becoming more than what he had ever thought it would be. Rolling over onto his stomach, he breathed in a sent that was distinctly Shikamaru's. He pulled the pillow the shadow-nin had used the night before closer to his face and breathed in the scent, memorizing it. If this was going to be a reoccurring thing, he was going to have to buy a bigger bed. A double really wasn't made for two eighteen year old men to sleep in together.

He wiggled deeper into the covers wincing at the soreness of his hips and ass. The night had been very enjoyable, but there were always consequences. He really wasn't in any pain, but he could definitely feel his muscles complaining. It had been over a year since the last time he had done anything nearly as vigorous as what they had done last night. He pushed himself up with his arms, lifting only his upper body off the bed. He looked down the line of his body and his mouth fell open in astonishment. The upper half of his body was covered in little red blotches, some even holding the imprint of teeth. The fluffy down cover was thrown off of his body and he scrambled out of bed. A tall mirror stood next to his chest of drawers against the wall across from his bed. Muscles complained at the sudden movement but he didn't care. Blue eyes widened as he took in his body.

"Holy shit…" the blonde breathed as hands traced down his chest. Small hickeys were everywhere. It was a wonder they were even there the morning after. A small cluster surrounded one nipple, another three formed a line down one side and then more were scattered everywhere else. Two distinct hand prints in the form of bruises where on his hips. Naruto would bet all the money he had that they would match Shikamaru's hands perfectly.

Turning so he could see his back, he gasped. More hickeys littered the tan skin of his back. He swore he saw a full set of teeth imprinted in his shoulder. Another set of hands were on his ass. He cursed to himself. Damn that man! He knew he had a mission today and he had intentionally left marks. Turning, he stomped toward the bathroom.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he flung the bathroom door open. The tall brunette turned to look at him from the shower, hands on his head, rubbing in shampoo. Shikamaru blinked, water running in his eyes. The small form in the door looked as if it was going to go on a killing spree at any moment. He rinsed one hand in the warm spray of water and rubbed the soap from his eyes. Upon closer inspection, he found the reason behind Naruto's apparent unhappiness. His jaw went slack as brown eyes took in the marks littering the small tan body in front of him. He covered his mouth with a hand and tried to smoother a chuckle.

"Don't you dare laugh!" the blonde shouted, pointing a finger at his companion. The statement only made Shikamaru laugh harder. Blue eyes spit fire at him as the man continued into the room. The brunette held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back into the tiled wall behind him.

"Now wait a minute, Naruto," he said, a smile coving his face and lighting his eyes. Naruto ignored him completely, advancing into the shower. He glared at the taller man and promptly attached his mouth to his chest, right above his right nipple. Teeth sunk in deep and Shikamaru squealed. Small hands pinned him to the wall while Naruto hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. The Nara brought his hands up, pushing at the smaller man's head. He grunted and winced when all it did was pull skin when Naruto refused to let go.

Naruto pulled back and smiled at the red mark that was sure to turn purple in a few minutes. A small set of teeth could be seen and a slight amount of blood was already pooling in the marks.

"Dammit! That fucking hurt!" Shikamaru said, looking down at his chest.

"Look what you did to me!" was the blonde's reply. He stepped back and spread his arms out.

"I have hands prints on my fucking ass!" Shikamaru chuckled at that statement. Blue eyes glared at him and he quickly stifled the noise. He did indeed have hand prints on his ass.

"Do you know how hard you had to grip to leave those there?" No, Shikamaru didn't know, really. He knew the blonde was a fast healer, so he must have had a good hold on that lovely ass. He brought his hands up and placed his fingers on the marks. They were a perfect match. He squeezed experimentally and was rewarded with a squeak. Naruto spun around, smacking away the hands.

"Damn you, you freaking horn dog! No touching!" Naruto said, waving a finger in the brunette's face, "I am sore and I have a mission!" Shikamaru held his hands in front of his chest in the I-mean-no-harm gesture and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said, watching as arms crossed over a small chest and framed his upper body. The small man huffed and went to turn around. Hands shot out, pulling the blonde into the spray of water and against a warm body. Lips pressed against his and Naruto groaned. Hands slid over his back and down to his ass, gently lifting the blonde off the ground and up to the same height. The blonde pulled back, his breathing only a little bit erratic.

"I'm still mad at you," he whispered against Shikamaru's lips, eye lids obscuring the top half of his eyes.

"It's okay. You can be mad for as long as you want," the brunette responded, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Hands on his body loosened their grip and let the blonde slid down to the floor. Naruto didn't know what time it was, but before he was going to leave to meet with Tsunade and the others, he was going to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later and more grumbling about how Shikamaru couldn't keep his hands to himself found Naruto standing in front of his closet. Hands were firmly planted on his hips and he was glaring at the outfits there. He had acquired many different kinds of clothing during his travels with Jiraiya and Sasuke. Being around Sasuke's vain ass had had an effect on the blonde; he had become slightly conscious of what he was wearing and the effect it tended to have on people. He could feel eyes on his bare body and he threw a look over his shoulder. The only answer was a knowing smirk. He huffed and pulled a pair of black pants from the clothing and then went back to looking for a shirt. Blue wasn't a good choice, he tended to have women flock to him if he was in a different village, the same went for red. He really did love silver and gray and the color could be found in many places in his current wardrobe.

He pulled a long sleeved shirt from its hanger. The sleeves were a light silver color, bordering white and the center of the shirt was a dark green color, almost forest green. It had been a gift from Jiraiya during the first year of his training. The material was thin and breathed well, so he could get away with wearing it during the summer months. Walking back to the bed where Shikamaru was sitting, fully dressed in a clean tee and jeans. He didn't have a mission today and was planning to just laze around the village for the day.

"Never knew you were one for clothes," the brunette said, watching Naruto pull on a long sleeved mesh shirt and then the silver and green one.

"Blame Sasuke," a foot was shoved into one pants leg and then the other, "He corrupted me." This earned a soft laugh. Naruto stood and walked toward the chest of drawers and picked up two small objects from the top. With a skillful flick of his wrist, two gleaming tessens were in his hands. Made mostly out of metal, they were something he had found in some random village and bought on a whim. He had soon come to love the small objects and had ended up teaching himself tessenjutsu*. They were made out of the same metal that charka blades were and had about ten ribs when fully opened. Each rib was an alternating color between light blue and silver. The outer edge was sharp and could easily slice through a tree. The handles fit perfectly in his hands and allowed for easy movement. Another skillful flick and they were once again innocent looking objects. He picked up the holsters that went with the fans and walked back to the bed. He placed the fans beside Shikamaru and went about the task of putting on the thigh holsters. He had a few problems with the buckles. Long fingered hands reached out and quickly fastened them securely to the blonde. Hands settled around his hips and pulled him into a hug.

Shikamaru nuzzled the firm stomach of the man he held and sighed in contentment. Small hands laced through the damp hair that hung just past his shoulders. Why did Naruto have to have a mission on the day he had off? Last night had been amazing and the Nara was hoping for more of the same in the near future. The morning after had been even better. Waking up beside the blonde had been ever better than he would of thought. Having a warm body pressed close to yours and your arms holding them tight to you. He now understood why Ino always complained when Chouji was away on a mission. The sex had only been a bonus at that point in his mind.

Blue eyes glanced at the clock on the night table beside the bed.

"I have to go. I'm already late," Naruto told him, fingers playing with light brown hair. There was a huff from the other man and Naruto felt himself being held tighter. He smiled and detached himself from the strong grasp. He glanced at Shikamaru and giggled when he flopped back onto the bed, narrowly missing the wall behind him. Putting on the rest of his gear, he double checked everything and made sure he wasn't missing anything. Turning at the door, he sighed and shook his head. The larger man was still lying on the unmade bed and had not moved so much as an inch. Naruto picked up a pillow that had ended up by the door somehow during the night and chunked it with deadly accuracy at the brunette's face. It made contact with a _thump!_ Shikamaru grunted and sat up, a sleepy look on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes. If he didn't know better, he would have said that the man could fall asleep at any given time, no matter the time or place.

Naruto was at the door sliding on his sandals by the time Shikamaru had made his way into the living room. The sleepy look in his eyes was compliantly gone and he looked like his usual self. Sliding his own shoes on his feet, Shikamaru stood, helping the blonde to his feet, and felt slightly guilty at the wince the movement caused. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and breathed in his scent. He felt words stick to the tip of his tongue and swallowed them. Now wasn't the time to be spouting his love for the man in his arms, but he was going to have to do it soon. Emotion rose in his chest and he held the man closer. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Naruto. He hadn't ever really thought about it, but now that it was gripping his heart, it was hard to contain.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and squeezed him back. He looked up and closed the small space between them. The kiss was gentle and heartfelt. One never knew what would happen when you went out of a mission and he wanted to leave with the taste of Shikamaru on his tongue. Pulling back, he laced his fingers with the brunette's and walked out the door, heading in the direction of the Hokage's offices.

He was late by about ten minutes and the Godaime was glaring at him as he arrived. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed who his companion was but said nothing. Both Lee and Kiba were already there. Kiba was leaning against Akamaru and had his hands behind his head. Lee was standing a little ways off and looked lost in thought.

"I won't ask why you are late, Naruto. All I ask is that it not happen again," Tsunade told him, her arms crossed over her breast. Turning, she addressed all three men. Shikamaru discreetly squeezed the small man's hand and waved bye to the others, heading out of the office and in the direction of his home. His mom was going to have his hide but the night, and morning, at Naruto's had been well worth a good skinning.

Tsunade watched as Shikamaru walked out of her office. She knew something was up between Naruto and him, but she wasn't going to question either man. They were old enough to know the consequences of any actions and how to deal with them. Her eyes traveled over the three shinobi standing before her. Lee was looking a little preoccupied and she wondered once again at what was bugging the man. He had been acting odd for over a month now but she didn't want to prod him for answers and make the whole situation worse. Part of the reason she was sending him on a mission with two of his friends was in hopes that they would help the man get back to being himself.

"Okay, this is an escort mission," she waved he hand at the office door and in walked a slender woman. She stood at about five five and had long golden brown hair. She wore casual dress and a long blue jacket. Her eyes were a dark gray color but sparkled with merriment. She smiled at the men and bowed.

"This is Kumiko Kawazoe. She wants safe passage to River country. No one that she knows of wants her dead and she has nothing in her possession that could bring anyone after you. This is a quick and simple mission. I hope you boys can handle it well," Tsunade finished her briefing and waved them out of her office, turning to the pile of paper work on her desk.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Hands caressed down muscled sides and a gasp left barely parted lips. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin against skin and the moans of two men. They had been together long enough to know each other's bodies inside and out. If anyone else had been in the apartment, they would not have had to guess at the other occupants activities. Neither man tried to keep his voice down, electing to take as much pleasure in the sounds of each other as they did in the touch and feel of the other.

Black hair fanned out against a white pillow as the two collapsed on the bed. The smaller man was pulled into strong arms. A sigh of contentment could be heard. Calloused hands caressed a smooth, flat stomach and a kiss was pressed to the nape of the smaller man's neck.

"I love you. Always remember that." Lips kissed down the long line of the smaller man's neck with each word.

"I love you, too. How are you going to feel if this really works?" the voice was laced with worry.

"I'll never leave you, no matter the outcome."

"Hmm. If this works and turns out well, this could change how everyone feels."

"All we can do is hope for the best."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Sasuke hummed to himself as he made his way toward the café he had agreed to meet up with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru at. Naruto, Kiba and Lee were currently out on a mission and should be back in another two to three days. The Uchiha had missed the two hyper active nins and was still worried about Lee. His mind had been taking him down really strange roads in terms of the taijutsu master. He had recently been having very…odd dreams about the man and was seriously beginning to wonder about his sanity. Sasuke knew he liked sex, and liked it a lot. Considering the amount of time since the last time he had had sex, the dreams really shouldn't be surprising. What was getting to him was the fact that Rock Lee was a main actor in each and every one of recent. _Weren't you supposed to develop a crush and then fall in love? _he asked himself. He sighed and shook his head. Apparently, that wasn't how his mind worked.

He tried to push the images to the back of his mind but they still bubbled to the surface if he let his mind wonder. He had been training with Sakura one day and his mind had wondered, causing him to narrowly miss one of his fellow shinobi as they walked by the training field. Right then and there his mind had thought of his dream the night before. Conjured images of sweat slicked skin and quite moans. It had taken all the effort he could muster not to; a) turn beat red and b) have a raging hard on in the middle of a sparring match. From then on, he had kept a tight leash on his imagination. But his nights were still the same. His version of a _cold_ _sweat_ was on an entirely different level than your general nightmare. It was more like a _hot sweat._ His whole body felt as if some had set it on fire at times. Damn his libido! It was really beginning to fuck with him and not in a good way.

Once again, he shoved the thoughts away. This wasn't the place to think of these things. In his own room in the dead of night, he was a willing counterpart to his mind, but on a Konoha street? That was a definite resounding _no_. He scuffed the black tennis shoe he wore on the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust. The jeans he wore were dark blue almost black and the button down shirt was white, making his pale skin even paler. He rounded a corner and caught sight of his friends.

The three shinobi sat around a small outdoor table under a small over hang. There was a tack of assorted pastries sitting in the middle. Ino and Chouji were in their regular civilian gear while Shikamaru was in his usual chuunin gear. Sasuke heaved another sigh. He wondered when the lazy man was going to take the jounin exam, and silently hopped Naruto convinced him. He really was a great nin. His brain was one of the best in Konoha and it really needed to be put to good use.

Sasuke waved to the table as a whole as he took his seat. He waved over a waitress and ordered a coffee. Even though it was nearing noon, he still felt as if he was sleepwalking. Sleep was a passing thought when all you dreamed of was a man you were hesitant to even think about during the daylight hours. He rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the ever present wrinkles there.

"Long morning?" Ino asked as she bite into a cheese danish. Ever since dating Chouji, she had been less into how skinny she was and more into what she liked to eat. Not that the woman had gained a large amount of weight. In fact, Sasuke thought she looked better than she ever had. Her skin glowed and a permanent smile seemed to be on her face. She kept her hair short during the summer or up and off of her neck. Right now she had it up in a high bun, all but a few stray pieces pulled back from her face.

"A long month," Sasuke sighed, accepting his coffee and taking a sip. The taste was only slightly bitter to him and he felt himself begin to fully wake up as he took a few more sips. He picked a bagel from the pile, nibbling on it while he listened to Chouji recount the last mission he had been on. Ino happily patted her husband's leg, smiling and listening. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how happy they looked. His mind instantly went to Lee and he blinked. _Fuck me!_ he mentally slapped himself. _No, fuck Lee, _his brain answered. He downed the cup of coffee in two large gulps and silently wished for something stronger. Why did it have to be noon and a week day? Eyebrows were raised all around the table, but Sasuke firmly ignored them, ordering a water instead of the drink he really wanted.

"Must have been one hell of a month," Shikamaru said. He was leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest and elbows on the table. A cup of green tea sat in front of him. All Sasuke could do was nod and then decided to change the topic.

"So, how do you like married life, Chouji?" he asked. Chouji smiled and hugged Ino to his side, nearly pulling the smaller woman out of her chair. She responded with a laugh and a slight shove.

"It's better than I thought it would be," was the reply and Sasuke hummed a response of agreement. Shikamaru was eyeing him and he glared at the tall man. That earned him a raised eye brow and a shake of the head. Luckily, Chouji and Ino were too caught up in each other to notice.

* * *

**Earlier the same day...River Country…**

The sun beat down upon the three companions as they made their way through a wooded area. Their mission had been relatively easy to complete and the had not had any run ins with any enemy shinobi or such. The village had been easy to find and the woman had even bought them diner and a night at an inn. They had only just left the village and it was till early morning. It was about a two and a half day journey back to Konoha. It was early morning and already, Naruto was complaining about the heat. He could feel the sweat dripping down to his lower back. Damn, he hated the heat. You can only take so many clothes off during the summer. Lee had been relatively quiet most of the trip and only spoke when talked to. The older man seemed distant and not all there, which could pose problems if they were ambushed.

Kiba, on the other hand, was a chatter box. At the moment he was walking beside Akamaru to give the ninja dog a break. In this heat, who the hell wanted to be ridden? The two of them, Naruto and Kiba, had discussed as many things as they could think of. From music and food to their favorite battles. The variety of topics was insane, but this would not have surprised any of their friends if they had been listening in.

At this moment, they were all silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Naruto was seriously missing Shikamaru. That night kept replaying through his head. The morning of a day ago had felt unusually cold to him without that warm presence there. His body had healed most of the marks but a few remained. The hand prints were still there; a ghost of what they had been, but there none the less. The bite on his shoulder was now a bruise but he could still seem the outline of teeth. He wondered if the mark he had put on the brunette's chest was still there.

The group exited the wooded area and walked out on to an open grass plain. The attack was sudden and unexpected. Before Naruto knew what was happening, five points of pain were radiating out from his chest. He had enough time to look down and see five cross bow bolts sticking out of his chest and some funny writing running across his skin. Kyuubi screamed in his mind and then everything went black.

Lee was silent on the walk back to Konoha. In fact, he hadn't talked much at all during the mission. Naruto had discreetly tried to ask him if something was wrong but he had brushed it off with a smile and a thumb up. The prodding let him know, though. His friends had caught on to his little game and were now trying to figure it out. He could dance this dance with the best of them at this point, so they were going to have to really put some effort into it. The wall he had been building wasn't going to come down so easily. A force of nature was the only thing that was going to tear it down at this point and time. Lee also had the feeling that this mission, rather the group for the mission, had been a set up to get him to open up to someone. Naruto was known for being able to make people talk and see the other side of things. But Naruto wasn't willing to beat him up. The therapy jutsu would have to come at a later date.

As they exited the forest, a tingle went up Lee's back. He didn't know if it was just a drop of sweat or if it was the someone-is-watching-us tingle. Deciding that caution was better that ignoring the sense, he went to speak. No words let his mouth. He heard five distinct _thumps_ as something make contact with skin and meat, and then a searing pain was felt in his right pectoral muscle. His body jerked with the force of the blow. He had enough time to register a face and an evil grin before the pain in his chest over took his sight and he blacked out.

Kiba groaned to himself as he walked slightly behind Naruto and Lee. His feet hurt and he was hot. Sweat was dripping down his chest and back and he was almost to the point of stripping down. But stripping down meant having to undo the pudao sheath and then put the bitch back on. He was having none of that, so he suffered in relative silence. His mind really wasn't on anything particular, but he did wonder every now and then about Lee. The older man was starting to freak the dog-nin out a bit. He was use to Lee being somewhat silent but the brunette had his moments of loud proclamations. Those proclamations had been rare and far between recently. The two had never been close, close buddies but they had been comrades. Kiba even considered them to be friends. This was mostly through Naruto but that was besides the case. He liked the other man well enough and was worried about his mental and physical health at the moment.

Placing his hands on the back of his head, he watched the other two men walk in front of him and into a flat clearing. Akamaru's low whine was the only warning he had before he saw his friends go down. Naruto's body jerked backwards, and Kiba's body froze. He was still at the edge of the forest. He hopped that the nins were stupid enough to just hope that there were only two Leaf shinobi. He watched in slow motion as the blonde's body fell backwards. Five gleaming bolts stuck out from his small chest, writing crawling across his skin.

Lee's body was jerked upwards, the end of a katana* sticking out of his chest. The taller man's body slid down the rest of sword to the hilt with the force of the blown. A man was coming out of the ground in front of his friend, a smile playing across his face. The smell of blood was everywhere and Kiba's mind went into over load. Rage filled his body and his vision grew white around the edges. He could hear Akamaru's growl beside him. Chakra flowed through his body and his blood began to run hot with the need to kill the men who dared harm the people he cared for. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the shocked and frightened face of the enemy nin. He could make out the man's head band, and it branded itself into his memory.

Blood soaked the green grass of the plain. Body parts were scattered everywhere and the source of the carnage stood in the middle, bathed in a yellow glow. His body was covered in blood, as was his dog companion's fur. His head band had been lost somewhere in the battle and his blood soaked hair hung down across his forehead. Blood dripped from the once brown locks and drops of it slid down his face. Eyes that were far from human looked down at the two men he had been killing to protect. Their bodies were limp and unexpectedly free of any blood but their own. One lay on his back, blue eyes now closed and chest barely moving with each breath. The man-or was he a beast?- could sense that the man had little time. The other lay on his side, a sword sticking through the right side of his chest. He reached down, a glowing hand reaching out and gripping the part of the blade that stuck out of his back. He gripped the sword blade tight, his own blood mixing with the blood on the blade before the blade just melted at the point where his hand touched. He lifted the man into his arms and placed him across his companion's back, before turning for the small blonde.

As he touched the limp body, a voice sounded in his head.

_He's not dead! But close! I can't help heal him. They used some sort of seal and cut me off from him. Hurry! Take him somewhere safe! But it must be close by!_

Somewhere safe but close by? His brain worked on pure instinct and he remembered the smell of sun and sand. A place called Suna and it wasn't far from here. It was just far enough away that they wouldn't make it in time unless… He scooped the body in to his arms. Laying him face up beside the brunette's body, the man hopped on and chakra flowed stronger than ever. The dog underneath him grew and grew until he was nearly the size of a four story building. They took off, each step shaking the earth beneath them.

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later…Suna**

_If it gets any damn hotter, I am gonna heat to fucking death!_ the Sand shinobi thought to himself, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He wasn't new to the heat, just new to standing in it directly for prolonged amounts of time. It was fast approaching noon and the sun couldn't get any hotter. The man scratched that thought as a wave of unbearably hot heat washed over him. He cursed internally, sweat forming on his brow. He was going to be one tan shinobi before his fist shift as a look out ended. Pulling his binoculars to his face, he scanned the horizon. _Nothing of interest…wait. What the fuck was that?_ The man blinked, took the binoculars away and then placed them back over his eyes to take a better look. He leaned out over the edge of the outcropping a bit, and jerked back, nearly falling into the Kazekage. The man jumped back from the tall red head that had just walked up behind him. He stuttered an apology before pointing out what he saw.

"I know," was the gruff reply, "I can feel the chakra." All the man could do was nod his head and take another look at the object on the horizon. Except it wasn't on the horizon anymore. It was what appeared to be a large…dog. _Holy shit! That's one huge dog!_ The man's mouth dropped open as he stared at what may have once been considered a dog. The creature was now the size of a four story building and was covered in what appeared to be blood…and there were bodies! He dropped the binoculars in his shock. He could now feel the chakra coming off of the creature in waves and it was becoming ever steadier.

Gaara watched as the man beside him flailed slightly under the sight of what was fast approaching the village. He couldn't really see what it was but he could feel it. Whatever it was, it felt close to what Shukaku felt like. The killing aura was strong but over that was a distinct need to get somewhere safe and get there fast. Without a word, he reached out and took the binoculars from the Sand nin beside him. The man didn't protest, and looked as if he was ready to faint at any moment. Frankly, Gaara felt bad for the man. His first time on post and this is what he had to deal with. But it was all just a part of the job and it was a good experience for the man. Placing the binoculars over his eyes he zeroed in on the moving object. It was still a decent distance off but, with the help of the binoculars, the red head could see perfectly who and what the object was.

He almost gasped at the sight. It was surprising and not much surprised him anymore. He could tell from a small memory in the back of his mind that the large dog was Akamaru and from that he gathered that the man covered in blood on his back was his partner, Kiba. But this didn't look like the Kiba he remembered. There was a feral look in those brown eyes, which had turned a deep gold color. He eyes finally settled on the two bodies seated in front of the small man. He cursed out loud and ignored the jump this brought from the man beside him. He handed the binoculars back to him and turned to quickly walk toward the stares on the far side of the outcrop.

"Go tell the hospital to ready three rooms, and make one as large as you can," he ordered over his shoulder. The man squeaked a yes and brushed past him to hurry toward his said destination.

"And tell them to meet me at the gates with three, no four, backboards*," he called out too the man half way down the stairs. He steps were quick and steady as he made his way toward the gates to his village. Nothing besides the quickness in his step let anyone on to the fact that something was wrong. It took less than a minute to reach the gates and about the same time, other nin's were catching on to the fact that something large and very evil looking was making its way toward Suna. He could hear quickened footsteps and shouts as Akamaru, or what could be presumed as Akamaru, finally made it to the gates. Gaara was unflinching standing before the huge dog and didn't as much as twitch at the sight. There was the feeling of chakra receding and Akamaru began to shrink.

Kiba's eyes began to flutter shut and he began to slide sideways off of his companion as he passed out. Fast as lightning, Gaara moved to catch the smaller man as he fell toward the ground. He grunted as the five foot three man hit his chest heavily. The dog nin was covered in blood and none of it seemed to be his. There were no signs of a fight. No scrapes or cuts. No wounds what so ever could be seen on his slightly tan skin. Hefting the man further up into his arms and against his body, he cradled him gently, being sure not to jostle him too much. One could never know what kind of internal damage had been done. Akamaru, now back to his normal size, collapsed, the two bodies on his back sagging against the ground.

"Kami-sama no," the red head breathed as he finally got a good look at the bodies. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of two of his closest friends, one with a sword through his upper body and the other with bolts through his chest. The Kazekage quickly recomposed himself as the men with the backboards showed up. Each man was gently placed on an individual board. Two of the men looked completely baffled at the fact that four boards were needed.

"Take the dog, too" was the curt order as the brunette was laid gently down on a board, "And put him in the largest room with this one." The men looked from their Kage to the large dog still lying on the ground and back again. One glare and the men moved faster than they had known they could, quickly following the others with Akamaru stretched out between them.

Not caring much at the gasps his actions brought, Gaara jutsued from the gates directly to his sister's office. Temari looked up, more than a little shocked. It wasn't often that her youngest brother jutsued from place to place. He had come to like walking through Suna or any place for that matter. He said it helped him think.

"Gaara?" she questioned, blinking at the man.

"Send a weasel to Konoha."

"What?"

"Send a weasel to Konoha." It was less of a request and more of an order. Temari cocked an eyebrow, summoning one of the smaller weasels. The small creature sat on her desk, apparently unhappy about being there.

"Now will you tell me why I need to send him."

"Naruto and Lee are both currently in our hospital in what I will assume is critical condition. Kiba is here as well, though his condition is unknown to me. He seemed uninjured but that means nothing." Temari's eyes widened and she looked down at the creature on her desk.

"You heard him," the creature glared at her. "I am sorry to be gruff but this is an emergency." If an animal could roll its eyes, this one did and was gone in a small puff of smoke. A sound from the door alerted them to the presence of another person.

"What the hell is going on?" Kankurou asked as he stepped through the door. "People are freaking the fuck out, out there. Something about a massive dog and injured people."

"Kiba and Akamaru both showed up with Naruto and Lee injured just minutes ago," Gaara said as he walked out the door.

"What?" the brunette asked, looking from his brother to his sister. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"To send a hawk," was the only reply as the red head turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"I am so confused," Kankurou said as he rubbed at his forehead. Temari patted him on the shoulder, pushing by him to exit the room.

"Come on, we need to get to the hospital. I'm sure we will find out all we need to know when we get there."

* * *

**Konoha…At the Café…Same time…**

Shikamaru took a swig of his drink, watching Ino and Chouji talk with Sasuke. The last two days had been lonely without his blonde. The little bundle of energy really did brighten his day and without him there, everything was gloomy. _Who knew you could come to love someone in such a short amount of time?_ he thought. The mark on his chest was still there and he wondered if the marks he had left were still dotting Naruto's body. Either way, he could still make more when the blonde returned in two more days.

Reaching for a doughnut from the plate in the middle of the table, he jerked back when a small creature flashed onto the table. It was a small tan weasel and looked rather unhappy. The creature looked from person to person, finally settling his eyes on the ponytailed brunette.

"I have a message from Suna. Three people, Naruto, Lee and Kiba, are all in Suna's hospital at this very moment. Naruto and Lee are in critical condition and Kiba's is unknown. That is all." The small creature picked up a bagel and promptly disappeared.

Shikamaru felt his heart stop. Naruto was in the hospital and in critical condition? What? His body was already moving before his mind had a chance to catch up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the same look over come Sasuke's face and the Uchiha apparently had the same idea. Both men took off toward the Hokage's offices, leaving Chouji and Ino in shocked silence.

The shadow nin's breath came in short small pants as his feet carried him as fast as they could to Tsunade's office. His mind was wheeling at the thought that something had happened to the blonde. They had only just started their relationship and something bad had to happen. All he could do was pray that it wasn't too serious and move faster.

Sasuke's mind was on over load. The two people he cared for most for were in trouble. One he knew he loved and the other he had only just come to see in a new light. The thought of not being able to ever see the brunette again made his heart clench. He closed his eyes and told his legs to move faster. He nearly made it past Shikamaru in his haste. The two reached Tsunade's office at the same time and burst through the door. Neji and Tsunade both looked startled at the rash intrusion.

"I'm going to Suna," the words were stated in unison and both men were gone before the older woman could ask any questions. Neji raised an eyebrow and nearly jumped out of his skin when Ino popped into the room beside him.

"What's going on?" the Godaime asked, eyeing her pupil.

"Something went wrong on Naruto's mission and now all three of them are in the hospital in Suna. Apparently, Naruto and Lee are in bad condition, while they don't know about Kiba." Blue eyes looked scared and were wide with worry. Neji nearly fell over at the news, gripping the edge of the wooden desk beside him for balance. Tsunade pushed back her chair with enough force to knock it over.

"Shizune!" She screamed. The black haired woman was there in an instant.

"Yes?"

"Get Sandaime-sama and tell him he needs to come out of retirement while I am away on business." The woman by the door raised an eyebrow, but only nodded, leaving to presumably go get the Sandaime. As Tsunade was picking up her chair and Neji was recomposing himself, Jiraiya walked in.

"I was almost run over by Shikamaru and Sasuke," he said, "Why were they headed in such a hurry?"

"I'll tell you later," the blonde woman said, "But first we need to get to the gates before they do."

"What? Where are we going?" the tall man asked as Tsunade grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. The woman beside him didn't answer, only disappearing in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya sighed and followed after a moment. Neji just stared at the place where two people used to be standing. Shaking his head, he decide finding Itachi was a better idea than following. If he went off on some crazy trip at the moment, his lover was more than likely going to be pissed at him.

Breathing was optional as their feet carried them closer and closer to the gates of Konoha. They weren't wondering how they would make it to Suna in three days without supplies. They weren't worried about how they would _make_ it to Suna. All that was on the two men's minds was getting to the ones they cared about. Consequences of actions were not factored. Rounding the corner, Shikamaru and Sasuke skidded to a stop. Standing directly in front of the gates to the village stood Tsunade and Jiraiya. The tall man looked baffled and had his arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted to the side and he was watching his student and his friend with a look of slight worry in his eyes. The Godaime looked as if she wanted to slug them, but more than that, her eyes were filled with worry.

"You boys do realize that it is a three day trip to Suna?" their Hokage looked less than amused. Shikamaru just glared at the woman, who glared back. A sheepish looked crossed Sasuke's face before a determined look set on his features.

"Jiraiya, summon Gamabunta," the blonde woman turned to the man beside her. Jiraiya blinked and turned to look at the woman he had loved for most of his life. Deciding not to ask questions because the look in her eyes could have killed, he summoned the large toad.

Gamabunta didn't seem pleased but the toad never looked pleased when he was summoned.

"What do ya want Jiraiya?" the large amphibian questioned.

"Talk to her," Jiraiya told the toad, pointing a finger at Tsunade.

Gamabunta looked unhappily down at the woman.

"We need to get to Suna as quickly as possible."

"Why?"

"Naruto may be dyeing." There was a small gasp from the silver headed man and suddenly he was gone and reappeared atop Gamabunta.

"Come on," he shouted down at the three people below him. Tsunade's statement had sent a shock through the man's body and he wanted to get to his god son as soon as possible. Kami-sama help the person that may have hurt the man, because an angry Jiraiya was a scary thing. Shikamaru was the first to follow the older man, and then came Tsunade, followed by Sasuke.

"Hold on with chakra," Jiraiya said, "Gamabunta, try not to fuck up too much of the landscape." The toad's body rumbled with laughter.

"I can't make ya any promises," he said before taking off with a large leap.

* * *

**Three Days Later…Suna**

Brown eyes fluttered open only to quickly close shut at the blinding white of the walls and ceiling. The man groaned, rubbing at his forehead, muscles complained and he flopped back against the pillow. Wincing at the pounding in his head, he used the heels of his palms to press against his eyes.

Kiba wanted to just go back to sleep. Nice, friendly, blissful sleep. Where his whole body didn't hurt and his head wasn't trying to rape itself. Rolling over on his side since sitting up wasn't a good option at the moment; he tried to figure out where he was. His mind complained at the strain of having to remembering what had happened. Suddenly, it came rushing back to him. He remembered the sight of Naruto going down, quickly followed by Lee. He remembered the head band of the enemy and then it all went blank.

Groaning, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He shivered at the feel of his bare feet on the cold tile floor. He looked around the large room. His bed was pushed up against the far wall, directly under a small open window. The bed beside him contained Akamaru. The ninken was still asleep, but look uninjured. The large dog had rolled over on his back at some point during his sleep and looked like a large puppy. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. With his current memory loss, he had been unsure of what had happened to his friend. On the tail of the same thought was the worry for Naruto and Lee. The mission was supposed to be quick and simple with no fighting. Somehow, this ended up not being the case. The enemy nins had been from Iwa, he was sure of it. But why had Iwa nins attacked them? They had only been passing through River country, causing no harm. The man just didn't get it. Deciding he needed a bit of fresh air, he crept on bare feet to the door.

Cracking open the door, he peered out. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but from the smell, he could tell he was in a hospital. There was a vague sent of sand and earth all around him and under that, the scent of blood. He was in a hospital, so that could explain the blood but it seemed to cling to his skin. The smell of earth could mean anything and the dog nin decided he wanted a good look at the surrounding area.

No one was in the hall way and he stepped out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Following the signs, he made his way to the roof. The door was thankfully unlocked and he stepped out onto the flat surface. The sun felt good against his cool skin, and he breathed in the fresh air. Looking around, he could see many building and houses in the surrounding area. Sand was everywhere, covering everything. He was in Suna. _Why the fuck am I in Suna and how the hell did I get here?_ He walked close to the edge of the building and sat down, letting his skin soak up the sunlight.

Racking his brain, Kiba tried to remember what had occurred that day. They had left the small village after thanking the inn keeper and the woman they had escorted to the village. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. Had he missed something? No, he was sure that he hadn't. He propped his elbows up on his thighs, and rested his head on them.

After that, they had walked for hours in the forest. Naruto had tried to get Lee to talk but the older man had been unresponsive for the most part. Kiba knew nothing was going to come of it, so he had kept to himself until he had been unable to keep his voice inside. He was a talkative person by nature and he just couldn't help himself at times. After a brief discussion on toads with Naruto, they had fallen silent once again. Kiba had slowed down a bit, falling behind the others. He had been a little lost in thought, about random mundane things and then they had exited the forest and walked into the field. That was where things got fuzzy.

He remembered his friends going down and then an anger so great it burned had flowed through his body. He remembered the pulse and feel of a foreign chakra against his skin. The chakra had been full of hate and discontent. It had burned more than the anger or the time he had burnt himself in a camp fire. Tugging at his hair, he tried to remember…and suddenly, the memory was there.

It was like someone had flicked a switch and everything came rushing back to him. He remembered the look on that first shinobi's face, a look of shock and horror plastered there. Then there was the feel and taste of blood in his mouth, on his body. The sensory memory was so strong it made him gag. The smell of blood filled his nostrils and he crawled to the edge of the building and retched over the side. He dry heaved until his throat was raw but the taste was still there. It wouldn't go away.

As if this wasn't bad enough, he could vividly see the bodies of the nins. But they hadn't been bodies anymore. They were just so much meat. Body parts strewn everywhere, and things that should never see the light of day spread out on the ground. The small man whimpered. He had never wanted to kill anyone like that and now he had slaughtered more than ten people without a second thought. What scared him even more was the though in the back of his head that told him he felt no remorse for what he had done. He was glad the men were dead. They had harmed the people he loved. There was no better punishment for that crime.

Kiba clutched at his head, a scream ripping from his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he rocked back and forth on the roof of the building. The memory over whelmed him, making his stomach churn. Bits and pieces came back to him. The screams. The sound of bone cracking and flesh being ripped to shreds. The headache he had woken up with was now pounding like a drum against his skull. Another wave of nausea hit him and he dry heaved over the side of the building again. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up. He had been out for hours, maybe days. Most likely days.

Whipping a shacking hand across his mouth, he sat back on his haunches, quite sobs racking his small frame. Then there were hands on his shoulders. He blinked and whipped his head around and was caught in a searing teal gaze.

It had only been three days since Naruto, Lee and Kiba had shown up in Sunagakure. For most of those three days, Gaara hadn't left the hospital. Going from room to room, checking in on Naruto, who was still unconscious. Lee had stabilized within two days but was yet to wake up. The weapons used had been coated in some sort of poison or venom, they still weren't sure. The last time he had checked in on Kiba, the small man had still been sleeping. So much of his energy had been expanded that some of the nurses were scared the man would die of exhaustion. After the first night, he had pretty much stabilized, but no one knew what had happened yet. He had sent Kankurou and three others to go and search for a battle site, but so far they had not reported anything back.

Gaara was once again making his rounds through the hospital, when he caught sight of the black clad back or a person heading around the corner and up the stairs to the roof. Curious, he followed the person, only to figure out it was Kiba when he walked out the door at the top of the stair case._ I really must insist that they lock this door. _ The small man was sitting on the roof top and looked as if he was deep in thought. Suddenly, the brunette was scrambling for the edge of the roof, and was vomiting over the edge. _I really hope no one is down there,_ the Kazekage thought as the boy dry heaved for a few seconds. He really wasn't sure what to do in this situation. In the last few years, he had become much more comfortable with people and emotion. He was more sociable and people had stopped looking at him as if he would tare the village apart at any second.

A loud scream ripped through the air and startled the red head a bit. He watched as the small man still sitting on the roof rocked back and forth, vaguely Gaara could hear the man crying. There was a whimper and Kiba made for the edge of the roof again, retching as if he was trying to get the taste of something out of his mouth. His whole body shook with the each retch and Gaara was worried that the man may shake himself off the building. Once he pulled back from the side and started silently rocking back and forth again, the red head couldn't take it anymore.

With quick, quite, footsteps, he made his way towards the dog-nin. He only knew of one way to comfort someone and it didn't matter to him if he didn't really know this man. He was in pain and that was something Gaara wasn't going to stand for. He understood pain, accepted it, but he had come to realize he hated seeing it in others and would do almost anything in his power to make the person hurting feel better. Not worrying about the consciences of his actions, the Kazekage rested his hands on Kiba's small shoulders. The man jerked around his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He looked terrified, but of what Gaara didn't know.

Crouching down, he looked the man in the eyes. A sob wracked Kiba's small frame and his head fell forward, a fringe of hair covering his eyes.

"I killed them," he whispered and Gaara had only a second to feel shocked before he accepted the statement and moved one.

"I killed them and didn't care," another sob wracked him, "I killed them and was happy about it!" he practically screamed. Gaara took all of this in stride and final seated himself down in front of the nin. Without saying a word, he pulled Kiba into his arms, pressing the man's face to his chest with one hand. Kiba stiffened before he began to sob uncontrollably. He cried loudly against the one person who he had never expected to hold him at a time like this and he didn't care. All that mattered was the warm chest against his face and the silent acceptance of the arms around his body.

* * *

**Same time…Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at the Hokage's desk, filling out the stacks of paper work Tsunade had left behind when she dropped everything and left for Suna. Not that the man blamed her, three of their shinobi were there, two of which had been close to dying. Even though they knew Lee and Kiba would recover, Naruto's fate was still up in the air. It seemed as if someone had used some sort of seal to cut off Kyuubi completely, and tried to poison or use venom to kill the small man. Five crossbow bolts to the chest were one thing but when they were tipped in venom or poison; that made it all worse. No one knew what had happened yet. None of the men had awakened yet to his knowledge, but he would be the first to know when it happened. Sighing he signed his name across the bottom of a sheet and was thankful for the fact that he was alive today.

If it hadn't been for quick thinking on his and his nin's parts, the would not be here today. When Orochimaru had attacked during the chuunin exams all those years ago, he had anticipated it. He was well prepared and the snake of a man had not even gotten to take his plan through even half of its steeps. The moment he had entered the village, his nin's had found and done anyway the man. He knew the man's every weakness, Kabuto having been a spy for him the whole time. Either way, he was alive and kicking, and that was what mattered in the here and now.

Sitting down the piece of paper in his hands, he looked out the window to watch the sun rise further in the sky. Almost lunch time and with lunch came a much needed break.

* * *

**Noon…Suna**

The sun had finally traced its daily course to the top of the sky and it beat down on the two men sitting on the roof. Kiba had cried for a good twenty minutes. Now all that was left of his freak out was a steady shivering that had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with what was going on in his head. Gaara had not questioned him the whole time that they had sat there, and the brunette was most grateful. He didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet, hell, he didn't even really want to think about it. But his mind had left him no room on that front. The memories played through his head again and again like a movie. Each time he noticed something new or a new memory would rise up from the depths of his mind. With each memory came a new wave of tears or dry reaching. The red head had said nothing and never left his side. The only sounds from the taller man were soothing noises as a hand rubbed up and down a back.

Kiba didn't care that it was the jinchuriki of the one tail or that the man was the Kazekage of Suna. He was thankful that the man was willing to sit there and hold someone who was so broken in his own right. Now that he was finally coming down from his emotional high, he was feeling only slightly embarrassed at his actions. The fact that he had clung to the man made his blush a bit but Gaara didn't comment as he pulled back from his chest. Warm arms slide down the smaller man to fall to the red head's sides. Gaara just looked down at him, as Kiba used his sleeves to wipe at his face. The front of the jinchuriki's shirt was soaked through and Kiba did feel a bit bad about that.

Gaara stared at him with a soft expression on his face before asking, "Feel better?" Kiba could only nod as he sat up from his leaning position on Gaara. Nodding, the taller man stood and offered a hand to the other. The brunette took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. For a second they stood there, just looking at each other and Kiba was starting to get uncomfortable with that unwavering teal gaze. Then Gaara turned and began walking towards the door, a follow me called over his shoulder. Kiba blinked and then decide that following the man was better than staying up on the roof.

Sticking close to the Kazekage, Kiba followed him through the hospital and then through some of the village. They got a few stares and some people even waved at the tall man, which surprised Kiba. He had always assumed Gaara was a stoic unsocial man, but that had obviously changed over the years. It didn't take them to reach a large building and Kiba had to hurry to catch up because he was staring at the massive structure. He soon realized that this was the Kazekage's offices and watched as people shuffled to and fro in the hall ways of the building. He had been in the Hokage building many times, but it just felt different being in a different village's offices.

Leading the way, Gaara headed straight for his office. He had a fresh shirt there and maybe even some clothing the smaller man could wear. Even though he technically wasn't out of the hospital yet, he knew no one would really argue with him, except the head nurse. That woman didn't care who you were, she would bite your head off regardless when it came to the health and safety of her patients. Closing the door behind Kiba, Gaara let out a small chuckle. The dog-nin's eyes were open wide and taking everything in just like a child. He was looking around the large room, his jaw slightly slack in awe. There wasn't too much in the room, but Gaara had taken the time to cover the bare walls with paintings and tapestries of all kinds. Those were what had seemed to catch the small man's eye.

While Kiba looked around the room, Gaara made his way toward the large desk at the rear of the room. Opening a large drawer on the side, he pulled out a fresh shirt for himself and a pair of light blue drawstring linen pants along with the smallest white shirt in the drawer for Kiba.

"Here," he told the man, bringing his attention to the clothing sitting on his desk, "Change." Kiba just stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Change?" the brunette asked as he watched the red head pull his wet shirt over his head. Kiba had the decency to try and not stare, but not the will power. The Kazekage was tall and lanky, but broader than what he had originally thought. His skin was pale and creamy, another surprise. Kiba had a least thought the man would have a slight tan but his skin was a pale as could be, a sharp contrast to the shinobi's own tanned completion. A white tee shirt was pulled over his red head, ruffling his hair. When the shirt was pulled and place to his liking, Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest waiting on something. Kiba, for all the brains he had, was still a bit distracted by the small show he had just inadvertently received. He was oblivious to the hard stare he was receiving from the other man.

"Do I need to do it for you?" Gaara's question broke him out of his thoughts. Kiba blushed and shook his head no. Walking forward, he picked up the pants that were on the table. Letting the pants unfold, he realized they were at least two sizes too big. He looked from the pants to Gaara, a question in his eyes.

"That's why they have a draw string," was the red head's only reply, as if that answered everything.

"Where do I change?" Kiba asked, the pants still in his hands, looking around the room for a door.

"Here," the Kazekage replied, trying to not feel irritated at the man. He had been through a lot and many people had different views on things than he did, especially when it came to embarrassment.

Kiba blushed and then just nodded his head. They were both men, nothing to be embarrassed about. Pulling his hospital shirt off, he dropped the messy piece of clothing on the chair sitting in front of the desk. He shivered as the unusually cool air in the room. His skin prickled with goose flesh and he pulled the shirt over his head, it was two sizes too big and hung half way down his thighs. Gaara was apparently a lot broader than he had originally thought, or the man just liked baggy clothing. But jugging how tight the shirt he had on now was, he was guessing at the former.

Not looking at the other man, Kiba shucked his pants and was eternally grateful for boxer-briefs. He quickly picked up the pants and pulled them up and over his hips. He had known that they were going to be too big but they were bigger than he had expected. Even with the drawstring pulled tight and tied, the pants still settled low on his hips. The legs hung over his feet and when he tried to walk, they caught on his shoes. He bent down and began to roll the pants up.

Gaara watched, having a hard time not staring at the smaller man. He had never been attracted to anyone in anyway, but the man before him had brought out feelings he had never experienced. He felt a little hot under the collar at the sight of so much tan skin. He mentally slapped himself but he was unable to tare his eyes away. He could tell the man was already embarrassed as it was and he didn't want to make it worse but his eyes seemed to be drawn to the Konoha nin. The small frame held much more muscle than he had expected. Abs rippled as he pulled the shirt over his head. His biceps flexed even under the large shirt as he pulled on the large pants. His thighs were made of pure but slim muscle and calves flexed as he put first one leg and then the other into each pants leg.

Pushing down the feelings in his chest, Gaara waited patiently for Kiba to fix his pants legs so he could walk. As soon as the man stood up right once again, the jinchuriki headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked as he followed, hands still fiddling with the hem of his pants.

"To eat," the red head told him, shutting the door behind them, "You need food and I'm hungry, besides its lunch time."

Shikamaru's stomach growled loudly but he firmly ignored it. He would go and get food just as soon as Tsunade-sama was done looking over Naruto again. He knew his actions were letting on to their relationship but he was past caring about such mundane things. Sasuke stood behind him and the ponytailed brunette figured he looked just as tired and unkempt as the other man. Neither of them had slept much since they had arrived in Suna three days ago. Both of them had been shooed out of the rooms multiple times for their insistence on staying. They had been sleeping in chairs in the waiting rooms or beside the beds, both waiting on a sign that their friends were awake. Jiraiya seemed ready to beat the both of them until they went to the rooms that had been set up for them to stay in and had a good night's rest, but the older man had little room to talk. He had been doing the same basic thing that they had, sleeping in chairs and ignoring the need for food. If the Godaime didn't have so much to worry about as it was, Shikamaru was sure she would have been force feeding them all.

Sighing, he rested his forehead in his palms, letting his aching eyes rest. All Tsunade had figured out was that the blonde man had been poisoned with some sort of venom. She had little idea from where it had come but that wasn't the worst of the situation. The small man had taken five bolts to the chest. One through his left lung, three narrowly missing his heart, two above and one below and then the other had pierced his liver. Tsunade had told them that if she had arrived any later, they may have lost the jinchuriki. That had made Shikamaru's heart clench and he had thought he might pass out right then and there. The old saying of 'you never know what you have until it's gone', was true in every sense. Kakashi and Iruka had shown up just today and the small room was nearly over flowing with people. Neji and Gai were currently in the room with Lee and Itachi had come as well, almost directly from a mission to boot. Sasuke himself had only just walked into the room seconds ago. He had been going from room to room since they had gotten there, more so than any other person. One minute you could find the Uchiha in Naruto's room and the nest he would be in Lee's. The shadow nin could tell from the way he was acting that the man was having conflicting emotions, but he didn't know exactly what those emotions were.

When they had first arrived, Sasuke went straight to Lee's room. Which had baffled the Nara a bit, but he didn't question the man's actions. He himself had ran straight for the ER, where Naruto had still been at that time. Jiraiya had had to hold the tall man back from nearly breaking down the doors once they were there. The older man had said nothing about Shikamaru's actions but he had had a knowing look in his eyes. The brunette figured the Sannin had an idea of what was going on between his student and the shadow nin but had said nothing.

Kiba had stabilized first and that had been a relief off of everyone's chest. His sister, Hana was still out on a mission as was his mother and they had no way of reaching them. So, until they returned to Konohagakure, they wouldn't have any clue that Kiba was in Suna. Now, it was all just a game of waiting. And this waiting was wearing on his patience.

Sasuke patted him on the shoulder, before turning toward the door.

"Come on, Shikamaru. We both need food and starving ourselves won't help anyone, least of all Naruto, Lee or Kiba." The Uchiha said as he paused at the door. Shikamaru raised his head and stared at the bed where the unconscious blonde lay. _He's right. Not taking care of myself won't help him._ Sighing, he pushed himself too his feet and moved to follow Sasuke. He paused in the door way to catch one last look at the blonde. The Godaime was doing some sort of jutsu and Naruto's body was glowing with a pale light. It looked like it would take some time and just sitting there was eating at his heart.

Sasuke watched the Nara pause at the door and his heart clenched. This was one of the worst things that could have happened this early in the relationship, then again; maybe it was one of the best. _That sounds so wrong but this can only make them stronger._ He knew that almost losing someone just made you love them more and cherish them when you had them back; if you got them back. He knew now that he felt something for the tall, lanky brunette that was in the room across the hall. The news of the ambush had almost torn him to pieces. When they had arrived, Lee had been fresh out of surgery and been already in his room. Sasuke's knees had almost given out at the sight of the man hooked up to all of that machinery. It had scared him, and he had collapsed in the chair next to the bed, a small amount of relief creeping up on him. But he knew that they weren't out of the woods yet, not until the taijutsu master was awake. Not until all three of them were awake. Once he was sure Shikamaru was following him, he headed for the exit.

It didn't take them long to find a decent place to eat. Apparently, the civilians of Suna had a deep set appreciation for good food. There were so many places to choose from that it was overwhelming to the two starving men. In fact, their decision was made for them once the caught sight of two people sitting outside this particular restaurant, one a red head and the other a brunette. The red head had a small smile on his face as he watched the smaller man dig in to what seemed to be his sixth plate of food. Empty plates were stacked on the far side of the small of the table. Many of the occupants were staring at the man as if he had grown a second head, but his companion at the table seemed happy to let him eat the restaurant out of house and home.

"Kiba?" the name was nearly a gasp and Sasuke had to grip the back of a nearby chair. The Inuzuka looked up mid-chew and brown eyes widened impossibly. The small man stood up just in time to be crushed against a slim chest.

"Sasuke…can't…breathe," he gasped as the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" Sasuke asked loudly, emotion feeling his voice. He eased up on the hug but didn't let go. Small hands patted him on the back.

"Some things happened," the Inuzuka told him, not wanting to talk about his little freak out. Pulling back the raven haired man stared down at the small brunette.

"'Some things happened,'?" he quoted, "What do you mean?"

"It's a rather long story," Gaara's voice sounded from the table, "Why don't you guys have a seat and we'll talk about it. Kiba, here comes the waitress with another plate." Kiba smiled in happiness and quickly rushed to the seat. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing and took a seat next to the Kazekage. Sasuke sat by the Nara and watched as Kiba practically inhaled the plate of food he had been eating when they had showed up. Everyone knew Kiba got eat some one out of house and home, but neither of the Konoha chuunin had ever seen the man eat this much. But it was to be expected, honestly. The dog-nin had been asleep for three full days because of chakra exhaustion, he need to replenish his body.

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke watched as the plate sat down in front of the brunette practically disappeared within seconds of being placed there.

"Hungry much, Kiba?" the Uchiha asked teasingly. He was happy that at least one of his friends was better, but the raven haired man had no clue as to what the small man was really feeling. Under all of the smiles and sparkling eyes, Kiba was still hung up on what had transpired earlier on the roof. If you looked close enough, you could see the smile crumbling slightly at the edges, the sparkle in his slitted eyes wasn't even close to his usual look. But his two shinobi friends were too exhausted both mentally and physically to really take notice. Gaara was the only one who could see the signs, for he knew them so well himself.

Even as the friends picked up casual conversation, Gaara watched the Inuzuka closely. He could see it, under that mask. The poor man was still thinking about the fight and what he had done. He could see the gears in his mind turning, replying things better left alone. The red head also knew that feeling well. He knew what it was like to regret and remember the things you had done against others, weather they deserved it or not. He made a mental vow to himself that he would get the dog-nin to talk about it all before the day was out.

Once both the Nara and the Uchiha had ordered, they fell into a darker topic of conversation.

"Do you guys know how Lee and Naruto are doing?" Kiba asked quietly, not wanting to bring up the topic at all but he had to know. Both shinobi's faces fell almost instantly. Sasuke was the one who finally found his voice.

"Lee's healing fine, the katana did some serious damage to his muscles and such but he'll be fine, though, he's still unconscious. No one is sure if he'll be able to continue being the nin he used to be, but knowing Lee, he'll ignore all doctor's orders and done as he please." A small smile played across Sasuke's lips at the thoughts. Lee had to be one of the hardest working chuunins in the village, maybe the whole world, and it broke the raven haired man's heart to think that that beautiful man would never again be what he was.

"Naruto, on the other hand…" the Uchiha trailed off, not finishing the sentence. He caught the brunette next to him stiffen. Shikamaru was really taking all of this hard and he couldn't blame the man. He remembered the time Naruto decided to go off and be a dobe while training with Jiraiya. The blonde ended up efficiently breaking his leg and his arm while knocking himself unconscious in the process. Neither Jiraiya nor Sasuke were sure about what had happened, all the Uchiha knew was the little baka had scared the every living shit out of him. Coming across the unconscious and bleeding body of your lover was not a good start to a week. But the memory of what happened afterwards almost made him chuckle. Sasuke had felt a few rounds of endurance sex had been more than enough punishment for scaring the daylights out of him. The jinchuriki had not. Not that the sex had been forced or anything, the little blonde had just whined about his ass for days afterwards, until the Gama Sennin had hit him across the back of the head and told him to just deal with it and shut up because he knew that he had enjoyed.

But comparing that situation and this one, they were far from being on the same level. He had known the Kyuubi container would be fine, Shikamaru didn't. Also, what happened with Sasuke had happened a full year into the relationship. As far as the Uchiha knew, the Nara and Uzumaki had only been together for a few months at best.

"He's still unconscious," Shikamaru picked up where Sasuke had left off, "They used some sort of venom on their weapons and it's slowed down his healing, Lee's as well." The Nara had a feeling the Godaime wasn't being completely honest with him and he didn't know why. She always had a worried look in her eyes that spoke of something greater than what the situation at hand really called for. If he didn't know better than to push the woman in her current state, he would have made her give up the information by now, or at least made a valiant attempt.

"Oh," Kiba said sadly. He had been hoping for better news, even if he had known better. He remembered the way his friend's bodies had looked. There was no way in hell that the two of them could be up and about right now. And that possibility was even slimmer than the two waking up anytime soon. After that, the group fell silent. Each person trapped in their own thoughts.

Shikamaru couldn't get the image of the blonde out of his head. The way that small body had been limp and so much paler than before, he even though the chuunin had lost a bit of weight that he really didn't need to. He was so scared that the man wouldn't wake up and that he would never get to truly tell the Uzumaki how he really felt. He regretted not saying those words sooner, but he had been under the blind assumption that he had all the time he needed. The Nara knew he should have known better. In the world in which they lived, nothing was certain.

Sasuke was thinking of both men in the hospital, but partially Lee. He knew for a fact that Naruto was strong of both mind and body and would pull through. He wasn't so sure about Lee. The black haired man had been acting strangely before all this shit happened, he cringed at the thought of what he might be like when he woke up. For all he knew, the taijutsu master would revert back to his old self, but the Uchiha seriously doubted that. He had a deep tugging feeling in his gut that the Rock would be worse than he had before, mentally, that is. Sasuke wanted to be there when the man woke up. He wanted to be the first person those gray eyes fell on. The thought made his heart clench. He knew these thoughts were so completely unlike him, but he didn't care. He knew now that the man meant something to him and the Uchiha was bound and determined to figure it out.

Kiba was having an internal war with himself. He felt guilty that his two friends were lying in hospital beds. He figured that it was his thought. If he hadn't hung back, maybe he could have sensed the enemy soon. He _should_ have sensed the enemy, but he hadn't. And if he had been up there, walking with the other two men, the sad fact remained that all three of them would be dead right now. Those shinobi hadn't known he was there and that was what had saved the three chuunin's lives. Even knowing that, he still felt responsible for what had happened, no matter how irrational the thought was.

Gaara was becoming increasingly worried about this whole situation. Inuzuka Kiba was on the verge of having another mental break down. Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto were still in the hospital. Nara Shikamaru was starting to worry him as well. The man didn't seem to be taking care of himself and that was so unlike the lazy genius. The only person out of the small group who seemed to be holding it together well was Uchiha Sasuke and the raven haired man looked like he was warring with himself. The Kazekage had no idea what to do about any of it. His social skill hadn't quite reached a level where this was something easily figured out, but he had a feeling that these situations where never easily figured out.

Once everyone was finished eating and the Kazekage picked up the large tab, against all three Konoha nin's wishes, the group headed back to the hospital. Kiba was instantly pulled into a room along with a yelling head nurse and a few of her lackeys. The Inuzuka's dog eyes had widened and he had reached out for some sort of help, but the other three were a bit shell shocked. Gaara recovered first and pushed his way into the room, effectively disengaging the harping women. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke watched as the Kazekage got thoroughly chewed out by the short stout woman. He had taken everything with stride and reassured the woman that the dog-nin would come to no harm under his supervision and she had grudgingly agreed to release Kiba into the taller man's care under the condition that the dog-nin be brought back weekly until she was sure everything was perfectly okay.

A stunned Kiba had been drug out of the small room by an annoyed looking Gaara. The man didn't pause, just made his way toward Lee's and Naruto's rooms. About half way down the hall way, a large white creature bounded out a room, followed by three nurses. Akamaru looked in both directions before spotting his master and happily running towards them. The ninken skidded to a halt in front of Kiba and barked happily. The Inuzuka threw his arms around the animal's neck and promptly began to cry into his fur. The nurses paused in their retrieval of the dog and Gaara waved them off with a promise that he would bring both of them back by later that day. Sasuke had placed a hand on the sobbing brunette's shoulder and the smaller man had calmed down. Wiping his face and feeling embarrassed for the third time that day, he nodded that he was okay, unable to find his voice. No one said anything as the slightly larger group made their way to Naruto's room.

From the looks of it, everyone from Konoha who had been in Suna for the past few days, were gathered in and around the small room. Tsunade was seated in a chair by the bed, her head resting in her hands. She looked up when she heard the men approach the room, having to look over Kakashi and Iruka's shoulders. The woman heaved a sigh and pushed herself to her feet.

"I would like all of you to try and fit in the room please. I have something important to share with you," she stated, motioning for the few remaining people to squeeze in. After some pushing and shoving, everyone was in and the door was firmly shut. Gai was half sitting on the hospital bed, trying not to lose his balance and fall over. Kiba and Akamaru, who the dog-nin had refused to let go of, were pressed against Kakashi, who had his arms wrapped around a very red Iruka. The chuunin hadn't protested; just let the older jounin do as he please for the moment. Itachi was leaning against his brother, who was trying discreetly to hold Neji's hand. Shikamaru was leaning against Akamaru, sacred at what the news the Godaime had could be. Gaara was the only one besides Tsunade and Jiraiya who had any space at all. He was making a mental note to build a new hospital with bigger rooms; he'd have to bring that idea up at the next meeting.

The Godaime looked each person in the eye and then began.

"I know this will come as a shock for some of you and I know others already know this, but you all need to hear it," She looked over at the blonde boy currently on the bed. A sad smile played across her lips.

"Everyone here knows of the Kyuubi attack on the village all those years ago. What you might not know is how the attack was stopped. Everyone knows the story of the Yondaime and how he fought the Kyuubi. What you may or may not know is the way he defeated the creature," she paused, taking a breath. Jiraiya paused in what he was doing, which looked like he was trying to decipher a code, but the code was written all over the blonde's body. The Sannin patted his childhood friend on the shoulder. This small gesture seemed to give the woman the strength to continue.

"Now, I don't want anyone to judge the Yondaime harshly for what he did. He didn't have a choice. Naruto was born directly before the attack. Minato, the Yondaime's, wife, Kushino, was the former container for the Kyuubi. What that means is the nine-tail was sealed inside of her. During child birth, she died. The Kyuubi was set free," tears started welling up in her eyes, but she continued, "Yondaime had no choice but to seal the rampaging creature inside of his son, Namikaze Naruto." A few gasps could be heard around the room as the younger generations put two and two together. Kakashi, Iruka and Gai had already had an idea about the situation but had kept it to themselves over the years. Sasuke wasn't surprised at all; he had heard the whole story from Jiraiya-sensei a while back. Gaara had known as well, just not that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son, but the information wasn't surprising.

"Yes," Tsunade said for the ones who still looked at her disbelievingly, "Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato. He was given his mother's last name to help protect him, but that didn't help much," she hung her head in shame at the next statement, "We all left the boy to fend for himself. The Sandaime was old, even then, and he had no power over the council of elders. I was a coward who feared returning to the place she fled and left my relative to the wolves." Tears were flowing down he cheeks at this point. Jiraiya stopped what he was doing completely and rested his large hands on her shoulders. Uncharacteristically, the blonde woman leaned back against the taller man for support.

Taking a deep calming breath, she went steadily on, "In all truth, each and every one of us is to blame for the childhood this beautiful boy- man- had. I regret each day that I didn't come back, but fear is something that can over run us. But this isn't about me, or the wrongs I have done. This isn't about the wrongs _we_have done against this man. This is about the wrongs done against him by another village. We are still unsure which village it was or even if it was a village. All we know is that Naruto has been completely cut off from the Kyuubi inside of him and his own chakra as well. They used some sort of seal and we are still unsure what it is. It will take some time for us to figure it out. He will remain unconscious the whole time and his wounds appear to be healing slower than a normal person's. The chance also remains that, when, not if, when we get the seal undone, that the seal attached to the Kyuubi will come undone as well. What that means is there is a high possibility that Naruto could die."

_"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster "_

_- _"Monster" Skillet

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the horrible cliff hanger!Okay, not every chapter will be as long as this one. The lengths all depend on what I have planned for each section. But I can say that they won't be fewer than five thousand words, ever, if I can help it. Extras are excluded from that, though. Thank you for reading once again! I really enjoy reading your reviews!

**Birthdays during time skip:**

_Temari: _Went from 23 to 24.

**Dictionary:**

*Pudao- originally Chinese infantry weapon. Long handled with a light long blade.

*Polearm- a long handled weapon generally used by infantry troops and grounds troops. Examples: scythe, halberd, fauchard, pudao, spear

*onigiri- rice ball

* armoire- a standing closet used for storing clothes

*Tonfas- Japanese handled club

*Tessenjutsu- the martial art of using a Tessen

*Tessen- Japanese folding fans that were sometimes used as a weapon in feudal Japan by Samurai

*Katana- Japanese sword. Samurai sword

*backboard- A board placed beneath the body of a person with an injury to the neck or back, used especially in transporting the person in such a way as to avoid further injury.

*Gama Sennin- "Toad Sage" a nickname for Jiraiya


	4. Extra: Talk It Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ in anyway shape or form.

**Author's Note:** **UNBETA'D! **Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! Since the jump between chapter three and chapter four is so big, I decided I wanted to do a few little extras, if that's what you want to call them. They didn't really fit into my plans for the chapters so this is the only way I could think of including them. These are not 'chapters' but they fall in line with the story.

* * *

The Kazekage sat on his sofa, watching the small brunette beside him stare into the steaming cup of tea in his hands. Kiba had been unresponsive to any of the red head's attempts to get the man to talk about what had happened to their team almost three weeks ago. The brunette would clam up anytime someone brought up what had happened. Neither Naruto nor Lee had woken up yet, though Lee was out of danger at this point in time. The Inuzuka was the only one who had the knowledge they needed to figure out what had happened. Kankurou and his team had returned almost two weeks ago now with some very grim news.

It hadn't taken the team long to find the battle sight and Kankurou had told his little brother that they had been able to smell it almost a mile away. Blood and bodies left out in the sun for nearly a week wasn't something that would smell even remotely pleasant. The report had summed up the scene down to the last detail. The whole area had been covered in dried blood. What they had found of the bodies had been gruesome. It looked as if _something_ had ripped them limb from limb without remorse. There had been so many pieces that the team had been unsure how many men had been there. They had counted thirteen torsos, but that wasn't even with the number of limbs around the area. They had stopped when they finally reached fourteen, none of the team able to stand the stench anymore.

Gaara's brother had actually looked haggard when he had returned. Kankurou had seen some pretty shitty things in his life time, and the Kazekage knew that it had to have been really bad for that look to be in his brother's steely eyes. They had managed to find two head bands. One belonged to an enemy nin and had the mark of Iwa, while the other had been covered in blood, obscuring the symbol engraved in the metal. After cleaning the protector, they had found it to belong to a Konoha shinobi. They assumed Kiba, since the chuunin hadn't had a forehead protector on his person upon arrival while the other two had.

The red head was yet to bring up the forehead protector. To begin with he had been set in the decision to wait Kiba out and let the man talk on his own, but that had changed two days ago. The brunette had been having problems with small panic attacks ever since the day he had woken up. None of them had been quite as severe as the first one but they had begun to escalate about a week ago. The problem with these attacks was that Kiba had no idea when they would hit. The last straw for Gaara had been when the dog-nin freaked out in the middle of a restaurant. All the other attacks had, thankfully, been behind closed doors, but this one hit the small man with more force than the first. The Kazekage still didn't know what had triggered it, if anything. What he did know was he was tired of playing ring-around-the-rosie. It was one thing when the issue could be kept quiet, but when his civilians' lives came into play, he would stop at nothing to protect the people he had come to love.

That was what had driven him to make the Konoha chuunin spend the night at his house. He lived alone, preferring to be up and out of the village. His house was located on a small hill at the back of the village. It was a good sized house, much too big for just one person, but it had been a gift from the village when they had realized he was sleeping in his office most nights. He had tried to politely refuse but they hadn't taken no for an answer. So he ended up with a house five times too big for him and nothing to fill it with.

Now here he sat, watching the smaller shinobi war with himself. He knew what it was like to have things eat you up from the inside, both figuratively and literally. He wasn't willing to let that happen to someone so strong. But the dog-nin before him didn't seem strong, quite the contrary. The small man had dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. He hadn't bothered to shave in weeks and now had a small growth of facial hair covering his once smooth cheeks. His hair was a mess and he had lost weight in the past month. Gaara was worried and didn't really know what to do about the situation.

Sifting on the sofa, he tucked one long leg up and under him, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa. Kiba was hunched over his knees; hands cradling the warm cup in his hands like it could chase away the cold the Kazekage knew was coiling inside his small body.

"Kiba," the taller man said gently. When the man didn't respond, the red head sighed. This was going to take more than just a simple conversation.

"Kiba," Gaara tried again, more firmly this time. When, yet again, there was no response, the red head used two fingers to turn the man's face toward him. Brown eyes blinked up at him unseeingly, clouded with something Gaara was all too familiar with. He hated seeing that look in another person's eyes. No one deserved to live with the guilt that weighed down on you and drug you down until you were nothing more than a sniveling heap. Over the last month, Kiba had begun hanging around the Kazekage more and more. The man needed a life line and the person he deemed worthy had been the last person anyone had expect, least of all Gaara. When the brunette had shown up unexpectedly at his office three weeks ago, Gaara hadn't questioned it. He assumed the man needed a different kind of company than his friends from Konoha could give. The kind of company he needed was the calm and silent company the red head was the best at. Something akin to friendship had grown between them through the weeks.

"Kiba," he repeated the name again and light flowed into those slitted eyes this time. The brunette blinked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"What's up Gaara?" he asked, voice stained a bit with some unnamable emotion.

"We need to talk," the Kazekage's voice was firm and left no room for argument. Fear clouded the dog-nin's eyes almost immediately. He turned his head away from the intense teal gaze that seemed to see into his very soul. He didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it. The memory needed to be erased from his mind, or locked deep in the far recesses of his mind, never to been seen again. He didn't want to relive the very images that haunted his every hour, waking or sleeping. Sleep brought no rest; he would wake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath with the lingering feelings of some cruel emotion in his body.

A firm hand grabbed his chin and turned him back to meet the Kazekage's eyes.

"You need to talk about this, Kiba. You can't bottle it all up inside and expect it to just fade away." Kiba's eyes hardened with anger at the comment.

"I'm not hiding it away," he said hotly, jerking his chin out of the firm grip. Gaara gave him a blank stare, clearly saying he didn't believe his friend in the least.

"Then what do you call it?"

Kiba blanched at the question. He didn't have an answer and he knew it, because he was hiding. He was a coward, but he didn't care.

"You know it's the truth," Gaara said flatly, not bothering with niceties.

"I know," the dog-nin replied.

"Then talk," the Kazekage said. He saw the small form begin to shake. Knowing what was about to come he, slide closer to the small chunin.

"But it hurts," the Inuzuka chocked out, "It hurts to think about what I did to those people."

"I'm here," Gaara told the man, a hand settling on the dog-nin's shoulder, "Why don't you start at the beginning?" With that statement, Kiba began retelling the event, from start to finish. Gaara listened, not saying anything. He didn't act surprised, didn't judge the man in front of him for what had happened. He knew what it was like to of committed some heinous act and not have a memory of it, until it jumped out of the dark to scare you. By the time Kiba was done, he was sobbing in his hands. He was so scared of himself that he feared everyone would hate him when they found out what had happened. His biggest fear was that it would happen again. He still had no idea what was inside him, but he could feel it now, a foreign presence in his mind and body. It felt cold and smelled like death. He shied away from that part of himself every time he tried to analyze it.

"Shhh," the read head said soothingly as he pulled the man against his chest like he had the time he had held him on the hospital roof. Kiba sobbed loudly against his broad chest, small hands fisting in his shirt. One long fingered hand rubbed up and down the dog-nin's small back. The brunette's breathing began to change, becoming gasps rather than actual breaths. Soon the small chunin was gasping loudly for breath, panic in his eyes.

"Shit," the Kazekage pulled back, pushing the man away at arm's length to get a good look at him. His face was pale, slitted eyes wide. Panic was written clear on his tear stained face. His mouth was open as he gasped for a breath.

"Kami-sama, Kiba!" the red head said loudly, firmly holding the Inuzuka by the shoulders, "Kiba, look at me." He kept his voice calm and even. Kiba stared up at his with the same eyes the taller man could remember seeing in the mirror when he was a child.

"Kiba, breathe," he demonstrated by taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He did it a few times before the brunette began to match it. Within minutes, Kiba was breathing normally again. He closed his eyes with a sigh and fell heavily against the Kazekage. _He has to be exhausted_, Gaara thought as he brushed some of the brown locks form the man's face. He looked so innocent like this. Shifting, Gaara moved to get up, intending to leave the chunin on the sofa to sleep. But before he could stand, small hands grabbed at his waist.

"Don't leave," came the pained whisper, "I'm scared to be alone." Gaara looked down at the broken and fragile man lying beside him. He remembered what loneliness felt like and how he himself had feared being alone.

"Come on, then," he replied before standing. Kiba sniffled and stood, rubbing at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Gaara crinkled his nose up in disgust before reminding himself to get a different shirt for the smaller man. Akamaru, who had been sitting the corner of the room this entire time, stood as his master did. The large dog followed them up the stairs, into Gaara's room, and padded over to the pile of covers and pillows Gaara had placed out for the ninken earlier. The dog circled in place a few times before plopping down and closing his eyes. Kiba and Gaara weren't far behind. But before Gaara would let the man lay down, he insisted on making the man change his clothes.

"Why am I doing this?" the dog-nin questioned, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

"Because I know those clothes haven't been washed in at least a week and your shirt is covered in snot," was the answer and the Inuzuka couldn't really argue with that, so he stripped down to his boxers, which were clean. Embarrassment was the last thing on his mind as he pulled the large shirt handed to him over his head. Yawning, the brunette walked to the far side of the bed and pulled back the neatly made sheets as if he had done it a million times even though this was the first time he had even been in the Kazekage's house. The small man settled into the large bed, the one sheet pulled up to his chin. The red head slide into bed beside the other man, facing the small frame but not touching.

Gaara was drifting off into what amounted to sleep for him when he felt a warm body press close to his. He was in his usual lounge pants and no shirt bed attire, so the back that pressed into his cheat was warm even through the fabric of the shirt. Before he could collect his thoughts and react, a hand was feeling out behind Kiba's body. Once the dog-nin found what he was looking for, which ended up being Gaara's arm, he pulled the appendage over he own body. He tucked the large hand under his chest so that he was pressed close to the man behind him. There was nothing sexual in the act; the small man was only searching for a small comfort that would allow him to sleep. Comfort was the only thing the dog-nin wanted, and while Gaara understood this, accepted this; it didn't keep something from rising up in his chest. It was an emotion that he wasn't familiar with so he pushed it aside. By the soft breathing coming from the man in front of him, he knew the dog-nin had finally given into exhaustion. A small weight lifted off Gaara's chest and he drifted off into a half-sleep-half-meditative state.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, they have a rather odd relationship. And before I get OOC complaints, remember this Gaara is almost twenty. So he's had plenty of time to get use to human interaction and, being Kazekage, has had plenty of people to get use to in general.


	5. Extra: Waking Up to It

**Disclaimer: ** I in no way own _Naruto_, I just borrow the characters sometimes.

**Author's Note:** **UNBETA'D!** Here's the next little section that comes between chapter three and four. Enjoy!

* * *

All he could see was darkness. It felt as if he had been beaten black and blue; his whole body ached. His mouth was dry, tongue heavy and clumsy. He could tell he was in a bed, somewhere, but he knew it wasn't home. Slowly, Lee opened heavy lids to reveal clouded gray eyes. The ceiling above him was white and that clued him in on the fact that he was currently in a hospital. Not that the IV stuck in his arm wasn't an indication. By the amount of sun streaming in threw the window and the way it was a steady panel, he knew he wasn't in Konoha. Now that he was awake, the Rock began to take inventory of the aches and pains of his body. His muscles were stiff from disuse, which meant he had been in the hospital for some time. Besides that, the whole right side of his chest ached. He could tell the skin was bruised, and some of the muscles torn. What the hell had happened?

Not really feeling like moving much, Lee turned his head to the side, and the air in his lungs left in a small gasp. Sitting in an awkward position in the chair beside his bed was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The raven haired man had one long leg tossed over the arm of the chair, the other planted firmly on the floor. His head had fallen to the side in his sleep and rested on his left shoulder. Long arms were tucked in close to his torso, hands folded in his lap. The man looked so peaceful in his sleep, but Lee knew better. The lithe man was a force to be reckoned with. He was a power house and had skills beyond anything Lee did, but the tall man could never match the Rock when it came to taijutsu.

What the brunette didn't quite understand was why the man was sitting in the chair. He would have expected Gai, Neji, or even Naruto. If he had found himself here three months ago, he would have hoped for Sakura to be in that chair waiting for him to awaken, but that had all changed now. The fact that the Uchiha was sitting there drug anger up in the chuunin's chest, he didn't want to see the man. He knew it was stupid but a lingering dislike for the Uchiha seemed to stay with him. Sasuke had never done anything wrong, except be himself, but that simply was his down fall. Sakura's words still haunted the taijutsu master, even though he had come to dislike the woman herself. He still couldn't get those stupid emotions to go away. They held onto him, whispering things in his ears, telling him to blame whoever was easiest and that person seemed to be Sasuke.

Gray eyes darkened with emotion while he watched the man sleep. He really was a beautiful human being; Lee couldn't deny the women of Konoha that. The raven headed man had an almost too feminine face but it still managed to be angular in all the right places. Tight muscle coiled under that pale, flawless skin, not speaking of all the physical activity the shinobi put in during training. Sasuke didn't have the body that would look good bulked up, and he seemed to know that. Eyes followed the line of his body, taking note of how haggard the man looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, stark against the paleness of his skin. His chest wasn't too broad, but he defiantly had definition under the tightness of the black shirt he had on. Faded jeans covered long muscled legs which tapered down to the man's feet. He had a pair of sandals on, but not the usual ninja sandals, just a shoe that let his feet breathe and not overheat.

With a huff, Lee flopped back against the pillow, a soft hiss of pain escaping as he jarred his injured chest. That soft sound was enough to wake the sleeping chuunin beside him. Sasuke came awake with a start, wincing as his muscles complained about the position he had fallen asleep in. The whole lower half of his right leg was asleep, having been dangling over the arm of a chair for hours. Hospital chairs were not meant to be slept in, especially for days on end. It took him a few seconds to realize the man in the bed had finally woken up.

Relief flooded his chest and some of it showed on his face and he pushed himself up out of the chair. He stumbled the small distance to the bed, wobbling from the leg that now was burning with pins and needles. Black eyes were wide as he sated down at the man that seemed to be glaring up at him from the bed.

"Lee?" he asked tentivley, scared that his mind was playing tricks on him. The older man gave him a dull stare before he looked away and out the window.

"Where am I?' was the only thing the chuunin in the bed said.

"Sunagakure," the raven haired man said, "Do you remembered what happened?" Lee looked back at him, and the Uchiha could see the beginnings of anger there. The emotion confused the younger chuunin. Why would Lee be mad?

"No, not really," was the short reply and then, "Why are _you_ here?" The word _you _carried venom and the younger man was slightly taken aback. Grey eyes were glaring holes straight threw him. The relief he had been feeling earlier was washed away in a flood of worry. This had to be the repercussions of whatever had happened to the man nearly three months ago. But the raven headed man had never thought that any anger would be aimed towards him. He couldn't think of anything he could have done. Now that the taijutsu master's mask was off, the emotional pain was clear as day.

"I will ask again," came the dry tone, "Why are you waiting beside _my_ sick bed?" Sasuke couldn't seem to formulate words, his mind freezing. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. After a moment he found his composure, and replied, "Everyone else was busy, so they asked me to stay with you." It was a lie, and he knew the brunette could tell. The look in Lee's eyes hardened and he turned away. Sasuke decided a quick escape was the better part of valor and exited the room. Taking the few steps across the hall to Naruto's room, he cracked the door open before stepping in and catching Gai's attention.

"Um, Lee's awake," he reported to the older man as he flopped sown in a chair by the door. The jounin was gone in a flash and loud voices could be heard from across the hall. The Uchiha could only hope that the man got a better greeting than he had. He could feel a tightening in his chest and he realized it was pain.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, his head hitting the wall behind him with a _thump. _The noise startled Shikamaru awake, who had been sleeping in the chair next to him. The brunette stretched, yawning in the process, and then settled back into the uncomfortable chair for another day of waiting.

Sasuke looked over at the man beside him, smiling sadly. He really wished he could find someone who would care for him so much, but he doubted that would ever happen, and the one man he wanted to love seemed too loath him. It made his heart ache. He had known he at least felt a sexual attraction to the older man, but did this pain clenching in his chest mean that he felt something…_more?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Sorry this week's update is small, tiny actually. I promise next week's will be a full chapter!


	6. Colors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. Not one bit.

**Author's note: UNBETA'D! **This chapter gave me problems to begin with, mainly because I really wasn't sure how everything would play out. I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like it and the sometimes I don't.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

**Mid October (Six Weeks Later) **

The room was dark and musty. The smell of books and scrolls permeated the air along with dust. Sasuke sneezed for the third time within five minutes. He rubbed at his nose, trying to dislodge the dust that seemed to be stuck there. Jiraiya and he had been in Suna's library for most of the past six weeks, reading through all their material on sealing, which was more than either man had thought would be available. He hadn't seen his with headed in a book for such an extended period of time since he had worked on his last book. He couldn't count the number of times they had fallen asleep in this dark room, only to be awoken by Gaara when the Kazekage brought refreshments.

They were still unsure of what they were looking for, but the raven headed man sure hopped they knew it when they found it. And he hoped they found it soon. The blonde laying in the hospital bed looked worse and worse each day. Not even Tsunade was sure why. The blonde woman was with them doing her own research when she wasn't in the room with Naruto. Now that both Kiba and Lee were released from the hospital, she could focus all of her time on the small man that everyone in the group worried for.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't want to know what it would be like without that small shining bundle of joy that lit up their lives. He knew so many people would be heart broken, some driven past the point of no return, and he included himself in that last group. He knew he wouldn't know how to function if he lost someone that close to him. He didn't even want to think about it.

There was a sudden loud exclamation from the corner where Jiraiya had holed himself up. All he could see of his sensei was the very top of the tall man's head; he had so many books stacked about him. As the Uchiha watched, stacks of books fell to the side, reviling the relieved face of the Gama Sennin. Blue eyes were wide with something, but Sasuke wasn't quite sure what it was. The tall sennin was waving a small scroll around in the air. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Found it!" the older man yelled happily. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed himself to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. He scrambled around the piles of scrolls and books to reach the man who was happy dancing in a small circle. The raven haired man reached out a hand and snatched the small scroll from his sensei's hand. It was about as long as a pencil and almost as thin With shaking hands, the Uchiha unrolled the faded yellow parchment. Obsidian eyes scanned the piece of paper. When he was done, Sasuke blinked up at the man still grinning.

"There is no way in hell that it was that simple from the get go," the Uchiha muttered before rereading the writing a second time, then a third.

Wide eyes met the shining blue of Jiraiya's and Sasuke had to sit down on a nearby table.

"You do know they're going to kill us, right?" the raven headed man asked his sensei. Jiraiya just nodded.

"I don't care. I'm just happy knowing he won't die." Tears were forming in the corners of the older man's eyes. Sasuke felt his own eyes grow damp with happiness. Naruto would be fine, thank Kami-sama.

* * *

"Ready?' Sasuke asked the sennin standing beside him. Jiraiya nodded and smiled at his student. They had spent the last thirty minutes making sure they got all of the hand seals right and that they weren't dreaming out of desperation. The scroll they had found seemed to be the spoils of the First Great Shinobi War. The scroll was from Iwagakure and appeared to be a family scroll. The sealing technique contained in it appeared to be a very old seal, passed down through the generations of one family. No wonder they hadn't know what the thing was. Sasuke was surprised that someone even knew how to work it during this day and age. In all honesty, he felt like a baka for not realizing it earlier, but he hadn't been the only one to assume that it would be life threatening for the small man.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened the door to the room. It looked as if everyone was in there, except for the one person who really should have been. He sighed when he thought of what was going to happen with the Nara found out that they had intentionally left him out of the loop for the time being. Sasuke had learned the schedule that the ponytailed brunette had assumed over the past few days and had chosen a time specifically when Shikamaru would not be in the small room. The Uchiha's survival instincts were screaming in argument. One side of his brain thought that this was a great idea, the other was firmly yelling _no_.

The raven haired man shut the door and leaned back against it. He watched as the Gama Sannin made his way over to the bed, not saying a word to anyone. The tall man made six hand seals in quick succession and placed a glowing hand over Naruto's bare stomach. The blonde hadn't had much in on in the way of clothing for the last two months, so everyone could see the writing that had covered his body begin to run along the tan skin and into Jiraiya's hand. After a moment, the sennin turned to the room and held up his hand as the seal dissipated into thin air.

The Hatake standing on the far side of the room raised an eyebrow and looked at the white haired man as if he had grown another head.

"That's it?' he asked in a flat tone. Jiraiya nodded his head and explained the specifics to the group. Iruka looked torn between crying and yelling at the older shinobi. Tsunade's mouth was hanging open, while Gai was pumping his fist into the air. Lee looked happy for his friend but was as stoic as the red head standing near him. A small smile was curving up the Kazekage's lips while his brother was staring at the room as if they had all lost their minds. Neji was happily hugging Itachi who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke smiled as the Hyuuga let out a small happy laugh that was followed but a much deeper one. Kiba joined in as he wiped tears from his fanged cheeks. Soon the small hospital room was ringing with joyful laughter. Sasuke had pushed himself away from the door to help his Godaime when her knees gave out. Tears were streaming down he face but she was smiling up at the man she had known her whole life. Her body was shacking but from laughter and not sobs. Everyone was just glad that that was all it took, until a voice rang from the door.

"What's going on?"

Shikamaru stood in the doorway, eyeing the whole room as if they had all lost their minds. Sasuke was the only person there that actually tensed. Others were still laugh and crying, or just watching quietly. Jiraiya eyed his pupil, trusting the young Uchiha to do what would work out for the best. Sasuke's gestured to the bed, eyes steady on the Nara's face.

"The seal's gone," he stated as loud as he dared. The brunette's eyes widened and he dashed for the bed. Sasuke wiped a tear from his cheek, his own relief at the situation finally seeping through the cracks.

With shaking hands, Shikamaru touched the blonde's stomach, where the center of the seal had rested. Wide chocolate eyes traced the smooth, now bare, skin. The man turned to stare at the raven haired man still standing near Tsunade.

"How?" he whispered. Sasuke explained, being sure to include every detail he could. At the end of his explanation, the brown eyes that had been so wide with shock were now slowly hardening with anger. The Uchiha stood his ground, not giving an inch. When the tall man stood, fists clinched at his sides, Sasuke's survival instincts told him to run and run like hell. But he wasn't a coward and this had been partly his idea. Though, he had the distinct feeling that the Nara wasn't pissed because they hadn't waited for him before removing the blasted seal, he was pissed about the fear and pain he had been put through for absolutely no reason.

"So, what you're telling me is that he was never in any danger of dying?" The words sounded forced and the Uchiha realized that the brunette now had the attention of everyone in the room. Sasuke slowly nodded his head, almost ready to hold a hand up to fend off the other nin if he decided to attack. But it never happened.

Before anyone in the room could move, Shikamaru was by the door. A loud cracking sound echoed and some of the group gasped. There was now a hole in the wall beside the doorframe. Tears were leaking form shut eyes and the Nara was biting his lip hard enough to bleed it. Gaara eyed the hole in his wall and looked from Shikamaru to Tsunade.

"Someone is going to have to pay for that," he said matter of fact-ly. The brunette by the door growled and then was gone as fast as he had appeared. The room was silent except for the sound of sand sliding across the floor as the Kazekage filled the hole.

"Well, that explains a lot," Tsunade said as she stood, dusting he pants legs off.

"It's not like you couldn't tell the first day you guys were here, and then when he heard Naruto might die, remember that?" Kankurou said as he stared at the empty doorway.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yeah, I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"He almost did," Gai said, remembering the way the Nara had reacted to the news Tsunade had given them that day. The ponytailed brunette had sat in shocked silence for all of ten seconds before he had hyperventilated. It had freaked them all out. The Nara was generally the clam type, even in situations like that. But that hadn't been the case that day. Sasuke had had to calm the shadow-nin down slowly and by the time he was finally breathing properly again, he was crying like a child. No one had seen Shikamaru like that before and most of them really didn't want to witness it again.

"It's best just to let him have his space. He'll be okay in no time," Kankurou said off handedly, "Come on, Gaara, we have a meeting." The middle Sabaku made his way out of the room, flanked by his brother and Kiba, who seemed to have attached himself to the Kazekage. Sasuke watched the men leave before turning back to the blonde in the bed.

"How long before he wakes up?" the Uchiha asked the Godaime as she passed chakra covered hands over the unmoving form.

"No clue. Could be months, could be hours, but everything seems stable," the blonde woman said after a moment. Sasuke sighed; they still had a ways to go with this endeavor.

* * *

Lee watched the scene on the training ground. He had come here to find some piece and quite from his own mind but had instead found Shikamaru. The brunette was moving through one training set to the next and Lee wonder briefly how long the man would last. He could see the anger in each of the Nara's moves, each faster, harder, than the last. Lee knew that feeling; the feeling of wanting to drive yourself into oblivion, needing to find something else to occupy yourself with if only for a brief period of time. He had come to be friends with such feeling over the last few months.

A broken sound came from the grounds and gray eyes watched as the Nara dropped to his knees, shoulders shaking. The taijutsu master could barely hear the sound of sobs, broken by muttered words. Lee's eyebrow went up, and he stood. After a moment more of watching the sobbing nin, the brunette turned and began walking towards town. His own thoughts were a swirl of darkness and other things. After he had woken up from the attack, he hadn't really been putting the usual energy into faking. He found that he just didn't care anymore. His mind and body were slowly becoming numb and caring was a thing of the past.

"Lee?" a soft voice called out. Lee looked up and blinked at Neji with round eyes. The Hyuuga looked nervous but determined. Lavender eyes fixed on Lee's own gray ones and the taijutsu master felt something rise up in his gut.

"Neji," he acknowledged the shorter man before he continued on his way. The Hyuuga fell into step beside him.

"Can we talk?" The question wasn't really a question at all, Lee knew. It was a veiled order and the brunette had a feeling he wasn't going to like the conversation.

"Sure," as if an answer was even needed.

"What's been bugging you recently?" Neji was never one to beat around the bush. Lee sighed to himself. So it was this again. They wanted to know what was wrong. _Not like they really cared all that much to begin with_, Lee thought.

"Nothing, really," Lee told his friend, trying for a smile but failing miserably. Neji's eyes filled with something close to anger.

"Yes, there is. We can all see it. Why won't you talk to us?" Neji asked, anger bubbling up inside him. One hand fisted in the hem of his shirt and the other in his pants leg. Lee turned hard eyes to the other man.

"Because it's none of your damned business," Neji's mouth fell open at the answer. Never before had Lee cursed at him, or any of his friends for that matter.

"Lee," Neji started, one hand reaching out to touch the taller man's shoulder, but Lee shrugged out of range. The taijutsu master sped up his pace, walking ahead of the Hyuuga.

"Just leave it, Neji," Lee told the other shinobi flatly, before he strode around the corner. Neji stood in stunned silence, tears welling up in his eyes. It hurt; the simple rejection in those two statements. Never had there been a time in their friendship when Lee had been unwilling to confide in him, but now it was like he didn't even know his old teammate.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the cloudless sky, tears still drying on his cheeks. Now that his mind was clear, he couldn't believe he had actually punched through a wall. All the fear and guilt that had been swirling inside of him had come bubbling to the surface in the form of an anger so strong, he hadn't been able to control it. He was always in control, always. Until Naruto came into the picture. The small man seemed to always mix everything up, turn it upside down and inside out. The Nara didn't understand himself anymore. When he had heard the blonde may die, he had felt his heart break, shatter, and hadn't been able to control the sadness that had slammed into him. He was still embarrassed by his actions then and even more so by the ones today.

He had just been so angry. Angry at himself for not having the courage to tell the jinchuriki how he really felt, angry at the blonde for getting himself into this situation in the first place, angry at Tsunade for scaring the hell out of him and angry at everything. The feeling had no true direction, so he had given it somewhere to go. The poor post he had chosen as a victim looked like something with claws and teeth had attacked it. The kunai still gripped in his hand was leaving indents and his whole body hurt. Hurt with so many things. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so emotionally drained, ever. He was literally and firmly feeling nothing. Mostly because he was scared of what might happen if he didn't keep his emotions reined in.

The Nara closed his eyes, letting weariness settle over him.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to sleep here," the voice sounded more amused than concerned. Shikamaru cracked an eye open to find Sasuke smirking down at him. The Uchiha had his arms crossed over his chest and was eying the Nara with amusement.

"Sasuke, I-" the Nara began but the Uchiha cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Its fine, Shikamaru, I understand, hell I expected your reaction to be worse," Sasuke told him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think for a second that I didn't know about your relationship, I can read Naruto too easily. He's like an open book at times," the Nara couldn't argue with that, "And I know how you feel." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"How could you?" he asked coldly.

"Because Naruto is a dobe at the best of times and puts himself into stupid situations constantly," Another statement that couldn't be argued. It took a moment for the Nara to make the connection and a small sound of understanding escaped his lips. The brunette pushed himself up onto his elbows and nodded his head. Sasuke offered a hand to help the man to his feet and the Nara took it after a moment's contemplation.

"Come on, you need food after the work out you just had," Sasuke made a face and then waved his hand in front of his face, "And a bath." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shoving the Uchiha away from him with a grumble. Sasuke laughed and pushed him back. The brunette finally cracked a smile. _Mission complete,_ the Uchiha thought to himself as they walked back into the village.

* * *

A loud rapping sound came from the direction of the door, and Itachi placed the book he had been reading face down on the nightstand. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way across the small room he had been given when he had arrived in Suna. It wasn't very big, just enough room for a bed, nightstand, desk and small T.V. The bath room wasn't much bigger but it sufficed for the Uchiha's purposes.

Itachi unlatched the door and it opened it. As soon as the door was open half way, a small person hit him in the chest. Itachi blinked down at the top of the person's head and realized it was Neji. The Hyuuga was crying, shaking form his sobs. Itachi wrapped one arm around the smaller man and shut the door with the other. After making sure it was locked again, the Uchiha pulled the Hyuuga further into the room, and his arms.

"He hates me," Neji sobbed and Itachi rubbed at his back soothingly.

"Who does, sweetheart?" he asked quietly.

"Lee," the Hyuuga hiccuped and clutched tighter to the chest he was against. Itachi blinked and inwardly sighed. If he didn't know the taijutsu master really was having problems, he could have throttled the man. The elder Uchiha walked them towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. Long arms lifted the Hyuuga off the floor and placed him in the older man's lap. Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, rocking back and forth.

"He doesn't hate you," Itachi murmured into black tresses.

"Yes he does," Neji shouted as he jerked back from the other nin. Tears were streaming down his face and lavender eyes were filled with such sadness, it scared the older man. Neji didn't cry, and Itachi couldn't remember a time when he had seen the man in tears.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, hear the tone of his voice," Neji shook his head rubbing at his eyes, "They were filled with such…anger…Anger I have never seen from him before. He's not the same man I knew. I feel like I've lost him, Itachi." Itachi really wished he could go and give the taijutsu master a taste of what the Uchiha was capable of but he knew that would only hurt the man in his arms.

The Uchiha scooted across the bed, and laid down on his side, pulling the still shaking Neji into his chest.

"He doesn't hate you, love. He's just confused," Itachi reassured the other shinobi. Neji nodded his head, wanting to believe those words but he just couldn't bring himself to. The look in Lee's eyes haunted him, the words ringing through his head. He clinched his hands in Itachi's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. He wasn't really sure why it hurt this much, but it did and the only way he knew to let out the pain was to cry it out. Itachi's presence seemed to calm him and soon he was drifting off into a blissful slumber.

Itachi held him close while the Hyuuga cried himself to sleep. The older shinobi stared out the window, watching the ever lightening sky and stroking Neji's hair. He hopped that Lee figured his shit out soon because he couldn't take much more of Neji's tears.

* * *

**The Next Day…Around Two P.M.**

The world was dark, pitch dark. Blackness pushed close and held him tight, refusing to let go. He could hear voices from time to time, but through it all was a steady hum, purr, that vibrated through the darkness. There was a constant warmth enveloping him, holding him close, keeping him safe. There was nothing that could reach him here. He would never come to harm, never hurt in anyway, but something kept tugging at him. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else, with someone else?

Blue eyes fluttered open, and a groan escaped parched lips. He could remember everything clearly, the whole attack up until he blacked out. It didn't creep up on him, but was just a knowledge he held as soon as he woke up. Naruto blinked up at the bright light and a white ceiling slowly came into focus. A hospital, not surprising, he had been in an ambush. After his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he turned his head to one side, finding a plain wall. He then turned his head to the other side and his breath hitched in his throat.

Shikamaru was sitting in a chair he had pulled up next to the bed. The brunette was resting his head on the mattress, ponytail a mess and dark circles under his eyes. The Nara had laced his fingers with one of the blonde's hands and Naruto squeezed the hand in his. He tried to find his voice but couldn't. His throat was too dry; all that came out was a dry rasping sound. Instead of trying the speaking bit, he squeezed the hand in his again. When there was no reaction form the other man, the blonde tried again, harder this time.

The Nara grumbled in his sleep, turning his head in the opposite direction. Naruto glared at the sleeping man. Finding enough strength, he pulled his hand free of the Nara's grip and smacked the man square on the back of the head. Shikamaru woke up with a start, chocolate eyes wide and instantly slipping into a sitting fighting stance. When he noticed there was no danger, he finally looked down at the man lying in the bed.

The brunette's eyes widened and he froze in place, Naruto tried to smile but his face hurt, so the action was strained. One shacking hand reached out towards him, and Naruto grabbed a hold if it. The other nin looked as if he was going to faint, his face had gone pale and his eyes seemed to grow wider with each second.

"Naruto?" The Nara's voice shook as he spoke the name. Naruto nodded his head and then winced when the motion pulled at the stiff muscles of his neck and shoulders. Then there was suddenly a heavy pressure against his chest and he blinked up at the ceiling, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. Strong arms wrapped around him and the Uzumaki could feel something warm and wet against his shoulder. Hands came up to hug the other man back and he felt Shikamaru nuzzle further into the crook of his neck. The brunette was crying silently and Naruto couldn't think of anything to do but hold him back.

After sometime, Naruto began to cough. The Nara pulled back and stared down at the small man in the bed. Brown eyes finally registered the fact that the blonde was having a difficult time and Shikamaru scrambled for the pitcher of water and cup by the bed. He poured a cup of the cold liquid with shaking hands and handed it to the blonde who had propped himself up on the pillows. Naruto downed the glass in one go, holding out the cup for a refill. The Nara obliged and they repeated the process three times before the Uzumaki was done.

A pink tongue flicked out and wet the blonde's lips. Naruto took a moment and then tried to speak again.

"Hi," the voice was dry and raspy but it was Naruto's none the less. The sound made Shikamaru's heart soar, knees nearly giving out at the feeling. He stumbled back to the bed and sat heavily down on the mattress. Naruto smiled at him, lips cracking at the motion. The Nara pulled a tissue from the box by the bed and wiped at the blood blooming on the blonde's lips. The smaller man took the tissue and held it against his bottom lip before pulling it back. He swiped his tongue across it, tasting copper before replacing the tissue.

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru asked, one hand sliding up and down Naruto's calf. He didn't even really notice that he was touching the other shinobi, it was just natural at this point. Naruto wanted to laugh at the small unconscious gesture but he could tell it would hurt a bit too much.

"Sore as hell," the blonde answered, flexing his fingers. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and utterly useless at the moment. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You've been in a coma for six weeks, that's to be expected," Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he turned to stare at his lap.

"How are Lee and Kiba?" he asked quietly, scared of the answer.

"They're both fine, both awake. Lee took a sword through the chest but he recovered just fine and Kiba was unharmed. All he had was chakra exhaustion." Naruto's face lightened at that but he still looked like he wanted to cry. Shikamaru reached up to lace his fingers with the blonde's.

"It's not your fault, Naru. Don't blame yourself," the brunette squeezed his hand. When Naruto didn't respond or look up, he used his other hand to make the blonde look at him. Blue eyes were brimming with tears, his jaw shaking.

"You couldn't do anything, you were the first to go down," Shikamaru told him. Naruto nodded his head but the tears still fell. He knew he couldn't have helped his friends, but that didn't make the pain in his chest any less. There was a rustle and the bed dipped with movement. Naruto looked up to find the brunette gone from his spot on the edge of the mattress. Arms wrapped around him from the side, and he was pulled into the Nara's chest. The comfort made him feel better, yet worse at the same time.

The blonde buried his face in the warm chest and began to sob. Shikamaru knew there wasn't anything he could say to make this better, if anything he would only make it worse. So he held his lover in his arms, rubbing at his back and letting the man cry as much as he needed to.

After sometime, the sobs lessened and Naruto sighed into the wet spot he had made on the Nara's shirt.

"Feel better?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at the top of the blonde's head. Naruto nodded.

"A bit. But now my throat hurts again," his voice was still dry but he had a whining tone to it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and slipped from the bed. He looked to the empty pitcher sitting on the night table.

"You've already drank all of the water. I'll go get more," he told Naruto, turning for the door. The Nara paused in the door way and turned to eye the blonde with worry.

"You'll be fine, right?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the question.

"It's not like I can go anywhere, Shika. I'm sure I'll be fine," he waved his hand at the other man in a 'go on' gesture. Shikamaru huffed and left the room. Naruto sighed, lying back down on the bed. He rolled over on his side, pulling up his knees and wincing when pain shot down his side. Tucking his hands under the pillow his head rested on, blue eyes watched the empty door way as people passed by. Worry for his friends ate at him, along with guilt. He should have seen the ambush coming, somehow. There had to have been a sign, something that would have let him know what was about to happen, but he could remember nothing.

The blonde glared at the doorway, and then rolled over on to his back. There was a loud noise from the door, and then a blur of white and blue was flying at him. Naruto squeaked and threw his hands up to catch the small person who had launched themself at him from the doorway. Kiba nuzzled into him and the pillow beneath him. The dog-nin whined happily in the back of his throat and Naruto heard a happy bark from the door way. Looking over the brunette's shoulder, he spotted Akamaru standing in the door way, his tail wagging happily. He could just see Shikamaru standing behind the ninken with a smile on his face.

"Look what I found," the Nara said as he pushed past the dog. Akamaru walked into the room, sitting in the corner across from the bed and by the window. Kiba was still attached to his friend, and Naruto was sure the brunette was trying to smoother him.

"Kiba…need…air," Kiba pulled back at the muffled words and then slide to the side off the small blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naru. I'm just happy you're okay," the brunette smiled and then proceeded to snuggle into the blonde's side. Shikamaru seemed to have a permanent smile on his face and he poured Naruto a cup of water. With some help and hindrance on Kiba's part, Naruto managed to sit up and down the whole glass. Running footsteps could be heard from the hall, and then the room was suddenly full of people. Shikamaru sat in the chair he had been in before, refusing to move from the spot. Kiba wouldn't move from the bed, shaking his head _no_ and hiding his face in the blonde's chest.

"What are you? Five?" the Kazekage asked the dog-nin teasingly and Kiba pulled back enough to stick his tongue out at the red head. Gaara just chuckled and took up a position by the door.

Naruto was sure no one had ever made such a fuss over him in his short life. Tears were flowing freely and hugs were a constant thing. He had only seen Tsunade cry like this only once before and he was sure he had never seen Jiraiya shed even one tear. But now the sennin's cheeks were wet with the liquid. Neji was crying in Itachi's arms, already having held onto the blonde for five minutes. Iruka was sitting on the foot of his bed, hand laced with Kakashi's. The tanned teacher was crying but a smile had spread across his face. Sasuke had somehow managed to crawl onto the bed with him and Kiba, and was now sitting crossed legged against the wall. Lee stood in the door way, a small smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. Naruto worried for his friend but had no way of talking to the other shinobi at the moment. He could see Sasuke watching the Rock, hurt filling his obsidian eyes. The blonde wondered quietly to himself what had transpired between the two, and promised himself he would find the time to ask Sasuke when they were alone.

Looking around the room, Naruto's heart swelled with happiness. In this moment, no matter how bad it had to have been for him to be here now; he knew he was loved by many people. The knowledge left him feeling float-y and warm, but then again, that could just have been the medicine Tsunade had made him take when she entered the room.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Sasuke leaned against the wall beside the door, watching Naruto tare into the food the nurse had just left for him. The raven haired man knew the stuff had to taste disgusting, and he cringed as the jinchuriki downed it in five minutes flat.

"How can you eat that?" the Uchiha asked as the blonde pushed the tray away from the bed and settled back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Just like that," was the response and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pushed off the wall to walk across the room and sit down on Naruto's bed. Neji was sitting in a chair he had pulled closer to the bed, Itachi's hand firmly in his. The Hyuuga seemed to be a bit more attached to his Uchiha lover recently. There was something haunting those pale eyes, like someone had hurt the man beyond repair. Sasuke had a feeling that it was connected to Lee. The taijutsu master had become a completely different person since he had woken up in that hospital bed all those weeks ago. But maybe he wasn't a different person, maybe they were just getting to see a part of the brunette they had never glimpsed before. That's why they were here, all gathered in Naruto's room. They seriously needed to discuss Rock Lee.

"So, what happened?" Kiba asked from his position in a chair near Sasuke. Neji's eyes darkened.

"Not much really. He refused to talk to me," the Hyuuga's voice was tight, hurt, and anger was clear on his face.

"He refused to talk to you?" Naruto sounded baffled. His fingers traced small patterns on the back of Shikamaru's hand, and Sasuke recognized a few of the seal writing they had been taught by Jiraiya. They had worked at it so much that some of the techniques were branded in their brains forever. Sasuke often found himself tracing the patterns unconsciously, too.

"I believe his exact words were 'It's none of your damned business,'" Neji told the group. Itachi squeezed the Hyuuga's hand; the elder man knew it was hard for the man to talk about what had happened and repeating the words was even worse.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sasuke wondered aloud, he remembered the cold look in the man's eyes when had woken to find the Uchiha there in his room. It was like he was empty of anything but anger.

"I have no idea," Naruto said, looking down at the covers. Blue eyes were full of worry and Sasuke knew that guilt was hidden somewhere in their depths. He didn't want to start the blame game but he knew the jinchuriki tended to do that when things happened to his friends. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba had had to have a very long discussion with the stubborn man about how the ambush was in no way shape or form his fault. It had taken time, but they eventual drilled the thought home.

"Something's changed," Kiba mussed.

"That's obvious," Shikamaru huffed and the Inuzuka glared at the brunette, before shaking his head.

"Something big happened, or maybe it was small," Neji said, "You never know with Lee. He can make a mountain out of a mole hill, but it's never been this bad before."

"Do we just wait him out?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"I don't think that will work. The way he has had been acting these last few weeks makes me think he's closing off completely. He doesn't want to let us in, or even close, anymore." Neji sighed dejectedly and rubbed at his eyes. He was so drained, mentally and physical. He didn't know if it was all the stuff that had been going on recently or if it was something else. Maybe all of this desert air wasn't that good for him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked quietly. He hated this, this helpless feeling. What could he do? He knew better than most that if you pushed someone in this state that there was a great chance that it would just shove the person over the edge and beyond help.

"I really don't know anymore," Kiba said, "If he won't talk to Neji, then who do we turn to? Gai-sensei?"

"No, I don't want to drag them into this," Neji told him.

"Then what?" Naruto looked up, eyes hard. Shikamaru squeezed his hand, trying to calm the blonde down before he started yelling. The nurses wouldn't appreciate them working up their highest priority patient.

"I'll talk to him," Sasuke decided suddenly. Every head turned to look at him.

"What can you do?" the disdain was clear in the Hyuuga's voice. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'd like to try," the younger Uchiha said. His heart hurt every time he saw the taijutsu master. He hated seeing the man that way, and he wanted to try and fix it if he could.

Neji nodded his head, deciding that Itachi's little brother may just be able to help his old friend.

"Okay, just be careful. I'm willing to bet he's a ticking time bomb," Neji told him as he stood. Sasuke nodded, standing himself.

"It's getting late and the nurses will be by soon," the younger Uchiha said, waving absently to the rest of the room, "I'm heading to bed." He couldn't resist the urge to hug his old lover before he left and the blonde hugged him back with a small knowing look. Neji nodded to the remaining group, and Itachi did the same. None of their close friends cared much that the two were in a relationship. They wouldn't go blabbing the information to anyone in their village, but you would have to be blind not to see the way they looked at each other when they were in the same area.

Kiba hugged Naruto, and waved by to Shikamaru as he left the room, leaving the two lovers alone together. The blonde yawned loudly, and snuggled down into the pillows and covers. Shikamaru watched the small man and then kicked off his shoes, sliding them under the bed. Naruto grunted as the larger man crawled over him and settled himself under the covers behind the blonde. A sigh of contentment escaped the jinchuriki's lips as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. The Nara nuzzled the skin of his neck, breathing in deeply before letting out a content sigh of his own. Naruto shivered form the sensation. The brunette chuckled and hugged the smaller body to him.

"Mm, the nurses will kick you out if they find you in my bed," Naruto told the Nara, but even as he said the words he laced his hand with one of Shikamaru's and hugged the arm to his chest.

"Fuck them," the brunette said, "I want to hold you." Naruto rolled his eyes but didn't protest. It felt too good. It had been so long since they had shared a bed, he wasn't willing to give up the small comfort even if the head nurse threw a tantrum. It wasn't long before the small man fell into a peaceful sleep and the Nara was soon to follow.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The desert sun beat down on the man currently pounding away at a practice dummy on the old training ground in Suna. Lee punched and kicked, whirling with a grace that he had perfected over the years. His muscles burned with the effort, and he knew he was pushing his body too far, too early. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the comforting numbness that accompanied a hard round of training. He had spared with Suna shinobi to begin with, but they stopped offering when the third one left for the hospital with broken bones. A sort of calm settled inside the brunette's mind, soothing all the wounds, old and new, that were throbbing with in him.

His emotions were doing funny things recently. Anger could rear its ugly head just as soon as he could tear up at something. But happiness had all disappeared from his life. He only felt numbness where the emotion should have been. But, once again, the Rock couldn't bring himself to care. To be honest, he didn't care about much anymore. Heart break had turned to anger and pain, then just an all-consuming numbness. It ate away at him, devouring everything he was, wrapping him up in its velvet warmth. When you were numb, it didn't hurt anymore. Nothing could get to you, nothing could bring you pain. Pain was a thing of the past, but so was everything else. Slowly, everything was ebbing away, slipping into a darkness so deep, it scared and excited the man at the same time.

Changing it up, Lee began to go through a few sets of taijutsu moves he had committed to memory. When he was out here, breathing in the fresh air, nothing mattered. Not Sakura, not Sasuke, and especially not the pain still in his chest. But when he was alone, things crept up on him from the darkness of his mind. He felt like he was alone in a crowd of people. Everyone saw him, but they didn't really _see_ him. Not really, they moved on with their lives, while he was stuck here, standing still in his misery.

Lee changed up his pace again, moving into a faster set of moves. He let the familiar-ness of it take over him and he closed his eyes. His body moved with fluid grace, toned muscles tensed and released under tanned skin. Sweat dripped down his face, but the brunette ignored it. He was in the one place he felt safe not being numb. He was in the one place no one could reach him, and he loved the feeling of freedom.

**XXX**

Sasuke's feet dangled off the tall building he was perched upon. Obsidian eyes watched the moving from below him, and a small smile had formed on his face. If anything, the man was nearly perfect. The Uchiha could see no flaw in Lee's form, no hesitation in the swift movements. He remembered what it had been like to fight the brunette the one time they had clashed during the chuunin exams. It had been exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Never before had the young genin seen such determination in one person besides his blonde team mate.

Lee had drive, ambition, to reach every goal he set for himself and the raven headed man admired him for that. But watching him now, another thought crossed his mind. This person, someone who many people ignored, deemed unworthy of their attention, but Sasuke thought they were wrong. If they couldn't see what he had found in the older man, that was fine by him, more of Lee left for him. But before he couldn't even make a move to get the taijutsu master, what was broken needed to be fixed. Someone needed to come in, pick up the pieces, and put them lovingly back together. And he wanted to be the one to do it.

Over the weeks, as he had sat beside the Rock's bed, watching that sleeping form, something had grown inside him. Sasuke had known for some time now that he was sexually attracted to the brunette, and, _maybe_, something more. But it hit him hard when the older man had woken up. The steely gaze had burned him to the core. Never before had someone looked at him with such disdain, and even hate. The gray eyes that he had seen laughing, smiling, and then brimming with tears and clouded with numbness, had been full of anger, hate, and it had been directed at him.

Sasuke blinked as a loud _crack_ echoed through the still air. He looked down at the field and smirked when he spotted the source of the noise. The training post Lee had been using had snapped in two from the sheer force of the nin's blows. He watched the man shrug his shoulders and turn to the next post. Picking up right where he had left off, Lee's movements were blurred from his immense speed.

The Uchiha rested his elbow on his leg, sinking back into his thoughts as he watched the man move. He could feel lust stir within him, but he pushed it down. Now was not the time to get a hard on for the brunette. What he really needed to do was figure out how to talk to the man. He really didn't want to push the older man into a corner, but the young Uchiha wasn't against the idea if it came down to it. Though, pushing Rock Lee into a corner was like asking to get your ass kicked. Sighing, Sasuke rested his head in the palm of his hand, supporting his head with the help of his arm and leg.

Maybe he should treat him like an injured and scared animal because many people reacted the same way creatures did when threatened. But Lee didn't fall into the _most people_ category, so that was out of the question. He would just have to seriously think it over. He didn't want to have the discussion here, though. Even though Suna wasn't a bad place to live, he missed the cool forest air of his home. And he would feel much better confronting a comrade in a place he knew like the back of his hand. So that gave him plenty of time to figure this shit out, if he ever did.

Maybe he should just wing it, confront the Rock when the time felt right, and when they were preferably alone. And away from the civilian populace. He really couldn't have innocent people injured because he pissed the brunette off in the wrong place. Not that he thought the other shinobi would ever harm innocent people; he just didn't want to chance it. When you back someone into a corner, you never know what might happen, and that fact was even clearer when one was dealing with a pissed or hurting nin of any rank, let alone a chuunin that was as well trained as Rock Lee.

* * *

**Around The Same Time**

Kiba's sigh of contentment made the red head sitting behind his desk roll his eyes. Gaara glanced over at the couch on the far side of his office to find the brunette stretched out on his stomach. Brown eyes were closed as he snuggled down into the cushions. The small man wrapped his arms around a throw pillow and buried his face in it.

"Why don't you go molest the bed assigned to you instead of my couch?" the Kazekage asked as he glanced over yet another piece of paper work. Kiba opened one eye to watch the other man, before closing it and ignoring the comment. Gaara rolled his eyes, use to the dog-nin and his antics. It was kind of nice to have company during his long work hours, and Kiba was a great source of comic relief. The Inuzuka was unfazed by many of the things that went on in the offices. Temari and the brunette had an understanding, he didn't annoy her and she wouldn't bite his head off for lazing around Gaara's office when he could be doing more useful things, like running paper work from office to office. It wasn't that she wanted help, or someone to help the other people that had been hired for the job, it was just the fact that seeing people sitting around doing nothing really seemed to annoy the blonde woman.

Frankly, Gaara and Kankurou blamed Shikamaru. Even though the relationship between the Nara and Temari had been short, less than three months, and had gone absolutely nowhere, didn't mean both people had come out of it unscathed. As soon as the fiery young woman had returned home, she had thrown herself into her work, and kept a watchful eye out for anyone who slacked off. It seemed the lazy personality of her ex had rubbed the Suna jounin in the wrong way, and rubbed her hard. Gaara didn't mind, he generally kept out of her firing range, but Kankurou either wasn't that lucky, or just wasn't that smart. The Kazekage had seen and heard a few of their knockdown, drag out fights and sometimes Kankurou just asked for it. Gaara had thought his brother was smart enough not to fondle the new help in front of their sister, but, apparently, he had been wrong.

Kiba, on the other hand, generally stayed out of the woman's way. When the brunette had begun taking up residence in the Kazekage's office, Temari only eyed the younger male. Kiba had been unfazed by said look and eventual the blonde began making hints at needing _help_ and, since the brunette had nothing better to do as well as going crazy from boredom, he offered his help. He mostly ran papers to and from offices and letters up to the roof to be sent off. Everyone seemed to like the energetic Konoha shinobi and he hadn't had a problem with anyone as of yet. He got along especially well with the nin's assigned to the roost that was located atop the offices. All of the birds seemed to like the Inuzuka; he had even made friends with one of the kestrels that resided there. Or that's was what the dog-nin had told him. The red head hadn't had much time to just hang out with the other nin.

His work load had escalated in the last few weeks, but Kiba was sticking to him like glue when he wasn't with the other Konoha nins. Gaara really didn't know what he was going to do when the dog-nin returned home. They had become friends in the time the brunette had been there, and Kiba was the closest thing the Kazekage had ever had to a best friend. Yeah, he had Naruto, but it was different with the Inuzuka. The bond that had formed between them had no contract, and no words needed to be spoken when they were around each other. Gaara had learned to detect the dog-nin's mood by just watching the other man. The brunette tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, but you had to know what to look for.

Gaara knew the dog-nin knew more about him than anyone else, same his siblings. The talks the two of them had had sometimes drew out long into the mornings. The Kazekage had opened himself up to the dog-nin in a way he had never opened up to anyone else before. Kiba had gotten to hear his whole life story one night, from start to finish, and the brunette had said nothing. Knowing words couldn't make the past better or go away, he had sat in silence, listening with an unbiased ear. After the red head had finished, the Inuzuka had only pulled the man into his arms and held him like Gaara had done so many time for him.

A head peaked in the room, Temari smiled at the two men, waving a small scroll in front of her.

"Hey Kiba, want to run this up to the roof for me?" she asked with a smile. The brunette instantly perked up, looking like a puppy that had just caught wind that he was about to get a treat. Gaara rolled his eyes as the smaller man launched himself from the couch and grabbed the paper from the woman's hands. Temari smiled down at him, ruffling his hair like a child before she headed back to her own office. Kiba pouted, reaching a hand up to flatten the unruly tresses before turning to look at Gaara with a smile.

"Wanna take a break?" the dog-nin asked hopefully. Teal eyes glanced down at the pile of papers sitting on the corner of his desk. He really couldn't afford to waste any time not sitting at his desk, but the pleading look in those slitted brown eyes had him pushing away from his work and walking towards the door. Kiba's smile widened and he quickly led the way down the hall to the stairs that lead up to the roost.

Once they were out in the open, Gaara swore the man he had just been walking with instantly turned into a five-year-old. The brunette was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked toward the shinobi sitting just outside of the coupe. The man looked up and waved at the small nin. He sat down the paper he had been reading before the two fell into a conversation as the Inuzuka handed over the scroll. The Suna shinobi nodded, standing and pulling on one of the gloves that hung on a small set of pegs behind him. The man handed one to Kiba, and the pulled it on as he followed the nin into the cage.

As a Gaara watched, a loud klee* sound through the area, startling some of the other birds. A chestnut colored bird that was no more than a foot tall drifted down from a high perch to land on Kiba's arm. The chestnut color of its feathers were broken up by black marking and it belly was only slightly lighter than the rest of its body. It was large, for a kestrel, considering many of the ones they kept were a decent bit smaller. The kestrel ruffled it feathers happily, and nuzzled at Kiba's hair when the Inuzuka held his arm up. The bird cried happily, hopping up and down the nin's arm. Kiba smiled at the small creature and walked over to the wall that Gaara had taken position by.

"So this is the friend you made," the red head stated as he watched the bird. Kiba nodded, laughing when the bird began to nibble at the hair that hung over his ears.

"He flew right at me when I first came here. We thought he was being aggressive but he just took an interest in me I guess," Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "And he likes my hair." Gaara could only smile. As he watched the dog-nin interact with the birds and the shinobi, who looked happier than Gaara had seen the man in ages, the Kazekage wondered what the people of his offices would be like without the brunette around. Hell, he wondered what he would be like without Kiba around.

* * *

**That Night**

Itachi smiled as he finished reading the letter he had just received. He really wondered sometime if he and his siblings were adopted. They hardly acted anything like Fugaku, but he could see some of their mother in the youngest of them. The twins really were Mikoto's favorites, but neither of the older two cared much. They doted on their brother and sister just as much as their mother did. Airi was a hyper little thing, never being able to sit still. The small girl irritated their father to no end, but Sasuke and Itachi never minded keeping the twins when their father decided to have one of his 'days.' Isamu was more reserved and quite, only speaking when he felt the need to. But his sister could bring out his playful side and he usually gave into her random whims when she pouted at him. They were both excited about getting to enter the academy in the next few years. Airi was already pestering Sasuke to teach her, just like Sasuke had pestered Itachi at that age. The eldest Uchiha could see some of Sasuke in the small girl, and he knew Sasuke could see it, too. Mikoto liked to joke that she had just had another Itachi and Sasuke when she gave birth to the twins, and the joke wasn't far from the truth.

A small sigh sounded from beside the Uchiha and he looked over to see Neji blinking sleepily up at him. The Hyuuga yawned before he snuggled into the older man's side.

"How are they?" the younger nin asked. Itachi tucked his arm under Neji's head, pulling the smaller man closer.

"Airi hasn't stopped asking when we will be coming home. Okaa-san* said even Isamu has started asking," Itachi told his lover as he stroked his fingers through the long hair. He heard Neji huff in amusement.

"They even asked about you," the younger man smirked against Itachi's side at the statement. Those damn little brats loved him for some reason. And even though he would never admit it to anyone besides Sasuke and Itachi, he loved the little raven haired twins just as much as they loved him. He had never thought that kids would be to his liking but the Hyuuga had taken to the youngest Uchiha's as soon as they stepped in Itachi's apartment that first night. Neji was their person of choosing for stories when they spent the night at their brothers' apartment. The Hyuuga couldn't count the number of times the twins had fallen asleep on him while he told them stories of his times as a genin or as a chuunin. Most of them were about Gai-sensei and Lee, and some included Naruto. The two small children found the jumpsuit clad jounin absolutely hilarious, in person and in story. And Gai had taken to them just like everyone else did, the two of them just seemed to draw you in and make you want to shelter them and keep them safe.

But that wasn't the world they lived in. No matter how much it pained Neji to know that those two young lives would one day become corrupted like the rest of them, he knew it would happen. Airi and Isamu were bound and determined to become shinobi like all the people they looked up to. No amount of talk could change their minds, and no one really wanted to. Not really.

Neji grunted as Itachi turned on his side, pulling the Hyuuga into the circle of his arms. The Hyuuga closed his eyes, humming in contentment as he nuzzled closer. Itachi rested his chin on Neji's head, breathing in the scent that was distinctly the Hyuuga.

"What are you thinking about?" the Uchiha asked after a moment.

"Stuff," Neji answered after a pause. The older man snorted. The Hyuuga wasn't very good at lying to his lover and Itachi saw right through the small word.

"It'll all be okay," Itachi murmured, hands rubbing up and down the pale man's spine, "And if it's not, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I know," came the muffled answer, "I know everything will be fine, but I still worry. What about my uncle?"

"What about him?" the Uchiha asked even though he knew the point the younger man was making. Neji glared at the thin shirt Itachi had worn to bed that night before jabbing a finger against the muscles it covered.

"Hn, It'll be okay, Neji," the taller man pulled the pale Hyuuga closer, fingers finding their way into the hair spreading across his pillow. When the only response was another jab, Itachi used two fingers to tilt Neji's chin up so he could stare into lavender eyes.

"Your uncle isn't going to be the biggest problem. He's only one of many that we'll have to face at some point, but you know I'll be here through it all. I'll never leave you, Neji. You know that. So stop the needless worrying. You'll only ware yourself out," Itachi told his young lover firmly. The Hyuuga searched the older man's gaze before he nodded his head in consent. A small smile spread across his lips and he leaned forward to press a small kiss to the Uchiha's lips.

"I love you," the Hyuuga whispered against full lips.

"I love you, too," Itachi said, pressing a soft kiss against the seal on the Hyuuga's forehead. Both of them knew there were many things they would have to face in the near future, but neither one wanted to really address these issues at the moment. For now, both men wanted to enjoy the time they had together before they had to work out all the problems facing them.

"_I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out_  
_ But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down?_  
_ Well they'd love to save you. Don't you know they love to see you smile?_  
_ But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style._ "

- "Colors" Crossfade

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making the whole seal thing so simple! *covers head* I just didn't know what to do with it…So that's what I came up with, with the help of a friend. Thank you Sable! As a little side note, "Isamu" means courage and bravery while "Airi" is a combination of 'ai' meaning love or affection and 'ri' meaning jasmine or pear. Also, the bird that took a liking to Kiba is based off of a Fox Kestrel. And, remember, reviews make my day so much better!

**Birthdays during time skip:**

_Shikamaru_: Went from 18 to 19

_Naruto_: Went from 18 to 19

_Ino:_ Went from 18 to 19

**Dictionary:**

*klee- a high pitched sound kestrels make when excited or upset.

*Okaa- A form of "mother" in Japanese.


	7. Coming Undone

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters I wreak havoc upon in my chapters.

**IMPOTRANT WARNING!: **If you skipped over the warning in chapter 1, then some of you may not be happy with part of this chapter. 'Cause there is MPREG in this chapter and in future chapters. You can't say I didn't warn you. If you skipped the warning, then it's your own fault.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I didn't realize how much time passed in the story at this point. Damn they were in Suna for about three?- two and a half?- months. Three people had birthdays and three or more are coming up in just three chapters, or between them.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

**Mid November (Four Weeks Later)**

The whole of the forest was now covered in white. No one had really realized how long they had spent in Suna. Since it was desert country, the season didn't really change all that much. Maybe it had become a little cooler while they were there, but none of the Konoha nins were accustomed to the climate, so they never noticed.

Now Fall had passed and winter was setting in. The first snow had already fallen, covering every surface in a white blanket. As the group trudged along the main road, more snow began to fall, dusting everyone in white. Kiba, being the person he was, paused and tilted his head back, mouth open wide and tongue sticking out. Once a few flakes had landed on his tongue, he closed his mouth and shuddered. Naruto watched the man repeat the process. After a moment's thought, the blonde tilted his head back and copied the brunette.

Shikamaru watched the Uzumaki, one eyebrow raised. The Nara hefted the pack on his back up higher. The two smaller nin's looked like five-year-olds, but it made a small smile play across the shadow-nin's lips. Everyone else had paused at varying stages of walking, waiting on the two men whom had seemed to forget all about the fact that they were headed home.

Suddenly, a loud yelp filled the air and Shikamaru swung his head around to look at the front of the group. Kakashi's face was covered in snow, the wet mess sliding down his face to stick to his flak jacket. The Kopi nin eyed the very tanned man that was looking at him innocently before Iruka pointed a figure at Jiraiya. The sennin let out a shocked noise and ducked as a snowball flew at his head. That was all it took.

Soon, everyone in the group had taken sides; all of the older shinobi hiding in the trees to the left of the path and the younger ones to the right. Kiba didn't manage to make it fast enough into hiding and ended up getting pelted as Gai began making snowballs and throwing them as fast as he could. The poor dog-nin was now completely covered in snow; it clung to his jacket and hair, soaking through his clothing. The small brunette did not look pleased in the slightest and the glare he sent towards the jounin could have killed.

Naruto, the genius he was, decided now was a perfect time to pull a choice prank. Sneaking up behind the Nara that had taken up position at the first tree he had reached, muttering about how troublesome this was, an evil smirk rose on the blonde's face. The brunette had no idea how _troublesome _life was about to get. As quick as he could move, Naruto loaded one hand full of snow and shoved it as far down the back of his boyfriend's pants as he could. The resulting yell and string of loud curses made everyone pause.

The look on Shikamaru's face made the blonde, who had been laugh his ass off, pause mid chuckle and squeak loudly as hands grabbed at him. Naruto made a beeline for the opposite side of the road, hoping to find protection he didn't really deserve, but ended up getting pelted with snow as the older nins of the group took up the opportunity that was given to them. The Uzumaki skidded to a stop in the snow turning to run back the way he had come, only to run straight into a fuming Nara.

Naruto smiled weakly up at the other man.

"Don't hurt me," the blonde squeaked as he scrambled to his feet and made to run for it once again. He didn't make it far. It seemed luck wasn't on his side to day, as he tripped and fall face first in the snow. Naruto pulled back, spitting snow, only to find himself suddenly pinned to the wet ground. Blue eyes widened as he craned his neck to look at the Nara who had seated himself on the smaller man. Shikamaru smiled at the Uzumaki and Naruto felt his stomach drop. He knew that look, had seen it before. He was in trouble.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear, "I'll get you back for this, later." Naruto eyes bulged in their sockets, and whimpered low in the back of his throat. Hips shifted against him and the blonde jumped.

"Just remember that," and then the warmth by his ear was gone. The weight on his back sifted and then his foot was suddenly cold.

"No!" the blonde yelled trying to twist around to push the larger man off of him. But the Nara had repositioned himself, facing the smaller man's feet. He had a firm hold of one ankle while he used his leg to pin the blonde's other leg. It wasn't long before Naruto's laughter echoed through the area with small phrases in between as he tried to catch his breath.

A few others, like Jiraiya and Iruka, took inspiration from their student. Soon, both Kakashi and Tsunade were yelling in alarm and chasing after each respective person. Sasuke watched it all, shaking his head with a smile. Kiba was brushing the snow off of himself as he wrinkled up his nose.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Sasuke inquired as he walked up to stand beside the other nin. Kiba glanced over at him and blushed a pink color.

"You really don't want to know," the Inuzuka told him and his eyes darted to the pair still sitting in the snow. Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling I already know," the Uchiha said as he patted the smaller man on the shoulder in sympathy. Lee, who hadn't actually taken part in the fight, gazed at those around him with hollow eyes. He really didn't feel like joining in at the moment, all he wanted to do was get home, and this was hindering his efforts. The older man brushed past the other two and began making his way back towards Konoha. They weren't far, just another ten to fifteen minutes' walk.

It wasn't long before everyone else fell in behind the Rock. Tsunade was glaring at Jiraiya, and the sannin just smiled at her with a wink. The Godaime rolled her eyes and continued to scoop out the snow still in her top, courtesy of the Gama Sennin. Iruka was being held firmly against the Kopi nin's side, struggling to get loose. The look in the one visible blue eye spoke enough for everyone in the group to know that they probably wouldn't see much of the tanned shinobi in the next few days. Shikamaru and Naruto walked at the back of the group, fingers interlaced. The blonde was probing the Nara for information about what had gone on during the time he was in a coma. There wasn't much to the story but Shikamaru told him anyway. The brunette had a feeling that the Uzumaki really didn't care much for what had happened; he just wanted to hear the other man talk.

As they entered the village, Shikamaru found himself with an arm full of cheerful blonde as Ino launched herself at her old teammate. The Akimichi woman bounced up and down in her excitement, arms wrapped around the brunette's neck.

"Hi, Ino," he said as he tried to kept his balance as the woman squeezed him tight.

"I missed you," she said cheerfully and the released him and turned to give Naruto a softer hug and a peak on the forehead. The jinchuriki looked a bit stunned before he peaked her back on the cheek. The woman stepped back and beamed at them both, hands on her hips. Turning to the side, she asked, "Notice anything different?"

Naruto looked confused but the Nara's mouth went slightly slack as he realized what she was referring to. Even with all of the clothing the kunoichi had on to fight off the cold, her distended belly was apparent. Shikamaru wanted to laugh with delight as he walked forward and pulled the woman back into a hug. Ino laughed happily.

"So, how do you feel about being an uncle?" she asked as she pulled back, one hand traveling down to rub at her stomach. Naruto's eyebrows rose at that and then his mouth went slack as he finally made the connection.

"You're pregnant?" he screeched as he blinked at her and she laughed at him while Chouji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Naru. I'm pregnant." The blonde woman was glowing with happiness and Chouji looked proud of himself. Sasuke looked over from where he had been talking with Sakura and Sai when Naruto's words echoed through the small area. Everyone else had already dispersed and they were the only ones left. He watched as Naruto pulled her in a hug and then started talking adamantly with Ino while Shikamaru went to talk to Chouji. The mental image it created made Sasuke laugh out loud and Sakura gave him and odd look.

"What's funny Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking a bit put out. The ex-Root member standing beside her actually rolled his eyes at her tone and Sasuke looked up from where he had doubled over in his laughter.

"Nothing," the Uchiha managed after a moment. He glanced back over at the small group and smiled to himself. They reminded him of two married couples who were close friends, and the thought only made him laugh again. This time Sakura said nothing and made her way over to Naruto and Ino. The Uzumaki smiled at his old friend and hugged her happily. The Uchiha only wished he could be as accepting of her presence as the blonde was. The damned woman just seemed to get more and more annoying. Obsidian eyes glanced over at the stoic man standing beside him. Sai glanced over at him and flashed him a small smile, which seemed to say more than either of his two friends had said. From the way Sai was watching the Uchiha's ex-team mate, something had happened between the two of them while he has been in a Suna. Sasuke couldn't help but wondered if the man could mellow the crazy pink haired kunoichi out.

The two raven haired men finally made their way over to the other men, and they all decided that since the journey home had been so long and they all really wanted to catch up, dinner was a good idea. The women and Naruto were still chatting away as they made their way towards a restaurant that they had been to several times before as a group. Sai fell back to be near Sakura, while the other three men walked in front, their longer strides carrying them faster than the other four.

As they rounded a corner and started up a nearly empty street, a loud smacking sound echoed from the back of the small group followed by a loud yelp and then a moan of pain. Sasuke froze almost instantly. He knew that sound, knew the sound of flesh hitting cloth with amazing force and he knew that small yelp. He had heard it many times before on their travels with Jiraiya. Naruto had been hit, and hit hard.

The Uchiha turned around in time to see the blonde man fall to his knees, hands clutching at his stomach. A soft whimper left his tight lips and blue eyes were wide with pain as a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. Sakura had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. Ino's mouth had fallen open in shock and one hand was hovering in front of her mouth while the other covered he stomach in a protective gesture. Sai only blinked at the blonde who was now sliding further to the ground.

A deep growl sounded from beside the raven haired man and he looked over to see the usually calm and collected Nara glaring death at the pink haired kunoichi. Hands clinched at the brunette's sides and Sasuke caught the small shift in weight in time to grab Shikamaru by the arms as he made for Sakura. Another growl escaped the man and Sasuke looked over the Nara's shoulder to look at Ino and Sai.

"Leave," he told them as the man threw his weight against the Uchiha's arms. Sakura glanced at the brunette and her eyes widened further in fear. A few citizens had paused to watch what was happening but then turned and left once they caught sight of the look on Shikamaru's face.

When no one moved to listen to him, Sasuke let out a frustrated growl of his own. He glared at the medic nin who was yet to move from her position. Ino was kneeling gingerly down to check on the blonde who was laying on his side on the snow covered ground, panting for breath.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sasuke shouted at the woman, who finally blinked at him, "If you don't leave now, he's going to tare you apart!" Sai's survival instinct had apparently kicked in, as he grabbed the bewilder woman by the arm and started tugging on it. Sasuke had to dig his heels into the ground and was very much glad that the strategic man he was holding back was in such a state that he hadn't fought back yet. The raven haired man looked over his shoulder at the amazed Akimichi behind him.

"Help," he asked in a strained voice, "I can't hold him." His heels were digging into the ground but the Nara was still gaining ground as he pulled against the restraining arms. Sasuke could feel the heels of his boots leaving trenches in the wet dirt. Chouji wasted no time, walking up beside the straining Uchiha and wrapping his arms around his childhood friend. In one quick movement, the Nara was lifted off his feet and a less than human noise left his mouth. The further restraint of his body made the brunette begin to struggle and Sasuke marched towards his old teammate with a sneer. Green eyes followed him and finally stared up at him when the Uchiha came to a stop in front of the woman. Without pause, Sasuke drew back a hand and slapped the woman across the face. She gasped and then glared up at him. She instantly drew up a fist but Sai grabbed her hand before she could raise it completely.

"If you don't get the fuck out of here, you are going to die," Sai stated each word in a slow monotone and Sakura glared at him over her shoulder about to say something when a firm hand grasped her chin and turned her to look toward the struggling brunette. Whatever she saw in that face made her swallow hard.

"B-but what about-," she tried to say but Sasuke cut her off.

"We'll worry about him; just get the hell out of here." Sasuke came to the quick conclusion that his ex-team mate had no real survival instinct to speak of. Before anything else could be said, Sai picked up the small woman and threw her over his shoulder, apparently tired of her inability to fully comprehend the situation. She let out a shocked yelp and then the two were gone as Sai ran and hopped to the roof of the nearest building. Sasuke watched to make sure they were gone before he turned to look back at the two men.

Shikamaru had stopped struggling, but was glaring off in the direction the two shinobi had gone. Chouji was having very little problem holding his friend up off the ground, and had a firm hold on the other man. The Uchiha glanced down at the two blondes in the snow and Ino nodded that the jinchuriki was alive and breathing, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Put me down, Chouji," the Nara's voice a gruff and strained. Anger was still surging through his veins and he honestly wanted to rip Sakura to shreds, or worse, preferably worse. His vision was filled with the image of Naruto's face as the small man fell to his knees. The pain in those blue eyes tore at him and his hands clinched into fists. He tried to even his breathing but was having difficulty. Brown eyes fell on the form lying in the snow and his whole body screamed at him that he needed to be by the blonde and needed to be there _now_.

The Nara took a deep breath, "You can put me down. I won't go after her." Chouji raised an eyebrow at that but the brunette was released none the less. It took all of his will power not to run to the fallen man but he managed a fast walk. He fell to his keens near Naruto's head and he watched as Ino smoothed over the small man's upper body. The Nara's smoothed his hand through the messy locks of blonde hair and Naruto blinked up at him. The Uzumaki gave him a pained grin and reached up a hand to smooth the corners of Shikamaru's mouth.

"You don't look good when you worry," he said in true Naruto fashion and the Nara wanted to laugh out loud. Instead he just smiled down at the pained face.

"That's better," the blonde said with a sigh and closed his eyes. The brunette kept the man's head cupped in his hands and scooted his own body closer so he could rest the Uzumaki's head in his lap. Sasuke crouched down next to Shikamaru and Chouji moved to stand behind his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her sky blue eyes fluttered open and she leaned back against her husband's legs. After a moment, she turned to look at Shikamaru and the Nara tensed at the look in her eyes.

"The blow tore some of the wounds slightly open but it's not anything Tsunade can't fix. But he's bruised pretty badly," she told him and he left out a small sigh of relief. He heard a similar sound from Sasuke's direction. The Nara massaged the back of the jinchuriki's head and Naruto hummed slightly then winced.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital," Shikamaru told the blonde, who huffed in annoyance. Long arms slid under the small body and hoisted him into the sir. Naruto grimaced and wrapped an arm around the Nara's neck; finger's playing with the small stud in his ear. The other arm cradle at his stomach and he leaned his head on the brunette's chest. Sasuke, Ino and Chouji followed mutely, each one worried about the generally hyperactive blonde.

When they finally made it to the tall building, the Godaime almost had a shit fit. The patient that she had worried over for more than two months was now _back_ in the hospital. What infuriated the woman even more was the fact that it was Sakura's fault. Golden eyes spit fire and the Hokage muttered obscenities under her breath as she used her chakra to patch up the jinchuriki once again. She snapped at Shikamaru who was hovering over her shoulder, and the brunette jerked back. He moved to stand near the door by Sasuke, arms crossed over his chest while he made a face. Naruto turned his head to smile at the Nara, blue eyes laughing. That face was what Naruto had come to call the Nara's 'rape-face.' It happened when the brunette furrowed his brow and frowned at the same time. It resulted in an odd expression for the brunette and it made Naruto want to laugh out loud.

Tsunade finished up with in twenty minutes, but it only took that long because she made the blonde wait around for a small observation. When the whining and complaining had begun, the already irritated Godaime had sighed in defeat and agreed to let him go for the night, but only on the condition that he stay with someone for the night. This condition was what brought Shikamaru and Naruto to the blonde's apartment to pack an overnight bag.

As it was, the small man was having problems bending over and picking stuff up, so he was forced to sit on the bed. He directed the Nara to where each desired item could be found, and after some teasing on the blonde's part, they had the bag. Shikamaru had decided to just let Naruto sleep over, mostly due to the fact that Yoshino would throw a fit if she didn't get to see him and see him soon. So, the blonde went home with him.

The meeting of the family went fine, not that the jinchuriki was introduced as his boyfriend or anything, but his dad gave him a knowing look. His mother was oblivious, and was content to shower the blonde and her son with attention. And it was attention the latter of the two really didn't want, but Naruto seemed to bask in it. It was nice to see Naruto smiling happily and chatting away. The small man had been through more than enough recently; he had earned some peace and quiet, or just peace.

Once Shikamaru managed to extract Naruto and himself from his mother, he drug the blonde up the stairs and to his room. The Nara helped Naruto strip and once he was down to his boxer-briefs, the blonde was handed a pair of sleep pants. He eyed the dark green pants in his hands and then eyed Shikamaru. The brunette said nothing, pulling on a pair of dark gray sleep pants. When Naruto was yet to put on the pants, the brunette grabbed them from his hands and helped him put them own.

Naruto didn't really understand. He had his own sleep pants, Shikamaru knew that. So why was the brunette making him wear a pair of his? The Nara pulled the draw sting tight and the pants hung loose down the blonde's lower body, pooling at his feet. The height difference was very apparent. The Uzumaki lifted one foot and the pants leg fell off the top of his foot to hang a good three inches below his foot. He waved the cloth back and forth, balancing on one foot. After a moment, he looked up at the Nara, who smiled down at him before pulling him into a kiss.

Naruto moaned and ran his hands up the toned chest of the man standing in front of him. It had been so long since they had shared an actual kiss. Yeah, there had been pecks and small smooches in Suna, but nothing like the one now. Hands slid down Naruto's body and gently cupped his ass, pulling him up onto his tip-toes so the Nara could deepen the kiss. Tongues slid along one another, drawing a soft sigh from both men. The blonde's hands gripped at broad shoulders and lifted himself higher. He followed the brunette's retreating appendage back into the larger man's mouth and ran the very tip of his tongue along the gum line of his bottom lip. This brought a groan from the Nara, so Naruto's did it again, then again. He delighted in the fact that he could bring that sound from the brunette.

After a few moments, Shikamaru pulled back to rest his forehead on the blonde's. His breathing was ragged and seemed to match the man looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"Gotta stop," he panted out and Naruto nodded in agreement. He was still too sore to do anything, even if his body wanted it. He couldn't risk tarring anything else open. Kyuubi's chakra should have healed him by now, but the demon's chakra still seemed to be suffering from the after effects of the seal. The demon had reassured him many times in the past weeks that he was fine but his healing effects were going to be hindered for a while. So Naruto was healing almost human slow. It complicated things for the time being.

The brunette placed a small kiss on the Uzumaki's forehead and then grabbed his hand to lead him to the futon spread out on the bedroom floor. Shikamaru flopped down on the bed and tugged the blonde down beside him. Naruto followed and knelt down on his knees before laying back against the large quantity of pillows the Nara had.

The brunette stretched out beside him and they turned to face each other at the same time. Naruto threw his leg over the larger man's while the Nara slid his thigh in between Naruto's. He pulled his lover in close, and the jinchuriki snuggled closer with a sigh of complete contentment. He fell asleep almost instantly, one hand splayed across Shikamaru's chest and the other relaxed next to his head.

The Nara stayed awake for a while, wondering what time was the _right_ time. He wanted to say the words that had been chocking him for months now, but fear was living thing and clutched at his chest each time he thought about. He watched the blonde in his sleep, full lips slightly parted, long lashes pressed against tanned cheeks. Naruto was beautiful in his sleep and the Nara had seemed to find something he enjoyed more than cloud watching. He liked to 'Naruto watch.' No matter what the blonde was doing, Shikamaru followed him with his eyes, taking in everything about the small man. He didn't want to miss anything with his lover since he never knew when what he had may be snatched away from him.

* * *

**Three Days Later…Iwagakure**

Tsunade watched the four elderly men sitting in front of her. She had grown use to the council in Konoha. It wasn't that they looked frail. They just didn't compare to the men sitting in front of her now. These men didn't need to speak to be able to send terror through somebody, just looking at they could do it. They ranged in sizes from tall to short and from rail thin to broad. But each and every one of them looked battle worn. Scars were clear on their skin and she could see the clear definition of muscles under their tanned skin. Never in her life had she ever seen seniors in this good of shape, except for Hiruzen.

In the middle of the group of men sat a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her red hair was cropped close to her head and she watched the Godaime with clear blue eyes. She was skinny, or, rather, she was lanky. Tall and lanky were the two words that summed up the woman in front of her.

"Hello, gentlemen," she said as she bowed to the group. Each bowed to her in the same manner and re took their seats. Jiraiya sat with a small huff beside her. The four ANBU they had brought with them spread themselves out behind them, two on each side. Tsunade was hoping that this would go smooth and fast. She had no desire for this ordeal to drag on longer than necessary.

"We would like you to assassinate the Yondaime Tsuchikage," the shortest of the group got straight to the point. Tsunade's eyebrows went up. She had expected a little bit of small talk before they got down to business but that wasn't how these men seemed to work.

"Besides ambushing one of our teams, what else has he done?" the Godaime asked, "I'd like to know all I can if my shinobi are risking their lives to take him out."

"The first thing he did when he was inaugurated was raise the tariffs, devastating our trade with other countries. Raising taxes on the lands and houses was his next step. After that he began sending genin on high ranking missions, missions way beyond anything they could have handled. His next step was to begin sending out chuunin and jounin out on missions he knew no one would return from. The last and final straw was when he gave express permission to all of our shinobi to kill Uzumaki Naruto on sight, hence the reason your team was attacked." Her jaw clinched at the last statement. How dare that bastard? Her hand clinched into a fist and she felt warm skin envelope her hand. She glanced over at the man beside her.

Jiraiya wasn't looking at her, but she could see the tension in his jaw, just like hers. He was less than happy with the whole situation as well. The small touch was reassuring, grounding. She didn't know when she had become so connected to the man, probably since childhood. She wouldn't be surprised if she had always felt this way about him, but pride was a greedy thing and hid things from you when needed them the most.

"Well, that's quite a list of things," she mused after a moment, "Why can't your own shinobi do this?"

"All of them are scared shitless of the man. None of them are even willing to speak against him, let alone kill the bastard," this was from the red head. None of the elders said anything at her small outburst, just nodding in agreement.

"Hokage-sama, met the Godaime Tsuchikage," one of the men sitting closest to the woman said with a proud smile. The two did look a little alike, or maybe he was just her sensei.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I guess that about sums it up. I assume I have the right to let my men carry this out how ever the please?" she questioned.

"As long as it's done quietly, we don't care. We just want him gone." That one statement told her that there were things going on under her radar, things these men didn't wish to speak of. It didn't surprise her, but it was slightly irritating. She couldn't really blame them though. It was an embarrassment to have someone you assumedly handpicked for the job tare your country a new one as soon as he got into office.

"I guess if that is all, we will be taking our leave," she stood and bowed once more. They stood, bowing the same as her. The group of six exited the room and made fast for Konoha. As she ran, Tsunade mulled over her choices of people to send on this mission.

* * *

**That Next Night…Uchiha Compound**

Neji took a deep breath, restraining himself from clutching at Itachi's hand. The elder Uchiha smiled down at him and squeezed his hand before walking forward into the bright lit compound. It wasn't like the Hyuuga had never met Mikoto and Fugaku before; it was just that he felt nervous this time. It wasn't like they were announcing their relationship or anything, Neji was here as a friend of Sasuke's, nothing more. But his stomach was churning none the less. He silently prayed to himself that he wouldn't throw up at some point during this visit.

The group of three made their way into the large compound, navigating the streets until they arrived in front of the brothers' house. Lavender eyes stared up at the large house, and a hand gripped at his stomach when a wave of nausea rolled over him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and concerned obsidian eyes looked down at him. Neji smiled weakly at Itachi, dropping his hand from his belly.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly. The look he received told him that the elder Uchiha didn't believe a word of it.

"Come on," Sasuke said, walking up to the door, "If we're late, Otou-san will get annoyed." Neji nodded and walked a head of the older man. Itachi watched his lover walk. He looked a little shaky on his feet. _I really hope he's okay,_ the raven thought as he moved to follow the other men. This whole thing was his mother's idea. She wanted to have family time, mostly because they hadn't been home in more than two months and the twins wouldn't leave her alone about their big brothers.

The three men paused in the entry way as they slipped off their shoes. As soon as bare feet touched the hardwood of the hallway floor, the sound of running footsteps sounded from the upstairs hall. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a look and moved forward; standing so they wouldn't be knocked over by what they knew was coming.

"Nii-san!" two small children yelled as the raced down the stairs. The two children threw themselves at the two men. Sasuke and Itachi hoisted the children up into the air and hugged them to their chest. The twins giggled happily, snuggling into their brothers' necks. Airi pulled back with a smile and bounced on Sasuke's chest, rambling about how she had missed him and how good she was getting with a kunai. Isamu only pulled back to smiled at Itachi, who sat the small child back on the floor. The small boy grabbed the eldest Uchiha's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Sasuke did the same, only the little girl bounced on the balls of her feet beside him, waiting for him to walk toward the kitchen.

Neji held back for a moment, watching the two brothers interact with their younger siblings. The brunette smiled to himself, hands rubbing across his stomach. He followed quietly behind the Uchiha children into the kitchen. The twins had taken their seats by their mother while Sasuke sat on her other side. Itachi sat closer to this father, leaving a space in between the elder children for Neji. Itachi gave him that concerned look again and the Hyuuga gave him a smile of reassurance.

Dinner wasn't loud, but it wasn't quite either. Fugaku looked less than pleased about the noise level but said nothing. He talked quietly with Itachi from time to time, but mostly just kept to himself, watching his family interact together. Sasuke talked with his mother, telling her about Suna and how hot it was there. Mikoto laughed and smiled responding with more questions. Airi asked more questions that Isamu, but the small boy would interject into the conversation at intervals.

Neji watched all of this with slightly jaded eyes. He hadn't had a family dinner like this since before his father died. Hell, his family dinners weren't like this when his father was around. He hadn't thought the Uchiha's dinner table would be like this, either. With Fugaku being the person he is, Neji hadn't dreamed that the stoic man would deal with such noise. But from what he could tell by the looks Mikoto threw his way at random intervals, the couple had had _that_ conversation many times before.

"Neji-san," Isamu asked.

"Yes?" Neji eyed the usually silent child.

"Are you getting fat?" Sasuke choked on the tea he had been drinking. Mikoto's mouth fell open. Neji felt his face flush with heat and color. Itachi's eyes widened. Even Fugaku looked up at his son, a hard look in his eyes.

Neji's blinked and then blinked again. Hands went to his stomach and clinched in the shirt he wore. His mind whirled and his breathing quickened. The sickness he had been feeling before came back full force and he had to swallow hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat. Isamu looked at him expectantly, obsidian eyes innocent.

"N-no." The word was strained and he felt like he was going to pass out. Mikoto let out a nervous chuckle and glanced from the Hyuuga to her son.

"Are you sure?" Isamu asked, seemingly unconvinced. Neji opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no idea what to say. This wasn't a question he had expected to hear.

"That's enough talk for one night," Mikoto said, quickly ending the whole conversation. Sasuke looked as amazed as the others felt and Itachi was staring at his lover with worried eyes. The conversation picked back up after a few moments but the tension in the air remained.

After dinner, the family migrated to the living room. Fugaku decided not to join in the family gathering, dinner having been enough for him. Before Neji had even settled into the couch, two smallest Uchihas were sitting in his lap expectantly. Two pairs of obsidian eyes blinked expectantly up at him and Neji laughed as they scooted closer. Even after not seeing the two small children for months now, they still had him labeled as their story teller.

Itachi watched as the Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Airi and Isamu. Lavender eyes sparkled with happiness as he started telling them a story, but Itachi wasn't really listening to the words leaving the younger man's mouth. He was watching the way the younger man acted with his brother and sister. Neji was happy, almost glowing, and he looked happier than he had looked in a while. A thought crossed the Uchiha's mind that made him smile. Lavender eyes glanced up at him and caught in Itachi's obsidian ones. The two smiled at each other, and the Hyuuga blushed before continuing the story.

Fifteen minutes later found Neji with a lap full of sleeping children. Mikoto smiled at her sleeping children and stood from her spot on the couch. She bent down and lifted Airi in her arms with a small grunt. The child wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in her sleep and snuggled closer. Neji cuddle Isamu in his arms, the boy's head falling forward so his chin rested on his own chest. They carried the boy up to his room. Mikoto leaned against the door jamb with a small smile on her face as she watched Neji tuck the boy under his covers.

"You'd make a good father," she said when the Hyuuga stood. Lavender eyes widened and a light pink color tinted his cheeks.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered as he brushed past her. She smiled wider at his obvious discomfort. Hyuuga Neji was a good guy, smart, honest, even if he was a little ambitious, but that was a trait that could go both ways. He was a great shinobi, taking each and every mission he took seriously. He might not be made for the academy, but he was great with the twins. She trusted the man to take care of her babies, all of them, if she ever needed to ask for his help. Even if Itachi and Sasuke really didn't need his help.

Sasuke and Itachi were slipping on their shoes when Neji made it back down the stairs, Mikoto close behind him. She smiled at the group and hugged each of her sons and then Neji, even though he stiffened at her touch to begin with. He relaxed after a moment, and hugged her back. They said their good byes and headed out the door.

Itachi took Neji's gloved hand and pulled him into the curve of his side. The brunette cuddled close and fell into step beside his lover. Sasuke huddle in his coat, thought churning about what he had to do and do soon. Each person was silent as they walked the ten minutes back to the Uchiha brothers' apartment in the cold night air. Sasuke thought about what he could say to Lee, weighed the outcomes of each option, trying to make sure he had the best chance of success. Itachi was thinking about the man pressed against him. He wondered what would happen to them within the next few months, worry was eating away at him slowly no matter what face he showed to the outside world and he knew the Hyuuga knew it. Neji was firmly trying not to think of anything. He didn't what to think about what Itachi had looked like with his younger siblings, nor did he want to consider the weight of the words Mikoto had said to him.

* * *

**The Next Day…Around Two**

Sasuke watched as Lee walked toward his usual training ground haunt. He stuck to the tops of buildings, careful not to be caught. But Lee wasn't paying any attention to the world around him. Hair that hung to his shoulders had been pulled up in a high ponytail that bobbed with each of his steps. The chuunin wore a pair of black paints with a light blue shirt. He looked lost in thought, but that was how he usually looked most of the time these days.

Sasuke kept an eye on the man navigating the streets below him. The buildings began to thin out, and the Uchiha had to take more precautions to not be caught, even if the chance was slight. Soon, they were at the far training grounds near the edge of the village. Lee went right into training mode, punching and kicking the air in quick succession. Kami, the man was fast. Sasuke felt fear try and climb up his throat but he pushed it back down, determination to do as promised gaining the upper hand. Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha dropped down from his perch on the last building before the grounds and began to approach the Rock.

Lee didn't notice him until he was only about three yards away. The brunette spun around with a yell and then frozen when he realized it was just Sasuke. Gray eyes glared at him, the other man's chest rising and falling as he panted for breath.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Lee looked like he was ready to have a go at the younger man. Sasuke steadied himself. This was it, it was now or never.

"I want to talk to you," he told Lee, the other chuunin sneered at him in response.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" He didn't sound happy about the situation, but that had been apparent form the look on his face.

"Because you're my friend and I'm worried about you." It was the truth, even if Sasuke himself hadn't realized it until now. Lee was suddenly laughing, a high pitched sound full of nothing but disappointment and hate.

"Friend? _Friend? _Are you kidding me?" He grinned at the Uchiha but it wasn't a happy smile. Lee's eyes were filled with something Sasuke wasn't used to seeing in those gray eyes, something he didn't want to name.

"You were never my friend. None of you were." His voice was cold and full of venom. It pissed the Uchiha off and before he could think he was clinching his fists, biting back the words he wanted to scream at the chuunin.

"How can you say that? We're all worried about you. Do you have any idea how messed up Neji and Naruto have been for the past few months?" He tried to keep his voice calm and even, but he was glaring at the man standing before him. Lee's face tightened into a frown. His hands were clinched into fists, shacking by his sides.

"Why would any one of you worry about _me_?" Sasuke blinked, not expecting to hear hurt in his voice.

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Lee's only response was a glare. This whole thing was becoming confusing. What had happened that would push someone like Rock Lee this far to the edge?

Sasuke took a tentative step forward, watching the chuunin's face. He saw the older man flinch but Lee held his ground. He looked like he might bolt at any second. Then, as Sasuke watched, fear bled from the Rock's eyes only for them to fill with anger once again.

"Lee, I know something happened. But I can't help you if you don't tell me…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as a thought crossed his mind. The only thing he could think of that would drive a person to act the way Lee had been acting was if you had lost someone dear to you. None of the ninjas in Konoha had died recently, so what did that leave?

"It's nothing you, or anyone else, can help with," Lee said in a strained voice.

"You don't know that unless you let us try," Sasuke took a step closer, "Let me-us-help you." He reached a hand forward, only to have it knocked violently away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lee yelled at him. Sasuke blinked and then Lee was launching himself at the younger man. The Uchiha dogged the first punch aimed at his head. One arm came up to block the round house kick. He grunted as the force of Lee's kick made him stagger a bit. He managed to doge the next round of punches before he had to block a few kicks. Lee looked enraged, anger pouring off him in waves, but behind all the anger, Sasuke could see the pain in the Rock's gray eyes. It made him hesitate for a second, but a second was all Rock Lee needed.

Sasuke's breath left him in a rush as Lee's fist connected with his stomach. The raven wrapped his arms around his stomach from the unexpected hit. He wheezed for air as Lee quickly made contact with Sasuke's jaw. His head snapped back, obsidian eyes filled with surprise. Three more hits made contact before the Uchiha could regain his bearings.

The next punch that was aimed at his head missed and Lee stumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled back, lightning fast movement diminished to almost nothing by the emotions coursing through his lithe frame. Sasuke caught Lee by the wrist and then caught the other as the older man tried desperately to break free. With one strong jerk, Lee crumbled against the Uchiha's chest. Long arms came up to wrap around the man's tall frame even as he struggled against them.

Soon the struggling stopped and Lee clung to him, sobs wrecking his thin frame. Sasuke held the brunette close, hands stroking through the sweat soaked black hair that hung to the man's shoulders. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down the older man's back, trying to think of what to say. But before he could think of anything, Lee was blabbering away between his sobs.

"She'll never love me. I'm not good enough." Sasuke blinked at the words, keeping a grip on the brunette as he knees buckled and they slid to the ground. She? Which she?

"She loves you," Lee hiccupped as he fisted the Uchiha's shirt, "No matter how hard I try she'll always love you." Sasuke finally made the connection in his head. Sakura, it had been her the whole time. He should have realized it sooner, they all should have. But no one had ever thought that she would say something even remotely hateful to Lee, but it made sense when he thought about it. He wouldn't push it past the pink haired girl if she was in a bad mood. But it seemed Lee had missed the way Sai and Sakura were acting since they had returned form Sand.

"I hate you both." Lee shoved his fists against the younger man's chest to emphasize his point. The words made the Uchiha's heart clinch. But what he felt didn't really matter at the moment.

"You can hate me all you want, just don't keep it all bottled up anymore. It's not good, for anyone." Lee nodded absently against Sasuke's chest. The raven held the older man while he cried. One hand rubbed up and down Lee's back while the other massaged his scalp, messing up the loose ponytail there. He rocked the smaller man back and forth gently, murmuring soothing things while the Rock cried himself out. Once he was out of tears, he continued to shiver and shack. It was close to two, judging by the sun, by the time Lee had calmed down enough to talk coherently.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, for everything," the brunette whispered against the skin of Sasuke's neck.

"Shhh," the Uchiha pulled back to place a kiss on Lee's forehead, "It's fine. Your fine. We can deal with the apologies later." Lee nodded and took a deep breath to try and clam his racing heart.

"Come on, let's get you home," Sasuke said as he stood, reaching down to help Lee to his feet. The older man took the offered hand but his knees collapsed under him as soon as he was standing.

"Whoa," the Uchiha exclaimed as he caught the shorter man under the arms. Lee looked up at him with wide, clouded gray eyes. His hands held onto Sasuke's shoulders to keep from falling to the ground.

"I can't walk," Lee stated in a foggy voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, that's apparent." He thought for a moment and then hoisted the smaller man into his arms. Lee squeaked and clutched at the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lee stammered as he held on. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Carrying you, now which way to your house." Lee muttered off the directions, blushing red as Sasuke started walking in the direction given to him. Lee tried not to blush harder as they walked through the village and people cast looks their way. Sasuke seemed unfazed, so the older man tried to ignore the gazes on them. As they walked, the brunette began to doze off, the small rocking movements from being carried, coupled with the fact that he was completely and utterly emotionally drained.

Sasuke climbed the stairs to the small apartment he had been given directions to. It wasn't in the worst part of town, but it wasn't high scale either. He glanced down at the man now sleeping soundly in his arms; Lee looked like a child untouched by the darkness of their world. The Uchiha really didn't want to wake the sleeping individual but he really had no choice, unless he just broke down the door and he was sure the Rock would not appreciate that at all.

So, he jostled the lithe form in his arms. Lee murmured in his sleep, head lulling back on his neck as he sifted in his sleep. Sasuke shock him slightly again, and this time gray eyes fluttered open. He brought his hands up to rub at his eyes sleepily before he looked up at the raven staring down at him.

"Sasuke?" he asked groggily.

"Lee, I need your house key. Where is it?" Lee blinked up at him and then snuggled closer.

"Oh. In my pocket." The brunette was already dozing off again before Sasuke could ask which pocket. The Uchiha sighed and then began to try and find the damned key. As he tried to worm a hand into one the pockets on the front of his pants, his hand brushed something that was most definitely _not_ a pocket. A light pink color dusted pale cheeks as he quickly jerked his hand back. Lee sighed in his sleep and Sasuke watched to make sure he hadn't actually woken the older man up. When the brunette snuggled even closer, he was sure the man was still blissfully asleep.

After a few more moments of juggling, Sasuke finally managed to fish the small piece of copper out of Lee's front pocket. This time he made sure to watch where his hands moved, he really didn't want to grope the Rock again. Okay, so maybe he did, but the Uchiha had a feeling that Lee wasn't one to like being groped in his sleep by another man.

He used one hand and a knee to keep Lee in his arms as he shoved the key in the door and turned it. With a small click, it unlocked and Sasuke shoved the door open. The room was dimly lit with sunlight that streamed in from the windows by the door and the one above the sink. The raven shut the door with his foot and turned to lock it once again. No need to risk a break in even if they were ninjas.

The Uchiha managed to find the bedroom with little effort, all apartments in the village seemed to be set up with the same general layout. The door was slightly ajar, so it only took a small push using the sleeping man's foot to open in completely. Obsidian eyes widened at home messy the room was. The floor was covered in clothing and the desk littered with weapons and pouches with their contents spilling half out. Sasuke knew Lee was usually a neat person, but this mess spoke volumes at how the older chuunin had been feeling for the past few months, even if he hadn't been home for almost three of those months.

Sasuke navigated his way through the mess to the bed that was relatively clean of clutter. He gently laid the chuunin on the bed. He tugged the two pillows that had been shoved between the bed and the wall out, sliding them under Lee's head. He was about to cover the man up with the only cover on the bed, a thin white sheet, when he noticed how messy the brunette's clothing was.

The taijutsu master's shirt was covered in sweat, tears, dirt and a decent amount of snot. It had dried somewhat on the way to the apartment but still clung to his chest in places. His pants had patches of dirt on them and a few grass stains, but Sasuke wasn't sure if the green marks were form today or some other time. He stared at the sleeping man for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not it was a good idea to strip the man down. He had even forgotten to take off the sandals Lee had worn that day.

After a moment's more consideration, Sasuke began undressing the man. He first slid the shoes off of the Rock's feet, tossing them out into the hall way with a _thump_. Next was the shirt. Lifting Lee's upper body off the bed with one arm, he cradled the taijutsu master's hand in his hand. With the other, he gripped the hem of the blue shirt, tugging it off with some maneuvering. The shirt was tossed to the floor near the basket by the door.

Obsidian eyes traced over golden skin, fingers twitching to trace the same path. All of the training had put on quite a bit of muscle that the brunette hadn't had before. It wasn't bulky muscle, but managed to stay lean even with all the work outs Sasuke knew Lee had gone through during the past few months. Sasuke's mouth watered and he had to avert his gaze from the large expanse of skin he had just reviled to himself. He wouldn't jump the man in his sleep, no matter how much his body wanted him too. But averting from Lee's chest meant he had to move on to the pants that were still on the older man.

Hands hovered at the button and zipper that rested on the small rise of Lee's hips. Sasuke's breathing went ragged and he had to take a moment to calm himself. All the dreams he had been having came rushing back and he had to swallow to keep his composure. _Might as well go ahead and get this over with,_ he thought to himself, like what he was about to do was a death sentence.

With sure but quick movements, the Uchiha undid the smaller man's pants and pulled them off. He was thankful that the shinobi wasn't one to go commando and had on a pair of yellow boxer briefs. Not that that was much better because the Uchiha still could see nearly everything the cotton fabric outlined. He pulled the sheet up over Lee's body and worked on calming his heart rate.

To help accomplish this, the raven busied himself with picking up the mass quantities of clothing that littered the floor. Sasuke wasn't a particularly neat person, but he really needed a distraction right now, so cleaning up the room worked for him. Only when the laundry baskets in the bedroom and the bathroom were full to the brim did the Uchiha come to stand by the bed again. Lee had sifted in his sleep, arms throw up over his head and one leg pulled up so his foot rested near his other leg's knee. It was such a childlike sleeping position that Sasuke chuckled. He was about to leave the room and apartment itself when a hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

Gray eyes blinked up at him, clouded with sleep. Lee's grip tightened for a moment and then he tugged.

"Don't leave," he said in a small voice, "Stay." It was a mixture of a question and a small order. And once again was something the Uchiha would associate with a small child and not a man who was about to turn twenty-one. The raven started down at the man on the bed. He looked so sad, so very lost. Sasuke wanted to gather the man up into the cradle of his arms and hold him there until that look went away. He was powerless against that steadfast gaze.

With a small sigh, the Uchiha pulled out of Lee's grip. The chuunin looked up at him in slight alarm until Sasuke started stripping off his dirty shirt. He shucked his tennis shoes and pants. Lee sighed in relief when the raven haired man climbed into the bed with him. Sasuke laid out behind the slightly shorter man and Lee rolled over onto his other side. He smiled at the Uchiha and gray eyes fluttered shut. Sasuke watched as the brunette fell back into a peaceful slumber and closed his own eyes. Unable to not touch the man at all, he slid out a hand to cover one of the taijutsu master's where it lay between their bodies. His thumb made small circles across the skin and Sasuke fell into a light sleep with the image of a sleeping Lee plastered in his mind.

* * *

**The Next Morning…Lee's Apartment**

Lee groaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth at his back. It had been so long since he had slept peacefully, months. He hadn't felt this rested since before he had had the run in with Sakura. He sighed in contentment. If only he could wake up like this every morning, so warm, so safe…

The brunette sat up with a start. His mind whirled, trying to catch up with everything that happened the day before. He remembered getting up close to noon and going out to train. Then Sasuke had showed up and they had started talking, arguing really. After that things were a bit blurry. He remembered freaking out and basically attacking the Uchiha. He remembered bits and pieces of the short spar, remembered making contact with Sasuke's stomach and jaw. Then he remembered crying, lots of crying. And arms. The comforting warmth of arms and a solid chest.

Then it got blurry again. He remembered being picked up, carried, through the village. The rush of memory made Lee blush. The younger nin had carried him all the way to his apartment. He ran a shacking hand through his hair, pulling out the tie that held his shoulder length hair in a ponytail. What had happened after that? He vaguely remembered Sasuke asking for his house key. After that…

It was all blurry again. He remembered his bed, nice warm and familiar. He hadn't slept in his own bed in so long that he was still getting used to it. He glanced down at his body and blinked at the tanned skin he found there. He was bare chested, and in boxers. He didn't remember going to bed this way, but he didn't really remember going to bed. Though, he did remember not wanting to be alone last night, needing something there to ground him and make him feel safe.

Gray eyes glanced down and he made a high pitched epping noise. Beside him, sound asleep on his stomach was Uchiha Sasuke. Raven colored tresses messy and sticking up quite a bit more than usual. He was shirtless, and Lee could see elastic of his boxers peeking out from under the sheet that had slid down during sleep. His face was smooth in sleep, lips slightly parted. Obsidian eyes that had been closed in sleep seconds before were flying open at the noise.

Sasuke jerked up from where he was still laid out on the bed. Pale fists rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he blinked up at Lee. The older man look horrified, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at Sasuke.

"What is it, Lee?" he asked with an accompanying yawn.

"Wh-why am I naked? And why are y-you naked?" Gray eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to bolt. It took a moment for Sasuke's sleepy mind to figure out the question and the answer that should go with it. When everything clicked, the Uchiha jerked up onto his hands.

"Oh! No, no! Nothing happened!" Lee only blinked at him owlishly, "I brought you home and you were asleep, then when I tried to leave you asked me to stay. Nothing happened. I promise!" Panic slowly faded from the chuunin's eyes and Sasuke sighed in relief. Well, that was one crisis adverted. Not that he _hadn't_ wanted to do anything, but he had no idea how Lee felt about him. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he felt about lee. He knew he at least _lusted _for the lanky man but did he feel anything beyond that for him? The Uchiha didn't know, but from what he could gather form yesterday; there was more to what he felt than that.

Glancing over at the still seemingly frozen Rock, and decided now was the time to make an escape. He slid out of the bed in one smooth motion and came to his feet. The movement brought Lee out of his daze. As Sasuke was pulling on his black pants, Lee cleared his throat.

"You don't have to leave. Why don't we go get breakfast, my treat? I need a way to make up for all the problems I caused," Lee looked sheepishly up at the younger man. The guilt in those gray eyes made Sasuke's heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to pull the slightly shorter man into a kiss and erase that look from his face. The thought made him blink and he mentally shook himself. So, this was definitely more than just _lust_.

None the less, he couldn't help the smile that drew up the corner of his lips. He finished buttoning his pants and drew up the zipper. A glance at the clock told him that breakfast was out of the question, it was close to twelve-thirty in the afternoon.

"Make it lunch and you've got a deal. Also, I'll need to borrow a shirt," he told the brunette on the bed. Lee looked up from where he had let his gaze fall to while he waited for an answer. He smiled tentivly and Sasuke grinned back. Then his old smile was stretching muscle he hadn't used in months. The smile made the Uchiha's heart sore.

* * *

**The Same Day…Around Two in the Afternoon**

Shikamaru shifted his weight from his right leg to his left as he waited to be let into the Hokage's office. Neji was seated in a chair across the hall from him and looked pale. Well, paler than was normal for the Hyuuga. His coal black hair was pulled loosely into the usual ponytail. He was clad in a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt, which was hugging his middle more than usual. _Has he gained weight?_ the Nara thought as he let his gaze drift over the slumped form of his friend. The man seemed to have acquired a small bit of a belly during his time in Suna. It was odd, really. Neji had always been one of the more active trainers in their graduating group. So for him to have gained enough weight too actually show was…weird.

Footsteps sounded down the hall way, heading their way and both men looked up to spot an out of breath Sasuke sliding to a halt by them. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Neji blinked up at him.

"Fuck me. I lost track of time," the Uchiha muttered more to himself than the others. He couldn't believe that 'breakfast' had turned into a few hours of talking. When he had glanced at the clock on the wall of the small restaurant he was already late. He had stuttered an apology to Lee who had laughed at his small freak out. The brunette had waved him off so he wouldn't be any later than he already was. Sasuke had left with a promise to repay the older man with dinner. Lee had laughed and agreed. The Uchiha was glad to see the old sparkle in the chuunin's eyes. It made the whole day yesterday worth it.

As the raven was still catching his breath, the Godaime's door opened. Shizune waved them in without a word. Tsunade sat behind her desk, fingers steepled in front of her face. She eyed them as they came to stand in front of her. Golden eyes took in each of them individually, as if she was sizing them up.

"I have a very important mission for the three of you," her voice was clear and even. The men said nothing, waiting politely for her to sum up what the mission was.

"I need you to journey to Tsuchi no Kuni and quietly and discreetly assassinate the Yondaime Tsuchikage." Eyebrows went up around the room as the Hokage continued.

"He is the reason the group was attached all those months ago. He gave his shinobi permission to kill Uzumaki Naruto on sight." Golden eyes didn't miss the stiffening of muscles and how anger seeped into brown eyes. She smirked to herself. They may think they were hiding that little _detail_, but anyone who had been in Suna with them knew. And she had suspected before. She was glad the blonde had found someone to appreciate him, even if the man he picked was known for his laziness.

"You will leave tomorrow, at sunrise. You have a long, probably dangerous journey a head of you. Does everyone understand and accept?" Yeses and nods were given and she smiled, just a little evilly.

"Then you are dismissed." They each bowed in turn before exiting the room. Sasuke glanced over at the ponytailed man standing near him. Shikamaru's whole body was tense and he looked like he wanted to tare something apart. Who would have known so much anger could be stored in such a seemingly lazy man? But the Uchiha had seen with his own eyes how much emotion was contained in the Nara. So he really shouldn't have been surprised. He watched the man for another moment before he turned to look at Neji. Lee had expressed an extreme want-'need' as the Rock had said- to apologize to the Hyuuga. He had said some so nice things to the nin, but Sasuke had to wonder how mean the taijutsu master could actually be. He didn't seem like the person to spout derogatory statements unless extremely pissed.

"Neji, can I talk to you for a moment?" the Uchiha called out as Neji was turning to walk down the hall way. Lavender eyes turned to look at him with interest before he nodded. Shikamaru waved bye to the two of them before he walked off. Obsidian eyes watched him go. He really hoped the man didn't go take out his anger on another innocent sparing dummy. But the dummy was better than a person.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Neji's question brought him back from his little thought journey. The raven looked at the shorter man. The brunette looked worried, and he had one hand resting on his stomach. Sasuke took in the paler skin and wondered what exactly was wrong with the nin. He had been acting oddly for a few weeks now, even before they left Suna. The Uchiha decided it really wasn't his business and knew that Itachi would take care of the Hyuuga if there was the need.

"You should go talk to Lee," Sasuke told the brunette. Lavender eyes widened slightly before they narrowed with dangerous intent.

"Why should I go-" Sasuke cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I talked to him yesterday. And before you ask, no. I didn't even find out what exactly had happened to him," he said as Neji opened his mouth to interject. He promptly closed it with a small snap.

"Just go and see him. He feels like shit and feels really bad about everything that had happened." Neji raised his eyebrows but nodded none the less.

"I'll go see him tonight then. See you in the morning," Neji told him with a wave of his hand. Sasuke scoffed. _Don't you mean tonight?_ the Uchiha thought to himself as he watched the man walk away. Itachi and Neji were spending more and more time together recently. Not that he was surprised. When you found someone who made you feel safe, complete, you wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. The Uchiha wouldn't be surprised if both of his new teammates were heading toward their significant other as he stood there. He knew the feeling of being safe and comfortable, and had had it fade from him. Now, he had an idea of who he'd like to try and find that same feeling with, but that was another thing all together.

* * *

**Lee's Apartment…Dusk**

Neji paused as he raised a fist to knock on the door in front of him. He could hear noises from the other side of the door and it sounded like Lee wasn't at home alone. The extra voice sounded just as familiar as Lee's, but he couldn't quite place it as muffled as it was. With a sigh, Neji finally rapped against the door. The voices paused before they picked up again. The Hyuuga could hear footsteps heading toward the door and blinked when Lee swung the door open.

Lee blinked in surprise at the man standing in front of him. He hadn't expected to talk to Neji for days, at the earliest. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say to the Hyuuga. He wanted to apologize but had no clue how to go about it. A simple 'I'm sorry' didn't feel right. He felt like he owed Neji more than just two words.

"You going to let him in, Lee?" Sasuke's question pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled at the shorter man before stepping back to let Neji into his somewhat clean living room. Months of depression and being absent could really do a number on the cleanliness of a house, or apartment in this case. The Rock had been working on cleaning up his house most of the day, but had only made a dent in it. Majority of his clothes were clean now, but sat in a large pile on his bed. The dishes had been done, the drain piled high with them. He had been in the process of cleaning up his living room when Sasuke had shown up with take out. Lee hadn't expected dinner so soon, but happily let the man in. The remains of their meal were still on the table.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the raven lounging on Lee's couch. The last person he had ever expected to be here and the man looked like he was right at home. Not surprising for the Uchiha. He seemed to blend in with the background and settle right in no matter where he went. Unless someone rubbed him the wrong way. Sasuke grinned at him as Neji sat gracefully down by him. He was nervous about the whole situation. He had no clue what was going to happen and was still a bit uneasy around his ex-teammate.

Lee smiled at him, sitting on the other side of the couch, pulling his knees up under him and facing the Hyuuga. He looked even more nervous than Neji felt. He watched as Sasuke gave the man a reassuring smile and patted his leg. It was an odd gesture. Neji couldn't remember the raven ever doing it before, except for a few times with Naruto when the blonde man had been on the verge of a freak out or about to do something important or drastic.

"Neji, I'd like to apologize," Lee managed to say. He rubbed the back of his head, forcing himself to meet lavender eyes. The Hyuuga looked slightly stunned. A warm hand rubbed across his knee again and Lee took a deep breath, readying himself to dive into an apology.

"I should have never said those things to you. I was…I don't really know _what_ I was, but it wasn't anything good. I was hurting, and ended up lashing out at you, one of the only people who I would have trusted talking to. But it all hurt too much, and was so very embarrassing. It still is now. And the reasons seem stupid now. But that doesn't change the past and what happened. We can only move forward. And I'm so very sorry." Lee had to take a deep breath after his rant. Sasuke smiled at him again before he turned to look at Neji.

The Hyuuga sat there for a moment, not really sure what to say. Words were eluding him, but he finally found his ability to talk again.

"Apology accepted," he said after a moment. Lee brightened up immediately and practically jumped over Sasuke to embrace his friend in a hug. Neji's breath left him in a _wush_ as he was almost crushed against the taller man.

"Easy, Lee," he gasped, hands coming up to hug him back. Over the brunette man's shoulder, Sasuke was turning a bit red in the face, having Lee's butt nearly in his face. The Uchiha was staring, eyes wide and Neji got the feeling the poor man couldn't help it. Not that he blamed him. He had even toyed with the idea of dating his teammate in the past, but that had been years before Itachi. And was only valid if the taijutsu master was gay.

Lee let up on the hug with a murmured 'sorry' but didn't let go completely. Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend. The taller man let out a small sigh of contentment, giving the Hyuuga another quite squeeze before pulling back. The Rock smiled down at him.

"Next time something's bothering you, tell me, or any one of us. We'll help you as much as we can." Lee actually snorted at the comment but his smile never flattered.

"I already heard that once from Sasuke. I'll be sure to remember it," Lee reassured the Hyuuga. Neji only smiled and settled back against the couch. Sasuke scooted over so Lee could sit beside his old friend. The two men fell into conversation, with small inputs from the Uchiha, until it was close to eleven at night.

Catching sight of the clock, Neji jumped up from his seat. He had very little time to rest before he had to up and at the gates. Same went for the raven who hadn't moved much since he had repositioned himself on the couch.

"I have to go. I need to be up early for a mission tomorrow," he told a rather surprised Lee. Sasuke looked up at his words and cursed loudly. Lee blinked and glanced over at the Uchiha before he stood to accompany them both out the door.

"Be careful," the taijutsu master told Neji as he pulled him into another hug as the Hyuuga stood at the door. Neji hugged him back, glad to have the old happy Lee back. They waved bye and Neji was out the door.

Sasuke was about to just wave bye and be on his way when he was pulled into a crushing hug. The brunette buried his face somewhat in Sasuke's chest and neck. The Uchiha was so surprised he didn't react for a few moments. Once he finally registered the fact that Lee really was hugging him, the raven pulled the older man closer. His heart pounded in his chest at the close contact. The brunette just felt so good against him, he wanted to hold him there forever.

"Thank you," the brunette whispered in a teary voice, "Thank you for everything." Sasuke rubbed his hands up and down the older man's back soothingly. He wanted to lift the man from his chest and kiss him until he didn't have that tone to his voice, wanted to wipe away all the fear and hurt he knew the brunette was still harboring.

"Anytime," Sasuke said after a small pause, "You can talk to me anytime you need to." Lee nodded and pulled back to grant the raven another blinding smile. Even with tears tracing lines down his cheeks, the Rock looked happy. Sasuke smiled back and waved bye. AS he was walking down the empty street, a shout of 'be careful' reached his ears and he turned to give another wave to the man standing three stories above him.

The Uchiha collapsed back against his bed, rolling on his side to clutch a pillow to his face. He couldn't get the feel of how Lee felt against him out of his head or the sight of the older chuunin's ass as he hugged Neji. Sasuke groaned, pulling the pillow even closer. How was he ever going to handle just being in the same area as Lee when his body was reacting like this? How was he going to ever get close enough to find out how the brunette felt about love, sex, and him in general if his cock was standing at attention when Lee was just sitting beside him? This was going to be a challenge on self-control if the raven had ever seen one.

* * *

**Around Noon the next day…Suna**

Gaara eyed the piece of paper in front of him as he reread the same line for the third time. With a small grunt of annoyance, he placed the piece of paper back on the desk and rested his head in his hands. Teal eyes glanced over at the couch that had remained empty of any person since the loud Inuzuka had returned to Konoha over a week ago. The whole office was a lot more quite, and a lot less enjoyable since the small brunette had returned to his village. Everyone was grateful that Naruto had healed fully, as had the others, but that meant what had made his usually boring job seem less so was gone.

Even in the hospital, Naruto had been cheerful and talkative, a smile always stretching across his face. Kiba had followed the Sabaku around like a puppy, pun intended. The red head was finding he missed the constant presence of another person. Since no one ever really just _hung out_ in the Kazekage's office like the Konoha nin had. Days that had been filled with chatter and laughter were suddenly silent. Almost unbearably so. Silence was all well and good, but sometimes it could press in on you. Gaara had never thought he would be the kind of person to appreciate a good conversation, but now that he had had it constantly for months, to have them suddenly taken away…It was an odd feeling.

And it wasn't just his office that felt lonely. His home was the worst. He used to like the silence and the ability to just fall into bed after a long day. But now that Kiba had come and gone form his life like a shooting star, he missed the warmth of another body by him as he meditated at night. He missed getting up in the mornings to find Kiba half falling off the bed because he slept like a child. He missed the long talks at night, the contented mornings at the table. The long walks to the offices had seemed shorter with the other shinobi there. Leaving the office for lunch hadn't been such a hassle. He missed the sound of the Inuzuka's voice as he told Gaara about things he had done as a child, the trouble he had gotten into. He missed the smile that would light up the brunette's face as he laughed, the sound of it ringing through the air. He missed…Kiba.

* * *

**Two Days Later…Around 1 AM…Iwa**

The man stood on his balcony, looking down at the city below him. Hard green eyes gazed out over the city scape, smiling as he thought about how this whole country would soon be his. We a contented nod of his head, the large man turned to head back into his private quarters. He had sent his usual guards off, content with the thought that he was untouchable. That had been his first mistake.

A soft _thump_, followed by a grunt sounded thorough the room. The man's face contorted in pain, eyes going wide before squinting partly shut. The corners of his mouth twisted down and he grit his teeth. A low whistling could be heard and the small slowly fell forward. He landed face first on his hard wood floor, mouth slack and eyes wide. With one last shuddering breath, the life faded from his eyes and he was gone form this world.

A slim shadow fell over the corpse as a lithe figure appeared in the doorway to the balcony. Hard eyes observed his teammates handy work. Four kunai formed a line down the back of the Tsuchikage's skull to his upper back between his shoulder blades. One was fitted in the small space between the base of his skull and his neck, the finally killing blow.

The form glided across the room with silent foot steps to bend down and place two gloved fingers against the skin of the man's neck, reassuring the knowledge that the man was truly dead. The figure nodded once and then was gone just as quickly as they had appeared, no sound giving away the direction they were headed.

* * *

**The Same Day…Rock Country…Around 8 AM**

Neji glared at the steadily rising sun. His whole body hurt, from the top of his head to his toes. Every muscle felt strained and over used. With no sleep the night before and being constantly on the move, he was exhausted. But he wasn't going to let his teammates see that. They were almost out of Rock Country completely, and he was ready to be back on home turf.

Lavender eyes scanned the horizon as they came up on the mountains that separated Rock Country from Fire. The Hyuuga wasn't sure he how he was going to feel after this trek. But he didn't utter a complaint as they moved swiftly over the mountain range. By the time they were safely on the other side, Neji was panting for breath. Sasuke looked over at him worriedly. The rave pulled up short as the came to the first cluster of trees on the open landscape. Shikamaru paused further ahead, looking back over his shoulder at his two teammates.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, more than a little concerned. He wasn't used to seeing the Hyuuga heir like this. The man seemed to have stamina by the ton, but that didn't seem to be the case at the moment. Neji's face was coated in sheen of sweat and he was breathing deeply. One hand was clutching at the front of his shirt, over his belly. Had he been hurt at some point and they hadn't noticed or he hadn't said anything?

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to the pair. Neji glanced up at his captain from where he bent almost double. One hand braced him against a tree while the other was clutching at his shirt.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied and took the few steps that separated him from the older man. He rested a shoulder on the jounin's shoulder, and Neji leaned in to the touch.

"Are you injured?' Shikamaru asked in a concerned yet annoyed tone. Neji shook his head but still didn't speak. The Nara sighed and slung his pack off his back. Ne kneeled on the ground and pulled out a canteen buried under everything else in the bag.

"Sit," he said as he unscrewed the top. The Hyuuga glared up at him through his hair but did as he was told. The man sank to the ground under the shade of the tree, thankful for it cooling shadow. Sasuke kneeled beside him, hand rubbing at the older man's shoulder.

"Here." Shikamaru held out the canteen and Neji took it gratefully. He drank most of the water and sighed when his throat didn't hurt anymore. He had his head leaned back against the tree when he felt a warm tingling in his belly. Lavender eyes shoot open and his hand came up to clutch at his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief when he was it was only Shikamaru checking him over. Though that shouldn't have been as comforting as it was.

The Nara had spent a good hunk of his time in Suna learning various healing techniques from Tsunade. Neji guessed it was mostly out of need to protect Naruto and the people he cared about. He was a quick learned and was quite good at it, much to the Godaime's surprise. He had the chakra control for it, so she didn't complain all that much. Besides, she loved the fact than she got to teach another ninja how to heal his comrades.

It was about the time Shikamaru sucked in a surprised breath that Neji remembered why the shinobi looking over him had been a bad idea. But he had been too tired to think until it was too late. The Nara stared up at him with wide eyes and shook his head before frowning. He furrowed his brow and looked back down at the Hyuuga's midsection. He blinked to clear his vision when the oddity didn't go away. After he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, Shikamaru looked at Neji.

"Neji, that's not possible," the Nara stuttered after a moment. Sasuke looked worriedly between the two men.

"What, what's wrong?' he asked, his hand squeezing Neji's shoulder. Neji sighed, now realizing he was going to have to explain himself. He had known that this was going to happen eventually, but he had hoped he would have Itachi with him when it did. But no such luck.

"It's a long story, and I'm tired," he said but Shikamaru gave him a look. Neji grumbled and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sasuke looked like he was about to have a panic attack, something so uncharacteristic of him, but it made Neji smile. It let him know the younger Uchiha cared for him and that was going to help with the current situation.

"I don't care how long the story is. I want to know how the hell you, a male- a man-, is _pregnant_." His voice rose slightly in pitch as he looked at his teammate. Sasuke paused and then turned to look at the Hyuuga, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as saucers.

"You're _what?"_ he asked in disbelief.

"Pregnant. As in I am carrying another life form inside me," Neji told him with a sigh. Sasuke sputtered and then sat heavily down beside him.

"How?" he asked after he had regained composure.

"We, Itachi and I, came up with a Jutsu," he said.

"A jutsu?" Shikamaru cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. It creates a womb inside of the person with chakra and creates a few eggs from the person's sperm," he replied. Shikamaru's brow furrowed and he stared hard at Neji's stomach.

"How do you get the other half?" he asked after a moment's thought. This whole situation was freaking him out a little bit but he could see the merit in having a jutsu like that available.

"It pulls it from the sperm from you after you've had sex with someone." Sasuke blinked at the statement.

"As in form your ass?" Neji chuckled at how crud the man was when he was dumbfounded.

"Yes," he told his friend with a smile. He let it all sink in and Shikamaru pipped up with another question after a moment.

"Okay, all of that makes sense, mostly. But how do _have_ the baby?" he asked and gestured with his hands.

"Caesarean section." Shikamaru nodded, still lost in thought.

"How far along are you?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at Neji's slightly larger stomach.

"I don't really know what I'm talking about, but he looks like he's about three or so months. But I can't be sure. The baby is tiny though," Shikamaru told him and reached out a hand and laid it on the Hyuuga's stomach. Green charka radiated from the point for a moment and then the Nara pulled back.

"Everything seems fine…"_But I don't know for sure. We need to get home soon, _he thought.

"How are you not, huge?" Sasuke asked, making gestures over his own stomach.

"It's cradled in his hips, and like I said, tiny," the Nara replied. Neji had his eyes closed, close to falling asleep. The brunette looked over his shoulder and thought hard about places they had passed on the way to Rock. _There should be an inn a little ways form here…_

"Come on, let's get you somewhere where you can rest," Shikamaru said as he stood. Neji blinked groggily up at him and stood with Sasuke's help. He slung one of the Hyuuga's arms over his shoulders, and the brunette leaned gratefully against him.

"So, I'm going to be an Uncle?" he asked as they walked. Neji nodded and Sasuke felt his cheeks stretch into a smile. He liked that idea.

They made it to the inn within two hours. Shikamaru sent a bird to Konoha letting Tsunade know they were going to be a little late getting back, but that everything was okay.

He knew she was going to chew him out about it later but the Nara couldn't bring himself to care. Sasuke and Shikamaru grilled the Hyuuga for more information after the older man had food in his system and was settled into one of the three beds in their room.

No, none of Konoha knew except Itachi and now them. Yes, Itachi hadn't approved of him leaving for the mission. But Neji had wanted to go anyways. It had meant something to him. No, he didn't want to tell anyone else. Not even a medic even though he knew he needed to. Shikamaru informed him that he was telling Tsunade as soon as they got back. Neji tried to argue but couldn't really disagree with the man. He finally agreed after a moment, but only if they could get Tsunade to keep it secret and the two of them not tell anyone else.

* * *

**Four Days Later…Tsunade's office…**

"You're what?" Tsunade screeched, shoving her chair back from her desk as she stood up in surprise. The three shinobi standing in front of her cringed at the loud sound, but stood where they were.

"Pregnant," Neji answered in a clam voice that didn't betray how he felt inside. His hands twitched to come up and palm his steadily growing belly. He swore he had gained ten pounds in the last four days with Sasuke and Shikamaru shoving food at him every chance they got. He wasn't going to turn down the food; it wasn't like he _wasn't_ hungry. But he was still slightly embarrassed by how much he could eat at the moment.

Tsunade's eyes flashed fire at him and she walked shakily around her desk to lean against the front of it. She crossed her arms under her ample chest and glared daggers at the three of them.

"None of you knew this before I sent you on the mission?" her tone was even but had bite. Neji cringed.

"I knew, Godaime-sama," he said. Tsunade swung her head to look at him and Neji had to resist taking a step back.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Neji shook his head _no._ Tsunade threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hyuuga? Did you not worry about your wellbeing and that of your child?" Neji bit back a sharp retort. She was right. He shouldn't have gone. But that was done and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Have you even seen a medic?" she asked in a gentler tone. He shook his head. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. After looking him over for a moment, she turned and began picking up the large stacks of papers sitting on her desk.

"Shikamaru shut the blinds. Sasuke lock the door," she ordered as she sat a stack on the floor. The nins gave her an odd look, but moved to do as told. Neji stared as she moved the last stack and Shikamaru and Sasuke moved to stand back where they had been.

"Strip," she told the Hyuuga, who only blinked owlishly at her. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Only to your boxers. Leaving your pants on will be annoying," she reasoned and Neji nodded. He moved to strip, but paused. He glanced at the two shinobi still standing in the room.

"I want them to know what to look for. If this ends up being a recurring thing, some people are going to need to know what to look for in a pregnancy besides regular medics," the Godaime told him and he nodded after a moment. He didn't really like the idea of being a genuine pig but he had put himself in this situation and didn't really have a choice. Five minutes later found a blushing Neji laid out across the span of Tsunade's desk in nothing but his black boxer-briefs. He was distinctly aware of his larger than usual belly out in the open air, stretching almost five inches above the waist line of his underwear. _I really may have gained weight on the way back._ He shivered in the cold air, gooseflesh breaking out across his pale skin.

Sasuke was staring at his stomach with something akin to amazement. The younger Uchiha seemed okay with the idea of his older brother's boyfriend having a baby, but it was like it hadn't really sunk in until he saw the Hyuuga's belly. His scrutiny only made Neji blush more and he shut his eyes tight, hands fisted at his sides. He tried to keep his heart rate calm and even out his breathing. It really wouldn't do to have a freak out in front of the Hokage and his friends.

Tsunade was concentrating fully on him, mostly ignoring the other two shinobi in the room. Neji could feel his skin tingle where her chakra was touching, and he shivered. She checked his vital signs; heart rate, blood pressure, whether or not he was breathing properly, and more. When she was done, she stood up and stared down at him with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Hyuuga Neji, you have got to be the luckiest man in the world. Three months of pregnancy and nothing went wrong even though you continued missions and never saw a doctor. I guess you have beginners luck," she teased. Neji rolled his eyes. Not everyone got to see the Hokage in playful mode but Neji was glad she teased him. Even if it was a bit more embarrassing.

"Can I sit up now?" he asked and the Godaime nodded. As he went to sit up, something tingled against his stomach and he gasped. The three ninjas in the room instantly jumped and moved to crowed around him. Neji grabbed the first hand he could find, which happened to be Shikamaru's, and tugged him close. The Nara squeaked as he was thrown off balance. Neji ignored the protesting noise and settled his friends hand over his stomach. He looked up at Shikamaru with wide eyes, who returned his gaze with brown eyes just as wide as his.

"What? What happened?" Tsunade asked, her voice thick with worry. She was still a bit pissed at how stupid one of her best shinobi had been, but it was a breakthrough in their world. She was going to have to talk to Neji and Itachi about this jutsu of theirs at length, but at a later date. Right now she was more worried about what was happening in her office.

Neji swung his head to stare at her with wide lavender eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"It kicked," he whispered and Tsunade blinked. That was it? The baby kicked? She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She shouldn't have been surprised but the look of pure amazement on the two men's face made her giggle like a teenager.

"That's normal," she said with a smile. She smoothed her hand over the taunt skin of the brunette's stomach and felt a small push against the skin there.

"I could be because of something you ate, or how you moved," she told the stunned Hyuuga, "Movement also lets you know if your baby is doing well. Movement should increase in the weeks to come." Neji nodded and turned to look down at his belly, now almost completely covered by hands since Sasuke had leaned in to place his hand there as well. There was a gasp from the Uchiha and he jerked his hand back in amazement. Neji looked up at him as Sasuke glanced wide eyed between his hand and Neji.

"That felt so weird," he said after a moment and Neji laughed.

"Think how it feels from the inside," he told him rubbing a hand across his belly. Sasuke made a face and that only made Neji laugh harder. Then jerk as the baby kicked hard. Shikamaru jerked his own hand back and looked over at Sasuke. The two men shared a look and then broke into laughter. Tsunade smiled. Who would have thought it would take a jutsu to make a man pregnant to pull some of the most socially awkward nins in the village together in a room, laughing over a baby kicking?

"Okay, you guys, I have work to do. I need my desk back," she said teasingly at Neji. She just couldn't resist picking on her one pregnant _male_ shinobi. The brunette _huffed_ and scooted off the desk to pull on his clothing. The chuunin vest he had worn for most of the mission got slung over his shoulder. It didn't fit anymore. He wasn't going to be able to hide this for much longer, but he was scared for the village to find out. Sacred for his family and the Uchihas to find out. He glanced over Shikamaru and Sasuke and knew immediately he would have people behind him if he needed them. And those people would more than likely include the Godaime. But he would never ask her to choose between him and the village.

"Neji, I want you back here in three weeks for an ultrasound, and don't give me that look. I'll drag you here myself if I have to," she said as he glared at her, "You do want to know what you're having, don't you?" She smiled when he nodded slowly.

"Good, it would probably be better to check sooner but with this being a male pregnancy, you can't be sure. We're running a bit blind here," she said as she scribbled some writing down on a piece of paper. When she was done, she held it out to him. Neji took it and read over it before he looked back up at her, mouth open to say something. The Hokage held up her hand.

"I don't care if you don't want to go fill it, you need to take those. Especially with the kind of case this is. Have Ino fill it, but you better take them, or I'll tell Itachi lots of little details he doesn't need to know," she threatened. Neji snapped his mouth shut and Sasuke snickered beside him. He punched the younger man on the arm irritably.

"Do we have an understanding?" she looked at Neji hard.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he replied grudgingly.

"And no more missions for you at the moment." Once again Neji opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade glared at him.

"If you really want to work so badly, I can set you up with a position at the Academy for a few months. As for you two," Tsunade pointed at the other men in the room, "I'm counting on you to watch him. Sasuke make sure he eats and takes those vitamins. I know he's been practically living with you and Itachi." Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded. Tsunade waved her hand and the three of them left the room. Neji growled low as he walked jerkily down the hall way. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Shikamaru walked up beside the older man and slung an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke reached out and plucked the now crumpled piece of paper out of Neji's clinched fist and matched paces with him.

"Come on," the Nara said with a smile, "Let's go get that filled. Ino's working at the pharmacy now since she can't do missions or hospital work. She's having a hard time walking around these days. We'll go eat afterward." Neji looked over at Shikamaru at that.

"Are you paying?' he asked. Shikamaru scoffed.

"I'll pay," Sasuke offered, "Gotta make sure my niece or nephew is getting enough to eat." He snickered at the look Neji gave him.

"Shut up," the Hyuuga hissed, glancing around the mostly empty hall. Sasuke only laughed at him and they made their way out of the office building.

* * *

**That Night…Around 7:00**

Kiba groaned, combing his fingers through his hair as he leaned back against the couch. He had just finished repeating what had happened all those months ago for what felt like the hundredth time. Tsume was sitting across from her son, gray eyes down cast. She hadn't spoken at all through the whole story, but Kiba was sure she had it memorized by now. She was probably repeating the parts she thought important to herself as she sat there. Hana was leaning against the door jamb, listening to the parts she wanted to as she moved between the living room and the kitchen as she cooked diner.

This had become routine for most of the nights since he had returned home from Sunagakure. His mother looked more and more worried every day and she was spending a considerable amount of her time talking with family members about the situation. The only thing anyone had confirmed about what happened was that the chakra had definitely been demonic, or close to it. But that was as far as they had gotten. And Kiba had known that since the first memories had invaded his mind on the hospital roof in Suna. And sometimes he could feel whatever it was _inside _of him, inside his _head_.

It scared this shit out of him. He woke up to screams in his ears and nightmares of memories that were not his own. Sometimes it was all he could do not to pass out during the middle of the day. And even when he was so exhausted it took every ounce of his will power to stay awake, Kiba found that he didn't want to sleep. It scared him. And the only thing-_person_- who had made him feel safe during the night was days away in another village. Unreachable.

The Inuzuka missed the feeling of another body sleeping next to him, but he had never been sure if Gaara _slept_. He missed the gentle hands that pushed back his hair when he woke up screaming and chocking on nonexistent blood. He missed the Sabaku's gruff voice in his ear while Kiba cried himself dry. He wouldn't-couldn't- go running to anyone in Konoha for that kind of comfort and he missed just _being_ around Gaara.

"Food's ready," Hana called from the kitchen, startling Kiba and Tsume out of their thoughts, His mom sighed and stood, Kiba following close behind. He didn't miss the bags under her eyes.

_"Wait_  
_I'm starting to suffocate_  
_And soon I anticipate_  
_I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong_  
_So delicate._"

- "Coming Undone" Korn

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I hope the end wasn't as rushed as it felt to me. I was going to do it as an extra, but I didn't want three extra's all at once. So, it got tacked onto the end of the chapter. And I'm still unsure of how I feel about the chapter as a whole. Review so I know if you guys like it or not!

**Birthdays during time skip:**

_None_


	8. Extra: Gone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, not one little bit.

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **Another little omake. I really hope these don't annoy anyone. These scenes just didn't seem to fit into the chapters themselves. And they will be uploaded with a chapter from now on.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes as he made his way through the Hokage tower to the Godaime's office. Itachi and he got a summons early this morning. It hadn't taken the men long to be up and out the door, having been trained from a young age to respond quickly. Itachi jabbed him in the side as the rounded a corner when the younger Uchiha yawned loudly.

"Wake up, little brother," Itachi told him, "We don't know what we're need for. So, be on your toes." Sasuke grumbled in agreement as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't enjoy being woken up at seven on a Saturday but what could he do? He was required to answer any summons, no matter the time, like everyone else who called themselves shinobi.

The pair rounded another corner and stopped in front of the door to Tsunade's office. Itachi rapped on it and they waited for an answer. When it came, the brothers pushed open the door and walked into the office. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he found his mother sitting in one of the three chairs sitting in front of the Godaime's desk.

"Sit, please," the blonde Hokage gestured to the chairs on either side of their mother. Each man had already concluded that this was not about a mission since their mother was there. The raven haired woman smiled at her two sons, and held out her hands to them. They each clasped a hand in hers automatically. Both brothers harbored a special love for their mother. The woman was stronger than any kunoichi they had met. She had practically raised her children herself, Fugaku having immersed himself in his work by the time Sasuke was ten. It wasn't like their father had been cruel or anything, the man was just never around anymore. He preferred the solitude of his office to his own house at times, but each of his children knew he loved them. And being married to an Uchiha wasn't easy.

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and then her chin in her hands as she looked over the small group gathered in her office. After a moment, she sighed and sat back in her chair. Sasuke was starting to get suspicious when the words he least expected to hear left his Hokage's mouth.

"Uchiha Fugaku died at twelve- thirty this morning due to an accident during a mission," her voice was solemn and Sasuke felt his heart almost stop. His mother's hand convulsed in his and all he could do was blink at Tsunade while his brain processed the information. His father was dead? Uchiha Fugaku, the head of their clan, was dead? An accident? What kind of accident could kill the man that had seemed untouchable throughout his childhood?

"What happened?" his mother's voice broke through the haze in his mind. Sasuke blinked and looked over at his mother with wide eyes. The woman sat with her back straight and head held high even though he could see tears sliding down her cheeks. Itachi looked to be in the same state, but his lips were pressed together in a hard line across his face.

"There was a rock slide. His team said he died instantly so there was no suffering," the Godaime supplied, her face grim. Makoto nodded her head and stood, pulling her sons with her. Sasuke followed almost robotically. Makoto nodded her head to Tsunade who bowed her head back. Itachi and Sasuke repeated the gesture before following their mother out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Makoto pulled her eldest children into a hug, crying quietly against their necks. The men held their mother close and shared a moment of silent mourning before Sasuke pulled away. The raven rubbed at his eyes, refusing to break apart in front of his mother. He wanted- needed- to be strong for her sake. Sasuke would _not_ cry in front of her. His mother smiled wearily up at him, understanding her son's thought process as she stared in to his glazed obsidian eyes. With a nod and a pat on the shoulder, she pushed him toward the entrance.

"Go," she whispered to him, "Just be at home tonight. The little ones will need you." Sasuke nodded to her and looked over at Itachi who nodded as well, letting his little brother know he would take care of their mother while Sasuke went to have his break down.

Sasuke walked out of the large building at a fast walk, not daring to run until he was out in the early morning light. His feet lead him running across the roof tops. He didn't really know where he was going until he was standing in front of a third story apartment door. Sasuke's mind was fogged by the tears he was holding back as he banged against the wood of the door. He didn't care who he woke up next door or down below, all he wanted was for that door to open and for him to be able to let the flood of tears he was holding back spill.

Angry footsteps sound through the apartment and the Uchiha could make out irritated words that didn't really register as he continued to bang on the door.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" an angry voice yelled and the sound of locks being undone sounded before the door was wrenched open.

"What the hell do you-Sasuke?" Naruto paused during his rant as he caught sight of his best friend.

"Can I come in?" the Uchiha asked as he stared down at his friend. His voice was strained and he could feel tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. Naruto stepped back and Sasuke stumbled into the room.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as he shut the door behind him. A chocked sob broke through Sasuke resistance and he fell against Naruto. The Uzumaki wrapped his arms around the taller man held him close as the Uchiha sobbed.

"He's gone," the raven sobbed brokenly. Naruto didn't ask who, already putting two and two together. There were very few people who meant enough to the generally stoic man for him to fall apart like this. All the blonde could do was rub at the man's back and hold him as he cried himself out and exhausted. Once Sasuke had no tears left, the Uzumaki helped the man to the couch and let him flop down upon it. He headed back to his bed room and picked up a pillow. He gave it to Sasuke, who murmured his thanks and promptly fell asleep on his long time friend's couch. Naruto was grateful that Shikamaru hadn't decided to spend the night because the Uchiha really didn't need any embarrassment to pack on to his already full plate.

Naruto left his friend spread out on his couch, having to report to Tsunade for another check up to make sure everything was healing properly and there was no chance of a random punch to the stomach causing a relapse. The small blond sent a silent prayer to whomever was watching over them to help the Uchiha's with their recent loss. He also made a mental note to go see the family that night. He had a date with Shikamaru but he felt that the loss of your best friend's dad was reason enough to reschedule. Even if your boyfriend wasn't going to like it much.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** So, there goes Fugku form the story. Hope no one is too annoyed with it. Review please, they give me a boost of confidence and keep me writing! And for those who have, thank you very much!


	9. Feeling Good

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I make money from writing this.

**Warnings**: Language and a lemon

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **_Read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Beginning of December (Three Weeks Later)  
**

Konohamaru huffed an annoyed sigh as he trudged through a desert that seemed endless. The sixteen year-old's mood was getting worse as the seconds ticked by. He was hot, sweaty, and had sand in places he would rather not speak about. Blue eyes glanced over at his traveling partner and he grit his teeth in annoyance. Shino seemed completely unfazed by the sun beating done upon them. Even in his long coat, the Konoha jounin moved effortlessly and not a drop of sweat could be seen on the exposed skin of his face. That, accompanied by the fact that the older brunette turned to check on him every couple of minutes, was starting to piss the chuunin off.

Konohamaru had been annoyed with this whole "mission" form the get go. He didn't want to travel to Sunagakure to repay the Kazekage by being a . It wasn't _his _fault that so many of his fellow villagers had spent so much time in Suna. Why couldn't Tsunade send Genma or Izumo? Anyone but Konohamaru would have done, in his opinion. And to make matters worse, she had assigned him what amounted to a fucking _babysitter_.

He was sick and tired of being coddled. He hated how everyone still treated him like he was some object that need to be protected. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, and had proved it many times during missions. But that didn't seem to matter with people. Many of his comrades either showed him extra attention or ignored him completely. It was like he was stuck on two extreme sides of the scale. And all the teen wanted was to be a _normal _person.

As Konohamaru sighed again, Shino glanced over his shoulder at him. The smaller brunette looked up at him, and then scrunched his eyebrows together in further annoyance.

"What?" he asked. The Aburame said nothing and Konohamaru swore he could feel the jounin roll his eyes at him, but with his sunglasses on, he wasn't too sure about that. They continued on for another twenty minutes before Shino came to an abrupt stop. Konohamaru nearly ran into the tall man, having been staring at his feet at the time. The chuunin peered around the tall man and blinked as he looked around for what the Aburame had seen.

Blue eyes finally settled on two small forms a good ways in front of them. The chuunin shielded his eyes and squinted, trying to make out the two figures better. Form what he could tell, they both looked like children. Really young children. Konohamaru glance up at Shino and the frowned. He had no clue what the man was thinking. He decided then and there that he hated those damned sunglasses. The taller male said nothing but continued on at a much quicker pace than before.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the small figures, which did in fact end up being two small children. _They can't be any older than five,_ Konohamaru thought as the drew closer to them. One, who looked to be the smaller of the two with short but shaggy red hair, was trying to carry the other, who had longer ice blue hair, piggy back. And he appeared to be trying valiantly and not succeeding much at all. His pale face was flushed red from the heat and excretion of carrying someone larger than his own self. The other appeared to be close to passing, face just as flushed as the other's.

As the two shinobi approached, the red head lost his balance in the loose sand and toppled over face first, the larger of the two landing on top of his smaller counterpart with a soft _thump! _Konohamaru winced for the smaller one and hurried past Shino to reach the pair first. The red head was struggling in vain to get out form the body that was practically crushing. The Sarutobi gently lifted the larger child off the red head when he reached them. The small child looked up at him in surprise and then his face softened with relief. The child in his arms blinked up at him before he coughed loudly. His lips were chapped, breathing shallow.

Konohamaru made the connection almost instantly. He crouched down, propping up the child against his leg, and slung his pack over his shoulder. After a few moments of rummaging, he produced a canteen of water. The red head's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. As he was unscrewing the top, Shino stopped beside them, his own canteen already in his hand. He held it out for the smallest to take. The red head glanced between the Aburame and the canteen for a moment before small hands reached out and snatched it form his hands. The canteen was open in seconds and the child was nearly gulping down the liquid, spilling it down the front of his shirt.

Shino crouched down and reached out a hand and grasped the container. The child made a gurgling-scared noise, eyes wide with something akin to fear. Konohamaru was shocked when the stoic man smiled.

"I'm not taking it from you," Shino reassured the child, "You'll make yourself sick if your drink that fast." The red head instantly calmed down and let the canteen be pushed down from his mouth. He took a few shallow breaths before bringing it back up to his lips, drinking much slower this time. Konohamaru watched a moment more before glancing back down at the boy leaning against him. He tipped the canteen slightly with one hand, using the other to cup the boy's chin. The water slid smoothly into the child's mouth, small drops sliding down his cheeks from the corners of his mouth. He was swallowing with no problem and was coherent enough to grumble when Konohamaru stopped pouring the cool liquid into his mouth.

Once both children had drunk their fill, the two Konoha nins shared a look. The first question was what were two small children doing this far out in the desert? They were still a good thirty miles from Suna and there weren't many villages along the way.

"Where are you from?" Konohamaru asked, glancing down at the child that had fallen asleep propped against him.

"I'm from a village close to the border," the red head answered, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, "My name's Sasori. He's Suigetsu and he said he's from Mizu no Kuni*." Konohamaru's eyes widened. Looking down at the small form practically in his arms. _How the hell did a child this small travel that far by himself?_ he thought as he stared at Suigetsu.

"I met him a few days ago. He said he was sick and his parents died moving their family. We were heading to Suna when he collapsed. Can you help us?" Sasori blinked up at them and Shino sighed, a hand coming up to rub at his forehead.

"We can't just leave them," Konohamaru spoke up, hands tightening under Suigetsu's arms. Shino turned to look at him, a frown on his face.

"We don't know what kind of sickness he has or if it's contagious," the older male sounded slightly torn. Konohamaru's eyes hardened.

"Well, I'm not leaving tow children to die in the middle of a desert when I am perfectly capable of getting them to a village," Konohamaru stated, standing with Suigetsu's limp form in his arms. Shino seemed to watch him for a moment before nodding. He sifted his pack to the front of his body and then gestured for Sasori to climb on his back. The sight made Konohamaru snicker and he could feel Shino glare at him from behind his glasses. But he said nothing and took up at a brisk run towards Sunagakure, Konohamaru hot on his heels.

They reached the village in just under two hours. Thankfully, the guards at the entrance didn't stop them. They made the decision to drop Suigetsu off at the hospital before reporting into the Kazekage. Sasori was dozing on Shino's shoulder by the time they reached the office. The shinobi standing guard outside eyed the child but said nothing and let them in when he got the okay.

Gaara was sitting at his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he observed the tall man standing beside his desk. The man was talking adamantly, waving his hands as he spoke.

"Gaara, I don't need some little brat-," he stopped mid-sentence when the small group walked into the room. Gaara gave the man a pointed look and the tall brunette huffed. When the man turned around, arms crossed over his chest in a similar manner, Konohamaru had to do a double take to recognize the man. He remembered him very clearly, but Konohamaru had never seen him without his usual kabuki paint and black outfit, and it made the teen bristle in annoyance. Out of all the sand siblings, he disliked Kankurou the most. Gaara was clam and generally decent company. Tamari was loud and abrasive, which suited Konohamaru just fine since he was the same on most days. But Kankurou almost _always_ pissed the Sarutobi off. The man was short tempered and had no problem telling you what he thought of you. Konohamaru generally didn't have a problem with that trait, Tamari and Gaara were guilty of the same thing, but Kankurou's comments always seemed to be aimed at Konohamaru when the teen was around.

Their first meeting had almost been an all-out fight and their relationship had not improved over the years. When the siblings were in town, Konohamaru avoided him as much as he could. But when Naruto invited him out to dinner with them, like he usually did, the Sarutobi didn't have much of a choice in being around the arrogant man. But what annoyed the teen more than any comment the older male could make about him was the fact that Konohamaru found the tall brunette attractive.

That one fact alone made Konohamaru more irritable around the man and Kankurou seemed to find joy in teasing the younger male. That lead to some very heated arguments between the two, a few of which their friends had to intervene in. After their last argument, Naruto had patted Konohamaru on the shoulder and told him he didn't have come to the dinners anymore. That lead to the Sarutobi feeling guilty for his actions and then to a strained apology to the middle Sabaku in front of all their friends the next time Konohamaru had been invited to dinner. Kankurou's response had been a small sneer and then acceptance of the apology. When his brother had elbowed Kankuro in the ribs, the older man had finally stuttered an apology of his own before stalking off to sit at the table. The two now had a strained truce but the tension in the air still thickened any time they were in the same vicinity.

Even now, the tension in the air rose. Gaara glared at his brother, who only huffed and shifted his weight form one leg to the other. Konohamaru said nothing, but shot a glare at the man before turning his attention to the Kazekage. Shino jostled Sasori awake and the small child blinked blearily around the room. He yawned and then let his chin rest on the Aburame's shoulder.

"I see you two made it safely, and with an extra," Gaara commented as he watched the red head settle back against the shinobi.

"Two, actually," Konohamaru spoke up as he held up two fingers, "The other child was sick so we dropped him off at the hospital before we came here…" Gaara gestured to the couch pushed against the far wall for Shino to place Sasori on, who was steadily falling back asleep, while Konohamaru relayed all he knew about the two children. When he was finished, Gaara nodded, eyeing the child currently conked out on his couch.

"It seems everyone in finding some sort of lost child recently," he told them just as he office door swung open. Tamari marched into the room, a small blonde child bouncing along behind her.

"Onee-san!" the blonde drew out the word loudly as he followed the woman into the room. A twitch started near the eldest Sabaku's eye and she gritted her teeth. The child grabbed a hold of the bottom of her skirt, tugging and opening his mouth to say something else when his eyes landed on the other two Sabaku's in the room. The child squealed happily and raced across the room to fling himself at Kankurou's legs. The tall brunette huffed when the small child made contact with him and had to steady him so he didn't topple over backwards.

"Gaara, I'm gonna kill that kid," Temari stated as she glared at the blonde child now wondering over to where Sasori was asleep on the couch. Gaara smiled, saying nothing as he watched the newest addition to the room lean over the couch and look closely at the red head.

"He really seems to like you, Temari," the Kazekage told his sister, and smirked when Sasori woke up with a start, startling the blonde, who fell over with a small squeal.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to work when he won't stop chattering? I swear, he never shuts up. He doesn't even pause," the blonde Sabaku gestured wildly with her hands.

"He's not _that _bad, Tem," Kankurou replied, "Deidara's only five. You can't expect him to sit still for more than five minutes at a time."

"He only behaves for you because he's scared of you." Kankurou rolled his eyes and the chuckled when Deidara seemed to finish sizing up Sasori. The small blonde threw his hands up in the air with a happy squeal before flinging himself at the shocked red head. The two landed in a pile, Sasori letting out a surprised _oof! _

"He's not scared of him, Kankurou's just intimidating," Gaara supplied. The Kazekage smiled at the two children before turning back to the two Konoha shinobi still standing in his office.

"As for you two, Konohamaru, you will be helping my brother with his office work," the teen left out a shocked sound before recomposing himself and nodding, "Shino, I already have a mission for you." The Aburame stepped forward to take the extended scroll from the red head before nodding and Gaara waved him out. Konohamaru watched the man leave, wishing with all he was worth that he was the one leaving on a mission. He glanced over at Kankurou and the puppeteer look less than happy with the situation.

After a few moments, it was decided that Kankurou was to take care of Deidara and Sasori next, which Konohamaru translated to him taking care of them for the day, while Gaara went to the hospital and Temari went back to her own office. As he was walking out of the Kazekage's office, Sasori and Deidara in front of him, apparently having become friends, Kankuro brushed past him. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes at the older man. Kankurou glanced over his shoulder, returning the look.

"It's not like I agreed to this either, brat," Kankurou him. Konohamaru instantly bristled with anger.

"I'm not a brat!" he snapped, pushing past the Sabaku and into the man's office. The look on Kankurou's face said he believed otherwise.

* * *

**Same Day…Konoha**

Neji glanced nervously around the dimly lit room. He was so nervous, he looked like he might bolt form the large room at any second. Itachi was standing by his chair, one hand absently playing with the few strands of hair that had escaped the Hyuuga's ponytail. Sasuke stood on the brunette's other side; arms crossed over his chest and face blank as he watched their Hokage bustle around her office-turned-doctor's-office. Neji was less interested in what Tsunade was doing and more interested in watching Sasuke.

Ever since they had received the news about their father, the two brothers had been mostly silent. Each took some time off from missions, Tsunade understanding more than most about their situation. They had been staying at the Uchiha compound since the news, leaving Neji to return to the Hyuuga compound. The brunette understood the need to be near their family during this time, especially with how the twins had reacted to the news, but that didn't mean Neji was happy about being back at his own family's compound.

Hinata had eyed him curiously when he had returned, but had not asked any questions. Neji was sure his younger cousin knew something was up with him, and could have easily found out, but she wasn't the kind to pry into other people's business. She knew he would come to her eventually if anything was wrong, and she would wait until then, adept a little impatiently. And the Hyuuga prodigy knew he would have to tell her, and the others, soon. Very soon, in fact. Considering he was now sporting quite a belly.

But the byakugan user didn't know _how _to tell them. How do you tell the people you had grown up with, fought with and beside, that you were the first pregnant man, _ever_? It was a daunting task, but it would have to be done. And Neji was planning on putting it off for as long as he could. He glanced over at his lover and frowned.

Itachi wasn't going to let him draw out this waiting game much longer. Neji knew that. He did, but the eldest Uchiha may have to drag him to a gathering of friends and then force it out of the Hyuuga before all of this was over. At least he knew he would have the tall man there when he did finally fess up to what was happening, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Okay, Neji come here," Tsunade called from across the room. She was standing beside a small bed that had been maneuvered into the room along with a machine. Neji took a deep breath, heart rate increasing as he stood form his chair. He went to take a step forward and tottered forward as he lost his balance. Both Itachi and Sasuke reacted instantly, each Uchiha taking a firm hold of the Hyuuga's arms. Neji smiled gratefully at the two men and let them help him over to the bed.

The brunette settled back against the thin mattress. Neji's cheeks flushed red as he pulled up his shirt to revile what was starting to seem like an ever expanding stomach. He had gained twenty pounds in the last three weeks and was gaining more each day. Tsunade had told him not to worry, that it was normal. Neji was less inclined to believe the woman. The Hyuuga was becoming more and more embarrassed by the changes his body was taking on and the fact that he really couldn't hide it all that well any more.

The Hokage smiled reassuringly at him, but it only made Neji more nervous. Itachi took one of his hands, squeezing it gently. Sasuke stood beside his brother, a small smile forming across his face. Neji took a deep breath, letting his head fall back against the pillow behind his head. He shivered as Tsunade spread gel across his stomach and picked up what she had called a 'wand.' The room was silent for a few minutes before Tsunade spoke up.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy," she told them with a smile. Her eyes were sparkling and she seemed more excited about it than Neji and Itachi did.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over Neji to squint at the screen.

"Look right there," she told him and pointed to a place on the screen. Sasuke leaned closer before moving back and shaking his head.

"It just looks like a fuzzy picture to me," he told her. Tsunade laughed, placing the wand back in its holder. She picked up a towel and began wiping off Neji's stomach.

"Well, trust me. It's a boy," she said. Itachi laughed at the look on his brother's face. Neji smiled; glad to hear his lover laugh. Considering what the Uchiha family had been going through recently, he was amazed Itachi was laughing at all.

Twenty minutes later and the group of three were leaving the room, Neji's hand nestled in Itachi's. The eldest Uchiha paused as they stepped out the door. He checked the hall way, making sure no one was around. Tsunade had sent the guards out on errands to get the away from the room while the Hyuuga was there. Once he was sure there was nobody around, Itachi leaned over and pulled Neji into a kiss.

The Hyuuga gasped in surprise, hands coming up to clutch at Itachi's shoulders. Once the raven had thoroughly claimed his mouth, the older man pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead. Itachi hugged the Hyuuga as close as he could manage, resting his chin on Neji's head.

"We're having a boy," Itachi whispered happily against his hair. Sasuke chuckled beside them and Neji pulled back with a smile.

"Yes, we are," he told the jounin. Itachi grinned down at him replacing their fingers together and heading down the hall way. Sasuke walked beside Neji, effectively forming a small barrier around the Hyuuga, whether it was conscious or not. He glanced between the two men beside him and grinned.

"You're going to have to beat the girls off with a stick," he told them jokingly. Neji smiled and Itachi shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Have you thought of any names?" Neji's groan of annoyance echoed through the hallway.

* * *

**The Next Day…Mid Afternoon**

Naruto glance up at the man walking hurriedly beside him. Shikamaru was focused completely on what was in front of him. He held the blonde's hand firmly in his own, almost pulling him along. Naruto had asked repeatedly what was going on but the brunette wasn't answering. It frustrated Naruto to no end.

They had just finished up his last check up with Tsunade. Naruto had gotten a clean bill of health and she had told him that he was completely healed, even if it was somewhat a small miracle. As soon as they had stepped out of the Hokage tower, Shikamaru had taken a firm grip of Naruto's hand and began walking. Naruto had been less than happy about being tugged along, but the Nara had refused to let go and the blonde had eventually given up complaining. He trudged along beside, and sometimes behind, his boyfriend. He knew if Shikamaru wasn't going to answer after the seventh time of him asking, then Naruto wasn't getting an answer.

The blonde hadn't been paying too much attention to where they were going, so he was quite surprised to find he had been lead…to his own damned house. He scowled as he was pulled up the three flights of stairs. When they reached his door, his hand was dropped and the Nara turned to his expectantly. Naruto glared up at the taller man and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shikamaru?" he asked in an annoyed voice. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Just open the door," was his only response. Naruto scoffed, hands falling to his sides.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you practically drag me to my _own_ house?" He wasn't planning on opening that door until he found out exactly what was going on.

Naruto was about to open his mouth for another round of questioning when he was unceremoniously shoved up against his own front door. He squeaked loudly as his back hit the wood with a loud _thump_! Blue eyes were wide as a mouth crashed down on his own, cutting off anything he was about to say with tongue and teeth. The small blonde wiggled helplessly, shoving at Shikamaru shoulders with both hands. Neither action helped him, in fact the first only made the Nara press him harder against the door. Hands slid down his body to grip his hips, lifting Naruto up onto his tip toes. A thigh pushed in between his own and Naruto moaned loudly, body going limp against Shikamaru's.

His eyes fluttered shut, the hands that had been shoving to get free now clutched at broad shoulders. Naruto couldn't do anything but give in and let the Nara have his way. When his mouth was finally released, the Uzumaki sucked in a breath as teeth nipped down the side of his neck.

"Shika," he wined, hips twitching forward of their own accord as Shikamaru put pressure against the blonde's hardening cock, "Someone will see." There was a chuckle against his tanned skin and the hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Then you had better open that door, or I might just fuck you right here." Naruto groaned at the words and the sensation of the larger man's arousal pressing against his hip. With a little effort, the Uzumaki turned in the barrier of Shikamaru's arms to fumble with the key. He nearly dropped the small piece of copper when the Nara pressed up against his back side and nipped at his neck.

They tumbled through the door once it was opened and it was slammed shut behind them. Shoes were tripped over as they stumbled out of them. Naruto got caught in his tee shirt when Shikamaru tried to pull it over the blonde's head while he was kissing him. The Nara growled in frustration, pulling back just enough to divest his lover of the offending garment before diving back in. Naruto moaned appreciatively when the brunette's lips pressed back against his own.

The blonde fumbled with Shikamaru's shirt as they stumbled across the living room. They managed to pull the Nara's tee shirt off before the smaller man was once again shoved up against a flat surface. This time it was a wall. Naruto whimpered, tugging the hair tie out of his lover hair as he fisted his hands there. Shikamaru kissed down the column of the blonde's neck, nipping harshly at the flesh there. Each nip made the smaller man jerk and moan, hips pressing against the thigh that had taken position back between his legs.

Naruto's head fell back against the wall as the Nara laved at his perked nipples. One hand slid down between their bodies to palm the bulge in Naruto's pants. He let out a soft whimper at the teasing touch and then groaned when Shikamaru cupped him completely through his pants.

"Off," Naruto panted, tugging at Shikamaru's hair for emphases, "Take them off." The Nara chuckled, hands making quick work of the fastenings of the blonde's pants. Less than fifteen seconds later, Naruto was completely naked with one leg firmly wrapped around the brunette's waist.

The Uzumaki panted for breath as he thrust his hips upwards into the hand fisting his erection. With his head back against the wall, neck completely exposed and his eyes closed, Shikamaru's control snapped at the sight of his lover. It had been more than three months since the first and only time they had had sex. He was more than fed up with waiting.

With a groan of his own, Shikamaru let go of his whimpering lover to undo his jeans with one hand and fish around in his front pocket for the other. Small hands reached down to franticly help with his pants. The Nara let Naruto do the work with a groan, placing his hands on the wall above either side of the blonde's head. Blue eyes glazed with lust blinked up at him, a smirk stretching across pink lips when the brunette groaned as Naruto pulled his cock through the vent in his boxers. Shikamaru let his eyes fall shut at the touch, letting the blonde play until he couldn't take it anymore.

The Nara stepped back from Naruto, ripping open the foil package with his teeth and rolling the latex down his erection. The next moment was almost a blur of hands as Shikamaru lifted the smaller man up and off the floor, pressing him against the wall. Naruto wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist.

"Can't wait," the Nara whispered against Naruto's ear. The blonde nodded his head, whining when he felt the head of his lover's erection press against his entrance. This was going to hurt but the Uzumaki wasn't willing to wait to go a fetch the lotion that was just down the hall in his bedroom. He wanted this _now_. A small whimper escaped him as Shikamaru pushed in with a groan. The brunette let his head fall on his lover's shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of being inside such clenching heat after so long. The blonde combed his fingers through his hair, shifting as much as he could with a whine.

"Move, damn it," he demanded after a moment. Shikamaru chuckled. Some things never changed. Complying with his lover's request, the brunette pulled back, fingers digging into the Uzumaki's hips as he thrust back in. Naruto keened in the back of his throat, hands clutching at the Nara's shoulders. The pace increased until Shikamaru was slamming into the blonde, each thrust making Naruto gasp as the head of his lover's erection pressed against his prostate.

Hands slid down to cup his bottom, pulling his cheeks apart until his was stretched tight. Naruto's heels climbed higher on the Nara's back, holding on as best he could. It wasn't long before Naruto cried out, eyes going wide as he clutched harder at Shikamaru's shoulders while his body rocked with pleasure. His seed coated his own stomach and Shikamaru's as his came hard. Shikamaru wasn't far behind, calling out Naruto's name as the blonde's muscles clenched him tightly.

The brunette panted to catch his breath as they both slowly came down from the high of climax. Naruto smiled wearily up at the Nara, his chest heaving as he tried even out his own breathing. Shikamaru leaned his forehead against his and grinned back. The Uzumaki leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against his lover's lips.

"Well, that was fast," Naruto observed. The Nara rolled his eyes at the comment, shifting so his cock slid out of the blonde. Naruto made a face at the feeling. _Never gonna get used to that_, he thought. His hands were busying themselves by threading into Shikamaru's hair and rubbing at his scalp. After they had been standing there for over a minute, Naruto prodded the brunette in the chest with one finger.

"Are you going to put me down?" he inquired. Shikamaru moved his head so he could nuzzle at the soft flesh of the blonde's neck.

"Thinking about it," he hummed against tanned skin. After a pause, "No, I don't think so." Naruto rolled his eyes at the man, not bothering to argue. He didn't think he could walk the small distance to his bed anyways.

Shikamaru finally stood back up; bringing Naruto with him as he did so. The blonde hummed contentedly, resting his head on one of the Nara's shoulders while he continued to comb his fingers through brown tresses. When they reached the bed room, Shikamaru practically dumped the smaller man on his back on the bed. The blonde let out a shocked cry as he was suddenly partly airborne and then bouncing when he hit the bed. Blue eyes glared at the brunette, but Shikamaru's only response was a smirk.

Using one hand, the Nara pulled the condom off, tossing it in the trash can by the bed and used the other hand to tug open the drawer to the bedside table, as she pushed the rest of his clothing off with the other hand. It didn't take much effort to find the bottle of lotion that had been up there all those months ago. They hadn't had a chance to use it again since then, so the bottle was right where the Nara had stashed it.

Naruto splayed out on the bed, holding his arms open and the Nara complied with the silent request. Crawling up onto the small bed, he slid into the blonde's arms. A happy sigh escaped Naruto when the brunette let his weight settle down on the smaller man. Naruto nuzzled the warm skin of his lover's neck, wrapping his arms, around him and hugging the Nara close.

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes when Shikamaru shifted against him and the brunette's new found erection pressed into him. Another shift had the Nara pressing between his thighs and against his cock. Shikamaru thrust against him slightly, and Naruto gasped at the feeling. His cock twitched and immediately responded to the brunette's small thrusts. The Nara kissed down the column of Naruto's throat, scrapping his teeth across his lover's pulse point as he went. Naruto threw his head back with a groan, arching into the touch. Shikamaru apparently had an amazing memory and hadn't forgotten that his neck was one of his most sensitive places.

The teasing nips and scrapes continued while Naruto thrashed and moaned under the Nara. Hands smoothed up and down the blonde's sides, fingers teasing along heated flesh. With one more nibble at the Uzumaki's neck, Shikamaru pushed himself up until he was kneeling above the smaller man. Naruto blinked up him, slightly confused as to why his lover had stopped.

"On your hands and knees." _Well, there's my answer,_ the Uzumaki thought as he groaned and slid out from Shikamaru's body. He turned around, not really having enough room on the slim bed to be completely on his hands and knees. So, he pressed his palms and chest flat against the wall. He shifted so his bottom was pushed out; making his back arch in a smooth line and the Nara behind him got a nice view of his groin from behind.

Naruto smirked at the appreciative groan that sounded behind him. He looked over his shoulder and _almost_ chuckled at the shocked look on Shikamaru's face. As he watched, the look of shock morphed into something less innocent and more predatory. If this had been any other situation, that look would have scared the small blonde to death, but in this situation, it only made his cock twitch as he whimpered.

Unable to take the look in those brown eyes any longer, Naruto turned and let his forehead fall against the wall. He resisted the urge to squirm when he felt the bed shift behind him. A shiver moved down his spine when hot breath ghosted against the back of his neck. One long fingered hand slid between his legs, cupping him and squeezing. The other was popping open the cap to the lotion and spilling a generous amount down Shikamaru's hand, spilling the lotion onto the sheets beneath them.

The blonde knew exactly what he looked like, Shikamaru knew he did. And the little tease knew what it was doing to the Nara's control. _He probably enjoys it,_ the brunette thought as he released his hold on Naruto's cock so he could use that hand to expose his little lover's already stretched entrance. He trailed his fingers up and down the sensitive skin, fingers circling his entrance. Naruto pushed back against his hand, whining softly.

The Nara didn't have the patience to be a tease. Even though they had just had sex not even ten minutes ago, his cock was hard to the point it hurt. He prayed Naruto didn't wish to be walking very much tomorrow as he pushed his fingers into the blonde's tightening pucker. Shikamaru made sure he lubed the Uzumaki as best he could before he was pulling his fingers out with a moan.

The Nara hurriedly lubed his erection before scooting up behind the blonde. Naruto pushed back against him, already panting in anticipation. Shikamaru lined himself up with one hand, steadying his lover with the other on the smaller man's hip. He thrust to the hilt with one hard push of his hips. The Nara didn't give him time to adjust, pulling out and thrusting back in without pause. Naruto moaned loudly, blunt finger nails scraping against the wall as he tried to clutch the smooth surface.

Each deep thrust jolted the blonde's body forward, until his chest was nearly slamming against the wall. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room accompanied by gasps and moans. Naruto pressed his forehead against his arm, breathing all over the place as Shikamaru managed to graduate his thrusts from fast to faster.

"Shi-Shika," Naruto panted out, one shaky hand reaching down to grasp his leaking erection. But his arm was shaking so much he couldn't quite manage to jerk himself off. He whined in the back of his throat. Instead, he threw his arm out behind him to clutch at the side of the Nara's thigh. The blonde groaned at the feel of muscles working under Shikamaru's skin and he clutched harder, blunt nails managing to dig into tanned skin.

"Oh…ngg…So close…Can't…" Naruto panted, one hand fisted against the wall while that arm keep him from being completely slammed into said wall with each thrust. With a pained whimper, the blonde let his head fall back on Shikamaru's shoulder. Lips traced down his jaw before the Nara followed the same path with his tongue. Naruto shivered at the sensation.

"Please…Oh fuck….Help me…" It seemed Naruto was completely incapable of forming a complete sentence. To the blonde's relief, Shikamaru seemed to understand the gibberish that was falling from his mouth and wrapped a hand around the blonde's neglected erection. The Uzumaki's reaction was almost instant. His back arched, mouth wide as he shouted out as his orgasm took him by surprise. His hips thrust jerkily into the Nara's hand, the hand gripping his lover's thigh dug in harder, making Shikamaru wince slightly even through all the pleasure cursing through his body. Shikamaru groaned against Naruto's neck and came buried to the hilt.

The couple fell sideways onto the bed, both panting hard. Naruto sagged back against his lover, and Shikamaru pulled him in close. The blonde was close to drifting off when the cock still inside him twitched and began to harden once more. Naruto whined, pushing at the hands that were coasting over his chest, finger pausing in their quest for skin to pinch at perked nipples.

"You're carrying me if we go anywhere tomorrow," the blonde stated wiggling back against Shikamaru with a sigh. The Nara laughed at the comment, already thrusting slightly in and out of his lover.

"I don't plan on going _anywhere_."

"Oh, fuck me."

"Plan on it."

* * *

**The Next Day…Noon**

Sasuke winced as he watched another section of wall fall under the watchful eye of his mother. Mikoto stood with her hands on her hips, nodding at the now massive hole in the long wall that separated the Uchiha compound from the rest of the village. She was looking rather proud of herself, and Sasuke really couldn't blame her. Even after the death of her husband, she had held her head high, refusing to bend when the council had suggested one of her sons step forward to take place as the head of clan. Sasuke had always known his mother was a strong willed person; one would have to be to be married to Uchiha Fugaku. But the looks on those old men's faces…he had nearly chocked holding back his laughter. When she had basically told them to fuck off, Itachi had nearly had to step in. But Mikoto had held her ground, waving her eldest child off with a smirk on her face. It left Sasuke wondering if she had been hanging around Tsume recently.

Itachi shook his head as another section tumbled to the ground. He loved his mother, and, honestly, he was quite proud of the small woman. When even the strongest of the Uchiha cowered in front of the elders at times, this woman hadn't even flinched. He now knew where her children got that unbending will and their steadfast personalities. Even the twins were showing signs of being their mother's children. But it wasn't like they hadn't been influenced by their father. Quite the opposite.

Fugaku gave them his own version of an iron will, and the need to be ever improving, to never give up. And all of his children were thankful for that, even if they didn't know it yet. The smallest of them were standing between Sasuke and Itachi. Each child was holding one of their brother's hands and that of their twin. The death of Fugaku had hit them the hardest. Their eyes were still red lined and both of them had the constant sniffles.

"I wonder what those old coots are going say when they find out about this," Sasuke mused, watching his mother with a smile.

"Let's just be thankful they are probably taking their afternoon naps right now," Itachi replied. Sasuke chuckled in response before shaking his head.

"This is going to give all of them a heart attack, especially when she refuses to step down again," Sasuke muttered. Itachi could only agree. The elders were bound to through a fit when they found out. And his mother would be the target of all their anger. Itachi was actually slightly scared for the woman, but he knew she could take care of herself and if she found herself in a situation where she couldn't, she would find help in her family members.

None of the family really seemed to mind the demolishing of the wall. In fact, many of them had come to watch what was sure to be considered a spectacle. Everyone with in eye sight seemed rather pleased about the whole situation. Smiles could be seen all around. The only frowns were on the faces of the elderly, who were still very much centered in their ways and unwilling to accept this new advance in the Uchiha family. It was one of the things that had kept Itachi and Neji from telling their mother the good news.

But they had already had that conversation and were making plans to tell their immediate family, which included Mikoto, the twins, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata. They had agreed that family deserved to know first, so the friends would come later. It wouldn't do for the people closest in their lives to find out in an odd way, like when the baby was being born, for instance.

Neji was still iffy on the matter but Itachi had refused to back down. After the loss of their father, he felt his family was in need of some good news. It may take a bit of explaining, but he was sure his mother would be excited, as would the twins. Neji had no doubts that his cousins would be happy about it, what he was really worried about was his uncle. And even then, Itachi knew he was using Hiashi as a cover up to prolong the elders of his own clan finding out. And then there was the problem of the seal…

So, there were a lot of things they needed to figure out, but that didn't lessen the joy Itachi felt in his heart at the thought of being a father. Of getting to raise a child that was his and Neji's and not someone else's who had been a surrogate for them or one they had adopted. Not that they had been opposed to those ideas, it just wasn't the same. He now understood the looks on his parents face when they had announced to Itachi and Sasuke that they were going to have not one but two new siblings.

Mikoto was making her way toward them, a small smile on her face. For someone who had just lost a loved one, she was beaming. But Itachi knew better. He had been there when she had broken down. Sasuke had been there as well, after his own little breakdown. Itachi had had his own, crying into Neji's chest as they laid in the Uchiha's bed. It had been the first time Itachi had _ever_ cried himself to sleep. He was glad the only one to see him like that had been his lover. They were all alike in that aspect. They all showed only their brave faces to the world when they could. Sometimes their masks broke, but that was okay, because they all had people who would keep their weaknesses a secret and not fault them for it.

"Would you mind taking those two home with you tonight?" their mother asked when she came to a stop in front of them. Sasuke glanced down at his little brother, who had a stony expression plastered across his face. Even through the façade, Sasuke could see how close to tears Isamu was. Airi, on the other hand, was sobbing slightly. He watched as her twin squeezed her hand gently, reassuring that what amounted to her other half was there.

Mikoto smiled softly at her daughter. Kneeling down, her knee making a soft crunching sound in the snow, she held her arms open for the small child. Airi hiccupped and rushed into her mother's arms, sobbing silently against her chest. Mikoto murmured to her reassuringly, rubbing a hand up and down the child's shaking back. She smiled at her youngest son and held open an arm. Isamu sniffed and then was rushing into his mother's embrace as well.

She held them for a while, reassuring them and constantly telling them that she loved them. After sometime, she pulled back and kissed each of them on their foreheads.

"My strong babies," she whispered more to herself than anyone else. Standing up, she ushered them toward their brothers. Itachi took Isamu in his arms, picking up the child as if he weighed nothing. Sasuke did the same with Airi, hugging his sister to him when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They all shared as small family moment before Mikoto kissed each of them on the forehead. She whispered her "I love you"s and goodbyes before she went back to surveying the work.

Itachi and Sasuke headed home with their silently weeping bundles. Home, where a recently emotion Neji was probably going to burst into tears too when they got there. The thought made Itachi laugh and cringe at the same time.

* * *

**The Same Day…Dusk**

Lee heaved a tired sigh and collapsed against the trunk of the large tree on the edge of the training grounds. He let his body slid down the rough surface and settle on the cold ground. He had been there since right after lunch and now the sun was sinking below the horizon for the night. The chuunin watched the colors play across the sky, working on catching his breath. It truly was hard to break routine. And a routine was exactly what he had set over the last few months. He was still waking up at ungodly hours to train, but that really wasn't anything new for the taijutsu master. But the amount of training he was engaging in was still too close to what it had been two months ago for most of his friends.

The brunette smiled as he remembered Neji and Sasuke cornering him only days ago. The pair were worried about him, according to them, and they had threatened to tie him up and lock him in his home if he didn't tone down his training. The Rock had laughed at that. They all knew they wouldn't be able to lock him in his house or tie him up efficiently, but the sentiment behind the rash statement had made him happy.

He didn't know how he could have ever doubted that they cared about him. But one never really knew _why _they acted the way they did when emotions were running rampant inside them. Every time he thought back on those months, it made him wince. He wouldn't have blamed his friends for ditching him, but none of them had. They had all stuck around to try and figure out what was wrong, and then fix it.

What really made him feel guilty was the way he had treated Neji. He couldn't believe he had snapped at the Hyuuga like that. He remembered clearly the look on the man's face. How hurt and wronged he had looked. Lee was still embarrassed about that one. And about how he had directed his anger at Sasuke. It hadn't been the Uchiha's fault Sakura had been crushing on him since their academy days. What made the whole situation even worse was the fact that while Lee had been trapped in his own little version of hell, the pink haired woman had moved on. He had been so oblivious to everything around him, that Lee hadn't noticed the way the woman was acting toward Sai until his own surprise birthday party he friends had held a few weeks ago.

If he had only had a little more faith in himself, he could have had a chance. But he had thrown his tantrum and missed that chance. Not that he particularly cared much about her any more. Of course he was still friends with her, but he had no romantic interest in the brash woman anymore. He had thought long and hard about how he felt towards her while he had been, basically, depressed. What really changed his mind was the way she acted at times. He had heard about what had happened when they had returned home, and he was surprised the pink haired woman hadn't spent time in the hospital. That incident had basically sealed the deal on how he felt about her.

He could be friends with her, comrades, and confide in her, but there was no way he was going to date her. He just couldn't handle it. He needed someone who was more of an anchor, some one more quiet and less rash. He was rash enough on his own, he didn't think he needed to add to it. And two extremely loud people in one relationship…Yeah, not what he really wanted in his life. But that left him with very few to no women to think about, in the shinobi profession and around his own age, anyways. Hanabi was way out of the question. Too young, too…Hyuuga.

He loved Neji like a brother, and would protect Hinata with his life, but there was _no_ way he wanted to be a part of that clan. In anyway. Way too…something. He wasn't sure what but it lead him to a definite and clear "no." Tenten was another no. He loved her like a sister, but she wasn't available. And, through Tenten, Hinata was also slashed off the list, again. The two women had been together for nearly a year. They were only a few months shy of the mark and seemed very content in the relationship they had. Lee wasn't going to interfere with that.

Ino was married and Lee had never seen her as woman he could love to begin with. A little too much like Sakura when she had been younger, now that he thought about it. And that basically took care of many of the people remotely close to him that he would even consider. That only left…guys.

Lee had never thought about his sexuality. He had always liked girls. He had assumed he would like girls for the rest of his life and that he was straight. But if he really thought about it, many of the men he knew had qualities that he liked…liked a bit _too_ much. Now that the thought was there, the taijutsu master couldn't stop thinking about it. If he was going to be honest with himself, and he took pride in the fact that he was _always_ honest with himself, he liked the way men looked. All hard planes and angels. He liked the way many of his comrades looked while going through training exercises, the feeling of strength in them when he spared with them…_Ah, hell. Now I'm just going to make a fool of myself,_ Lee thought as he felt desire stirring in his gut. It wouldn't do to have to walk home with a hard-on.

But one thing stuck out more than anything else in his mind. The morning he had woke up in nothing but his boxers with Sasuke who was in a similar state of undress. He had to admit, falling asleep and waking up next to another warm body was a nice experience, even if the falling asleep bit was a really vague memory. And the way the Uchiha had looked in nothing but his boxers, muscles tensing under pale, smooth skin…_Yeah, really need to think about something else,_ he thought with a small sigh.

The brunette was just pushing himself to his feet when Gai was suddenly standing beside him. It startled Lee a bit, making him jump slightly. He really _hated_ when people did that. It got him nearly every time and he had a feeling that Gai got a kick out of scaring him, even if Lee was his closest student. The older man grinned down at him and Lee couldn't help but grin back. But then the grin faded into a more serious expression. Lee knew that look. He was about to get a "talking to" as Naruto had once called it.

His sensei motioned for him to sit back down, and Lee did so without comment. Gai sat lightly down beside him Indian-style. They sat there in silence for a while, snow melting into their clothing but both ignored it. Lee was becoming quite nervous and was almost to the point of fidgeting, when Gai finally spoke up.

"What happened, Lee?" Gai asked, startling his ex-student a bit. Lee blinked up in surprise at his sensei.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lee asked, eyebrows knitting together under the fringe of his over grown bangs. He still hadn't bothered to cut it, and he rather liked it, truthfully. Gai stared at him hard, and Lee suddenly felt like a wounded animal being stalked from the bushes.

"What happened in July? What happened to make you act like you did?" Lee had known he would have to have this conversation eventually, but he still wasn't ready for it. He hadn't talked with anyone about what had happened that night. No one had asked him yet, though he could see the curiosity in Sasuke's eyes every time they hung out, which was quite often, now that he thought about it. The thought made him pause, but then he pushed it away and focused on what Gai had asked him.

"Well…Um, I wasn't anything, really," the brunette said, eyes falling to stare at his clasped hands in his lap. He was embarrassed now, for reacting that way over something that seemed so trivial now. He glanced up and then back down when he found Gai staring at him steadily. There was no getting out of this talk.

"Something someone said to me really got to me," he said with a sigh, "It seems so stupid now, but when it was said, it really hurt, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then I just didn't want it to hurt anymore, wanted it to all just go away…" Gai listened intently as Lee finally let everything that had been buried so deep inside him out. He eventually owned up that it was Sakura that had been hateful, and how he had directed his anger at Sasuke, even when he knew it was wrong. Gai said nothing, just listened. When the smaller man was done, Lee was in tears.

Gai smiled at him and patted him on the back, jostling the smaller man. Lee wiped almost angrily at the tears streaking down his cheeks, and grinned wearily up at his sensei.

"No one can tell you how to handle your own emotions. That's something you have to decide for yourself. Just always remember that you have friends and people who care for you. We'll always be there for you, even when you doubt us," Gai told him and Lee nodded. He knew that, he did. It was just harder to believe when you felt like utter shit than when you were having a good day. With that bit of advice, Gai bid his ex-student good bye. Lee stayed seated on the ground for a while longer, watching the last slim rays of sunshine disappear into night.

* * *

**The Same Day…Around Eight PM…Suna**

Kankuro watch the three five year olds race around his brother's large living room. Suigetsu had been lucky to get out of the hospital after a night of observation and an antibiotic perspiration to finish fighting off the cold turned pneumonia. The child was looking better, but still had a small cough. Even now, he paused in his chase of Deidara to cover his mouth as he coughed. The middle Sabaku was still slightly worried about the child, but he knew some things took time to get over. And he knew Konohamaru was making sure the child was taking his medicine.

The Konoha shinobi was becoming more a babysitter for the three children than a helper to Kankurou. Though, the group did spend a lot of time in his office. They had fallen asleep on his couch for the past few nights, staying in the small room until Kankurou was finished with whatever work he had that day. He was due to go out on a mission in the next few days and had already handed over a copy if his office key so the Sarutobi would have access to it while he was gone. He trusted the chuunin not to mess up his office, at least not too much. With three five year olds to take care of, keeping places from getting messy was easier said than done, though.

The children were spending the night at the Kazekage's and Konohamaru had insisted he stay as well. He was more attached to those kids than anyone else, it seemed. And in such a short span of time, too. It amazed the puppeteer. He knew kids were great judges of character, and these three seemed to have found something they liked in the teen. The brunette wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad they were happy.

And the fact that they were now taking care of not _one_, which they had started with, but _three_ orphans amazed him as well. Deidara had just shown up one day. The small child had seemed to know where to go, and had made his way to the Kazekage's office as soon as he arrived. He had been scared and shaken, but determined to find a safe place. It had scared the siblings at how jaded that child seemed, but that had faded in the days he had been there. Another personality had shown through and he now appeared to be a normal happy five-year-old.

Sasori had apparently run away from the orphanage he had been staying at when Suigetsu had shown up in his village. The child had no desire to return, and it seemed Gaara wasn't going to force the issue. Suigetsu had said his family had been moving to a small village near the border, but that they had been attacked by bandits. The small child had run when his parents told him to, and that seemed to be the only thing that had saved the child's life. He had developed a cold from breathing all the different things in the air around him and had been relatively sick when he reached Sasori's village. The two of them had made the decision to travel to Sunagakure and the rest was, as they say, history.

It didn't matter how they had come to be there, what mattered was that they _were_ there. They needed to be taken care of and the siblings were currently splitting the duties between the two Konoha nins. Shino had returned from his short mission and was now just enjoying being a different village, or Kankurou thought he was. He sure looked like he was, the way he was flirting with Temari. Kankurou really didn't want to think on that one, so he turned his attention back to the children to find that Konohamaru had joined in their play. The four of them were currently play some card game, Kankurou wasn't sure what it was. Then Suigetsu yelled, "Go fish!" as he pointed at Deidara and Kankurou had his answer. Gaara eyed Suigetsu, but Konohamaru smiled sheepishly at the Kazekage and admonished the child for yelling. Suigetsu looked slightly surprised and cover his mouth with one had. Kankurou chuckled and Konohamaru gave the child a look that clearly said "you have issues" before he smiled and went back to the game.

By the end of the night, Gaara and Kankurou had joined in the game, while Shino and Temari watched from the couch. It had been interesting, playing a children's card game with what amounted to three adults and three children. They all had a good time none the less, and it wasn't long before the children were passed out on the floor. Shino left for the night, and for all the world, Temari looked like a blushing school girl. Kankurou eyed his sister quizzically and she rolled her eyes at him while she collected her own things and headed to her apartment. Gaara had already head to bed. That left two people to carry three sleeping children.

Konohamaru picked up Suigetsu, while Kankurou juggled Sasori and Deidara. They made their way up the stairs and to the largest guest room in the house. Konohamaru stretched out on the bed, back to the wall. Suigetsu snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment. Deidara cuddled up to Suigetsu and Sasori to him. Kankurou smiled at the picture they made. He shook his head when he noticed Konohamaru was just as fast asleep as the other three. It really amazed him at how fast the brat fell asleep. Their relationship was still strained, but they were getting along better than Kankurou had though they would. Though, Konohamaru really seemed to hate when the Sabaku called him a brat. Kankurou was doing it just to rile him up, but he wasn't sure if the teen knew that or not. It didn't really matter though, the Sarutobi was cute when he was angry, so Kankurou had no plans to stop calling the temperamental teen what was beginning to be more like a nickname instead of an insult.

* * *

**The Next Day…Early Morning**

Sasuke made sure he paid more attention to where he was going as he raced through the branches, than to what he was thinking. His mind was a jumble of all kinds of thoughts. From happy to utterly depressing, and the Uchiha couldn't seem to shut his brain down. He didn't want to think; he just wanted to focus on the mission and get where he was going. But he apparently didn't have a choice.

He had originally been drawn to thinking of his father's passing and the sorrow it had stirred in his clan. The elders were really giving them a problem, but that was to be expected. The old men kept trying to get him or Itachi to step up and take over as clan head, but neither one of them wanted it. Sasuke was happy with the life he was leading, for the most part. He enjoyed only being responsible for himself and his friends at times. He didn't want to lead the clan, nor did he think he was fit for the position.

Itachi had more reasons to turn it down than Sasuke did. How would the elders feel when in about five or so months, Itachi's _male_ lover popped out a kid? And a Hyuuga kid to boot. They weren't going to like that, not in the least. The eldest Uchiha was already making plans on how to deal both sets of elders, the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. And he was even planning on proposing to an unsuspecting Neji in the very near future. Sasuke smiled at the thought of his brother marrying a guy and how big a heart attack his clan was going to have. And the seal was another thing they had to worry about.

Itachi and Sasuke had already sat down to talk about what could be done, and Sasuke was still unsure about the whole thing. He was planning on talking with Jiraiya and Naruto about it soon. He would have to wait at least a week, though. Jiraiya was out on a mission and wasn't due back for a few days and Naruto…Well, Naruto was still holed up in apartment. Sasuke had a pretty good idea what was going on in there and he felt rather bad for the blonde. His bottom was going to be hurting for days. The thought actually lightened Sasuke's bleak mood a bit. Naruto was always a sight when he was sore from sex. The usually happy nin became grumpy and was very easy to pick on. And the way he tended to walk was funny as hell.

Thoughts of Naruto sent the Uchiha down another path, a path that ended with Lee. Usually a very naked and withering Lee, but Lee none the less. Sasuke had no idea how to proceed with his feelings. He had accepted that he liked the older man, and that he _really_ wanted him. He wasn't about to call it love, but he was crushing and crushing hard. He hung around the taijutsu master as much as he could, and Lee didn't seem to mind. In fact, the chuunin's face brightened each time he opened the door and Sasuke was standing there. It amazed the raven how brightly that man could smile, it rivaled Naruto's.

He didn't want to scare Lee. He didn't want to send the other man running for the hills. And Sasuke still didn't know if the Rock even swung that way. Sasuke was sure Lee was straight, the way he had carried on after Sakura for so long. But now the nin didn't seem interested in anyone, which wasn't surprising. After everything Lee went through, Sasuke didn't blame him for not hopping back on the market right away.

The only thing Sasuke could think of was to talk to someone about it. That left him two options. His brother and Naruto. Honestly, Naruto was his first choice, but Sasuke wasn't about to go knocking on _his_ apartment door at the moment. No way in hell was he risking the wrath or a sexually frustrated Shikamaru. Even the thought had him shuddering slightly in a small tremor of terror. Yep, not something he wanted to do. And his brother had too much on his plate as it was, Sasuke wasn't about to add more. So, that left him to wait out the Nara's stamina. A scary thought.

His mind made up for the moment, the Uchiha sped up his pace, nearly flying through the trees. His heart and mind a little lighter than before as he raced towards the delivery point for his mission.

* * *

**Same Day…Around Noon**

Neji sighed when he once again felt Itachi's hands caress across his stomach. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, because it did. It just reminded the Hyuuga of how much his body had changed and it was rather annoying. He felt _fat_ and nothing anyone said could persuade him otherwise. Shikamaru had told him to be glad he wasn't Ino, six months pregnant and looking like she was almost eight. But having twins, of any sort, could do that to you. And Neji was sure the Akimichi brand ran a bit larger than most twins did.

Neji rolled his eyes as Itachi cupped the bottom of his belly. He loved the man, he did, but the village was going to short an Uchiha if he didn't stop. The brunette placed the book he had been reading on the bed beside him and glared down at his lover the best he could. It didn't really work when Itachi was partly obscured by his belly.

Itachi peaked up over said belly and smiled at the man. The Uchiha actually thought the way his lover looked at the moment was quite cute, but he knew the Hyuuga didn't feel the same. Itachi just couldn't get over the fact that it was _his_ kid growing inside the smaller man. He hadn't thought the jutsu would work the first time around, but it being chakra based and the fact that the two of them had chakra in mass amounts must have had something to do with it.

The raven was immensely proud of his lover, in fact. He had been scared something would go wrong, and even though they were only four months in and complications were still something that could happen, none had reared their ugly heads yet. Neji seemed to be taking it all pretty well, except for the fact that he kept gaining weight. The Hyuuga seemed immensely frustrated with that fact. Most everything else he didn't seem to have a problem with.

Itachi found many of the recent cravings his lover had had recently just a bit on the weird side, but Tsunade had said that was normal. She also told them that the Hyuuga would be more emotional and more tired, especially due to the fact that his body was not originally made for carrying a child. She had explicitly told them no sex. Considering this was the first male pregnancy she had ever encountered, she told them she was considering it a high-risk pregnancy. Neji hadn't seemed too pleased with that but had agreed, and Itachi was slightly annoyed with it as well. The Hokage had smiled at the looks on their faces, and told them it could change later in the pregnancy if it all went well, but don't bet on it.

That fact made the whole comforting Neji about being "fat" even more difficult. Their relationship was a very sexual one, and taking that away was frustrating, but Itachi was sticking around weather the Hyuuga thought he wanted him there or not at times. Like right now, for instance. Neji was glaring down at him and was about to open his mouth to complain when Itachi touched gentle fingers to his lips.

The brunette eyed him warily as the older man climbed up the bed to settle down beside him. Itachi smiled at him, pulling the Hyuuga onto his side. The brunette grunted as he shifted, one hand on his stomach as he scooted as close to his lover as he could. He smiled when he felt movement inside his belly. He always seemed to know when Neji was close to the older man and seemed to be more active then. It could have also been the fact that the Hyuuga's heart was always racing when he was in a close proximity to the ANBU member. Itachi just seemed to have that effect on him.

"You _are_ beautiful," Itachi told him as he cupped his cheeks. Neji scoffed. Obsidian eyes rolled and Itachi shook his head.

"You _are_," he repeated, "You will always be beautiful to me, especially when carrying _my_ child." Neji wanted to argue that point, when the Uchiha pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle, soothing and made Neji melt into his lover's arms. He fisted his hands in Itachi's shirt, moaning slight as he was tugged closer. That kiss made the Hyuuga feel a bit better about what was happening with his body, as had that statement. But he wasn't going to admit that.

Neji jerked back with a small gasp as he the baby shifted inside him. It always felt so…odd, to have something moving inside of you.

"I'm never going to get use to that," Neji said in wonder as he smoothed a hand over his belly. Itachi laughed at that. He placed his hand next to Neji's and the baby instantly pushed against his hand, a small fluttering movement, but still there. It would always amaze them both at the feeling of that, it was so surreal. They laid there in silence, both with a hand on the Hyuuga's belly as they felt the small movements of their son.

"So, have you actually thought of any names yet?" Neji suddenly asked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi nodded after a moment.

"Thought of any you like?" Neji questioned when his lover didn't respond instantly.

"Yeah, I like Ryou, Kohaku and Hotaru," Itachi listed off. Neji pulled a face. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with those?" he asked indignantly. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't really care for Ryou, and Kohaku." He seemed to think about something for a moment before he continued.

"But I like Hotaru. Firefly. It seems kind of fitting," he answered. It was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes. He pulled the Hyuuga in for a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I love it and I love you," Itachi said. Neji's reply was slightly muffled but still held all the meaning as if it had been yelled.

* * *

**Same Day…Around Seven PM**

Naruto glared at his boyfriend who was currently walking in front of him. If he didn't love the man, he would have wanted to kill him. In fact, he still did. He _hurt_. And it didn't matter how much he had enjoyed the process of getting there. The fact still remained that he hadn't been this sore in a very long time. And, once again, his body was _covered_ in love bites. He even had one on the top of his foot. The Uzumaki couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru was related to Kiba in anyway.

Ino glanced at him, looking slightly concerned until she saw the direction of his gaze. She giggled, one hand resting on her belly and the other clutching the small shopping bag in her hand. Most of the bags had been taken up by Chouji and Shikamaru, Ino being pregnant and Naruto just having problems walking. He swore he wasn't letting that man ever get ahold of him like that again. Naruto was already formulating an escape plan for the next time Shikamaru got a wild hair up his ass. The blonde was not below sneaking out a window when he got the chance.

They reached the Akimichi house, and Naruto stuck to the back of the group, making sure he was the last one in the door. There was _no way_ he was going to give anyone easy access to his bottom at the moment. And what made it worse was the fact that the Nara seemed to find it funny. It infuriated the small blonde to the point where he wanted to hit something, if his arms were working properly at the time. Ino patted him on the shoulder and drug him into the kitchen with her. She shooed Chouji away when he tried to follow and glared at Shikamaru. The Nara looked baffled but followed his friend none the less.

Naruto gratefully fell onto one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. He was happy with the knowledge the Nara was at_ least_ a room away from him at the moment. He was going to have to find a way to keep the brunette's hands off of him. For a day at the least. But that didn't seem very likely.

Ino began unpacking the bags, laying out the food for the night. Naruto wasn't sure what they were eating, even though he had been there when they had bought the stuff. He had been too busy fending off Shikamaru, who seemed incapable of keeping his hands to himself, even in a public place. Ino hummed to herself as she rinsed the vegetables. The sound of the two men in the other room could be heard, and Naruto's ears perked when he heard his own name. He glared at the door before sitting his head back down on the table with a huff of annoyance.

Ino gave him one look before she burst out in laughter. Naruto frowned at her but she sat a cutting board, knife and the pile of vegetables in front of him before he could speak.

"Here, distract yourself," she told him. He looked at the pile. With a shrug of his shoulders, the blonde rolled up his sleeves and began cutting away. Ino smiled, happy to take his mind away from other things and get help at the same time. She could tell the blonde was annoyed with his lover at the moment. Naruto had even came close to smacking him in the middle of their little shopping excursion. As she worked, she hummed a little tune to herself, and smiled when Naruto joined in when he recognized the song.

After she had done what she need to, she turned back to Naruto to collect the vegetables. She sucked in a breath when she caught sight of his arms. She could make out fingerprints around his slim wrists and there crescent nail marks marring his tanned skin. The Akimichi bustled over to where he sat and pulled his arms up for closer inspection. They appeared to already be healing, but that didn't change the fact that they were still there. Naruto blinked up at her and she glared at him.

"They look worse than what they are. They don't hurt," he reassured her. And they didn't. Many of the little ones were even healing as he sat there. But other seemed to linger. For some reason, his skin healed at different rates on different parts of his body. He didn't understand it, but it wasn't a bother either.

"But Naruto! To leave bruises that stay on _you_," Ino exclaimed, but Naruto shook his head with a small smile.

"My forearms heal slower, apparently. So do other parts of my body, but Kyuubi may just find it funny for me to have love bites that stay. Can't be sure about that one, though. And you should see him," he finished with a rueful smile. Ino had a feeling the Uzumaki did a worse number on Shikamaru than the brunette had done to him. She shook her head, but didn't say anything else and went back to cooking.

Thirty minutes later found the four of them gathered around the Akimichi table. Naruto had sat by his lover without complaint, and Shikamaru had eyed him quizzically. Naruto had only smiled at him, patting his thigh. The Nara glanced between the two blondes at the table, and decided he didn't really care. As long as the Uzumaki was in a better mood, he was happy. He had been feeling slightly guilty over the amount of sex they had been engaging in over the last few days. Even if Naruto enjoyed it, the Nara knew it took a greater toll on the blonde's body than his own.

He felt bad for it, but he didn't regret it and would do it all over again if given the option. Maybe be a bit gentler than before, but still do it all the same. He had been slightly desperate, though. Three months with no sex was _not_ something he wanted to experience again, _ever. _ It had sucked more than words could convey, but the worst part about it had been the fact that Naruto had been in a coma for most of those three months.

"We have a request for you guys," Chouji suddenly spoke up. Shikamaru glanced up at his friends, and Naruto paused in chewing a mouth full of food.

"We want you guys to be god parents," Ino said happily. Naruto nearly choked on his mouth full of food. Shikamaru blinked and then smiled. He looked over at his slightly dazed lover, who was gulping down his glass of water in an effort to dislodge the food from his throat. He sat the glass down with a sigh and stared at the soon to be parents sitting across from him.

"You mean, as in the _both_ of us?" Naruto asked, pointing between himself and Shikamaru. The brunette chuckled at the look on the blonde's face. And then laughed harder when he looked even more confused when Chouji and Ino nodded.

"But-But we're not married or anything." That comment had Shikamaru chocking on his water. Naruto glanced at his lover as the brunette covered his mouth with one hand and coughed. He hadn't been expecting a comment like that. Ino giggled while Chouji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the both of you. And it doesn't matter that you're not married. It's not like that's not a possibility." Ino smiled when this sent the Nara into another coughing fit. She rather enjoyed terrorizing her friend, especially when he made it so easy. When Shikamaru could finally breathe, he glared at the blonde woman.

"We accept," Naruto piped up after a moment, and Shikamaru didn't say anything to dispute that statement. It meant a lot to him, and his friends knew that. Ino beamed and jumped up from her seat to hug the both of them. Chouji just smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

The rest of dinner was filled with talk of baby names, which Naruto seemed overly excited about, and many other things. When they were done, Naruto announced his was tired, which equated to the blonde was sore and really wanted a long hot bath. Ino laughed at his expression when Shikamaru said he was spending the night with the blonde, again. The blonde said nothing but gave his lover a pointed look. As they were leaving, Naruto let out a high pitched yelp. The blonde grabbed ahold of his bottom, and turned to glare at a laughing Ino. The blonde woman felt it was worth the glare, the way Naruto had nearly leaped a foot in the air.

Naruto huffed. He turned and began walking, rubbing at his abused ass and putting a small distance between himself and Shikamaru. The Nara glanced over at his boyfriend, before grabbing the blonde's shoulder and pulling him into the curve of his side. The Uzumaki protested weakly, but eventually slumped against the warmth of the body next to him. Shikamaru placed a kiss on the top of his head as they slowly made their way back to what was beginning to feel like home to the Nara.

* * *

**Same Night…Around Eight.**

Kiba woke with a scream still frozen on his lips. He gasped for breath as the dream dissipated around him. He clutched at his chest, his heart racing with terror. He hated this. Hated it more than anything else. Waking up from being completely exhausted, having been asleep not even an hour. Each dream seemed worse than the last and he had no idea what the hell was going on.

They felt more like memories, than dreams. Memories of running through blood stained fields littered with bodies. Memories of blood filling his mouth and running down his throat. And he enjoyed it, in those memories. He _loved_ the taste of it. Loved the feeling of flesh in his mouth, pieces of meat that he just_ knew_ were human. And they weren't even his memories!

He whimpered, a sound akin to the sound a lost puppy makes. Akamaru whined in answer next to him. Kiba choked back a sob and buried his face in his ninken's fur. Akamaru licked the top of his head, spiking the Inuzuka's short hair. The dog really had no idea what to do, but his master was scared. He knew that. He didn't know of what, though. It didn't seem to be anything he could sink his teeth into, but it scared Kiba more than anything ever had. Both of the companions found themselves wishing to be back in Suna. Back in Gaara's comfy bed and the tall man's strong arms.

Kiba knew that wasn't a possibility. He couldn't return to Suna in the state he was in. He would feel like a letdown. He felt like one now, no matter what his sister told him. She had caught him a few nights ago as he sobbed in the bathroom. He had begged her not to tell their mother and Hana had smiled sadly at him and agreed. She had pulled him into her arms without a word and held him while he cried. It went unsaid that neither of them were to speak of the incident. Kiba was a bit too prideful to own up to showing that kind of weakness. Even if Hana didn't see it that way.

His family was doing their best at figuring out what was going on within him, but the Inuzuka heir was growing impatient. He was sick of these dreams and feeling weak and helpless. He didn't like it, not one bit. As he hugged his friend closer to his body, the Inuzuka made a decision. He would have to start looking into this. After all, wasn't he the one who would know the most details? It was happening to him after all. He laid awake for the longest time, running over all the details in his head, organizing and making notes of things he found important. He would start his research tomorrow.

* * *

**Same Night…About the Same Time**

Itachi grit his teeth in annoyance as he stared at the council of elders for the Uchiha clan. The old men were really starting to piss him off. How many times did he need to say "no" for them to get it? He wasn't going to be clan head and he thought his mother was doing a great job so far. He couldn't remember a time when his family had been this happy. And Mikoto seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"But that woman doesn't know what she's doing! Tearing down the wall? What kind of absurdity is that?" one man shouted. Itachi sucked in a breath to remain calm.

"Tearing down that damnable wall was one of the best things to happen to the clan in years," Itachi retorted, "If we don't start opening ourselves to new thing and the village itself, our clan will slowly disappear."

"Open ourselves up? How can we open up ourselves up to people like them?" Another man questioned.

"People like them?" Itachi repeated, "Those are people we protect, our children attend school with theirs, we befriend them, love them, marry them. And yet you call the "people like them." We are not better, by no means of the imagination. We are not superior, as you all seem to think." The men scoffed at him. Itachi raised his hand to silence them when they began to protest.

"I don't want to hear it. Neither my brother nor I will be taking up the position as head of clan. My mother is doing a fine job. We are helping her when she needs it, so she is fine. And you will not be_ preparing_my younger sibling for the position, unless my mother wants them to. One of the more than likely will become head of clan, but you will keep your hands off and out dated ways out of their heads as well. And if I catch wind of any conspiracies to murder my family, there will be hell to pay." The fire in the raven's eyes and the convention in his words shut the elders up. Itachi nodded respectfully and took his leave. He meant every word of what he said and had no issues with the thought of wiping the elders off the face of the Earth if there was the need.

_"It's a new dawn_  
_ It's a new day_  
_ It's a new life_  
_ For me_  
_ And I'm feeling good ."_

_- _"Feeling Good" Michael Buble_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Still many, many issues to solve. *sigh* Maybe we'll knock a few out in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought and thanks for reading!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** So, I changed a pairing and then made the new one into a side paring. I'm very sorry for that, but I just didn't feel like writing my OC and I didn't want to write a shitty OC. So, I changed it. Kankurou/OC changed to Kankurou/Konohamaru. Yes, it is very crack, and, yes, I know Ko is five years younger than Kankurou, but it was him or Hanabi, and she is too young for me to post something like that on here where she would be fourteen when Kankurou is twenty-one. And if you wish to whine and moan about the pairing not having anything backing it, I only have one thing to say. Love isn't always choosy. You don't need a reason to fall in love with someone. Sometimes it just happens. Sorry if I sound bitchy, but that's a touchy subject for me. Moving on, Kankurou and Konohamaru will have their own story, if anyone is interested. So, you won't have to read any lemons for them while reading _Burn_.


	10. I'd Come For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto, but the plot is mine.

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **

Here it is, hot off the press! As a warning, there is a decent amount of dialog in this chapter. I apologize to those who dislike that, but it was required.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

**Beginning of February (Eight Weeks Later)  
**

Snow crunched under foot as the pair made their way down an empty street. It was fairly early in the morning and everyone was still indoors, either due to the cold or to the time. Sasuke shivered as a breeze blew down the street, creating a freezing wind tunnel. The large coat he wore seemed to do little to nothing about keeping out the cold. The raven glanced over at the man walking merrily beside him. Lee seemed completely unaffected by the chilly weather. The brunette wore only a coat. His hair hung loose around his shoulders, acting as earmuffs. Sasuke shivered once again and wondered for the hundredth time within twenty minutes why he had let Lee convince him to come for a walk this early in the morning.

As he watched Lee talk adamantly about the last mission he had been on, eyes alight and face glowing, Sasuke knew the answer. It didn't matter if it was three in the morning, he would wake up form a dead sleep to spend time with this person. He sighed internally, shoving his hands further into his pockets. He knew he was going to have to tell the brunette soon, but doubt still crept into his thoughts. He seriously needed to have a heart to heart with someone. And have it soon.

Lee paused in his description of the fight he had had with a bandit on his last mission to glance over at the younger man walking beside him. Sasuke shivered as he watched, burrowing the lower half of his face further into the scarf wrapped around his neck. Lee frowned. The cold had never really bothered him too much. His body temperature seemed to be higher than normal. A coat and a long sleeved shirt had always been enough for him. He hadn't really considered how it might affect someone else.

"We can go inside if your cold," Lee told his friend, a bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it sooner. Sasuke glanced over at him and Lee could see the muscles in his cheeks tense as the Uchiha smiled under his scarf.

"I'm fine, really," Sasuke told him after tugging the cloth from in front of his mouth. He smiled so Lee could see, but the brunette wasn't very convinced, especially when the raven shivered when another breeze blew through the area. Lee opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Have you talked to Sakura yet?" the raven asked, watching the expression on his companion's face. It had taken him weeks to finally work what had really happened out of the brunette. And even then Lee didn't really go into detail about it. Sasuke wasn't going to force any information out of the man. Lee frowned harder and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Well, no. Not yet. I'm not sure what to say to her," he said after a moment. Sasuke only nodded, waiting for the older man to continue. Lee glanced over at him before watching his feet sink into the thin layer of snow that covered the ground.

"I mean, I'm not really in love with her anymore. I don't know if it was ever really _love _that I felt for her. I know I liked her, liked her a lot, but I don't feel the same way about her anymore." Lee glanced up at the Uchiha to find the other man staring ahead.

"That's to be expected," Sasuke told him, "After everything that happened, no one would expect you to."

"I know, but I really don't _want_ to tell her. There's nothing that can be said or done at this point in time. It's all in the past now." Sasuke snorted beside him. Lee looked up to find a small smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"It's never _all_ in the past. It'll always be there inside you, somewhere." He sounded sad as he said it, and Lee didn't question him. He knew it was true. He sometimes still felt that aching pain well up in his chest. He didn't know what could make it stop, so he put it out of his thoughts when it happened.

Not wanting to continue down that particular path of conversation, Lee sped up his pace. He knew there was a training ground just a little ways away. Lee knew where every available training ground was and even knew who trained at what time. Training at all hours could do that.

"Lee?" Sasuke asked as they came to a halt in front of the grounds. The area was clear of the snow that had fallen in the night; the grounds were always needed no matter the time of the year.

"Let's spar," Lee said suddenly, stripping off his coat and sitting it down on the clean ground. Sasuke blinked at him in surprise.

"What? No! Lee, it's too cold for that," Sasuke protested. Lee ignored the younger man and continued to make his way towards the center of the field. The brunette turned to face the other man, sliding into a fighting stance with one arm behind his back and the other palm up in front of him. Sasuke stared at him from the edge of the grounds.

"What? You scared, Sasuke?" Lee taunted with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes but began stripping off his heavy over coat none the less. He left on the thinner jacket he had worn underneath, but took off the scarf.

"You must have lost your mind, Lee," Sasuke told his friend as he came to stand in front of the brunette. Lee only smiled before dashing forward. Sasuke didn't even blink as he blocked the kicks aimed in his direction. They pushed each other back and forth across the field, Sasuke stuck to using only taijutsu. It had become an unspoken agreement between them since Lee couldn't use chakra.

They continued like that until it happened. Sasuke was on the offensive, pushing Lee further and further back until he was at the edge of the cleared area. The brunette took a step back to avoid an oncoming punch and slipped as he stepped on not clear ground but into a small snow back. Lee blinked in surprise as his body was suddenly falling backwards. Sasuke's eyes widened as his punch stretched beyond his bounds of balance. Neither one of them tried to stop their fall; too surprised that it had happened at all. It played out in slow motion for them but within seconds they were on the snow covered ground in a heap.

Sasuke groaned from his position with his face buried in Lee's chest. Lee let out a groan of his own as he shifted. The Uchiha pushed himself up so he could stare down at the man now pressed into the ground beneath him. Sasuke froze as soon as he was looking down at the older man, mind finally catching up to what this might look like to a random passerby. Lee's eyes were squeezed shut and a grimace of pain stretched across his face. His hair was spread out around his face, a stark contrast to the white of the snow underneath him. One of Lee's arms had ended up thrown over his head and the other was stretched out beside him.

The look the other man presented made the raven's breath catch in his throat. Lust shot through his bloodstream, hot and thick. When he could breathe again, it was in small pants. His body felt hot, his clothing rough against his skin. He had dreamed about actually seeing Lee underneath him so many times, his mind apparently didn't know _not_ to be happy about the position they were currently in. Blood was rushing in his ears and to lower parts of his body to make the pants he was wearing uncomfortably tight.

Lee groaned, shifting against the hard surface of the ground. He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen because he had slipped or tripped on something. His balance was usually impeccable, but not today it seemed. He blinked open his eyes and shifted again. _I even fell on a fucking rock,_ he thought as what felt like a small boulder pressed into his back. He was about to ask why Sasuke was yet to move off of him when he caught the look on the Uchiha's face. Obsidian eyes were dilated and wide. His face was flushed, breathing ragged. Lee paused as he stared up at the other man, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend, when he became quite aware of something pressing against his thigh.

_Is that what I…_Lee thought shifting again out of curiosity and the fact that the rock felt like it was imprinting itself into his muscles. When Sasuke's breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut, Lee knew he really need to get the younger man off him, and now. The brunette's heart rate accelerated at the sight of his friend, blood rushing lower to his own cock. Images of a dream he had had a few days ago flashed before his eyes. Images of a gasping and moaning Sasuke as the slightly larger man moved above him. Images of himself moaning as the Uchiha pleasure him in ways no one else ever had. The brunette's face flushed with color and he pushed at the Uchiha's chest.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it! Get off me!" Lee nearly begged. He was so embarrassed; he couldn't look the other man in the face to check if Sasuke was back to himself. He had to bite back a moan when Sasuke shifted on top of him.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke exclaimed when he finally came back to himself. He scrambled off the other man, color rushing to his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Lee," he apologized as he sat heavily down in the snow.

"It's okay," Lee told him as he pushed himself up, rubbing at the spot on his back when the rock had pressed against him. He was pretty sure he would be bruised from it.

Sasuke was looking steadfastly at the ground, not daring to look up at Lee. He couldn't believe that he had let himself do that. But the other man had just looked so good spread out like that. It made the Uchiha wonder how good he would look spread out in other ways…Sasuke shook his head as a shiver ran down his spine to clear his thoughts. He didn't need to think of _that_ right now. What he needed to do was slow his speeding heart and calm his body down.

Unbeknownst to the suffering Uchiha, Lee was in a similar state beside him. Wide gray eyes stared at fisted hands in his lap. He was trying to cover the bulge in his pants without being too obvious about it. He glanced over at the man beside him and then quickly back to his hands. His mind was trying to come up with any logical reason for Sasuke to have an erection besides the very obvious one. He didn't want to believe it, but did all at once. Ever since that dream, he had been a bit more observant around the raven. Nothing had ever seemed out of the ordinary, but now a few things made sense.

Like the way Sasuke would watch him, the glazed look he got in his eyes at time. Lee had never had any kind of sexual relationship with anyone besides his own hand. And now the possibility of it seemed glaringly evident. But only if Sasuke wanted that. Only if _Lee_ wanted that. _Do I?_ Lee thought looking up to stare at the man beside him.

His eyes traveled over the angles Sasuke's face, his lips, the way his hair hung, obscuring part of his face. His shirt was tight across his chest and arms. He filled it out nicely, Lee decided. Not too bulky, but there was muscle there, Lee knew that for a fact. He let his eyes travel lower, and found himself suddenly wondering what the erection in the raven's pants would look like _outside_ of said pants. The thought brought color rushing to his cheeks and Lee quickly looked away.

It took the pair another five minutes of sitting in silence before they finally laughed the incident off and made their way off the training grounds. After a brief discussion, they agreed to go to breakfast before parting ways. Lee was still thinking about the other man in less than appropriate ways when finally waved bye to each other.

* * *

**That Evening…Hyuuga Compound**

Neji stared steadily down at his hands clasped together in his lap. Nerves tingled up and down his spine. He really didn't want to be here, didn't want to do this. But people were going to find out sooner or later, and sooner was better according to Itachi. Better for his family anyway.

He glanced up at the group of people sitting across from him. Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Lee, Gai, and Tenten, all of them were wearing worried expressions. Especially his uncle. Over the years since Neji learned the truth about what had happened with his father, Hiashi had taken in his brother's child, and did as much as he could for him. Or, as much as Neji would _let _him do. The genius was never one to be coddled and taken care of. He was so use to taking care of himself, that it was a hard habit to break. The only person he readily, but grudgingly, accepted help form was Itachi. And that was mostly due to the fact that it was fast becoming hard for him to do some stuff.

He knew his uncle would be accepting of his relationship with Itachi considering his uncle knew all about Tenten and Hinata and didn't have issues with that. Neji was just scared his uncle would freak at the idea of a _man_ having a child. It wasn't a concept that anyone else had ever thought of until, at least not that he knew of. So, reactions to the news were anyone's guess. All he could do was tell them. It was the only option he really had. Neji took a deep breath and squeezed Itachi's hand in his. The Uchiha squeezed his hand back.

"I'm pregnant." A heavy silence hung in the room after the Hyuuga's statement. Hiashi blinked at him with wide eyes. Lee and Gai wore similar shocked expressions, except their mouths were hanging open. Hinata didn't look as shocked as he would have thought and had a small knowing smile playing across her lips. TenTen only smiled at him, pulling her girlfriend in the curve of her side. Hanabi looked thoughtful.

"How?" his uncle finally asked after a few moments of silence. The older man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Neji blinked, his mouth falling slightly open from shock of how well they all seemed to be taking the news so well. Two of them even looked like they had _known_. Itachi took up the explanation when Neji was slow on the draw.

"It's a jutsu, Hiashi-sama. It creates a chakra womb inside the man and pulls from the 'mother's' sperm to create the eggs. We estimate it can last up to three months, but we're not sure. The 'father's' sperm is um…," Itachi paused mid-sentence, blushing slightly before continuing, "Pulled from the 'mother's' rectum after intercourse." The eldest Uchiha rubbed the back of his head. The gesture made Neji smile and pat his lover's on the leg. Itachi gave him a look that said Neji was explaining this next time.

Hiashi hummed in thought and leaned back against the couch. Neji held his breath as he waited for his uncle's reaction. His heart was beating so fast out of nervousness he thought it would beat straight out of his chest. There was a sudden kick in his belly, and he smiled fondly down at his now distended belly. They really had waited too long to tell people, but he was so emotional these days…He just hadn't been able to tell anyone. When he had finally agreed to doing it, Itachi made plans to tell everyone within the span of three days.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," Hiashi finally spoke. Neji blinked in in surprise. Hiashi grinned at him. Grinned. The look was contagious. Neji felt his face stretch into a wide grin of his own. Hiashi stood. Neji nearly jumped to his feet. In a wave of emotion, the Hyuuga moved forward, a bit wobbly, and hugged his uncle. The older Hyuuga hugged him back fiercely.

"So, I'm assuming you a good ways along," Hiashi said as he pulled back to look down at his nephew. Neji wiped at the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"Yeah, about six months now," he said with a nod.

"Wow," Tenten said as she came to stand beside them, "I would have thought you would be bigger by now." Neji glared at her, reaching out to halfheartedly punch her on the arm. She tugged him into a hug as she congratulated him as well.

"You knew, didn't you?" Neji asked her as he pulled back.

"Hinata had her theories. We didn't know for sure, but we were pretty sure," she told him as she stepped back for Hinata to hug him.

"You always seem to know," he whispered in her hair as he hugged her close. Hinata nodded against his chest.

"You could have told us sooner, you know," Gai said as he placed a hand on his old student's shoulder.

"I know. I was just scared," Neji replied sheepishly.

"You don't have anything to be scared of, except how spoiled your child will be," Gai joked.

"What are you having?" Hiashi asked. Neji opened his mouth to reply and then jerked in surprise as the baby kicked hard enough to startle him. His belly was almost instantly covered in hands. The brunette teetered back on his heels and Itachi caught him by the shoulders. The Uchiha smiled down at him, and Neji returned the look.

"Wow," Lee whispered in amazement, "That feels so weird." Neji chuckled.

"Imagine how it feels to me," Neji told him, settling a hand lovingly on the top of his belly; "It's a boy."

"I bet he'll be just as handsome as his fathers," Hinata told him.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration. Come on, let's go out for dinner," Hiashi told the group, "I'm buying."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The group gathered their coats and filed out the door. As Neji was about to step out the door, Itachi pulled him into a soft kiss.

"You did great, love," the raven whispered against his lips. The Hyuuga smiled in response, gripping his lover's shoulders to steady himself as he stood on his tiptoes.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered back, "Now come on, I'm hungry." Itachi laughed out loud at that, letting Neji lace his gloved fingers with his own as they stepped out the door. One group down, two to go.

* * *

**The Next Day…Around Eight in the Morning**

Sasuke brought his knuckles down three times against the wood of Naruto's apartment door. He wasn't here supposed to be here to bring Naruto back to his own apartment until closer to noon, but he had a few things he wanted to discuss with his longtime friend before then. He needed to sort out some of his feelings, and, more importantly, figure out what to _do_ about them.

The door swung open, revealing a sleepy looking Naruto. The small blonde was bare chested wearing only a pair of lounge pants.

"Aren't you cold?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the room, stomping the snow form his boots before doing so.

"Nah," Naruto answered around a yawn. Sasuke shook his head. He had never understood certain things about the jinchuriki, his body temperature being one of them. He assumed it had something to do with Kyuubi but he could always just naturally have a higher body temperature, like Lee.

The thought of the brunette had Sasuke's heart rate rising. After what had happened the day before, Sasuke was scared Lee would be avoiding him. But the older man hadn't acted like he was mad at the Uchiha; in fact, he had acted like nothing had really happened. Sasuke wasn't sure if that hurt or if it pissed him off.

"Where's you hip attachment?" Sasuke inquired as he tugged off the heavy winter boots he wore. Naruto snorted, turning to pad to his kitchen.

"Shikaku-san came and nearly dragged him back to his house. Something about Yoshino-san wanting to see him," Naruto told him, "But he'll be back before the day's out, the bastard." Sasuke smiled at the annoyed tone of his friend's voice, but he could tell that Naruto was happier than he had ever been.

"So, what brings you to my house so fuckin' early in the morning?" The Uzumaki asked as he poured two cups of coffee. Sasuke made himself comfortable at the table. He watched as Naruto dumped an ungodly amount of sugar into one of the cups, followed by creamer. Sasuke pulled a face at the sight and Naruto only chuckled at the disgusted look his old friend gave the cup as he walked to the table.

"How do you even taste the coffee?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his hands around his own cup, black was the _only_ way he would drink coffee.

"The only reason I added so much is because Shikamaru likes his just as strong as you, if not stronger. I prefer not to gag when I'm drinking something," Naruto muttered.

"Didn't know you _gagged_ at all, Naruto," Sasuke said as he smirked into his cup. He glanced up to catch the confused look on the blonde's face change into one of shock.

"Shut up," the blonde mumbled, taking another sip of his drink, "Are you going to tell me what you want or not? 'Cause I'd much rather be snuggled into my Shikamaru free bed to get some rest."

"What do you think of Lee?" Sasuke asked as he stared into the swirling blackness of the liquid in his cup. Naruto cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow rising.

"He's a nice guy. A little over the top and loud, but lots of people are like that," The blonde stated, "He's also loyal and trusting, sometimes a little too trusting if you ask me. He's a great friend. Why?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, readying himself to verbally own up to how he was feeling.

"I-I think I like him," he said in a small rush. It being Naruto he was telling it to didn't make it any easier.

"You _think _you _like _him?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke nodded his head in conformation.

"Well, that's unexpected," the blonde said as he leaned back in his chair, "Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke would have the hots for Rock Lee?" Sasuke glared at his friend.

"Have you told him?" the jinchuriki inquired.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "Besides, what if he doesn't like me back?" Naruto nearly choked on his mouthful of coffee.

"Since when are _you_ insecure on the dating front?" Naruto sputtered. It only earned him another glare.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you," Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender, "So, tell him. You didn't seem to have issues when it came to me."

"That was because you were blatantly obvious about it. You were the same way with Shikamaru, that's how he figured it out so fast," Sasuke told him. Naruto blushed and stared down at the half empty cup in front of him.

"You can't tell me Lee wouldn't be the same way about it if he liked you. In fact, I think he might be worse," Naruto told him. Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, just tell him," Naruto sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, "Just take the chance." Sasuke sighed and rested his head on the table. It was all so very confusing. At least he had _known_ Naruto liked him when they had gotten together. But with Lee…he had no idea. He was going to have to start watching the other chuunin very closely, looking for any sign that the older man may feel the same way. He didn't care for taking chances like he had done when he was a child. Growing up could do that to a person. Not like it had done anything to stop Lee, or Kiba for that matter, form being rash.

Sasuke lifted his head and rested his chin in the palm of one hand. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Naruto grimaced at the look.

"You know, that is a very creepy look for you, Sasuke," Naruto told his friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before standing.

"Well, thank you for the coffee and lack of advice," the raven said, earning a smack on the back of the head form Naruto.

"Really, thank you," Sasuke said in a somber voice. Naruto nodded as he dumped the coffee that remained in the cups down the sink drain.

"You know you can come talk to me anytime," the Uzumaki told him. Sasuke nodded, heading towards the door.

"Don't forget to be at my apartment in about three and a half hours," he told the blonde, who groaned in response.

"Don't remind me," Naruto groused, "Today's going to be long as hell."

Sasuke waved bye to his friend and headed down the stairs. Now he had three hours to waste and nothing to do. When he reached the bottom step, he looked in both directions before making up his mind. Might as well go see Lee.

* * *

**The Same Day…Noon**

Neji stared at the ceiling of Itachi's apartment, listening to the conversation in the kitchen five feet away. He had grown tired of sitting at the table, his back hurt too much to sit in a kitchen chair. So, he had excused himself and went to lie down on the sofa. No one had said much about it, except for Itachi, who had begun fretting over him like a mother hen.

Jiraiya hadn't seemed very surprised at the news of Neji's pregnancy. The Hyuuga was willing to bet Tsunade had already told him. The thought pissed him off slightly, considering he had asked her not to tell anyone. But everyone knew there were no secrets between the two sannin, so it wouldn't surprise him if she had told him. Not that it really mattered any more. Everyone was going to know within the next two days. Word spread fast through the village, which was why they were all gathered in the Uchiha brother's apartment.

Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Itachi were all gathered around the small table in the dining room slash kitchen area. Scrolls were spread out everywhere, on the table, the floor, even in people's laps. Some were full of writing in bold ink strokes and others were so faded you could barely read them. His uncle had managed to procure some of the Hyuuga family scrolls, mostly the ones about the seal plastered across Neji's forehead.

Jiraiya tapped a finger against his chin as he stared down at the scroll laid out in front of him. It was crammed full of delicate writing around a large seal. The seal itself was broken down into many small ones, forming one large interconnecting web.

"This is the one," Jiraiya said as his eyes moved over the paper. He pointed a certain section.

"We can't completely remove the seal, but we _can_ make it harmless to the person, but the process will be very long and carries a high danger level for the person." Neji blinked at the statement. High danger level? That wasn't good. With one hand on his stomach, the Hyuuga pushed to his feet and made his way over to the table. He wanted to be there for the actual discussion.

"The question is, are you willing and able to do it?" Itachi asked as he pulled Neji closer to him. Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment as he contemplated the situation. It would be a very dangerous procedure and carried many risks, especially so since Neji was with child. He didn't want to give them a definite answer yet.

"Let me discuss this with Tsunade first. But I think we can do it," he told them as he rolled up the scroll, "I'll drop by when I know what's going on with it. Just don't get your hopes too high. She may say it's too risky." Neji's face fell at that, one of his greatest fears was the mark on his head. He _hated_ it. Always had, and he was never letting his family get ahold of his children to basically brand them as _lower_ like they had done to him. Itachi squeezed his side in reassurance as if he felt Neji's nervousness rise. The baby certainly did. He shoved hard enough that a small bump could be seen under the thin cotton of Neji's shirt.

"Now that looked weird," Naruto observed as he stared at Neji's belly. The jinchuriki had acted more surprised than his sensei but not as much as the Hyuuga would have expected out of the blonde. Neji figured most people would think he was just getting fat, but Naruto had said something about _smelling_ it in passing. That was kind of creepy, but Neji just nodded his head and went with it. As long as no one seriously freaked out on him, he was good to go, for the most part. Itachi rubbed his hand over the Hyuuga's belly and the baby kicked again, as if he knew who it was touching his 'mother.' It made both Neji and Itachi smile.

"Okay," Jiraiya said as he rolled up the last of the scrolls and stuffed it in his pack, "I'm heading out, and congratulations." He was gone in a small puff of smoke.

"Now that was uncalled for," Sasuke said as he glared at the now dissipating smoke. Naruto chuckled and leaned his chair back on the back two legs.

"Now that that's done, can we go eat now?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Neji's stomach growled in agreement. The brunette smiled sheepishly, and Itachi laughed out loud.

"All right let's go, we've got three hungry people to feed," Sasuke groused as he pushed back his chair and stood, Naruto and Itachi were quick to follow.

* * *

**The Same Day…Evening**

Neji once again found himself faced with a group of people. People he knew and even loved. But that didn't stop him from being nervous all over again. He didn't know what was wrong with him recently, but his emotions seemed to flip-flop all over the place. He knew it was due to the pregnancy, but that didn't change the fact that he disliked these emotional olympics.

The big difference between his own family and Itachi's was the youngest of the group was a lot younger than Hanabi was. The twins were currently snuggled up to his sides like two little hot water bottles. They had settled there as soon as they had come into the living room after dinner. Neji was grateful for their body heat, his back and sides hurt like hell. Both Isamu and Airi were resting their heads on pillows they had stuffed beside him. They had ended up with their hands clasped over his stomach. It was like they knew.

"You're pregnant aren't?" Mikoto said so suddenly Neji jumped. Itachi and Neji stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked as he looked form his mother to the group on the couch across from the loveseat his mother and him were seated upon. She smiled warmly.

"A woman always knows, and I've been through three of them," she said.

"What's a pregnant?" Airi asked looking to her mother with curious eyes.

"It's when two people get together to create another person," Mikoto told them. Isamu looked over Neji at his sister.

"It's where babies come from," he told her. That seemed to make her understand and she leaned back against the couch.

"Neji-san is pregnant?" the small girl inquired, rubbing a hand over Neji's belly. Mikoto nodded and both children stared at Neji with something akin to awe in their eyes.

"Is it Onii-san's?" Isamu asked Neji. The Hyuuga nodded, still amazed that this whole situation as going so well.

"So, am I getting a grandson or a granddaughter?" Mikoto asked.

"A grandson," Itachi spoke up, recovering faster than his lover. Mikoto beamed.

"A grandson," she said wishfully, "Another child I get to spoil rotten." Neji chuckled and Itachi blushed.

"So, we're going to have to plan you a baby shower," the Uchiha matriarch said excitedly. This time it was Neji's turn to blush.

"You don't have to do that," Neji told her. She waved him off.

"I want to, love," she told him, "Besides, it's where you get most of your stuff, and for free at that." Sasuke burst out laugh while Itachi rubbed at his eyes with one hand. Neji giggled, and them jumped when the baby kicked. He was moving more and more recently. It seemed to be a good thing, though. It let him know the baby was fine, and still alive and kicking, literally.

Neji watched as Mikoto got up to bustle around the room looking for a pen and paper. Itachi followed after her, trying to talk her out of the idea, but she would hear none of it.

"Are we getting a little brother or sister?" Airi asked, pushing up onto her knees.

"You are getting a _nephew_," Neji told her with a bright smile.

"That's like a brother, right?" Isamu asked form the other side and Neji nodded. Both of their faces lit up. As Neji watched the Uchiha family, he decided he would like to get use to this. Having people who cared about you and were willing to do anything for you. People who were happy for you no matter what.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto grumbled to himself as he trekked up the two sets of stairs to his apartment. He had really been looking forward to a Saturday of sleeping in cuddled in bed with Shikamaru, when he had heard a bird at his window. He had considered ignoring the creature and going back to sleep, but Tsunade would kill him if he ignored her. So he had pushed himself up and out of a warm comfortable bed to wade through the snow to reach the offices.

Now he was finally back to his warm place of residence. He usually didn't feel the cold much, but he was feeling it more than usual today. He shivered as he pulled his key from his pocket and opened the door. He hated being cold. Winter had a way of working its way into a person's body and freezing them from the inside out.

He closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief as warmth flooded his body. He leaned back against the door, toeing off the boots he wore. He let the warm air fill his body, and he felt his fingers and toes slowly unfreeze themselves. He held a warm hand over his nose, trying to bring feeling back into that as well. He had been in such a hurry this morning; he hadn't truly dressed for the early morning winter weather. A tee shirt with only a jacket and scarf, no gloves and only a thin pair of pants. Tsunade had inquired to his attire and he had grumpily commented about early morning summons. She had given him a hard look before she proceeded to brief him on his first mission after the ambush.

The blonde was excited about the mission, even though it was only to carry a message to a nearby village, it was the first work he had had in months, He could only spend so much time in the village before he _had_ to get out and _do_ something. He wasn't capable of lazing around the house like Shikamaru, who was currently spread out on his couch covered in a thin blanket.

Naruto smiled softly at the sight. He was growing accustom to having the shadow-nin around. The brunette got annoying form time to time, but that happened when two people spent long amounts of time with each other. Naruto had come close to kicking the man out on many occasions, but the Nara always managed to convince him otherwise.

Naruto shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door, followed by his scarf. Making his way towards the kitchen, the blonde decided the breakfast he had missed was in order.

He was just placing a plate of bacon and pancakes on the table when he heard a soft groan form the living room. _The sleeping beast has stirred_, the jinchuriki thought as he peered around the island that separated his kitchen form the living room. Shikamaru had indeed stirred. The brunette was sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with one hand. His ponytail hung half down due to sleep. With a large yawn, accompanied by a stretch, Shikamaru pushed himself up off the couch.

Naruto watched as the half-awake man padded into the kitchen. Shikamaru yawned again as he made his way over to where the blonde was seated. Naruto smiled up at his lover, leaning up for a kiss. The Nara complied and peaked him softly on the lips.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered against Shikamaru lips. The brunette smiled sleepily and kissed him again.

"Morin'," he slurred. Naruto chuckled. The brunette always seemed to have a hard time waking up in the morning without coffee or sex. And since Naruto was on strike for the time being, coffee was the only option the shadow-nin had.

It took two cups of strong, black coffee before the Nara was coherent enough to fix a plate of food. By that time Naruto had finished his breakfast and was now looking over the scroll he had received from Tsunade. There really much to the mission, which didn't really surprise the blonde much. He wasn't expecting to be thrown back into high ranking mission after what had happened. He would have liked that, but his Hokage wasn't going to chance it, it seemed.

Naruto sighed, rolling the scroll back up and sitting it to the side. He would be heading out two days from now, and would only be gone for a day or so. No long term missions for him yet. He would just have to deal. Besides, he needed the income. Rent was due in a few days and he was running low on his savings. Shikamaru had offered to help many times, but the blonde had rejected the offer each time. He wasn't going to take a hand out, even if that really wasn't what it was.

Shikamaru decided he needed another cup of coffee as he stared blurrily at his plate. Mornings were never going to be his thing. He got up to refill his cup, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he did so. Sleeping on the couch hadn't been the greatest of ideas, since his whole body now felt stiff, but he disliked sleeping in Naruto's bed without said bed's owner. It always felt too big and very much empty. The feeling didn't sit well with him, considering he had almost lost the blonde. Shikamaru didn't know how long it was going to take for him to get over that. He doubted he ever would.

Shikamaru flopped back down in his chair, sipping at his coffee as he finished off what was left of his pancakes and bacon. Naruto sat opposite him, watching him with a small smile on his face and laughter in his cerulean eyes. Shikamaru stared back for a moment before his eyes fell on the scroll sitting on the edge of the table.

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing with one hand. Naruto blinked, not understanding until the Nara gestured again.

"Oh, it a mission summery I received this morning." The statement washed away what was left of the sleep in Shikamaru's brain.

"Go back and turn it down," the Nara stated, tone leaving no room for argument. Or, at least it tried. Naruto being who he was, the blonde ignored the tone and went straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Naruto blinked at his boyfriend in surprise. This was the last thing he had expected out of Shikamaru. He thought the other man would be glad he was back on duty and not mopping around the house all day, or mopping around the village. That, apparently, wasn't the case.

"Turn it down. You're not going," the Nara's voice hardened and he gave the blonde a hard look. There was no way he was risking the other man, especially after he had just gotten him back to full health a little over a month ago. He didn't want to lose him, didn't want to _ever_ go through sitting beside a hospital bed again. The risks the jinchuriki took were way great and he didn't _think_ before acting. He just went in swinging. It was a quality the Nara had come to admire and hate in Naruto. He admired the man's determination and tenacity, but he hated how hurt Naruto generally came back from missions. Not that he really knew about that, but he had heard.

"Could you repeat that? 'Cause I think I heard you wrong," Naruto said, voice going low as he pushed back form the table and came to his feet, "Did you just _order _me to go turn down my mission?"

"Yes." Naruto gaped at the Nara. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to be dreaming. But he knew he was awake.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto growled.

"I think I am your boyfriend who has already went through too much due to you going on a mission," was Shikamaru's calm statement. Naruto hands came down hard on the table, margining to startle the Nara.

"You are _not_ my lord and master, Shikamaru," the blonde said hotly, "You don't get to order me around and tell me what I can and cannot do. This is a relationship and it doesn't work like that."

"What happens if you get ambushed again?" Shikamaru asked, his own anger rising.

"I'll fight."

"Yeah, like you did last time," Shikamaru said before he could stop himself. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth, but he didn't take it back. Naruto glared death at him.

"Fuck you. I am a shinobi, just like you. Just because I'm not some fucking genius doesn't mean you are any more skilled than I am. I can take care of myself, have for years before you walked into my life, Shikamaru." The blonde's tone was icy; his back straight as he glared down his boyfriend.

"None of those so called _skills_ have helped you stay _out_ of the hospital." Shikamaru knew he was entering dangerous territory. Naruto was just as prideful as any other man in the village, and the easiest way to piss any male off was to take a stab at their pride.

Naruto clinched his jaw, not saying anything. He really, really didn't want to argue with Shikamaru, not over this. He wasn't going to be controlled. People had been trying to do that to him all of his life, he wasn't about to make an exception to the rule now. He valued his freedom just as much as he valued his life. He wasn't going to have that freedom taken away. Anger welled up inside him and he knew if he didn't leave _now_ something bad was going to happen, like him putting Shikamaru in the hospital.

Naruto picked up the scroll, shoving it in his pocket. Shikamaru watched him walk across the apartment, brown eyes hard and full his own anger.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru barked as Naruto slid on his boots and jerkily pulled on his jacket.

"Out," the blonde said curtly, "I want you gone by the time I get back." Shikamaru blinked in surprise. That was unexpected. He had expected a fight, a shouting match, not Naruto ending the argument by leaving and kicking him out. He hadn't thought of every possibility, it seemed. Naruto would be forever shocking him.

"Are you kicking me out?" Shikamaru questioned even though he already knew the answer. Naruto glared at him from across the room.

"Yes, and don't come back until you remove the sick form you ass and regain your senses," the blonde hissed. Then he was gone, the door slamming harshly behind him. Shikamaru stood in silence, ears ringing with words and the echo of the door. He stared down at his clinched fists, trying to make since of what just happened when his mind was so full of anger and hurt. He wished he could make the blonde understand. He wanted to keep him safe, but he knew that Naruto could protect himself. Chouji would have told him to go and get a chick if he wanted someone he could protect.

The Nara sighed. After all this time, he still didn't know everything about the blonde jinchuriki. And he still hadn't told him…

* * *

**The Same Day…Around five**

Kiba slammed yet another book shut. The receptionist glared at him form the counter. The dog-nin ignored her. He had been coming here almost daily, either during lunch or after training, and he was still drawing up blanks. He kept coming up with loose ends. Leads that went nowhere.

He was fairly sure what was inside of him was some kind of demonic force, something that felt just as powerful as any tailed beast. He knew more about demons and legends now than he ever thought he would. His head felt like it was going to explode. And he was still getting nowhere.

"Fuck," the Inuzuka cursed under his breath. A glance at the clock told him it was time for him to go home. His mother was away on a mission. Hana and he were the only ones in the house tonight, except for their ninken. He had been given the task of bringing home food from a convenience store. Hana could cook, but that was only when their mother was home. Hana preferred to just eat take out or something along those lines when she could. Sometimes Kiba thought she was just as lazy as Shikamaru.

Grumbling to himself about how annoying all of this was getting, Kiba stacked the books he had finished reading, and picked up the three he hadn't gotten to, to check out. Never in his life would he have thought he would be checking out_ books_, but here he was, doing just that.

The woman behind the counter looked less than pleased about his presence and checked him out in record time. He gave her a smile and picked up the books. He could hear he muttering as he left, but he ignored her once again. He was getting good at that.

He dropped by the convenience store down the street from his house. Once he was home, he dropped the books down on the kitchen table, along with the bag form the store. Hana wondered in while he flipped through the pages of a book and munched on his sandwich. Hana pulled what she wanted form the bag and sat down beside him.

She watched him read for a couple of minutes before grabbing a book herself. They had worked out a system over the weeks. The two of them would sit at the table and read through the books he brought home that day and then compare notes. For all his faults, Kiba was a pretty fast reader, and could retain information easily. Most people wouldn't believe it, but it was the truth none the less.

"Haven't you already read all of the books containing information on demons by now?" Hana asked through a mouthful of onigiri. Kiba glanced up at her through the fringe of his bangs.

"I have one more shelf," he told her, looking back down at the page he was currently on. This particular page contained information about a type of demon that stuck to families and tended to be passed down through the generations. Sometimes it would skip many generations and other time is moved on as soon as a new baby was born. When the demon was dormant inside someone, it took a rush of extreme emotion to awaken it. The emotions that were most known to trigger a reaction seemed to revolve around war. Anger, hate, sorrow, pain. The picture on the side of the page contained a man standing on the hill of a bloody battlefield. The man was surrounded by bodies, and a large canine humanoid rose above him, as if it was just an aura surrounding the man.

Kiba stared at the page, gears turning in his brain. This seemed so familiar. Like something he had heard as a kid, some sort of fable. He couldn't quite place the story, or even who he had heard it from. But he knew it.

"Hey, Hana, do you remember hearing something like this when we were kids?" he inquired as he pushed the book towards her. Once she finished reading the page, she stared at the center of the table. Tapping a finger against her chin, she hummed to herself. Then her eyes widened, and she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, our grandmother told us, I think," she said as she leaned back in her chair, "It was a long time ago, though. I don't really remember. We'll have to ask mom when she gets back." Kiba could only nod. He book marked the page when she pushed it back over towards him.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time before Hana spoke up.

"What's up with you lately?" she asked him, resting her head in her hand and he elbow in the table, "You seem so distance these days. And I _know_ it's not because of what happened." She cut him off when he opened his mouth to refute her statement. Kiba hung his head. Yes, something else was bothering him, but he didn't want to tell his sister about _that_. About how he craved a touch he hadn't felt in months, how he heard echoes of a voice that wasn't there. He sometimes even caught whiffs of the Kazekage's smell.

"Who is he?" Hana asked when he didn't answer. Kiba blinked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Sisters always know, and I can read you like a book." She patted the book on the table beside her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Kaa-san?" he asked, looking up at her with hard eyes. She smiled back at him and held up her hands.

"It's Gaara," he said in a low but clear voice. Hana blinked and her mouth dropped open.

"The Kazekage?" She nearly gasped, "Man, you sure do aim high." Kiba glared at her. She only smirked back.

"Shut up," he groused, "It's not like that."

"Mm, I'm sure it's not." She laughed when he glared at her again, "How do you feel about him?" Kiba stared into the cup of tea sitting in front of him as a way to distract himself. How _did_ he feel about Gaara? He knew he felt more than friendship for the red head, but did that mean he was in love with him? Or in like? He knew the man made him feel safe, and that was one of the things that drew the Inuzuka to Gaara. The Kazekage also had been there for one of the darkest times in the Konoha nin's life. And that made Kiba feel like they had a connection that ran rather deep.

"I don't know," he finally admitted, "I know I like him as a friend, but it's more than that."

"Kiba's got a crush," Hana sing-songed. Kiba wished he had something to throw at her. Instead he settled for another bark of "Shut up!" She picked on him for the rest of the night, but in a sisterly manner. The way Kiba blushed was just too much for her to resist.

_Maybe I do _like_ him, _Kiba thought as he snuggled down into the covers on his futon. Considering how hot his face was right now from all of his sister's teasing, it certainly was a possibility.

* * *

**Four Days Later...Five in the Afternoon**

Naruto stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the table in Sasuke's apartment. He was currently having a staring contest with his lover and the blonde was _not_ going to lose. Like anyone else in an argument, he thought he was right. The same went for Shikamaru and neither one of them were willing to back down.

Sasuke sighed miserably, already sick of having the two men in his house. It felt like they had been at this for hours, but in reality the other two shinobi had only been here for about thirty minutes. The Uchiha was already ready to strangle them.

He had been rather shocked when Naruto had shown up and barged in when he opened the door with a seriously pissed off Shikamaru in tow. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with, being a referee between two of his friends. He knew why the blonde did it, though. Sasuke had a knack for being able to distance himself from a situation and look at both sides. He knew neither man was going to budge, and if one of them did, it would be Shikamaru.

Sasuke himself had had this very argument with the blonde during their travels, and it had resulted to them not talking to each other for nearly five months. It had also royal pissed Jiraiya off. In the end, Sasuke had apologized and admitted that he was wrong on some points but not all. He had made it up to the blonde and they had moved on. But their relationship had been simple and easy for them, considering how long they had been friends.

This was not simple nor was it easy for the two men in front of him. He understood where Shikamaru was coming form, and after everything that happened, it wasn't all that surprising to the raven that he was acting this way now. It had scared them all quite a bit, the Nara more than anyone else. But what the brunette needed to understand was that the more he tried to control _any_ aspect of the jinchuriki's life, the more he was going to get pushed away.

"Could you both please calm down and discuss this like the adults you are?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed at his forehead. He was getting a head ache, and if they woke Neji up…

Neither man moved. Sasuke sighed and hung his head.

"You are both so fucking stubborn," Sasuke muttered to himself, "Look, Naruto, you have to understand that Shikamaru's not trying to _control_ you. He just fears for your safety." He said in a louder voice. Shikamaru gave Sasuke a look, but the raven ignored it.

"But he _is_ trying to control me! I don't care if it's for my safety, I can take care of myself and he knows it!" Naruto nearly shouted. Sasuke winced and glared at his friend.

"You can take care of yourself? Is that what was happening when you were laid up in a hospital bed for almost two months?" Shikamaru shot back, his own voice rising to match Naruto's. Naruto growled, fists clenching and unclenching.

"That was an accident. They happen. It comes with the job description," Naruto snarled, "And I'm not going to quite being a shinobi. It's my life, what I live for! How could you want to take that away from me?" This time it was a yell. Sasuke winced at the tone of the words and the implications that went with them. Shikamaru's mouth was set in a firm line, eyes hard. _This is going to be a long night_, Sasuke thought.

"I'm not trying to take that form you! You can still be a shinobi in the village! Get a desk job! I just don't want you going on missions," the brunette growled right back. Naruto balked at the suggestion.

"There is no way I'm getting a desk job! I can't sit still for longer than five minutes at a time! How the hell do you expect me to have a desk job?" _He's got a point,_ Sasuke thought. Naruto was always a bundle of energy, and sitting behind a desk was not the best way for him to make use of his skills.

"Then how do you expect to be Hokage?" The Nara shouted right back. Sasuke was on his feet instantly. That was one line the brunette's survival instincts should have told him not to cross. The blonde's eyes grew round and his mouth fell open in surprise. Sasuke saw the anger well up in his eyes and was preparing himself to pull the two apart to save his apartment if he needed to when a door slammed open down the hall.

A very annoyed and pregnant Neji stomped his way down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the living room and tittered to the side when his balance failed him. He used the wall next to him for support and glared at the three men in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He snarled, "Can't a person sleep around here?" They all had the decency to look sheepish.

"Now, I would like to go back to bed. And I will personally decapitate the next person who yells." Everyone nodded. The Hyuuga gave each one of them a pointed look and turned to go back to the bed room. To both Sasuke and Shikamaru's surprise, Naruto followed the older man. Shikamaru reached out to grab his arm as the blonde passed him but Naruto moved out of his reach and gave him a watery glare. The Nara let his hand fall and watched the blonde until he disappeared into the Hyuuga's bedroom.

Sasuke sank back into the couch. He looked over at Shikamaru, who was still looking down the hall way.

"You might as well sit. Neither one of them will be coming back any time soon," Sasuke informed him. Shikamaru glanced over at the raven and then back at the hall before padding over on socked feet to sit down beside the Uchiha. They sat in silence for some time, minutes passed, and then an hour.

"Am I wrong?" The Nara finally broke the silence, his voice low. Sasuke looked over at him. He would have never thought he would see the shadow-nin looking so dejected.

"No, you're not wrong," Sasuke told him, "But you're not right either." Shikamaru looked up at him at that.

"You can't tell him not to go on missions. Being a shinobi is who he is; you can't change that about him. All you can do is tell him to be safe and to bring himself home in one piece."

"But what if he doesn't come back in one piece, or worse, not at all?" Sasuke could hear the fear in the other nin's voice.

"That's a risk all of us take every day when we get up. Yes, the risk is higher for a shinobi, but the same thing goes for you. Naruto would feel the same way if you left on a mission and never returned. Did you think of that?" Sasuke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stared at the brunette beside him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Shikamaru whispered, "But that doesn't help me deal with the fare of losing him."

"It won't," Sasuke said bluntly, "Nothing does, but restricting what he does won't help either. You'll just push him away. He won't stand for someone to control him in any way." A thought occurred to the Uchiha and his chuckled. Shikamaru glared at him.

"What is suddenly funny about this conversation?" The Nara inquired.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking of when Naruto doesn't mind being controlled." Shikamaru gave the man a dull look. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"You of all people know it's true," Sasuke told him, "But seriously, he won't ever relinquish his freedom without a fight. It's not in him. He's been fighting his whole life, to survive and also not be used as an ultimate weapon. There are also those who would like to chain and cage him because of what is inside him." Shikamaru nodded. He knew that. He had watched the blonde 'monster' as a child and always thought the he was just a kid, just like himself. There was no way such a small person could have done all of the things people said he had. And he hadn't, at least the person hadn't. He had also seen the Kyuubi in action, knew how destructive it could get.

"If you love him, truly love him, you'll stand down," Sasuke told him, "Otherwise, he'll leave."

"I know. How did you deal with the fear?" Sasuke looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I waited for him, and then loved him when he came home," Sasuke answered honestly. Even during their travels, there had been times when Jiraiya would take them off individually for things, sometimes days at a time. He could remember waiting up until morning came before falling asleep at times.

"Did it work?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not really, but it helped." Shikamaru nodded and they sat in silence until the door to the apartment door opened. Itachi looked between the two of them, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Naruto decided I should be referee for his argument with Shikamaru," Sasuke answered with his head leaned back against the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

"Then where's Naruto?" Itachi asked as he looked around the empty room.

"In the bedroom with Neji," Shikamaru answered, "I think he was crying, too."

"And you didn't go in there with him?" Itachi sounded baffled.

"He was already pissed at me; I figured I should give him some time to cool off." It was a logical explanation and Itachi couldn't berate the man for that. The eldest Uchiha also knew it wasn't a good idea to go barging in the room with the two men. He would probably end up taking a pillow to the face.

There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke pushed himself up to go and answer it. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a slightly blushing and fidgeting Lee. The older man looked down at his feet as soon as the door opened.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in surprise. He hadn't expected to see the taijutsu master for another few days. It had seemed like Lee was avoiding him a bit recently and Sasuke had decided to give him some space. Lee on his doorstep was a surprise.

"You haven't been coming over recently, and I figured I would come see you," Lee said in a small rush. Sasuke smiled. The older man really had no idea how cute he really was.

"Come on in then," Sasuke told him and Lee's cheeks were suddenly a light pink color. Lee hurried into the apartment, blushing so hard Sasuke thought his hair was going to catch on fire. The older man was clad in a pair of jeans that hugged his body in all the right places and it really wasn't Sasuke fault that he was staring at Lee's ass as the older man bent over to untie his boots.

Itachi caught his gaze when he looked up and gave him a knowing smile. Sasuke blushed, but couldn't help but get one more look at the brunette's round bottom. Lee was as oblivious as always, and that really didn't help matters. What was it that made a person look so good when they didn't realize how good they really looked? Sasuke really didn't understand it, but if he didn't get his libido under control, he was going to have an embarrassing problem.

Sasuke let Lee sit on the couch and opted to sit on the loveseat near Shikamaru. As soon as he was settled as comfortably as he could get, Neji and Naruto returned from their retreat into the bedroom. Sasuke had to do a double take when he saw them and was instantly on his feet.

"Well, I'm assuming that's not good," Lee said as he stared wide eyed at the small blonde.

"No, it's not," Sasuke said.

"What the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked, tone a cross between worry and amazement.

"I have no idea," Sasuke whispered back, "_That_ has most definitely never happened before."

Neji had his arms around Naruto and was snuggling in the shorter man's hair, which now sported two dropping fox ears. To go with the ears, two fluffy tails were wrapped around the Hyuuga's waist and covering his distended belly. Naruto also had his arms wrapped around Neji, his face was buried in the older man's shoulder. Neji's eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were still wet from tears.

"I figured this wasn't exactly a good thing," Neji told them with a small sniffle, "even if they do feel nice." Sasuke would have laughed at that if he wasn't so worried about what the hell had happened with the blonde.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called softly, "Come here." The blonde didn't look up from his hiding spot and shook his head.

"Naruto, would you please come here," the Nara asked gently. The please seemed to break through to the jinchuriki. Slowly, the two tails unwrapped themselves from the Hyuuga. Neji looked rather sad about that, but said nothing. Naruto dropped his arms from around Neji and the brunette let his own arms fall as well. The blonde slowly raised his head. Cerulean eyes glistened with tears and were red rimmed. His lightly tanned face was blotched from crying and tear trails could be seen on his cheeks.

Naruto made his way slowly over to where Shikamaru stood, but he refused to look up at his boyfriend. His light orange ears were flat against his head, dropping in sadness. He had wrapped both of his tails around himself, and his hands were buried in their fluff.

"I need to look at his seal," Sasuke told the Nara. Shikamaru nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, the brunette readied himself to say everything he hadn't up until now. Everything that would make this better and take away the pain he had seen in the blonde's eyes hours ago when he had left the room.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to try and tell you not to go on that mission and to get angry when you did anyways. I just wish you would be more careful, less rash and think before you leap. Because I-." The words caught in his throat and Shikamaru had to take another deep breath before he continued, "Because I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's head jerked up and he stared at the brunette with wide eyes. His ears stood at attention, instantly alert.

"What did you say?" He whispered the words, not daring to hope that he had heard what he had thought he had.

"I love you, every part of you." And Shikamaru meant it more than he had meant anything else he had ever said in his life. The blonde's eyes welled up with tears and then he flung himself at the Nara. Shikamaru caught him and held him tightly, burying his face in the unruly stock of blonde hair. The new ear additions twitched against his cheeks where they touched, but he didn't care. The blonde hugged him back fiercely, crying into his lover's chest.

After a few minutes, the jinchuriki pulled back and looked up at Shikamaru.

"I love you, too," he told him, a small smile playing across his lips. Shikamaru smiled back, cupping one tear stained cheek in the palm of his hand. He wiped away a tear with his thump. Unable to resist, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Naruto moaned against him and pushed up onto his tiptoes, giving the shadow-nin better access to his mouth.

"I still need to look at the seal," Sasuke interrupted. The Nara pulled back, pressing a kiss against the blonde's forehead. Naruto gave one more sniffle as he turned to face his friend. He pulled his shirt up to his chin, revealing his seal. Sasuke moved forward, hand reaching out, but stopping before he could touch it.

"It's not supposed to show up in the first place," Sasuke murmured, "And now it _glowing_." The black writing stood out boldly on the Uzumaki's tanned skin. The entire area around the seal was glowing faintly. Sasuke really had no idea what the hell was going on. He had never seen anything like that.

"Does anything hurt?" Naruto shook his head.

"Does the Kyuubi seem more active?" Naruto thought about it before answering.

"Not really, but since the attack he hasn't been as active as he was. But everything feels normal right now," the blonde answered.

"Odd," Sasuke mused, standing back up. Naruto let his shirt fall back down.

"We need to tell Jiraiya about this, but he won't be back for a few days," Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Besides this new change," Itachi said as he gestured to the appendages the blonde was sporting, "Is everything else good?"

Everyone looked to Naruto for the answer, when the blonde nodded his head, Itachi nodded as well.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to cuddle." Sasuke rolled his eyes as his brother and Neji disappeared from the room. Lee looked slightly baffled by the whole incident. He was staring at Naruto as if he had the urge to pet the blonde's tails. Sasuke couldn't blame him. They looked really soft.

"What do we do now? It's not like we can just walk home with him looking like this," Shikamaru asked as he stared at the twitching tails in front of him. Sasuke watched as the Nara followed them with his eyes, like a cat. He expected someone to grab the blonde and start molesting him at any second, and the Uchiha himself wasn't excluded from that.

"You can sleep here, take the couch," Sasuke told them, unwilling to give up his own futon. He really didn't want them to fuck where he would have to sleep every night. He honestly didn't want them to do that on his couch either. But the couch had already been broken in by his brother, so there really was no going back form that. Would probably be broken in by Sasuke himself if he ever got the chance. He looked up at Lee and their eyes met. The brunette looked away quickly, a blush rising on his face. _Well, maybe I do have a chance,_ Sasuke thought with a small smile.

"Come on, Lee. We'll make this a sleep over," Sasuke told his friend as he headed for the door, "Let's go get take out. Neji's going be hungry soon anyways." The blush Lee sported darkened but he nodded his head.

Shikamaru and Naruto were already laid out on the couch as the two men left the apartment. Naruto was snuggled on top of the brunette, and the Nara had finally given into the impulse to pet the jinchuriki. The blonde seemed to like it, considering he was purring. Sasuke would have to remind himself to knock when he came back. He really didn't want to walk in on those two having sex.

_ "Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_  
_ Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it." _

_- _"I'd Come For You" Nickelback_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know the whole ears and tail thing is really, really clichéd, but I thought it was cute. You won't be seeing it often, so no worries. Watching the hits counter go up is like getting a daily cupcake, but getting a review is like getting an entire cake of your favorite type all to yourself! So, please review! And thank you for reading!

**Birthdays that have passed:**

I'm pretty sure I didn't do this last time, so I'm doing it now.

_Lee - 20 to 21 on November 27_

_Sai – 20 to 21 on November 25_

_Hinata – 18-19 on December 27_

_Gaara – 19 to 20 on January 19_

_Shino – 19 to 20 on January 23_


	11. Magnetic Electric

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto. _

**Author's Note: UNBETA'D! **Thank you so much for all of the reviews this week! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please keep on reading and reviewing!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

**Beginning of March (Four Weeks Later)**

Sasuke tapped out a staccato beat with his fingers against the wood of the table. Obsidian eyes watched the door to the small restaurant with an annoyed gaze. When the person he was looking for was not there yet again, the Uchiha huffed in annoyance. He uncrossed his legs and turned to face forward at the table. Resting an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, Sasuke glared at the far wall.

Jiraiya had been absent from the village for an entire _month_. Apparently the mission he had been sent on hadn't gone quite as planed and he had needed to stay. To tie up loosed ends, Tsunade had said. But Sasuke knew what that meant, just like any other shinobi would. So the raven had left her office more annoyed than when he had entered.

Not only was he frustrated with himself and his glaring inability to confess to Lee, but he was so attracted to him at this point, he was close to jumping the poor man. Months of pent up sexual desire didn't sit well with the Uchiha. Then there was the issue with the seal. He had no idea what his sensei was planning, and, therefore, could tell Neji and Itachi nothing. Then there was the issue with Naruto's seal. It had taken almost a day and a half for the fluffy appendages to disappear. And then his seal hadn't faded back into his skin, and still glowed at times.

Sasuke glanced towards the door. Still no sign of the Gama Sennin. He gaze traveled around the room, stopping on the brunette currently sitting beside him. Lee had his head hung, and it looked like he was trying to win a staring contest with the table through the fringe of his bangs. He was wringing his hands in his lap, something he had been doing quite a bit recently. He looked almost anxious.

"Lee?" Sasuke's voice broke through the older man's swirling thoughts. Lee's head jerked up, eyes wide as he looked at the Uchiha. Almost as soon as their eyes met, a blush rose to the taijutsu master's cheeks. Sasuke eyed him curiously as the brunette looked back down at the table.

"Y-yes?" the older man stuttered. That was another thing the older shinobi had been doing more often. Sasuke couldn't remember a time before now when the energetic man had stuttered. He couldn't decide if he found it cute or if it was going to get annoying. In the last month, the brunette's mannerisms had changed almost drastically.

Lee tried his best not blush harder as he stuttered yet again. He couldn't believe how much he was embarrassing himself these days. He wasn't the most graceful person off the battle field to begin with, and he generally had no problems with that. But now he seemed to be tripping over himself where ever he went. Just today he had almost fallen over a chair when they had entered the restaurant. He had been saved from an embarrassing face plant by the Uchiha's quick reflexes, which was almost just as embarrassing. What had happened on the training field was really messing with him. He had _never _been this nervous around Sakura. His heart had never beaten so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his throat. His face had never felt hotter; he was blushing so fucking much. Kami-sama help him, he was _really_ attracted to the raven.

Sasuke was about to ask Lee if he was okay when the table erupted in commotion. The rest of their party arrived in one big group. A very tired looking Neji settled into the seat by Sasuke, stretching out his long legs under the table. Itachi fell into the seat beside him, looking just as tired. Jiraiya looked almost cheery, especially for someone who just came back from a month long mission. Naruto looked slightly distressed, blue eyes slightly clouded by emotion. Sasuke glanced down at the blonde's abdomen and understood instantly. Even under the dark navy fabric of his shirt, the raven could see the faint glow of his seal. Shikamaru had on his usual board expression, but Sasuke could see a tick working in his jaw. The man was obviously irritated about something.

"So, about this thing called food?' Neji sighed form his slouched position in the chair. Sasuke smiled and waved a waiter over. They ordered, and Sasuke eyed the new arrivals as they waited.

"Have you talked with Tsunade yet?' Sasuke asked. He really just wanted to get this over with. He hated the worry that seemed to keep building in his chest. Jiraiya nodded, thanking the woman who brought over their drinks.

"She's not sure what it will do to Neji and the baby, but she thinks it'll be better to do it after the birth. She doesn't want to chance it. I don't know what to tell you guys. She wouldn't budge," Jiraiya sighed, sipping his drink.

"You _know_ they are going to make a move sooner or later. And I think it'll be sooner," Itachi said, stroking his thumb over the back of Neji's hand. Neji smiled tiredly at him, one hand rubbing over his distended stomach. If the whole village didn't know the man was pregnant, then they were blind.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him and I've already talked to Tsunade about it," the sannin attempted to reassure the man, but Itachi still looked worried. He watched Neji as the younger man shifted in his chair. The Hyuuga grimaced before finally sitting up straight.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked him as Neji let his head lull back on his neck.

"My back hurts," the brunette murmured. He jerked slight, a small smile playing over his lips trough the frown.

"He's been moving a lot lately," Neji whispered, rubbing at his own belly.

"How are you, really?' Naruto spoke up, voice a little horse.

"I hurt, a lot, and I feel fat," Neji replied, lifting his head to look at the jinchuriki, "But I wouldn't change it for anything." Itachi smiled, and leaned over to place a kiss on Neji's forehead.

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, looking over at Jiraiya. Jiraiya eyed his old student, taking in how defeated and tired he looked. His head was resting on his arms on the table.

"I think it's an after effect of the jutsu that was used on him all those months ago," Jiraiya mused, "I'll have to look at his seal, but I don't think it's going to be an issue."

"What about the ears and tails?" Sasuke asked, watching as Lee blushed under the fringe of his bangs. The older man just couldn't seem to look at him without heat rushing to his cheeks. Frankly, Sasuke thought he looked adorable.

"I think it was the surge of emotion he felt at the time. Don't expect it to happen a lot, but it won't hurt him if it does, but he'll have to be already pretty worked up for it to happen anyways." Jiraiya rubbed a hand up and down the jinchuriki's back, Naruto let out a sound close to a purr. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his little lover.

"What happened to get him so worked up, anyways?" the sannin asked, looking at everyone at the table. Sasuke looked pointedly at Shikamaru, who glared at him but blushed under Jiraiya's scrutinizing look.

"We had a fight," the Nara explained in as few words as possible. Sasuke rolled his eyes but said nothing. Jiraiya looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. Their food came and they ate in silence until, Jiraiya spoke up.

"What was this fight about?" Jiraiya stared at the Nara, bright blue eyes staring at him steadily.

"Me not wanting him to go on missions." Jiraiya made an 'oh' face and looked down at Naruto, who was yet to say anything else.

"I'm guessing everything worked out, considering he's not trying to pummel you into the ground," Jiraiya observed. Shikamaru nodded, glancing over at the blonde before turning back to his food.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Lee asked suddenly from across the table. Naruto blinked up at the brunette as if he was just waking up. Lee's eyebrows furrowed in worry, gray eyes watching the blonde closely. Naruto smiled at the older man.

"Nothin', Lee. I'm just tired," he reassured his friend.

"That's because you've taken every mission you could," Shikamaru grumbled form where he was sitting. Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. He scooted his chair closer to his boyfriend, wood scraping loudly against the floor. The Uzumaki leaned into Shikamaru's side, and Shikamaru wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"I need the money. I'm about broke," Naruto groused, poking the brunette in the side.

"I told you I'd lone you the money."

"And I told you I can take care of myself," Naruto huffed. Jiraiya chuckled at the argument, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. As much as he could see the two men loved each other, they still had some things to work out. Obsidian eyes found their way to the brunette sitting beside the Uchiha. Lee glanced up and managed to catch Sasuke's eyes. Lee smiled at him, and Sasuke smirked back. This managed to make the older man blush, and promptly look down. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He heard a snort from across the table and turned to find Naruto eyeing him with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You know what," the blonde replied and Sasuke was the one blushing this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Uchiha muttered, taking a bite of his food as a way of distracting himself.

"Why don't you just do it?" Naruto asked his friend glancing between Sasuke and Lee.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Sasuke asked haughtily.

"What you _really_ want to," Naruto suggested. Sasuke blinked at his friend, mouth hanging open for a moment until he shut it with a snap. Lee was look between the two friends, confusion written on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" the taijutsu master asked. He was so confused by the two's run around that he was beginning to get a head ache. Lee looked to Sasuke, who was now picking at his food. The raven's cheeks were stained pink and he looked caught between irritation and embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Lee," Sasuke told him. He sent a glare at Naruto. The blonde only shrugged his shoulders. Between Lee and the evil little Uzumaki, Sasuke summarized that he would be drowning in less than a week.

* * *

**Same time…Suna**

"What do you want to do Gaara?" Kankurou asked his brother. Gaara stood in front of his brother's desk, arms crossed over his chest. Kankurou was leaning back in his chair, taking up a pose similar to his brother's. The middle Sabaku glanced over at his couch which was covered in people. Konohamaru was laid out across the plush piece of furniture. One arm was flung out over his head, dangling over the arm. The other was wrapped firmly around a soundly sleeping Suigetsu. The five year old was snuggled between the couch and the teen's body. Sasori was clinging to the Sarutobi's other side, barely stay on the couch. Deidara was laying between the teen's legs in the opposite direction. The small blonde was wrapped around Konohamaru's black clad leg; face snuggled into the teen's ankle.

Kankurou had no clue how that could be comfortable, but to seemed to work for them. Over the last few months, Konohamaru had settled into living in Suna. He helped Kankurou when he needed it in the office, running papers, scrolls and random errands. But taking care of the three five year olds took up most of the teen's time. Konohamaru frequently passed out on the Sabaku's couch, with or without the children. It didn't make a difference to the brunette.

"It's not like we don't have the resources to take care of them," Kankurou said as he turned back to Gaara. The red head nodded.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like they need an actual home," the jinchuriki said, "It feels wrong to let Konohamaru shoulder all the responsibility for them." Kankurou nodded. The Sarutobi did take care of the five year olds more than anyone else. In fact, they seemed quite attached to the Konoha nin. Kankurou rarely saw Konohamaru without his three small shadows. And the teen didn't seem to mind much anymore. He had complained to begin with, but now he seemed to like his new job. One the rare occasion that they weren't with him, they were with Gaara.

"I'm sure we could find someone to take them in," Kankurou replied. Gaara made a face at the comment.

"I want to give them to someone I know we can trust, who we know will take care of them, and I don't know if it's a good idea to keep Suigetsu here in Suna. He doesn't seem to do well with the heat." Kankurou nodded in agreement. The small child had fainted a few times during the time he had been in Sunagakure. The only thing the doctors could chalk it up to was the heat and maybe allergies. Kankurou listed off all the people he would trust to take care of the small child, or children. He couldn't think of anyone in Suna besides himself, his siblings. That left…

"We could ask Tsunade," he suggested after a moment. Gaara thought about it for a moment, and then his face lightened considerably.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Let's prepare to leave immediately." Kankurou blinked at his brother. Did he sound…excited? The look in Gaara's teal eyes told him he was right. His little brother was excited. About going to Konohagakure. Then it dawned on him. Kiba was in Konoha.

Kankurou shook his head with a small smile as Gaara left his office, presumably to make preparations to leave for Konoha. Kankurou wouldn't be surprised if they left at sunrise. He knew his brother had felt something for the small brunette, but it apparently ran deeper than he had first thought. Maybe a visit to Konoha would pull Gaara out of the small moping phase he had acquired.

Gaara walked back to his own office, his mood lifted considerably. He was glad he had found a suitable excuse to go to Konohagakure, not that he needed one. But he hated to leave his people without a very good reason. And now he had one.

He paused outside his office door, and then turned to head towards his sister's office. He would need to tell Temari to prepare as soon as possible. He wanted to leave in the morning, wanted to reach their destination as soon as possible. He could feel a smile stretching the muscles of his face. Many of his workers gave him odd looks, but the Sabaku ignored them. He didn't care that he looked odd with a grin plastered across his face. Even though he had opened up over the years, he never smiled much, and when he did, it was only in private. But the thought of seeing the small Inuzuka had his heart beating faster and emotion rising form inside him.

He knew he felt something for Kiba. It was glaringly obvious to him and everyone around him if they could read him. Gaara had never been in love, but if he could describe the emotion, it would be how he felt about the small Konoha nin. Or something close to it. His bed felt cold and empty without another body there to warm it. His house felt too large and lonely, unless Konohamaru and the kids were staying over. But Gaara found himself on the couch most nights, unable to deal with how much he missed Kiba when he was in his room. Emotions were still difficult to deal with, but he was getting better at it. He sometimes thought he felt things _too _strongly, though.

The red head didn't pause to knock on Temari's door. He regretted it as soon as he opened the door. Gaara was greeted with the sight of his sister pressed up against her desk by none other than Aburame Shino. The two were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't notice the intrusion. Gaara watched as his sister was stripped of her shirt and she returned the favor. The Kazekage cleared his throat, not wanting to see any more.

Temari pulled back from the younger man's mouth with a small gasp of surprise. Shino didn't seem to care, and continued to kiss down the column of her neck. Temari slapped at his hand and shoved at him. Shino grumbled and finally stepped back grudgingly.

"I wanted to tell you to prepare to leave for Konoha in the morning," Gaara said with a smile playing across his lips as his sister blushed furiously, "And you should lock you door the next time you want to have sex in your office." The Kazekage left a gaping Temari with that parting comment and returned to his office. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Kiba after so many months. A picture flashed through his head of what he had just caught his sister doing, but only with Kiba and him in their places.

It brought him to a halt in the hall way. People made their way around him while Gaara contemplated the new feeling rising with in him. Blood rushed hotly though his veins and his breathing hitched a little. _Is this…lust?_ he thought. The Kazekage began moving forward again, perfectly set on the idea of testing these new feelings out when he made it to Konoha.

* * *

**The Next Day…About Two Hours before Dusk**

Lee yawned and stretched as he walked further into the small clearing. The further north he went the more pleasant the weather became. Instead of a biting cold that lashed at one's skin, now it was only cool. The breeze felt nice against his heated face. Even though it wasn't really warm, Lee had worked up a good sweat running along the border. He was assigned half of the southern border, and was currently just north of the ocean. But when one was on the south border, they were usually just north of the ocean.

Lee yawned again, looking around for a place to sleep. Generally he preferred to sleep in the trees, but he need to be able to keep warm. The nights were always colder than the days.

The brunette eyed the small pool of water which was fed by a stream. He could really use a bath He was sweaty and grimy. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, but he just wanted to be clean. It was another by product of the Sakura incident, as he had come to call it. The need to be clean and stay clean had not went away after Sasuke had talked some sense into him. In fact, it had seemed to get worse over the last month or so. He found himself wondering what others might think of him. Not others, really, just one person. And now that his hair was hanging just past his shoulders, he need to bath more often.

Lee thought about it for a moment. The air was getting chillier, and he really shouldn't sleep outside with wet hair. But his body had a higher tolerance to the cold and a higher immunity to colds. His clothing was starting to stick to his skin as sweat started to dry. He made a face as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. That ended the argument, he needed a bath.

The taijutsu master glanced around him; senses alert as he checked for enemies and anyone else who might be in the area. But he couldn't detect anyone. Still weary of his surroundings, Lee began to strip out of the green jumpsuit he was wearing. He was glad he had packed an extra set of clothing. Putting back on the dirty clothing he had just taken off would defeat the purpose of taking a bath.

Glancing at the sky, Lee deduced that he had about two hours of daylight left. That was enough time to get clean and set up a small camp. He padded on bare feet to the edge of the water. It was a clear crystal blue, and he could see all the way to the bottom. Small shiny pebbles lined the bottom and small fish could be seen swimming around. He stuck the tips of his toes in, ready for the water to be freezing, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it just this side of warm. He guessed the sun had warmed it enough that the heat lingered. But it wouldn't be there much longer.

Lee sunk into the water with a content sigh. He submerged himself all the way up to his nose and then dunked under the water. He stayed under for a few moments, watching the fish scurry away from him to hide in the reeds on the other side. He could see some of them peer back at him curiously.

He came back up with a small gasp of air. He lounged back against a large rock and just relaxed in the water. After about five minutes of relaxing, the brunette turned to his pack, which was sitting within arm's reach. He tugged out a small bottle of soap and began the process of washing off. He lathered it in his hair, dunking back under to rinse it out. _This is probably not good for those fish_, he thought as he tried to get all of the soap out of his hair in one go. But there was no taking it back now.

He scrubbed at his skin; washing away all of the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his body form the long trek. He was rather proud of himself for the distance he traveled today. And he was barely even tired. As his hands traveled lower on his body, washing over his stomach and his thighs, his cock twitched and began to rise. Lee groaned in annoyance and embarrassment. It had been nearly a month since he had touched himself. Every time he went to, his mind filled with images and he became too embarrassed to complete the act. He didn't think Sasuke would appreciate Lee jacking off to the Uchiha. But as his hand brushed against his erection, a jolt of pleasure traveled up his spine. What harm would it do? He was in the middle of nowhere, and no one was around. Would it really be so bad to give himself a small bit of pleasure, even if he couldn't help but think of the other man? Sasuke would never have to know, would never find out.

With that thought in mind, Lee let his hand slid softly over his erection. He groaned at the feeling, tightening his grip as he began to move his hand. He was almost instantly thinking of the raven. He flushed at the thoughts, but, for once, he didn't fight them. Images of the dreams he had been having recently flashed through his mind. Images of himself lying under Sasuke as the younger man's hands smoothed over his body and his tongue followed. He moaned at the thought of teeth nipping at a nipple, scraping across the muscles of his stomach. Lee let his free hand slid up his chest, trailing water until his fingers reached his nipples. He paused, warring with himself. Finally, he gave into the urge with abandon.

Lee pinched gently at first and then harder at his nipple. Pleasure tingled down his body and he let his head fall back with a small whine. He let his mind fill with the Uchiha, of the man's face his long fingered hands, hands that Lee wanted so desperately to be on his body right at that moment. He thought of Sasuke's body, how lean the man managed to be but Lee knew how muscled he was underneath that pale skin. He imagined Sasuke pressed against him, mouthing the skin of his neck and biting at his ear. He moaned, hand moving faster over his cock. He pressed his thumb over the head, giving it an almost punishing squeeze.

What did Sasuke's cock look like? Lee let himself toy with the thought and it nearly did him in. He gasped loudly and doubled over as pleasure zinged through his body. What would it feel like pressed against him? The Uchiha sure hadn't _felt_ small against his thigh a month ago. Orgasm built inside of him as he thought about how Sasuke would feel against him, all hard planes and angles, erection pressing against the brunette's own pulsing cock. Lee would _never _own up to it, but he swore he heard himself moan Sasuke's name as orgasm over took him. He fell back against the rock behind him, breathing ragged. A blush covered his cheeks. Had he really just jerked off to Uchiha Sasuke? The pleasure still running through his blood stream told him 'yes, yes he had.'

When he thought he could move without falling over, Lee moved to get out of the water. As he was pushing himself up and out of the pool, the bushes at the edge of the clearing began to shake. Lee froze. His heart rate speed up at the thought of someone knowing what he had just done. Embarrassment was washed away as he went into defensive mode. He was ready for anything, except for a small black and tan kitten to step out of the bushes. He felt slightly stupid for not think it might just be an animal.

He tugged on his boxer briefs, not caring that the cotton clung wetly to his skin. The small creature meowed at him, trotting forward like the kitten knew just who he was. Lee crouched down, and held out his hand to the small ball of fluff. The kitten meowed again, sniffing at his dripping hand. The kitten sneezed, shaking its head as drops of water fell on its fur. Lee smiled and shook his hand free of water. He held out his hand again, and this time the tiny creature rubbed against it with a purr.

"Are you hungry, huh?" Lee asked it. The kitten meowed in response.

"Okay, if you'll wait, I'll feed you," the brunette told it with a pat to the head. The taijutsu master dressed in a regulation chuunin uniform, reminding himself to do laundry when he got home. Lee settled back against a tree to eat the dried food he had pack. He shared with the small kitten, who seemed content to settle in his lap and be fed. When all of the food was gone, Lee pulled out his sleeping bag and snuggled down for the night. The sun was just setting, and the air grew chillier with each passing moment. The kitten snuggled into the sleeping bag purring in contentment as warmth seeped into its small body. Lee fell asleep soon after, managing to dream about one Uchiha Sasuke once again.

This was going to be a bother, the man decided the next morning as he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, walking and willing away an erection. He tried to ignore it and focus on his mission. After ten more minutes of walking, he finally found relief. He sighed gratefully as his erection went down.

Lee finished up his patrol in half a day, so he decided he would just head on home. He was about to take off at a full speed run towards Konoha when he heard a small meow next to his foot. The brunette blinked down to find the small black and tan kitten blinking up at him with wide yellow eyes. The tiny creature looked as he was pleading with the shinobi, its 'take me home' face on full power. And Lee was powerless against it.

Lee shivered as he stepped back into the limits of Konohagakure. The weather was a complete turnaround compared to what he had been in for the past day. The small kitten was curled up in his arms, trying to stay warm with the brunette's body heat. It was purring, small sporadic sounds that had Lee smiling.

"Lee!" So named person looked up from his small bundle to find Naruto waving happily at him. The blonde appeared to be in much better spirits than when Lee had last seen him. And beside his side was Sasuke. Lee blushed furiously around the scarf he had wrapped around his neck and the lower part of his face. He still couldn't believe he had masturbated to the raven. Kami-sama help him, he really didn't know what to say to the Uchiha right now.

Naruto bounced up to him, grinning from ear to ear. _Either he just had ramen, or he's had really amazing sex recently,_ Lee thought as he watched the blonde. Sasuke was huddled down in his coat, moving much slower than his blonde counterpart.

"Did you just get back?" Naruto asked a little too loud. Lee nodded, shifting the kitten in his arms.

"Whatcha got there?" the Uzumaki asked, leaning closer to look at what was in Lee's arms. The brunette held out his arms, moving the small creature to his hands. The kitten blinked blurrily at the jinchuriki and Sasuke. Yellow eyes were hazed with sleep and the tiny kitten yawned, small mouth opening wider than he had thought possible.

"Aw!" Naruto cried, for all the world sounding just like a girl, "Where did you get him?" The blonde reached out a hand to scratch the kitten under its chin. The kitten closed its eyes and began to purr.

"I found him in the woods. I couldn't just leave him out there in the cold, he too little," Lee answered. Lee glanced over at Sasuke, who was watching his friend pet the small kitten. The raven smiled at the Rock's statement, as if to say he agreed with him.

"Have you named him yet?" Naruto asked. When Lee shook his head, the Uzumaki smiled almost evilly. Lee frowned at that look. He knew it, but he had never seen it on Naruto's face. It looked a little too much like the evil smile Shikamaru had for the brunette's taste.

"You should name his Sasu-chan," the blonde told him happily. Lee scoffed and Sasuke looked like he might hit Naruto. Lee looked down at the kitten, trying to figure out where Naruto had gotten the idea. The taijutsu master had no idea to the real reason Naruto suggested the name.

"I guess he does kind of look like a Sasu," Lee mused. The fur on the back of its head _did_ stick up a little bit…

"Don't name it that," Sasuke bit out from behind his scarf. Naruto shot him a knowing look, and the raven blushed. He turned his head to the side, not looking at either of the other two shinobi. Since Sasuke had nothing else to say about the name and Naruto was so adamant about it, Lee decided it suited the kitten just fine. He didn't catch the look of longing Sasuke gave him as Lee head off to his house. But he did hear the loud yell of protest when Sasuke slapped Naruto hard on the back of the head.

* * *

**The Same Day**

"Basically, you have a demon living inside of you," Tsume explained to her son. It wasn't like Kiba was all that surprised at the statement, but it was still a small shock to hear someone say it out loud. He had _known_ ever since he read about it in the book a month ago. He stared at his mother blankly for a moment. His brain finally registered what was said, and he fell back against the couch with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Kiba finally asked his mother.

"Well, there's not much we _can_ do. He came to you off his own free will and he won't leave until he wants to," Tsume sighed in the same manner as he son, "We can seal it up, keep him out of your thoughts and the dreams will stop, but he won't be closed off completely. It's kind of like a tailed beast, but not. They have close to the same amount of chakra, and have a ghost like form that can become sort of an aura. At times of extreme emotions, just like any other thing that possess a person, he can take over you. In your case, the ambush and potential death of Naruto and Lee was enough to trigger a first reaction."

"How did he get _in_ me?" Kiba asked. It was still freaky that he had something like a demon inside of him. He could only guess at how Naruto and Gaara had felt growing up with one inside of them.

"Our family doesn't really know. One day he just showed up. Most of the family just considers it a legend, except for the elderly. I didn't think of it because it hasn't shown up in generations. The last time something liked this happened, your grandmother was just a child herself. All we know is that he comes and goes. Personally, I just think he waits until someone he prefers to show up and then moves on to them after lying dormant for years at a time." Tsume pushed herself to her feet, and moved to ruffle her son's hair. He let her do it even though he generally would have batted her hand away. But like a puppy needs its mother touch, he needed to feel his mother's right then. That one small touch calmed and soothed him.

"I'll go discuss this with Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'm sure they'll know what to do." She smiled down at him and then left the room. As soon as her mother was gone, Hana moved into the room. She sunk into the couch beside Kiba. She watched him for a few moments with worried eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" she finally asked gently. Kiba nodded and leaned into her side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I had a pretty good idea that it was a demon, but hearing it and knowing are two different things." Hana nodded against his hair where she had laid her head on his.

"What will everyone think? What will _Gaara_ think?" Kiba whined. Hana chuckled. No matter what was happening, Kiba was ever worrying about his ego or pride. It was a fault but she still loved him for it.

"I'm sure everyone will accept it just fine. All of your friends know about Naruto and Gaara's not going to judge you. You should know that better than anyone else." Kiba chuckled. Yeah, he really should, but that never stopped worry form invading a person. Just because you _know_ something doesn't stop you from worrying about it.

"Just tell them when you feel comfortable and trust in them. I know they won't judge you," Hana reassured him again. Kiba nodded, just letting himself bask in the familiar comfort his sister provided. No matter what happened to him, he knew he would always have his family. It was enough for now.

* * *

**Two Days Later…Konoha Hospital**

Shikamaru watched the steady rise and fall of Ino's chest as the woman sleep soundly. He was glad she was sleeping, she need her rest. Chouji sat silently on his other side, and looked like he might pass out any second.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Shikamaru asked as his friend's head lulled back to rest on the back of the chair he was seated in. Chouji made a noncommittal noise, not opening his eyes. The Nara watched as his friend's breathing evened out until Chouji was asleep as well. He couldn't blame them. They had been up for most of the last two days. He was just glad everything had gone as smoothly as it had.

His friends had been very lucky to have such a smooth delivery. Even Tsunade had commented on how well everything had gone. Ino had been able to deliver two little girls without a C-section, a miracle in of itself. The two were even luckier to have two very healthy twins, especially for preemies. The two babies were having few to no issues. Tsunade chalked it up to Chouji's side of the genes, saying that the Akimichi's were a study people. Shikamaru couldn't deny that.

"Oh, they're both out." Naruto paused in the doorway. He wasn't surprised that the couple had fallen asleep, but it was kind of amazing that Chouji had dozed off in the five minuets it had taken him to go to the bathroom. The blonde flopped down on the loveseat Shikamaru was lounging back on. He let himself slid to the side until he was resting against the Nara.

Shikamaru smiled down at the Uzumaki. The smaller man turned his head to blink up at his lover.

"What?" he asked when the brunette said nothing and continued to smile.

"We're god parents," the Nara told him, wonder in his voice. Naruto beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, it's so surreal for me." Shikamaru nodded. He had always loved kids, they could be amazingly annoying at times, but he loved spending time with them none the less. And now he had two he would have a hand in raising. Chouji and Ino had already made it clear that Shikamaru and Naruto were going to be in the twin's lives. Neither of the men had a problem with that.

"Have you seen them yet?" Naruto asked suddenly. Shikamaru shook his head. This was their first visit and he had come straight to the room. Naruto had shown up nearly an hour later, having a previous engagement with Jiraiya. The Gamma Sannin was working out what was up with the blonde's seal. He had gotten the markings to fade back into the jinchuriki's skin and he was no longer glowing.

"You have to see them!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru glared at the Uzumaki, raising a finger to his lips and shushing him. Naruto glanced over at Ino and Chouji with a sheepish look on his face before he sighed in relief when the two continued to sleep on. He tugged impatiently at the Nara's hand. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but got up none the less.

"I take it you've seen them already?" the brunette asked as Naruto lead him down the hallway. Naruto nodded.

"I saw them when I was coming in. Tsunade was showing them to Asuma and Shigure," Naruto explained as they rounded a corner and came to the nursery. Considering neither twin was having any problems breathing or had any debilitating illnesses, they had been moved out of NICU within about a day. Tsunade turned form where she was taking with one of the nurses to smile at them. She said something to the woman in front of her and the nurse nodded and headed into the nursery.

Tsunade moved to stand beside them where they were standing in front of the glass.

"Came to see the twins?" she asked them

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered watching as two nurses appeared with a baby each. One little girl was staring up at the man holding her as if she had discovered something amazing. Her amber eyes were wide, taking in the world before her. The other little girl had her head turned to stare at the glass, watching the people move down the hall in fascination. Her purple-blue eyes blinked and then focused on the three people standing in front of the glass.

"It still amazes me how well everything went and how healthy they are," Tsunade mused as she watched the twins be placed in two of the cribs in front of them.

"They're beautiful," Naruto whispered. Shikamaru chuckled at the tone of the blonde's voice, and watched the twins inspect their new location.

"So, who's who? Ino was out when I got there and Chouji wasn't far behind," Naruto asked.

"The one with the full head of hair is Toki and her sister is Akemi." Tsunade pointed to each girl as she named them. Toki did indeed have a full head of Chouji's copper colored hair.

"Well, I have to go back to the office," Tsunade told them. And with that she left the two alone. They stood in silence for a while watching the two until the twins drifted off to sleep.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Naruto asked as he watched Toki sleep, one little fist balled up next to her head.

"I did when I was younger," Shikamaru answered.

"Didn't you want two and a half kids or something?" Naruto questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto was silent for a moment. The blonde smiled sadly at the two babies, already knowing there wasn't a chance he could have that.

"I use to think about it," Naruto said sadly, "But who would accept the Kyuubi container's children?" Shikamaru watched as the jinchuriki turned away from the nursery with a sad smile and began walking down the hall. The Nara took one last look at the sleeping babies before catching up with his lover. He caught Naruto by the hand and laced their fingers tightly together. He wanted to tell the Uzumaki that he would love to have kids with him, but he couldn't say the words. Shikamaru knew how risky a male pregnancy was to begin with, and when you factored in the Kyuubi…It was just too much for the brunette to think about. So he kept his words to himself and let Naruto know he was there by silently walking beside him as they made their way home. And when they reached the blonde's apartment, he showed him just how much Naruto meant to him with actions and words of comfort.

* * *

**The Same Day**

Gaara sighed as he walked up the stairs to the viewing platform for the Hokage monument. This was where Hana had said her little brother might be. After what had gone down in the Hokage's office, Gaara really wanted to see a comforting face.

Tsunade hadn't been opposed to the idea of taking in Suigetsu or trying to find a home for him. She had proposed that they ask one of the clans to do it. It wasn't a bad idea, but Gaara didn't really trust a few of the clans in Konoha. Hell, he didn't trust some of his own clans. Some were so steeped in tradition that they were closed minded to anything new. And he knew a few of the ones in Sunagakure still didn't like him as Kazekage.

Just as they had agreed to Shizune taking care of Suigetsu for the time being, Deidara had barged into the room. The small blonde had had a firm hold on Suigetsu and had cried that he wasn't letting his 'Sui-chan' go. Suigetsu himself had looked scared and had been clinging to his friend with all his might. Kankurou had been the first to react to the situation. He had admonished them but Konohamaru had stepped into the room with a sobbing Sasori in his arms. The Sarutobi had looked less than pleased about the topic of conversation.

Konohamaru had told them there was no way they could separate them. It was like separating siblings, and that that was one of the cruelest things you could do to them. And then the teen had offered up himself as a guardian until they were older. That had sparked an argument between him and Kankurou. They had argued for a few minutes before Tsunade had gotten tired of all the yelling. The blonde Hokage could be pretty damn scary when she wanted to be, Gaara had decided. She had gotten the two of them to stop arguing instantly.

They had tried to explain to Konohamaru why he couldn't take care of them. He had shot back with the fact that that was exactly what he had been doing for months now. Neither of the Sabakus had been able to argue that fact. As he stared at the definite faces of Deidara and Konohamaru, the sad and pleading faces of Sasori and Suigetsu, Gaara had given into the teen's whims. Kankurou had tried to argue with him, but the red head didn't back down. He had requested that Tsunade let her nin stay in Sunagakure for an extended period of time, however long that time might be. She had agreed on the condition that Konohamaru still train and go on missions, even if he was now officially in charge of taking care of three children. Kankurou had grudgingly offered to help the teen. Konohamaru had thanked them all for letting him do this and the brunette sound just a little too much like Naruto when he had loudly stated that he wouldn't fail them. That had scared Gaara more than the thought of a sixteen year old raising three five year olds, but stranger things had happened in their world.

Kiba stared blankly up at the stone faces of their leaders. He wondered if he had the strength they did, would he be able to better deal with the demon inside of him. He brushed a hand over the back of his neck. Jiraiya and Tsunade had been able to efficiently place a seal on him, to keep the demon out of his dreams and such. Since this was different than a tailed beast, they had been limited to what they could do about it. He could still feel the presence inside of him. It was freaky knowing something like that resided inside of him. But the dreams had stopped in the past two nights and he was ever grateful for that.

The Inuzuka rested his elbows on the railing in front of him and rested his head on his arms. What was everyone really going to think about this? He knew they all accepted Naruto and Gaara for what they were, so it should follow the same thought that they would accept his issue as well. That thought lead him to think about Gaara.

He really did miss the red head. Missed everything about him. His steady and calm voice that soothed the Inuzuka when he had been freaking out. And those strong arms that held him close, even when he was perfectly fine. He missed the quiet comfort he found in Gaara's embrace. _I really do like him like that,_ Kiba thought to himself. Still caught up in his thoughts, Kiba failed to hear or smell Gaara coming up the stairs and stopping when he reached the top.

"I found you." A familiar voice broke through the Inuzuka's thoughts. His body stiffened as all his sense came to life and a smell he had missed more than he thought he had drifted to his nose. His heart skipped beat and instantly went into over drive.

"I wasn't lost," he commented without turning around. He wasn't sure how he would react after not seeing Gaara after so long. He felt the air shift on his right side as the Kazekage moved to stand beside him. Gaara said nothing, waiting patiently for Kiba to say what he wanted to. And there was a lot to say, the Inuzuka realized suddenly. He wanted Gaara to know how he felt, if the red head hadn't already figured it out. But he wanted to first tell him about the demon.

"We figured out what was up with me," Kiba started, "It's something that apparently runs in my family. It's some sort of demon, they even compared it to a tailed beast." He said the last part quietly, like owning up to it out loud made it worse.

"I knew," Gaara said simply. _Figures_, Kiba thought with a snort. Gaara would recognize the chakra and other things.

"It's not as bad as it first was. They sealed it so I wouldn't dream about it and relive its past," Kiba said, hand moving to rub at the back of his neck. He could still feel the chakra on his skin and underneath it.

"This doesn't change who you are, Kiba," Gaara told him. Kiba looked over at the jinchuriki in surprise only to be caught up in the man's gaze. Gaara stared at him hard, and turned to face him.

"You're still Inuzuka Kiba; this is just another part of who you are. It won't change how your friends and family feel about you."

"But having a demon inside of you and inside of Naruto changed how people felt about you guys," Kiba said a bit breathily. He had forgotten how good the red head looked.

"You started off with friends and family that loved you. Neither of us had that. My family pushed me away because I was a 'monster' and Naruto never had any. We didn't have people who loved us. My siblings may have stuck around, but I'm not sure if it was out of fear or love."

"But-," Kiba tried to argue but Gaara shook his head.

"No buts, just tell them, they'll understand." Kiba still doubted that, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere arguing about it with the red head.

"So, why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject, looking back out to the Hokage monument.

"I had some business with Tsunade and…"Gaara trailed off and Kiba turned to look at him once again. The Kazekage was watching him steadily and it made Kiba flush.

"And?" the Inuzuka asked. Gaara didn't answer just continued to stare at him. And then the Sabaku was leaning closer to him. Kiba blinked as he suddenly found himself backed up against the railing with nowhere to go.

"Gaara?" Kiba asked in a small voice, unsure of what was about to happen. Gaara's eyes flickered form the Inuzuka's own brown gaze to his lips and back again. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba saw a hand move and then felt it clutch firmly at the back of his head.

"And I came for this," Gaara whispered against his lips and then pressed firmly against them. Kiba could only blink in surprise as he gripped the metal of the railing with white knuckled hands. Gaara was kissing him. _Gaara_. The Kazekage. The man Kiba had secretly been dreaming of for months now. His brain finally caught up with this fact and the brunette melted back against the railing.

He fisted his hands in the red material of Gaara's coat. The Kazekage seemed encouraged by this and pressed his own body against the Inuzuka's. _Now, that's just not fair_, Kiba thought as he felt the armor the red head wore press into his own shirt and jacket covering chest. A hand gripped at his hip and he was suddenly flush with the other man. Kiba whimpered against Gaara's lips, unable to hold back the sound. Gaara hummed in agreement.

A tongue traced the seam of the Inuzuka's lips and Kiba opened his mouth to let the Kazekage slid his tongue inside. And then it was suddenly all too much. Every sense was filled with Gaara. His scent was strong on the air, the feel of his body pressing Kiba into the railing behind him. He could taste the Kazekage as his own tongue was coaxed back into the Sabaku's mouth. If he opened his eyes, all he would see would be Gaara. They need to stop before this went too far.

"Stop," Kiba gasped as he pulled back. Gaara growled against the skin of his neck, sending a shiver down the Inuzuka's spine. He gripped harder at Gaara's coat. He was sure he would fall if not for the railing and Gaara's body in front of him.

"Why?" Gaara asked, "You like it." Kiba couldn't argue that. If the tightness of his pants was anything to go by, he liked it a lot.

"Too fast," the Inuzuka managed to get out as a tongue traced the skin of his neck. The man was going to kill him before they could even agree to a first date. But the small statement seemed to get Gaara's attention. The larger man pulled back to rest his forehead on Kiba's. Their breath mixed between them, small pants that left puffs of smoke in the cool air.

"Come back with me," Gaara asked suddenly. Kiba blinked up at him in confusion. Then he finally caught on to what the Kazekage was asking of him.

"But what about my family and the village? Tsunade won't let me," he stammered and he knew he was clutching at straws. Besides, the thought of returning to Suna had his heart filling with warmth because he would be with Gaara.

"Ask for a long term diplomatic mission, something, anything." Kiba didn't think that Sabaku no Gaara could ever sound desperate, but he did now. And as Kiba stared up into that teal gaze, he couldn't say no.

* * *

**The Same Day…Tsunade's Office**

Neji leaned against Itachi as the older man talked with Tsunade. He would very much prefer to be at home, in bed and asleep. But this was important and they need to talk about it. The Hyuuga yawned, covering his mouth with a hand.

"When do you think would be best?" he heard Itachi ask.

"I'm not sure how long he'll be able to carry. I'm sure it won't be full term but let's try and be optimistic. Miraculously, there haven't been any complications throughout the whole pregnancy. We'll schedule the C-section for about two week before he would be full term." Itachi nodded.

"That sound good to you, Neji?' the Uchiha asked brushing the Hyuuga's hair off his face. Neji hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to the older man.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. But what about the seal?" Neji asked another yawn stretching his mouth open wide.

"We have ANBU watching the elders in secret, or as secret as they can be, and Itachi is under orders to report if anything happens to you related to the seal. After you get out of the hospital, we will begin the process of undoing the harmful parts of the seal. There is now way to completely remove it, but we can make it so you won't be controlled or come to any harm due to it." Neji nodded. As long as he and his baby were safe, he was happy. There was a firm kick inside of him as if Hotaru agreed with him.

"What are you going to do about the last name?" Tsunade asked, wanting to cover as many bases as possible.

"He'll be taking Itachi's last name," Neji said instantly. Itachi glanced over at his lover, unsure if he should be happy or worried. He knew the Hyuuga wasn't trying to cut family ties, but he also knew that Neji was apathetic to almost all of his family. He only truly kept in contact with Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi. Other than that, Itachi couldn't name any other of the Hyuugas that Neji talked to. Yes, there was the random cousin or such, but nothing beyond that. The prodigy had distanced himself so much from his family, that Itachi was sometime surprised at how close the man had gotten with the head of his clan and his children.

"That is fine. But since you are not married," the Hokage gave them a look as she said it, "Itachi will have to be DNA tested and you both will need to fill out some paper work."

"That's fine," Itachi told her, while Neji went back to lounging against him over the arms of their chairs.

"I'm glad I get to know all of the goings on of your delivery and such, but why am I really here?" Gai asked from where he was seated on the other side of Itachi.

"We would like you to be the godfather," Neji said in a sleepy voice form Itachi's shoulder. Gai looked stunned and then beamed.

"Yes! Of course!" he nearly yelled, making Tsunade glare at him and Neji chuckle. The brunette rubbed a hand over his stomach as Hotaru pushed against his belly. _Not long now, little one,_ Neji thought with a smile. He was glad to know that if something happened to Itachi and him, their child had many people who were willing to take care of him.

* * *

**That Night**

Kiba blushed furiously as Naruto picked on him about his new relationship with Gaara. The Kazekage was seemingly unaffected by the teasing blonde, and kept his hand firmly locked with Kiba's. The brunette tried fruitlessly to free his hand but Gaara only tightened his grip. The Inuzuka gave up with a huff and finally just swatted his friend across the back of the head. Naruto groused about how that was happening a lot lately as he rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

Sasuke was happy for the Inuzuka. He had known the man was having problems recently, but it was surprising to find out exactly what was wrong with the brunette. Sasuke hadn't expected the Inuzuka to tell them he had a demon inside of him. But that was okay, he was just glad he knew now. He didn't care, honestly, as long as his friend was okay. And Kiba seemed fine, minus the teasing of his friends and the blush on his face. Even Lee was getting into the antics.

"So, you moving in with him Kiba?" Lee teased form where he sat by Sai. Kiba turned a bright shade of red and sputtered as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Yes," Gaara answered for him and Kiba punched the Kazekage in the arm as the blush moved down his neck. Sasuke was willing to bet the Inuzuka was blushing all the way to his toes. Gaara's response was a knowing look and Kiba settled grumpily back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest the best he could considering one of his hands was still held hostage.

"Where's Neji and Itachi?" Sakura asked as she nibbled at her food.

"Neji wanted to sleep and Itachi stayed behind," Sasuke told them He wasn't going to give up the information that Itachi had basically been ordered not to leave the brunette's side in case something happened. No one wanted anything bad to happen to the Hyuuga or Hotaru. Sasuke smiled at the name. Hotaru. It sure did fit.

"Oh, is he doing okay?" the Kunoichi asked.

"He's fine, just tired," Sasuke answered.

"Well, he is seven months pregnant," Naruto stated. Gaara paused with his cup half way to his mouth.

"_Who's_ pregnant?" the Kazekage asked. Sasuke and everyone else at the table paused. They had forgotten the red head didn't know. He was surprised the man hadn't heard the rumors circulating through the village.

"Hyuuga Neji is pregnant," Sai told the man in his monotone voice. Gaara looked confused.

"Neji? A guy?" The look on the red head's face made Sasuke laugh out loud. The man looked so out of character with that confused look.

"It's a long story," Sasuke told him, "Kiba can explain it to you." Kiba gave him a look that said the brunette didn't want to explain anything. Gaara looked like he wanted to ask more questions but he let it go. The rest of the dinner was filled with catching up on what everyone had been doing and how things were in Suna.

Temari blushed hotly and looked like she wanted to bet her little brother when the red head told them the story if him catching her and Shino in her office. Shino looked rather proud of himself, but there was a small blush underneath his glasses. They talked about Ino and the twins. Everyone had been to see them at this point and they all agreed that Toki looked more like he father and Akemi looked like a good mix of both of her parents. That train of conversation ended when Sakura said she would mind having children and Sai told her that they could do that. Naruto had chocked on his water and Shikamaru patted him on the back as he chuckled at the look on Sakura's face.

After dinner, everyone head off in different directions. Sasuke and Lee walked in silence towards the older man's apartment. Sasuke watched the brunette as he walked. He was getting tired of all the emotional confusion inside of himself. Tell him or don't tell him. There were only two options. He liked Lee. There was no denying that. He liked the man's body, but he also liked his personality. Lee was so strong willed, fighting for what he wanted even when he was told he couldn't do it. Except for the whole Sakura thing, but that was different. The older man was loud and didn't always think things through, but most importantly, he was always smiling. Sasuke had figured out that that was the thing that had bothered him the most when Lee had been depressed. He had missed the brunette's smile more than anything else.

As they climbed the stairs to Lee's apartment, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the older man's bottom. The Uchiha felt lust stir in him and he pushed it down as best he could. He wanted Lee more than he had ever wanted anything. But if he was going to have the man, Sasuke wanted all of him, heart, body and soul. If Lee was going to be his, he was going to have every single part of him.

When they reached the brunette's apartment, Lee turned to face him. As the Uchiha stared into Lee's eyes, he decided he was going to tell him. And now was as good a time as any.

"Lee, I need to tell you something," Sasuke said. Lee blinked up at him owlishly and then nodded his head for the raven to continue.

"I like you," the Uchiha said bluntly. And Lee blushed prettily. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he seemed to find his voice.

"You like me?" Lee asked quietly.

"Yes, I like you." Sasuke stepped into Lee's personal space, forcing the brunette back against the door.

"Like me how?' Lee asked as he stared up at the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't sure he could explain his feelings with words, so he did it with actions. He cupped the taijutsu master's cheek with one hand and pressed the other against the door.

"Sasuke…" Lee breathed as the raven leaned in and pressed his lips against Lee's. Lee's eyes fluttered shut at the touch, albeit as brief as it was.

"Just like this," the Uchiha told him and then kissed him again, "Any way I can have you." Another kiss. "Be mine and let me be yours."

"Yes," the brunette sighed and tugged Sasuke down so he could kiss the Uchiha how he'd been dreaming of. It was slowing and gentle to start with, but progressed into much more as lust ran rampant through their blood streams. Sasuke pressed the brunette into the wood of the door with a groan, hands twisting in Lee's long hair as he ate at the older man's mouth with his lips and teeth. Lee moaned, clutching at Sasuke's coat and tilting his head so the Uchiha could get at his mouth better. Lee couldn't believe the younger man was actually kissing him, it felt too surreal. He prayed with all his might that this wasn't just another of his dreams.

When the Uchiha pulled back, both of them were breathing hard. Lee was flushed and Sasuke couldn't resist kissing him on both cheeks and then his nose.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Lee asked breathily. Sasuke burst out laughing and pulled the older man into a hug.

"Yes, Lee this means we're dating. But only if you want to," Sasuke told him. Lee snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"I want to," Lee told him as he caught his breath.

"Good, because I don't think I could have let you go after that," Sasuke told him in relief. Lee chuckled against his chest and pulled back. He searched the Uchiha's face, for what, Sasuke didn't know.

"Stay," Lee said suddenly. Sasuke blinked down at him.

"Lee, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"We don't have to do anything. I- I just want to be held," the brunette said with a blush.

"That's just it. I don't know if I can _just_ hold you," Sasuke told him forcing the brunette to look at him with a hand cupping his chin.

"I trust you," Lee said innocently.

"That's like trusting a pet lion not to attack you, Lee." Lee's face fell.

"Please," he asked with down cast eyes. And Sasuke sighed in defeat. He couldn't resist that look, from anyone, most of all Lee.

"Okay, but I can't be held responsible if you get molested," Sasuke told him. Lee perked up instantly. Sasuke had a feeling he was in for a long night of barely held self-restraint.

"_I'm scared, this feeling's out of my hands  
That look just took my breath away  
It's plugged me into you._"

- "Magnetic Electric" Kylie Minogue

**Author's Note: **Shigure is Asuma and Kurenai's kid. I'm not too sure who the god parent is but it's not Shikamaru. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope it's not bad. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys and I love cake! So give me some in the form of a review. Also, I have a Facebook if anyone is interested. *points to link on profile* As a forewarning, I do curse a lot and I update a good bit. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next week with the next chapter.


	12. You Spin Me Round

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the places or characters from _Naruto._

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this chapter is a day late! And for the fact that it is so fucking short. Gah. I know I said they would all be long, but this and the next one will not be as long as the others. This is due to the fact that we are approaching a large time skip and there isn't much left to do at this point in the story. So, I am sorry for that. I fought with myself until I wanted to pull my hair out trying to get this done. My muse and I beat our heads against a wall for hours and managed nothing. So, I took a break and let it come as it would. And I pray the finished product is better than I feel like it is.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

**Mid April (Five Weeks)**

Neji was grateful that it happened at home and not in the middle of a crowded street. He would have never lived that down. Actually, he was surprised he was alive at all. It _had_ felt like he was dying when it had happened. And sometimes he thought he had come quite close to blacking out, he probably had. He couldn't remember.

He had been sorting through all of the stuff from the baby shower. It had been well over a month ago, but he had still not been able to find the time to sort through everything. He had indeed gotten everything he needed, for free. Mikoto hadn't been wrong about that. And if the gifts Hotaru had received before he was born were anything to go by, the child was going to be spoiled beyond reason.

It had happened suddenly, just like they had thought it would. One moment he was standing in front of a large box of clothing and the next he was on his knees. Pure agony screamed through his body, causing his body to convulse as his head pounded. When one wave of pain ended another began and he couldn't find his voice to ever scream. He clutched at his head, eyes squeezed closed while he rocked on the floor. Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes, tracing down his cheeks to drip down his neck.

As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Neji drew in three deep breaths before it hit him again, this time stronger. He found his voice and his scream tore through the house, waking Itachi from a light sleep. The Uchiha scrambled from his bed, heart pounding in his chest as he dashed down the small hall to skid to a stop by the Hyuuga.

The brunette was doubled over on the floor, head in his hands, mouth open in a silent scream as his mind was scrambled by chakra. Itachi quickly radioed in to the ANBU guarding the elders. If his team didn't kill the bastards, he most currently was. The raven knelt down beside his lover, hands hovering over Neji's trembling shoulders.

With a final scream of pain, Neji collapsed against Itachi as the jutsu was finally stopped. The Uchiha heard through the static of his radio that they had secured the elders, effectively stopping their attack on the pregnant Hyuuga.

Neji clutched at Itachi's tee shirt as he gasped for breath. The raven smoothed the hair form the Hyuuga's sweaty forehead, murmuring comforting words as he held and rocked the other man. Neji whimpered as lingering pain in his skull made him curl in on himself. He curved a hand over his stomach, more worried about Hotaru than himself.

"We need to go to the hospital," Neji whispered to Itachi. The raven nodded.

"Can you walk?" he asked, staring down at Neji with worried eyes. The Hyuuga nodded and they began to stand. They made it half way to the door before a wave of sharp pain shot up Neji's lower back. The Hyuuga gasped in surprise and clutched at Itachi to keep from falling to the floor again. The Uchiha grabbed the brunette at the waist and by one arm.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Neji gasped from breath for a few more moments as the pain receded. He nodded after a few moments. As they were walking out the door, Sasuke came up the stairs. The younger shinobi came to a halt at the top of the steps as Neji and Itachi closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" the younger Uchiha asked. His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at the couple. Neji was panting as he held onto Itachi, who looked deeply worried.

"He just got attacked and we were just heading to the hospital to check him over, but he was having some pain just a moment-" Itachi stopped mid-sentence when Neji's grip on the raven increased and the brunette clutched at his stomach. Pain radiated down his stomach and made the Hyuuga whimper.

"I think we need to get to the hospital, and now," Neji gasped out. Itachi and Sasuke didn't argue. Each Uchiha wrapped an arm around the man's waist and threw an over his shoulder. They managed to make it down the stairs without much trouble. It was a tight squeeze for three people, especially with one of them being pregnant.

They were half way down their street before another wave of pain hit Neji. The brunette cried out, the pain worse than before. He clutched at the brothers' shoulders until the pained passed. They moved as quickly as they could to the hospital. When they had to stop for a third time, Sasuke and Itachi shared a look.

"Do you think…" Sasuke let the end of the question hang but Itachi knew what he was asking none the less.

"Yeah, I do. Which mean we need to get there as soon as possible," Itachi said, voice filled with worry. They held tighter to Neji and began moving as fast as they could towards the hospital.

Civilians gave them odd looks as they passed, but the three men ignored them, completely focused on getting to their destination. By the time they made it to the hospital, the contractions were coming so close together, Itachi feared for his lover and their child. Nurses surrounded them as soon as they entered the building. They sat Neji down in a wheelchair and rushed him straight into surgery. Tsunade was radioed and was there only minutes after they arrived.

Itachi followed his Hokage into the room, leaving Sasuke to pace out in the waiting room. The Uchiha sighed as he flopped very un-Sasuke-like into a chair. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before he watched the clock tic for a few moments. He then glanced down the hall, and then right back at the clock. Sasuke rubbed at his eyes as he realized this was going to be the worst waiting game he ever played.

* * *

**Suna…Same Day**

Kiba watched Gaara from where his head was resting on his arms. He would have never guessed the jinchuriki would be able to cook, but the red head had surprised him. He had thought he would have known this about Gaara. If he thought about it, though, Gaara had always brought home takeout or they had eaten at a restaurant during the time he had been in Suna last summer. And the restaurant visits had dwindled as time had passed; Kiba figured it was because the panic attacks had kept getting worse.

Now, he was back in sand central and was official moved in with the Kazekage. It had taken a lot of convincing on Gaara's part for Tsunade to let him transfer to Sunagakure. She had given in eventually, though it was albeit grudgingly. His mother hadn't argued much. She had only let him go on the condition he visit home every two months. Hana had given Kiba a knowing look that had the man blushing all the way to his toes.

The move hadn't been a difficult one. The Inuzuka didn't have much stuff. He didn't really horde stuff; only keeping things that had a sentimental value to him. And he didn't have a whole lot of clothing. He was moved in within the first night he had been back in the large house.

"Here," Gaara said as he sat a plate of steaming food down in front of him. Kiba stared down at the plate, mouthwatering at the sight and smell. Gaara sat his own plate down across from him and sat gracefully down. They ate is content silence as they had become accustom to doing. They didn't need words between them to enjoy each other's company. Kiba was just happy to be near the Kazekage.

Gaara watched the Inuzuka as he ate. He had never thought he would be able to settle into living with someone so fast. But here he was, eating dinner with Inuzuka Kiba and he had no problems with it. He was happier than he had been in months. His bed was a lot less cold and lonely with the brunette snuggled up beside him. His home felt lived in.

Kiba glanced up only to catch Gaara staring at him. He swallowed the food in his mouth, eyeing the Sabaku quizzically.

"What?" he asked. Gaara didn't respond, only smiled. Kiba didn't question further, knowing full well if the man wanted to tell him he would.

After their meal, Kiba bathed first. Gaara had tried on many occasions to bath with the brunette, but Kiba was having none of it. He would blush fiercely when asked. He would half yell, half stutter a response before running for the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Gaara hadn't thought the Inuzuka could be so embarrassed by something so small. He had seen the man in nothing but his underwear before, so the Kazekage didn't really get it. But he didn't push the issue. Kiba would get used to the idea eventually; Gaara just might have to help him along at some point.

When Gaara finally got to bath, he took his time, enjoying the hot water against his skin. He intentionally took longer than Kiba had; giving the brunette all the time he needed to get ready for bed. Even though he was embarrassed by the idea of bathing with the red head, Kiba didn't have any hang ups about sleeping the same bed. It was something else Gaara didn't quite understand, but he figured it was familiar to the Inuzuka, since they had slept in the same bed quite a bit when Kiba had been there last year.

Kiba was already snuggled under the sheet when Gaara finally emerged in boxers form the bathroom. The Kazekage pulled a tee over his head before sliding into the bed behind the Inuzuka. Kiba murmured sleepily, scooting backwards so his body fit into the curve of Gaara. The Kazekage wrapped an arm around him, pulling Kiba tight against his body. The brunette sighed contentedly. He was back asleep within moments. Gaara wasn't far behind.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital…Three Days Later**

The small hospital room was full of commotion. Itachi was surprised that a nurse hadn't told all of them to leave and let Neji rest. But the Hyuuga was getting restless. He didn't like being cooped up in a room, or restricted to a bed. The brunette had healed up fine after the delivery and was as healthy as a guy who had just had a child could be. But Tsunade wanted him to stay an extra two or three days for observation, just to make sure everything was really fine. And it wasn't like Neji and Itachi weren't willing to stay. Neji just wanted to get out of bed and move around.

Hotaru had been fairly healthy, all things considered. His weight he been a little lower than what Tsunade had seemed to want, so he was staying a few extra days to make sure he was healthy and not at risks for any diseases.

"You're ready to go home, aren't you?" Lee asked from where he was perched on the edge of the Hyuuga's bed. Neji gave him a dull stare

"You have no idea," he told his friend. Lee chuckled at the irritated tone in Neji's voice.

"How long till you can check out?" Hanabi asked from where she was standing with her sister.

"In about three days," Itachi replied when Neji only grumbled un-happily. Mikoto laughed.

"You did good, love," she told the Hyuuga as she moved to hug him. The brunette hugged her back, and she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I am so proud of you both. I can't believe I have such a beautiful grandson." She beamed. Neji blushed but smiled up at her. No one could deny the combination of genes had created a beautiful a baby. Hotaru had weight in at just over five and a half pounds. He had a full head of pitch black hair. Mikoto had commented that that was a Uchiha thing, all of her children had had full heads of hair. His eyes were a light gray, with a purplish tint when the light hit them right. They were still unsure which bloodline limit Hotaru would inherit. They would just have to wait.

"We'll go and finish sorting things at the apartment and set the crib up for when you get home," Sasuke told them as he and Lee stood. Mikoto, Hanabi and Hinata decided they wanted to help as well. Hinata hugged her cousin before she left. He hugged her back just as fiercely.

"He's beautiful, Neji," she told him.

"Thank you," he answered. She smiled at him and then was gone with a delicate wave of her hand.

Hiashi left only minutes later. He had things that needed to be dealt with at home and Neji didn't ask. He didn't want to hear anything about the elders at the moment. He was still pissed about what had happened earlier in the week. His head had hurt for days, not to mention the fact that they had intentionally risked Hotaru's life. He wanted nothing more than to storm over there and tear them a new one. If he could get to them before Tsunade or Itachi did. Or Mikoto, for that matter. The head of the Uchiha clan had been more pissed off about it than even Hiashi had, which was saying something. Neji didn't think he had ever seen the woman so mad in his life, and he didn't particularly want to see it again.

"Neji." Itachi's voice started the Hyuuga out of his thoughts. He realized he had been staring at the empty doorway and a blush spread across his cheeks. He turned lavender eyes to look at his lover and found the man with a serious expression on his face. Even with the bags under his obsidian eyes, the Uchiha was beautiful. Neji didn't think he could ever love anyone more than he loved Itachi, except for his son. But that was a different kind of love all together.

Neji watched in confusion as Itachi to rummage around in his pocket. The Uchiha's heart rate accelerated until it was pounding in his ears. He usually wasn't nervous, about anything. But he couldn't help it. The situation kind of called for it. Finally, his hand closed around the box he had been looking for. He tugged the small container out of his pocket and handed it over to Neji.

The Hyuuga looked from the small gift wrapped box to Itachi. The small box was wrapped impeccably in black paper, something that made Neji roll his eyes. Both Itachi and Sasuke seemed to like black, a lot. Neji didn't ask and he didn't really mind. Itachi never complained about how much gray the Hyuuga wore, so Neji figured he couldn't complain.

"Open it," Itachi said, keeping his voice even. He was surprised at how anxious he was feelings. He wanted Neji just to rip the paper off the box, but the Neji slowly un-wrapped the gift, making sure not to tare the paper. Once the box was unwrapped, Neji slowly opened the box. Itachi was sure the Hyuuga had a sadistic streak in him, because this was killing the Uchiha.

"Itachi," Neji gasped once the contents of the box was finally visible. Itachi smiled at the look on the Hyuuga's face, lavender eyes wide with surprise and mouth hanging open slightly.

"Do you like it?" the Raven asked. Neji nodded, words escaping him as he stared down at the ring. A small blue stone was nestled on a silver band, which was in turn nestled in white tissue paper. Itachi picked up the ring with one hand, taking Neji's left hand with the other. The Hyuuga's mouth fell open even more as the ring was slid on his finger. Itachi smiled at him.

"Marry me?" Neji didn't know how to react. He had never thought the Uchiha would actually purpose. Hints had been dropped by many people, but the Hyuuga had never thought it would actually happen. And now that it was, he was shocked in place. He blinked at the raven, unable to formulate a complete thought.

"Just say yes," a gruff voice said form the door. Both men turned to find their Hokage standing there, a smile in his face. When Neji was still silent, the blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"The answer you are looking for is 'yes'." Neji blinked, finally registering what the woman was saying. He turned back to Itachi, who had sat down on the edge of his bed. The raven was watching him and not the Godaime. Neji search his hopeful face and then flung his arms around the Uchiha. The heart monitor went crazy, beeping loudly as the Hyuuga muttered 'yes' over and over again until he was almost yelling it. Itachi laughed happily at the younger man, hugging him close and trying not to fall off the bed at the same time.

Neji pulled back and kissed his lover. Happiness welled up in his chest until it was spilling out of his eyes. The Hyuuga sobbed happily while Itachi rained kisses on the brunette's face. Tsunade watched from the door way and waved away a nurse when the woman came to check on what all the commotion was about. She was happy the two ha finally made it this far, now all she had left to do was get Neji and Hotaru home same and then deal with the sneaky Hyuuga elders.

* * *

**The Same Day**

Naruto hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer to the broad back he was facing. The blonde wrapped his arms around his companion, rubbing his face against tanned skin. He took a deep breath as wakefulness over took him. He groaned in annoyance, only wanting to fall back asleep.

Shikamaru groaned in his sleep. The brunette rolled over, accidentally smacking Naruto in the stomach with a wayward hand. The blonde let out an huff of air from the impact. He glared at his boyfriend as he rubbed at the sore spot on his stomach. Without thinking about it first, Naruto reached out popped the Nara hard on his exposed abdomen.

Shikamaru came awake with a grunt, doubling over. The Nara blinked sleepily as he clutched at his abused stomach. Naruto watched as the larger man slowly woke up. Shikamaru turned to blink at Naruto, who blushed as the look in the brunette's eyes turned dark. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to smack his lover in retaliation. Especially when Shikamaru had been asleep and didn't have any idea what had happened.

Naruto had the urge to back away from the Nara, but he made himself stay in place. Shikamaru would never hurt him. Well, maybe a little bit, but it wouldn't be anything Naruto couldn't handle.

"Good afternoon," Naruto said in an attempt to distract the Nara from pouncing on him in retaliation. It didn't work. Naruto squeaked loudly as he was tackled onto the mattress. The blonde blinked wide cerulean eyes up at Shikamaru who smirked down at him. The brunette leaned down and kissed his lover soundly. Naruto moaned into the kiss, relaxing against the firm pressure of the mattress at his back and Shikamaru's body on top of him. He threaded his fingers in Shikamaru's disheveled hair as he let the Nara explore his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," Shikamaru replied as he pulled back. Naruto stared dazedly up at him, panting slightly. The brunette didn't give Naruto a chance to calm his racing heart. Instead, he nuzzled the skin on the Uzumaki's neck. Naruto gasped a teeth scrapped across the sensitive skin behind his ear. He tilted his head, giving Shikamaru room to explore more of his skin. The Nara hummed appreciatively as he nibbled on the blonde's ear lobe. Naruto wiggled under him, giggling as Shikamaru moved down the column of his neck, catching a ticklish spot on the way.

The brunette nibbled at Naruto's collarbone as he made his way towards the blonde's perked nipples. Shikamaru smirked as he covered the blonde's nipple with his mouth, nipping at the sensitive nub. Naruto moaned and arched his back, head thrown back. The Nara slid his arms under his back, helping Naruto arch into his mouth.

The blonde moaned loudly as he twisted his hands in Shikamaru's hair. The brunette pressed kisses across the muscled expanse of Naruto's abdomen. He traced the dip of a hip slowly moving towards the blonde's twitching erection. Naruto whined as the Nara intentionally by passed his cock and nibbled down the inside of a thigh. Teeth scrapped back up and then hot breath ghosted over the tip. Naruto wiggled his hips.

"Shika," he begged when the Nara refused to move. A chuckle sounded and Naruto had enough time to roll his eyes before his cock was engulfed in warm heat. He moaned Shikamaru's name again, earning a hard suck at the head of his erection. The blonde would have smirked if he could have. Shikamaru seemed to hear his name moaned disjointedly. Naruto really needed to remember that.

Hands cupped the cheeks of his bottom, encouraging him to thrust into the brunette's mouth. Naruto clutched harder at the hair in his hands, breathing becoming ragged. Shikamaru traced fingers teasingly up and down the cleft of the blonde's bottom. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and then he was moaning with abandon as the Nara's tongue traced up the underside of his cock. Orgasm built in him until his legs shook with the need to climax. He swore he could feel Shikamaru smile around the erection in his mouth seconds before a finger press into him. Naruto came with a startled gasp, bending in half as his body shook with pleasure.

Shikamaru pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Naruto panted against the pillows as he caught his breath. Brown eyes traced the line of the Uzumaki's body and the brunette smirked at the sight. Naruto always managed to look even sexier after an orgasm. Maybe that was the reason one round was never enough for Shikamaru.

The Nara leaned over and snatched the bottle of lube off the night stand. With one hand, he patted the blonde's leg, encouraging him to roll on his side. Naruto complied with a small noise of protest. The Nara tugged the blonde's leg up, exposing the Uzumaki's twitching entrance. Naruto shivered as lube was squeezed onto his body, dribbling across his bottom and on to his thigh. The bottle was cast aside, forgotten as Shikamaru rubbed his fingers up and down the clef of the blonde's bottom. Naruto buried his face a pillow with a grunt as two fingers were abruptly pushed into his body. The blonde shivered and moaned as he was stretched. It never mattered how many times they had sex, the Nara seemed to have to finger him first. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a way to make sure Shikamaru wasn't going to hurt him, or if the brunette just really enjoyed it.

Naruto gripped the pillow, a moan forcing its way past his tight lips as his prostate was used to the Nara's full advantage. Naruto's cock twitched as a third finger joined the first two. Pre-cum dribbled onto the sheets. The fingers inside him spread, stretching him even more. It felt amazing, but it wasn't what Naruto really wanted.

"Shikamaru, please," Naruto gasped out. Shikamaru decided to have mercy on his little lover. Instead of making the blonde ask for what he wanted out right, the Nara removed his fingers from Naruto clutching entrance and shifted directly behind the blonde. Naruto's breathing hitched as the Nara began pushing into him. Shikamaru moved slowly, pushing into the Uzumaki until he was full seated inside the blonde.

Shikamaru bent over the Uzumaki, hands twisting in the sheets as he tried to steady his breathing. Even though in about four months they would have been together a year, the brunette still had difficulty believing Naruto was really with him. It just seemed so surreal at times, especially when he woke up in the morning to find Naruto snuggled up against him. He kept expecting everything that had happened so far to just be a dream, nothing more. But every time he was with the blonde like this, he knew it wasn't a dream. He could feel it, with his heart and his body. As muscled tensed around his erection, the Nara moaned, hips twitching forward slightly.

"I love you," Shikamaru whispered as he began to move. Naruto's eyes widened and then snapped shut as pleasure and happiness exploded inside of him. Shikamaru grunted as the blonde was suddenly so much tighter than before. Each thrust jarred Naruto's body, pushing him against the pillows pilled at the head of his bed. The only sounds in the room were the soft creaks of the bed as Shikamaru's movement increased in speed, and the soft sound of panting breath.

Naruto moaned as the tight coil of pleasure inside of him tightened until he wanted to scream. He wrapped a hand around his erection, spreading the pre-cum there as he moved his hand in time with Shikamaru's steady thrusts. The blonde whimpered as his climax hit him. Seed splattered across the sheets and his hand. The Nara bit his lip as the muscles around his cock pulsed and tensed. With a groan, Shikamaru let his own climax roll over him.

He managed to hold himself up above Naruto as they caught their breath. The brunette pulled out of his lover, Naruto tensed and grimaced at the feeling. Shikamaru laughed out loud at the sight. Naruto rolled over to stare up at the Nara. Cerulean eyes sparkled up at him and Shikamaru felt a tug at his heart.

"You're never going to get used to that, are you?" Shikamaru asked with a chuckle. Naruto rolled his eyes and reached up to push the Nara's hair out of his face.

"Not really, no. Why don't you let me fuck you and come inside you? Then we'll talk." Shikamaru wasn't sure if the Uzumaki was serious or not. He stared down at Naruto for a moment, trying to decide on a response. Naruto grinned up at him and started laughing.

"You're really thinking about it," he laughed, his whole body shacking with it. Shikamaru didn't really know how to respond. So, he rolled on his side and pulled Naruto into the curve of his arms. Fingers slid across Naruto's stomach before attacking the blonde's side. Naruto screeched in protested and laughter as he was mercilessly tickled. Shikamaru decided he like the sound of the blonde's laughter more than any other sound Naruto had ever made.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Lee whined as the credits started rolling across the screen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the childish sound and had to grab the brunette and tug him back on the couch to keep him from putting in another disc of the cartoon.

"Sasuke," Lee whined as he tried to dislodge himself form the younger man's gasp. The raven rolled his eyes.

"No more, Lee. My brain has already melted," Sasuke told him as he nuzzled into the curve of the taijutsu master's neck, "I'd rather do other things then watch another disc of _Dragon Ball."_ Sasuke traced the shell of the older man's ear with his tongue. Lee shivered, hands coming up to grasp at the raven's shoulders. Sasuke nibbled along the brunette's jaw making his way up to his lips. Lee let his mouth fall open as the raven traced his tongue along the seam of his lips. As Sasuke's traced the inside of his mouth, pleasure zinged through the brunette's body. Never in his life had he thought kissing could feel so good.

Hand traced down his sides, making Lee shiver. Sasuke fingered the edge of his tee shirt before sliding a hand up under the cotton material. His fingers smoothed over pale skin covering firm muscle. Lee's shirt rode up his body as the Uchiha's hand moved higher. Long fingers brushed across a nipple, and the brunette gasped, jumping form the sensation as he jerked away from the kiss. Sasuke smirked and did it again. The movement earned him another sharp gasp. The raven watched as Lee panted beneath him.

"Wow," Lee gasped as the raven brushed across his nipple again.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked even though he knew the answer already. Lee nodded his head, a dazed expression on his face. The Uchiha pushed Lee's shirt up, bunching it under his arm pits. He brushed his thumbs over the older man's nipples, watching as Lee arched under him, mouth open in a gasp. Sasuke couldn't resist the temptation.

Lee gasped loudly as a mouth closed over one nipple. He arched completely off the couch, hands twisting in Sasuke's hair. He clutched tightly at the raven locks as the Uchiha swiped his tongue over the little nub of flesh. Gray eyes widened even further and Lee bit his lip as Sasuke sucked hard at his skin. Teeth followed the sudden suction causing the brunette to whimper. The Uchiha laved attention to the older man's nipples until Lee was withering and making the small needy sounds that made Sasuke want to flip him over and fuck him right on the couch. But Lee deserved better than that as a first time. Sasuke wanted it to be something that the brunette would enjoy, remember and crave.

Sasuke pulled back from Lee's chest, eyes taking in the reddened skin around the man's nipples. The brunette shifted under him, trying to find some sort of relief for the uncomfortable tightness of his pants. Lee's hands fell from their place in the Uchiha's hair to settle limply at his sides.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Sasuke said as he pushed himself off the couch. He pulled Lee with him and the brunette followed in a daze. As soon as they reached Lee's bedroom, Sasuke turned to pull the taijutsu master into a kiss. Lee wrapped his arms wound the younger man's neck, treading his fingers through the hair at the base of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha pulled back, hands tugging upward at Lee's shirt. The brunette raised his arms and let himself be divested of the cloth. The shirt fell forgotten to the floor and the raven made quick work of the button and zipper of the man's pants. He pushed the denim to the floor along with the cotton of Lee's underwear. His own clothing followed the taijutsu master's to the floor in record time.

Once they were both naked, they paused. Neither man had seen the other naked yet and both mapped the other's body with their eyes. Bothe were lean, and about the same height. Sasuke was slightly bigger through the shoulders and Lee was narrower in the waist. Lee's eyes paused just above the apex of the raven's thighs. He stared intently at the line of dark hair that lead down from Sasuke's belly button, something he himself didn't have. He never had grown much body hair, either because of the suit he always trained in rubbing against his skin, or genetics, he didn't know. But he wanted to trace that line of hair with his fingers, his tongue. He had to swallow back the urge and then muster the courage to actually _look._

Gray eyes finally shifted downward, and he had to resist the urge to close his eyes at the last second. His heart actually skipped a beat and then began pounding in his ears. He was amazed that there was enough blood running in his head for his to a blush. There was no embarrassment in the Uchiha's stance as he stood there, erection jutting form between his thighs. His cock was a few shades lighter than the rest of him, and a least a half an inch longer than Lee's own, thicker too. Lee stared, not sure if he should run now or later. There was no way _that_ was going to fit. His face heated up another few degrees when he heard Sasuke chuckle and his erection bobbed. Lee quickly looked to the side, hands clinching and un-clinching at his sides.

It wasn't like the brunette had never seen a naked man before, but it felt very different with Sasuke. Maybe it was the fact that this was his boyfriend and he was minutes away from sleeping with the man. And he could feel the Uchiha's burning gaze all over his own body, not even pausing in embarrassment.

Sasuke didn't know if he should laugh at the expression on the older man's face or take the look as a compliment. As he watched, Lee's erection twitched and a drop of pre-cum formed on the tip. Yeah, it was a compliment. His ego swelled a little as he moved forward and grabbed the brunette's hand. Lee looked up at him and Sasuke smiled at him. Lee smiled back cheeks still flushed red.

The Uchiha tugged the older man towards the bed. Sasuke sat down and scooted to the middle. He tugged Lee down with him and the taijutsu master scooted on his knees until he was in front of the younger man. Sasuke threaded his fingers through Lee's hair cupping the back of his head as he searched the man's eyes.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he told the brunette. Lee nodded his head, biting his bottom lip as his gaze shifted sideways and then back to meet Sasuke's own obsidian gaze.

"I know," the brunette replied, "But I want to, with you." Sasuke felt his heart thump in his chest at those words. He nodded his head. He moved off the bed to rummage in his pants. Lee laid down on the bed, shifting around, not really sure how he should lay. He turned on his side, then his back, his stomach and back again. He was in the middle of turning back onto his back when Sasuke returned to the bed, desired items in hand. A firm hand on Lee's shoulder pressed the older man onto his back.

Sasuke crawled on to the bed, sitting a small bottle and a foil package on the bed between them. Lee's blush came back full force as he identified the items. Sasuke slid his hand up Lee's leg, stopping when he came to his hip. Long fingers wrapped around the brunette's hip, urging Lee to roll on to his side. The taijutsu master rolled over shifting so his arm was bent in between them with Sasuke's.

The raven smiled reassuringly at him as he lifted Lee's leg over his hip. Lee let the Uchiha move him, trusting the man to know what he was doing. Sasuke picked up the small bottle and flipped it open. Lee watched as clear liquid ran down the younger man's hand. Sasuke closed the bottle with a snap, dropping back down to the mattress. Sasuke slid his clean hand under Lee's neck to cup the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. While the brunette was distracted by the tongue exploring his mouth, the Uchiha moved his other hand between their bodies.

Lee pulled back from the kiss with a startled sound as one lubed finger pressed into him. Sasuke pressed a kiss to his forehead, waiting for the brunette to grow used to the idea before pressing in further.

"Relax," he murmured to Lee, who only nodded. It burned but wasn't too painful. The brunette took a deep breath and released, relaxing as much as he could manage. When the brunette nodded his head, Sasuke pressed his finger in deeper, taking his time. He pushed in to the second knuckle before pulling out to the tip and pressing in again. He repeated this until Lee began to pant and press against the finger. The brunette grunted when a second figure was added. Sasuke's breathing hitched at the tightness of Lee's body. The thought of being inside such tight heat when he hadn't had sex in over a year had pre-cum leaking from his erection and dripping to the sheets.

"Sasuke," Lee whined as the Uchiha's probing appendages found his prostate. Sasuke leaned in and caught the brunette's lips in a searing kiss as he pressed in another finger. He worked Lee until he was gasping at each thrust. The brunette's cock twitched between them, leaking pre-cum as he gripped as Sasuke's arm with his hands. When the raven felt Lee was sufficiently stretched, Sasuke rolled them.

The Uchiha picked up the bottle of lube as he lifted Lee's above his head.

"Don't look!" the brunette squeaked as his back side was exposed to Sasuke, hands reaching to cover himself up. The raven batted his hands away, squeezing the lube and watching it dribble down the cleft of his bottom. Lee shivered at how cold the substance was against his skin. The Uchiha threw the bottle aside and snatched up the condom. He made quick work of sliding the latex over his arching cock.

Fear rose in Lee's chest as Sasuke hook the brunette's legs over his shoulders. The taijutsu master felt something blunt and much larger than three fingers nudging at his slicked entrance. The raven stared down at him, one hand bracing himself on the mattress beside Lee's head while the other held his erection steady. Obsidian caught gray, and Sasuke began baring his weight down against the brunette's tight entrance.

"Relax," Sasuke told him, and Lee had to force his muscles form baring against the cock pressing against him. Sasuke grit his teeth, forcing himself not to just plunge into the brunette's body. It was hot and much tighter than he would have thought after so much stretching. Lee whimpered as Sasuke had to fight his way slowly inside the older man's body. Gray eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking form the corners as his body burned with the raven's entrance. It hurt more than Lee had thought it would.

Sasuke grunted as he finally bottomed out. He let Lee's legs fall to the mattress. Lee clutched at his shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin. The raven leaned down and kiss the tears the older man's cheeks.

"Breathe," Sasuke ordered as the brunette breathing became erratic.

"Hurts," Lee whimpered, eyes still shut tight.

"I know, love. I know," Sasuke comforted him, "Just breath and relax. I promise it gets better." Lee wasn't so sure about that. He felt stretched beyond imagination, but he knew for a fact the Uchiha wasn't a big as he felt at that moment. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing in intervals. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the strained face of his lover. Sasuke's jaw was clinched and his mouth was set in a tight line. Perspiration was beading on his forehead and upper lip. Lee knew then that Sasuke was fighting his own battle.

"Ready?" Even his voice sounded strained. Lee nodded, and relief flooded the Uchiha's expression. Without any more questions or reassurances, Sasuke pulled out half way and thrust slowly back inside. The raven moaned in bliss as his cock was encased in clenching pulsing muscles. Lee panted as he watched Sasuke's face as the raven began to set a slow and steady pace.

Sasuke groaned as he thrust slightly harder into the brunette. Lee gasped under him as he finally brushed against his prostate. Sasuke smirked and shifted so he pressed against that spot with each thrust. Lee whimpered, cock twitching against their stomachs as pleasure shot up his spine. The Uchiha groaned and picked up his pace, thrust faster and faster into Lee's tight hole. His orgasm was rushing up inside of him and he bit his lip as he fought it.

Lee gasped as the raven gripped one of his ankles, pulling his leg up in the air. Sasuke hooked the knee over his shoulder and leaned forward to catch Lee's lips. The brunette whimpered as Sasuke pushed deeper inside of him. The Uchiha braced himself with a hand clenching in the sheets beside Lee's head and the other slid between their bodies to fist the brunette's leaking cock.

Sasuke moaned loudly as the taijutsu master's muscles tightened around him. Lee was gasping with each thrust as Sasuke jerked him off in time with his thrust. Lee clutched at Sasuke as his orgasm built up inside him. He whimpered against the skin of the Uchiha's neck as he crested and spilled himself between them. Sasuke groaned as Lee's body became even tighter and he came with a small yell hips jerking into the brunette's body erratically.

He gathered Lee up in his arms, as they panted for breath. Lee refused to let his go, so Sasuke rolled them over, slipping out of the brunette's body in the process. The taijutsu master held tight as Sasuke rubbed his hands up and down his back.

"Lee?" Sasuke asked, worried as to the reason the brunette hadn't come up from his hiding place yet. Lee didn't move only clutched tighter as emotions seemed to over whelm him. Sasuke blinked as he felt something wet against his skin.

"Are you crying?" the Uchiha asked, not sure if he was shocked or not. It seemed like such a Lee thing to do, to cry after his first time. It was kind of cute when he thought about it.

"No," Lee said indignantly. He was more embarrassed now than when he had been eyeing the Uchiha's cock. But he was just so…happy. As the raven's hands caressed his back and he whispered soothing words in Lee's ears, the brunette had never felt so loved in his life. Once his small bout of emotion was over, Lee sat up, drying semen making their bodies stick together. Sasuke ignored it as he rubbed his hands up and down Lee's arms. The brunette rubbed at his face, sniffling as he did so.

"Better?" the Uchiha asked and Lee nodded.

"Good. Let's get a shower." Lee was grateful that the raven didn't ask about the small crying episode and he nodded as he moved off Sasuke. The condom went in the trash in the bathroom. Lee basked in the warmth of the water and the gentle hands that washed off the evidence of their coupling. When they we about half way through their shower, a small meow sounded from the door, which had been left cracked. Sasuke watched as the small kitten moved into the bathroom.

"You weren't lying when you said he liked water, were you?" Sasuke asked as he watched Sasu-chan move under the warm spray of water. Lee shook his head and watched as Sasu began playing with the jets of water. Sasuke was sure he had never seen an odder creature. What was worse was, he _knew_ the kitten was named after him. It was a little embarrassing and very obvious. But he couldn't deny it was cute. With his big eyes and hair that just _had _ to stick up on the back of its head. Yeah, very obvious.

They finished up the shower, and Lee dried off the now soaked kitten while Sasuke went and changed the sheets. Ten minutes later and they were all snuggled under a lone sheet. Sasu took his place at the head of the bed, right next to Lee's head. Sasuke and Lee faced each other, pressing their naked bodies close as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

_"All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your loving arms_  
_I want some, want some."_

_- "You Spin Me Round" _Orgy_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I have a thing for clichés. XD Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will hopefully be back on schedule for the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. Leave a review on your way out, please, and thank you for reading.


	13. Super Bass

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ or any of the characters from it, but I do own the children the characters have in this story.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I have mixed feelings about saying this, but this will be the last chapter of this story for a bit. I feel like I have literally burned myself out on these characters and that my writing has become stagnant. I hope it hasn't but I get the bad feeling that it has. In fact, this is the last chapter for this half of the story. I decided this mostly because it _feels_ like an ending. I still have a little one or so thousand word extra I want to do involving Tsunade and the Hyuuga elders. I'm not sure when the next part will get started, but I'm very excited about it and am already planning the first chapter. But since I just started a really labor intensive job, I'm not sure how much writing I will get done. And I apologize for how short this chapter is and how long it took for me to get it out.

* * *

**End May (Five Weeks)**

Neji paced around the circumference of the room, glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds. Never in his life had he been as nervous as he was right now. Not when he had been taking the chuunin exams, when he had become a jounin, nor when he had been in the hospital giving birth to Hotaru. The brunette paused as the door to the small room opened and Lee stepped in. His friend was dressed in a suit, white shirt and black normal compared to the shock of a silver vest peaking out form Neji's own black jacket.

Lee smiled reassuringly at him as he walked across the room to stand in front of the nervous Hyuuga. The man's smile was contagious and Neji found himself smiling as he stared at the Rock. Even though his heart was still racing a million miles a second, he felt better in his old friend's presences. Lee has always had that quality and Neji prayed the man never lost it. He got the feeling he was going to need it a lot in the next few years.

"Ready?" Lee asked his, straightening the Hyuuga's vest as he spoke.

"Not really, no," Neji answer. Lee chuckled and moved around behind the brunette to fiddle with the high pony-tail his long hair had been pulled up into. Neji grimaced when Lee pulled too hard and the man behind him apologized as he settled the Hyuuga's hair back against his back.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous," Lee commented as he moved to stand back in front of the man. Neji nodded as his friend confirmed his own thoughts.

"When you marry Sasuke, I'll ask you how you feel," the Hyuuga said jokingly. Toying with Lee always made him feel better, especially when Lee blushed the same color as Sasuke favorite food.

"Don't say that," Lee muttered as he stared at his feet, which felt huge in the dress shoes Sasuke had made him wear, "You don't know that that'll ever happen." Neji raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Have you seen how he looks at you, or are you blind?" Neji asked as he watched Lee fidget with the button of his dress pants. The color covering the man's cheeks darkened and spread down his neck.

"It's no different than the way Itachi watches you," the Rock whispered. He was still amazed by the fact that he was _dating_ a guy and that that _guy _was none other than _Uchiha Sasuke_. At least Makoto didn't seem to mind the fact that both of her elder children were homosexual and had boyfriends, and one of those boyfriends was about to become a husband, or wife, depending on how you looked at it. She was ecstatic about the wedding and had planned it faster than any of the participants had ever thought possible. The Uchiha matriarch had only need a month and a few days to get it all planned out and about a week or so to get everything set up.

"Exactly what I mean," Neji stated with a smirk, "I'm about to _marry_ Itachi. Just you wait; you'll be in my place in no time." Lee gave his friend a disbelieving look but didn't argue the subject further. Neji sighed and smoothed his hands over the pudge of baby fat he still sported. Even though he had worked as hard as he could to get rid of the extra weight he had gained, he was still a couple of pounds from when he wanted to be. He prayed he didn't look like a fool walking down the aisle without being in top condition.

"Stop worrying about it," Lee snapped as he batted Neji's hands away from his stomach, "You look fine and no one will care, except for you. Now are you ready? Or do you want to be late for your own wedding?" Neji glared at his friend before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. After repeating the action a few times, Neji nodded that he was ready. Hinata and Tenten met them as they were walking out the door and Neji mentally re-prepared himself for one of the biggest days of his young life.

The ceremony was simple. Itachi and Neji had each chosen three people to be in the wedding party. Itachi chose his own brother, one of his cousins, whom he had grown up with, and, amazingly, Naruto was the eldest Uchiha's last person. Neji picked Lee, Tenten, and Hinata. The wadding was very small for two clans as large as the Hyuugas and Uchihas were. But after the incident with the Hyuuga elders, and Tsunade's subsequent tearing down of the old men's egos and statuses, Neji hadn't felt comfortable inviting his whole clan. The number of Uchihas outnumbered the Hyuugas two to one. Neji and Hiashi didn't really care. It was friends and select family. Neither groom really cared if they offended some of the people from their clans, many of them were still hung up on the fact that an Uchiha and a Hyuuga had had a child, from a male pregnancy to boot. And now the two were getting married.

The ceremony only lasted about thirty minutes. Neither of the grooms had felt the need for a long ceremony. They both knew they loved each other, and this only cemented the fact legally. So, they said their 'I dos' accompanied by a few tears on Neji's part. Itachi had only smiled sweetly down at the Hyuuga when he had started apologizing and kissed him.

The reception was smaller than the ceremony, mostly because many of their clans men decided seven o'clock was just too late for them. Neji watched as people mixed and mingled, engaging in conversation or dancing. He was glad everything had gone smoothly, and he was even happier that the two clans were getting along better than he had thought they would, considering their past together. A hand smoothed through his hair before cupping his cheek form behind. The Hyuuga leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He tilted his head back to receive the small kiss he knew Itachi was after. The Uchiha kissed him softly on the lips and then kissed each cheek.

"You look tired," Itachi observed and Neji nodded in concession. The raven chuckled and wrapped his arms around Neji's neck from behind the chair. Itachi propped his head on the brunette's and watched as Mikoto danced around the dance floor with Hotaru. The small baby giggled happily and waved his tiny hands in the air as his grandmother grinned down at him. The small child had been passed from person to person the entire night. Everyone wanted to hold something that was literally a miracle. No one had ever thought two men would be able to conceive and carry a child to a healthy term, but it had been accomplished and by two of the least likely people, too.

Hotaru was as healthy as he could be, but Tsunade was on her guard none the less, and had told them to do the same. But as he watched Naruto tap his mother on the shoulder and happily take his son away from her, Itachi had a feeling there wouldn't have to worry about a thing. The blonde smiled down at the baby in his arms, holding a finger out for Hotaru to grab at. Even from where Itachi stood, he could see the longing in the younger man's eyes. Naruto looked up at them suddenly; eyes full of emotion before he gave them a beaming smile.

The jinchuriki made his way through the crowd to stand beside them. Neji smiled up at the Uzumaki, reaching out a hand to stroke it through Hotaru's hair. As they watched the baby's eyes fell closed and he drifted off to sleep, still clutching Naruto's finger in his tiny hand.

"He really seems to like you," Itachi observed as he watched his tiny son sleep. Neji nodded in agreement before a large yawn took his by surprise. Itachi chuckled, squeezing one of his lover's shoulders.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, voice only an octave or two above a whisper, "Here." Naruto held Hotaru out to his father, and Neji took the baby careful in his arms. Naruto said his congratulations, for the fourth time, and bid them good bye. Itachi watched the small blonde walk out of the room with Sasuke, chatting adamantly together, and wondered briefly where the Uzumaki's pony-tailed hip attachment was. Obsidian eyes scanned the room, but he didn't see the Nara anywhere. The Uchiha wondered if the pair was having problems. Every time he had been around the two of them at the same time, the tension in the air had increased ten-fold.

His eyes finally landed on Shikamaru as he scanned the room once again. The brunette was standing with Chouji and Ino in one corner. The small group was talking adamantly, and the Nara held one of his goddaughters in his arms. As Itachi watched, the small girl laughed happily, waving her hands up at the man holding her. The Nara smiled and gave her his hand to play with.

"They would make great parents," Neji said as he leaned against his husband, their child cuddled in his arms, fast asleep. Itachi nodded his head and continued to watch Shikamaru. They would make great parents, but the Uchiha knew that topic was a no go for the two at the moment, with Naruto being so small, and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi as well. The Nara wasn't going to risk his little lover, especially if you went by how he reacted when Naruto started going on missions again.

"Ready to go?" the raven asked when Neji yawned again. The brunette nodded his head. They hadn't planned to stick around for the full allotted time of the reception. It had been a very long day, for all three of them. And Itachi was ready to give the Hyuuga his wedding gift.

Twenty minutes later, the pair were walking out of the large building in the Uchiha compound where the wedding and reception had been held. Once again, they just hadn't trusted the Hyuugas. Itachi honestly worried that his younger husband would never forgive his family for their grave mistake. He didn't want Neji to cut all ties with his clan. No matter how much the young Hyuuga might despise them, the man still need his clan. It was unavoidable.

Hotaru was cuddled up against Neji's chest, snuggled in a sling. Itachi smiled down at the child, brushing some of his black hair off of his forehead.

"He looks just like you," Neji commented as he cradled his son closer to him.

"Yeah, but he has your eyes." The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. It was true, the child did have the Hyuuga clan's eyes, but the brunette wasn't sure whether or not he would have their blood line limit.

"Wait," Itachi said as Neji turned toward the Uchiha's apartment as soon as they left the boundaries of the Uchiha compound. Neji's eyebrows furrowed together, a frown forming on his face. Itachi only smiled at him, and tugged on one of the brunette's hands.

"Itachi?" Neji questioned as he followed the older man. Itachi said nothing. He began walking in the opposite direction as his apartment. There were many questions Neji wanted to ask the older man but he decided to just let Itachi have his way. They walked quietly side by side for a while, content to just enjoy the cool spring night air and being close to each other. Hotaru murmured in his sleep, small hands coming up to clutch at his father's shirt.

"He sure does sleep soundly," Neji observed as they walked. It was quite unusual for him to see an infant sleep so soundly, and most of the time Hotaru slept through the night. Most of the babies he had seen through the years cried instantly through all hours of the night. But he wouldn't trade his son for any other.

They stopped abruptly. Neji blinked through the darkness and his superior eyesight could make out the outline of a large house. The brunette looked from the house to his lover and back again.

"Itachi, where are we?" the Hyuuga asked as he turned to face the raven, "What is this?" Itachi smiled down at him. Moving to stand behind Neji, the Uchiha placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders and turned him to face the house.

"Welcome home," the raven whispered in Neji's ear. The brunette gasped softly and turned to face the older man, a big smile on his face as his eyes went wide with shock and amazement.

"What?" Neji asked softly. Itachi nodded his head. Neji's arms tightened around Hotaru, holding his son close.

"Consider it a wedding present, form me," Itachi told him, moving past the Hyuuga and heading for the front door. Neji followed in a daze. The Uchiha unlocked and pushed open the front door. With a flick of his hand, lighting up the entire entrance area. Neji gaped as he walked in. It looked as if the entire house was already furnished, but how?

"Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and I moved everything in here over the past few days," Itachi answered the Hyuuga's unasked question.

"So that was the 'mission' you were being so damn secret about," Neji teased as he slipped off his shoes. Itachi chuckled and shook his head. The older man led his husband through the house, giving him a tour. The house was large, but each room was fully furnished. Neji had known the Uchiha had been saving up money for months, but the brunette had never expected to get a house as a wedding gift.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Neji and Itachi snuggled down in their new bed. Hotaru had woken up about half way through the small tour and it had taken a little while to get the small child to settle back down and fall asleep.

Neji sighed in contentment, snuggling back into the man stretched out behind him. Itachi wrapped an arm around him, tucking his hand under the Hyuuga's body and pulling him closer. It felt just like any other night, but Neji felt giddy over all that had happened today. He was now _married._ To Itachi. And they had a house, a big house with plenty of room for any future additions to their budding family.

Itachi buried his face in the back of the brunette's neck, breathing in his scent as his hands began to roam across the younger man's chest. Neji made a low protesting nose as hands wondered across his body. He most certainly didn't feel sexy or even close to good looking at the moment. But it didn't seem like he was getting a choice in the matter. Itachi's mouthed the back of the Hyuuga's neck, kissing his way down and then back up. Neji shivered under the touch, unable to control his reactions.

The Uchiha smirked against the smooth skin of Neji's neck as he slid his hands under the younger man's shirt. Neji squeaked loudly as his lover trailed fingers over his stomach to his nipples. Ever since the pregnancy, the Hyuuga's nipples had become much more sensitive. Tsunade had laughed loudly when Neji had questioned her about it. She had only told him at least he couldn't produce breast milk.

Neji squirmed under the raven's touch, moaning as his cock twitched and filled. They hadn't been able to have sex for months, and the Hyuuga was finding his was a lot hornier than he could remember ever being. His heart was racing in his chest and he was so hard it nearly hurt. Eye lids flutter closed over lavender eyes as Itachi teased a nipple with his fingertips before pinching it sharply. Neji arched back against the older man, a groan spilling form his lips.

Itachi nuzzled the brunette's ear, nibbling at the shell. Neji wiggled back against the raven, pressing his bottom against Itachi's erection. The Uchiha moaned into Neji's ear and the brunette shivered. He threw one hand over his head and twisted his fingers in the older man's hair.

"'Tachi," the Hyuuga whined arching further into Itachi's touch as the elder played with his nipples. The Uchiha moaned and pulled his husband tightly to his body, hands coasting down the expanse of the brunette's stomach.

"You are _beautiful,_" Itachi declared when the Hyuuga winced as the Uchiha rested his hands against the small pudge Neji retained form his pregnancy. The Hyuuga gasped as the older man abruptly shoved his hands down his pants. Long fingered hands wrapped around the length of his cock and a thumb slid across the tip. Neji couldn't help but press hungrily back against the hardness he could feel against his backside.

"There's lube in the top drawer of the table," Itachi whispered in his ear. Neji chuckled with a roll of his eyes. Itachi was just as impatient as him tonight, it seemed. The Uchiha nipped at the soft skin of his neck as the brunette detached himself from his husband with a little whine. He tugged open the drawer and sure enough, there was a brand new bottle of lube. Neji pulled it out, not bothering to close the drawer back.

The Hyuuga turned back to face Itachi and moaned when he caught sight of the older man. Itachi had stripped completely of his clothing, and was reclining back against the head board, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The raven held out and hand and Neji crawled towards him on all fours, pushing his bottom up into the air as he did so. Even though he didn't really like how he currently looked, Neji took great pride in the fact that Uchiha Itachi loved his ass. The brunette was rewarded with a soft growl at the action and he smirked.

Itachi's eyes darkened as Neji moved closer. The Hyuuga moaned loudly when he finally reached his lover and the older man pulled him into a heated kiss. The Uchiha traced Neji's gums with his tongue before sliding it along the Hyuuga's own. A hand curled in the brunette's long hair, holding him still co Itachi could plunder his mouth. The raven's other hand made itself busy by tugging on the younger man's boxer briefs. Neji pulled away, panting, so he could slid out of his under wear.

Once the cloth covering Neji's lower half was gone, the raven jerked him into his lap. Neji grunted when he nearly slammed into the other man's chest. Before he could protest, Itachi's hands were sliding down his back and groping at his bottom. The Hyuuga moaned, pressing back against the searching fingers.

"You have the lube," Itachi said teasingly, and Neji all but shoved the bottle behind him and into his husband's hands. The Uchiha chuckled but wasted no time opening and up ending the bottle of clear fluid over the cleft of Neji's back side. The Hyuuga whined at the coolness of the lube and buried his face in Itachi's shoulder.

There was a clattering sound as the Uchiha tossed the bottle clean off the bed. Neji silently prayed he had closed the damn thing before he had gotten rid of it. Lube could be a real bitch to get out of things. He didn't get a chance to think much more on the subject because Itachi was pushing a finger into his entrance.

"Itachi," Neji moaned disjointedly, and Itachi pressed a kiss to the Hyuuga's exposed shoulder where the oversized shirt had slipped off of one shoulder. The Uchiha pressed his finger into the second knuckle before pulling it out to the tip and pressing it in again. Neji groaned loudly. Just that small bit of attention had his cock twitching and leaking against his lover's bare chest. He could feel the older man's erection pressing against his own and that just made it all that much of a turn on.

Soon Neji was riding three of the Uchiha's fingers as the older man stretched him. Itachi was nearly at the end of his rope, having heard the Hyuuga practically beg for it since finger two. But he would be damned if he was going to hurt the smaller man, and that was exactly what would happen if he didn't stretch. They had been without sex for way too long for Itachi not to stretch his lover as best he could.

When another strangled version of his name fell form Neji's lips, the raven couldn't hold back any longer. With a groan of his own, Itachi pulled his fingers form his lover twitching entrance and shifted so the Hyuuga was hovering over his cock. The brunette gripped Itachi's shoulder for balance as he lowered himself onto his husband's erection.

"Oh," Neji gasped at the feeling of being stretched and filled after going so long without. If he didn't know better, he would say the raven had gotten bigger since the last time they had had sex. Itachi held the Hyuuga's hips firmly, helping the younger man balance as he started a slow rhythm. Neji gasped and moaned as he rode his lover, feeling every single inch of Itachi stretch him tight. He let his head lull back on his neck, giving in to the need to just feel.

Itachi watched his husband with hooded eyes. Never had the Hyuuga looked more beautiful than in that moment. Neji was tighter than he remembered, and the brunette's muscles clenched and tightened around the Uchiha's erection. The raven rubbed the dips in Neji's hips with his thumbs before he slid his hands up the Hyuuga's body to tweak his lover's nipples.

Neji gasped loudly, back arching in to the touch. Itachi grit his teeth as the younger man tightened even more. The Uchiha was content to just let Neji ride him at his own leisure. Neji panted and gasped as he sifted, trying to find just the right angle. A sharp sound fell from his mouth when he finally found it, Itachi's cock pressing against the brunette's prostate with each undulation.

Itachi's balls tightened at the noise, bringing him faster towards climax without warning. Abandoning one nipple, the Uchiha wrapped one hand around Neji's straining erection. The Hyuuga groaned and began riding his lover faster, searching for the explosion of pleasure that came with orgasm.

"You so damn _tight_," Itachi moaned and Neji's cock twitched in his hand. The Uchiha stroked his lover faster, determined to bring him before the Hyuuga could draw the raven's own orgasm from him. Neji let out a broken moan and his body tightened unbelievably around Itachi's cock as the Hyuuga climaxed. The Uchiha pumped his lover's erection with one hand and used the other to lift the flattering Hyuuga up and down his erection. As the brunette's muscles pulsed around him, Itachi grunted and thrust in hard one time before spilling himself inside the younger man.

Neji collapsed against the Uchiha with a whimper. Itachi pulled his husband closer, one hand stroking through his hair. The Hyuuga seemed to purr at the action and nuzzled into Itachi's chest.

"I sure am glad Hotaru sleeps like you do," Itachi murmured. Neji blinked at the comment and then burst out laughing. The Hyuuga pressed a kiss to the raven's lips with a smile.

"I love you," he giggled and Itachi rolled his eyes. He gathered up the brunette in his arms and made his way to the bath room, fully intent on making full use of the Hyuuga's newly sensitive body and the fact that his son slept like the dead.

* * *

**Suna **

Kiba yawned loudly and stretched as he walked through the front door of the house he shared with Gaara. He kicked off his sandals, leaving them in a messy pile beside Gaara's shoes and his own civilian ones. The Inuzuka glanced around the large living room, searching for his red headed boyfriend. But Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Kiba yawned again, scratching his stomach and the back of his head at the same time as he made his way towards the kitchen.

The brunette pulled up short at the door, brown eyes falling on the slumped form of his boyfriend at their kitchen table. The Inuzuka still couldn't believe he was in Sunagakure and living with Gaara, but it became clearer with each day that passed.

The Kazekage sat at the large table, a small stack of books beside him. He had his nose buried in the book in front of him and was reading intently. The Inuzuka would have said the man hadn't noticed him yet if he didn't know the red head better. Gaara never missed anything, even when concentrating on other stuff.

So, instead of trying to sneak up on his boyfriend like he would have with anyone else, the brunette padded into the room, not bothering to quite his heavy foot falls. Gaara didn't pause in his reading, but he did reach out a hand to stroke it down Kiba's arm at the man passed him on the way to the fridge. Gooseflesh broke out on the Inuzuka's skin form the small touch.

He tried to ignore it as he opened the fridge and pulled out a container of orange juice. But he could still feel the touch like the Kazekage's hands were still on his body. The more time he spent with the other man, the more sensitive his body seemed to be to Gaara's touch. He found himself waking each day with an erection so hard it actually hurt, and sometimes even soiled boxers from dreams the night before. Kiba was starting to feel like he was going through puberty all over again.

Glancing at the other nin as he poured himself a cup of juice, the Inuzuka tried not to think about how good Gaara looked in the thin tee he wore and loose linen pants. He pushed those thoughts away as he made his way around the table and plopped down in the chair across from the Kazekage. He took a sip of his juice, eyeing the title of the books stacked neatly beside his boyfriend and nearly spewed juice across the table.

"What the hell are you reading?" the brunette sputtered as he chocked down the orange juice stuck in his throat. Gaara glanced up from where he was reading to regard the Inuzuka with a confused and slightly board look.

"About anal sex," Gaara stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kiba felt his face flush at the words and stared wide eyed at the other man as the Sabaku went back to reading. The Inuzuka tried to formulate words as his brain digested what had just been so bluntly stated to him.

"You're reading about…anal sex?" The brunette was stuck between outraged embarrassment and being completely turned on. Gaara gave him a dull stare before shutting the book and placing it on top of the stack.

"Is it all that surprising?" the Kazekage asked. Kiba could only nod, still a little shocked. He eyed the stack of books and felt his entire body flush when he realized each and every one of them was about sex between two men.

"Why are you reading up on that?" Kiba finally managed to get out in a close to normal tone of voice. Gaara gave him the did-you-really-just-ask-me-that? look and rolled his teal eyes.

"Kiba, you're smarter than that. Think about it. What reason would I, a homosexual man, who is dating another man, want to research intercourse between two males?" Sometimes the Inuzuka thought he would never get used to how blunt the youngest Sabaku could be. If he could have gotten red-er, the brunette would have. It made sense when he thought about it. They had been together for way more than a month now, and the sexual tension was almost pliable at times. He wanted Gaara and he knew the Sabaku felt the same way. But Kiba was just so…embarrassed by the whole situation. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

This relationship was the first relationship like this he had ever had. That also meant this would be his first time doing anything sexual that didn't involve his own hand. The Inuzuka was afraid that he wouldn't be any good, and that he would let Gaara down somehow. It didn't matter that the other man was basically on the same page as him, if not more so. The fear was still there, and he was yet to find a way to deal with it.

"I get it," Kiba muttered into his cup, avoiding the Kazekage's teal colored gaze. Brown eyes stared steadily at the wooden table top. Out of the corner of his eye, the Inuzuka saw his boyfriend stand and gather up his book. The Suna nin left the room, and Kiba found himself glued to the chair, lost in a torrent of thoughts and a few fantasies. The Inuzuka was so immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice when Gaara came back into the room.

A startled sound left the brunette's mouth when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his neck from behind. Gaara's breath ghosted over his ear, and the Inuzuka shivered at the feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" the Kazekage whispered before he pressed a soft kiss to the other man's neck. Kiba let out a shuddering sigh, torn between scrunching up to keep the Sabaku from getting to his skin, and letting his head fall to the side to give him more access. A hand slid up the length of his torso and a thumb brushed lightly across one nipple through the tee shirt the Konoha nin wore. Kiba sucked in a breath, and another kiss was pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck. The Inuzuka twitched involuntarily, and went through the same internal argument from only seconds ago. Before he could make up his mind, the soft touch was gone just as suddenly as it had happened. Kiba blinked, a bit startled at the red head's sudden retreat.

He watched as Gaara walked around the table and began pulling stuff out of the fridge for dinner. Kiba was once again glued to his chair, unsure of how he should react. He had no idea what the Kazekage was thinking, but Gaara threw him a smirk over his shoulder as he began cooking, The look that accompanied the smirk made the brunette blush all the way down to his toes.

That look said Gaara was thinking of things that Kiba was yet to let the red head do to him. He was still a bit freaked out that his boyfriend had actually got books about _anal sex_. The Inuzuka slid down in his chair, stretching out his legs under the table and flexing his bare toes. He watched Gaara work and tried not to let his mind wonder. But it was impossible as he watched Gaara walk around the kitchen. By the time they actually got to eat dinner, the Inuzuka was getting fidget-y and horny. His brain was on overload and he just couldn't stop think about what it would feel like to have Gaara's hands on his body, touching him and the Inuzuka returning that touch.

After dinner, the brunette helped clean up the kitchen. Gaara took full advantage of their proximity to each other and touched Kiba every chance he got. There were a lot of chances. A brush of finger tips down Kiba's bare arm, a quick press of lips against his neck, a hand cupping the roundness of his bottom. By the time they were done cleaning the kitchen, Kiba was ready to kill his boyfriend. Gaara only smiled at him and placed quick kiss on the brunette's lips before moving into the living room.

They sat in mildly uncomfortable silence for nearly thirty minutes, Gaara reading his book again while Kiba tried to watch television and ignore the awkward tightness in his pants. He glanced between the screen and his boyfriend, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking. But, per usual, Gaara expression gave nothing away. After another ten minutes of silence on the Kazekage's part, Kiba finally sighed and flicked off the television with the remote.

Gaara looked up from his book at the sudden complete silence in the room. Teal eyes watched as the Inuzuka fidgeted on the couch, shifting uncomfortably. The Sabaku smirked knowingly, but said nothing. Honestly, he had grown tired of waiting for to the brunette to grow accustom with the idea of them moving the relationship to the next stage. Gaara was a little annoyed that they had been living together for months now but had only made it as far as light groping. The Inuzuka was a lot shyer than Gaara had ever imagined, especially with how the smaller man acted normally. He would have never pegged the brunette as being this innocent. But the information was glaringly apparent now, and the red head was sick of small teasing touches. As nice as they were, he wanted more.

That was the reason he had gone to a book store and startled the owner thoroughly when he had asked for book on sex between two men. The man had grown very red around the edges but had nodded and showed Gaara what he was looking for. The Kazekage had thanked him and then proceeded to the nearest convenience store. The young woman behind the counter had chuckled when he had placed his purchases on the counter, but had said nothing as she rang up the box of condoms and lube. Most of the civilian population had grown very used to the Kazekage over the years, and many of them admired him, were friendly with him, trusted him. He even chatted with a few of them on a regular bases.

"Ready to go to bed?" the Sabaku questioned when Kiba contunied to sit and stare at his hands. The brunette looked up sharply, and then nodded once. Gaara closed his book and stood from the couch. The Inuzuka stood as well and then headed up the stairs in fornt of the Kazekage. Gaara smirked as he watched the smaller man climb the stairs. Kiba's bottom flexed with each step and the larger man couldn't resist reaching out and fondling the Konoha nin.

Kiba squeaked and turned to glare at the Sabaku before he raced up the stairs. Gaara heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. The red head smirked, making his way to the guest bathroom. If Kiba thought he was going to actually manage to sleep in the Kazekage's bed that night and not have hands explore his body, he was sorely mistaken.

Gaara had never been one to take long showers. He didn't like wasting water, and he was never all that dirty. He spent most of his time in an office. He didn't sweat all that much, having long been used to the desert heat. So he was in his bed by the time the brunette emerged from hiding.

Kiba blinked at him owlishly, not quite sure if he was actually seeing the Kazekage in bed before him. He had grown accustom to being in bed first. That was how it had gone since the first time he had slept over at the Sabaku's house.

Gaara watched the other man intently as the Inuzuka dressed. Legs that were a tad too long for his body moved swiftly as the other man tried to keep Gaara from seeing anything. It didn't really work, considering Kiba wasn't the most graceful of people. The brunette's foot got caught in his boxer-breifs as he was tugging them on and he went tumbling to the floor on his bare bottom. Gaara sat up, partly to make sure the other man was okay and partly to get a better view.

Kiba blushed furiously, tugging his foot from it restraint and pulling up his underwear a little too forcefully. He winced, and then tugged the cotton material down a bit so his ball weren't being strangled. The Inuzuka tugged on one of Gaara's wife-beaters, and then crawled into bed. He laid down on his side, facing the other man.

Gaara gave him a reassuring smile and closed his eyes. He could hear the other man's slightly uneven breathing and could feel how tense Kiba was. He smiled to himself, enjoying teasing his boyfriend more than he probably should. Gaara waited, sure he would hear protesting any moment now. Kiba didn't let him down.

The brunette shifted, trying to lay his legs so they weren't touching Gaara's, but also trying to give his erection room at the same time. Never in his life had he felt so frustrated. And too think he was frustrated with Gaara, of all people. The read head just laid there, bare chested and in a pair of boxers. At least Kiba _thought _the other man was wearing boxers. He wasn't too sure. He hadn't looked too hard at the sheet, too embarrassed to really stare at the Sabaku. Eventually, Kiba got fed up with the whole silent thing.

"So, are you going to fuck me or not?" the Inuzuka blurted out, a blush dusting his cheeks and spreading down his body when he was suddenly staring into intense teal eyes. Gaara contemplated him for a moment before shifting so he was propped up on an elbow.

"Do you want me to?" the Sabaku questioned, completely serious. No matter how much he wanted the other man; he wasn't going to force Kiba into anything. They both knew that. No matter how much Gaara teased him, it was always going to be Kiba's choice.

The red color of the Inuzuka's skin darkened a few shades at the question. Kiba looked down at his hands, which were fisted in the sheet between them. He wasn't sure what the answer to that question was. Did he want the other man like that? Obviously. Did he want what he was really asking for, more than just a few tentative touches? He thought so. Was he really ready for this? That he didn't know. But he thought he might be.

"I don't know…maybe…" Gaara gave him a look and Kiba took a deep breath, "Yes." He finally answered firmly. Gaara stared at him for a moment longer and then Kiba was gasping as he was pushed into the mattress beneath him. He choked on a protest as the Sabaku ate at his mouth, tongue invading the Inuzuka's mouth and dancing around inside. The brunette gripped at the other man's shoulders in surprise, eyes wide, and then his hands relaxed as he moaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut.

The Inuzuka quickly found that the other man, in fact, _wasn't_ wearing any underwear. Gaara shifted against him, pressing with his hips until the brunette parted his thighs and the Sabaku slid in between them with a small appreciative groan. Kiba could feel the heat of the red head's cock as Gaara began to slow press against the other man with small thrust. Kiba whimpered, pulling up his legs so his feet pressed firmly against the mattress, making it easier to lift his hips.

Gaara bit at the brunette's bottom lip, tugging at it a bit harshly. Kiba gasped at the sudden small pain, and pulled back from the press of the Kazekage's lip. The brunette panted for breath as he laid back against the sheets. He hadn't been expecting Gaara to kiss him so suddenly, or for the other man to being feeling him up right away. But that was exactly what the Kazekage was doing, tan hands tracing the planes of the Inuzuka's abdomen.

Kiba blinked up at the Suna nin as Gaara's fingers dipped playfully into his belly button. The Inuzuka shivered at the light touch, and then gasped sharply when teasing fingers found their way to his nipples. The red head smirked at his reaction and pinch one nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

A small noise escaped Kiba's throat as he tried to stifle the embarrassing noise threatening to spill out of his mouth. He bit down on his bottom lip, wincing at the pain.

"You don't have to keep quiet," Gaara leaned down to husk in the Inuzuka's ear, "I _want_ to hear the noises you make." The end of the sentence was punctuated with a rolling thrust that had Kiba's hips lifting off the bed in response. The brunette whimpered and gripped at Gaara's shoulders as the Kazekage began rubbing against him.

This time Kiba didn't try to hold back the noises that welled up inside of him. They spilled out his mouth in the form of small grunts and little moans. This only seemed to spur his soon to be lover on, and Gaara leaned down to nip approvingly at the skin of Kiba's neck. The brunette wiggled under the sensation and let his head fall to the side so Gaara could nibble his way up to his ear.

"That's it," the Kazekage whispered in Kiba's ear. The brunette moaned loudly, growing more confident by each second. That was, until Gaara's fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers. The Inuzuka jerked at the unexpected contact on his hips and yelped when his underwear was suddenly and forcefully removed from his person.

The brunette blushed hotly as teal eyes traced the line of his body. His hands twitched to cover his lower half, but Kiba managed to resist cupping himself. If the look in Gaara's eyes was anything to go by, the Kazekage liked what he saw.

One long tanned finger traced Kiba's erection from tip to root and back again. The brunette twitched at the small touch, unsure of how he was feeling at this moment. His mind was full of embarrassment but lust was slowly worming its way back in, shoving embarrassment aside.

A moan of pleasure echoed in the room when Gaara wrapped his hand around the other man's cock. Kiba fisted his hands in the sheet under him as the Sabaku stroked him slowly. The brunette lifted his head, looking down the line of his own body to watch Gaara jerk him off.

He was granted not only with the sight of his boyfriend stroking him, but also the sight of a very naked Gaara. The Kazekage was practically hairless, except for the thin dusting of fine red hairs right about his crotch and the small thatch of curls above his cock. His cock hung between his thighs, hard, thick and dripping pre-cum onto the sheets. Kiba let his head fall back against the pillows, moaning loudly at the sight.

Then the hand on his cock was gone and so was Gaara's body heat. The Inuzuka blinked blurrily up at the ceiling, unsure of what was going on. Then the bed dipped as the other man scooted back across the mattress. In his hands were a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Kiba couldn't help but blush at the sight, knowing full well what was coming next.

In truth, the Inuzuka had also research this part of their relationship. Though, he hadn't done it as bluntly as Gaara had. He had tried his best to be discreet about it, but he had still gotten looks from the librarian when he had asked for the specific books. So he was prepared when the Kazekage flipped the top on the bottle and poured a decent amount onto one hand.

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut, ready for pain to shot down his spin when he felt a lone finger probing at his entrance. But the pain never came. Instead, when Gaara pushed his finger into the first knuckle, it was only a slight shock of cold from the temperature of the lube and the strangeness of having something _inside _of him.

Gaara gave him a moment to get used to the feeling before he was pressing his finger in as far as he could. Kiba squeaked at the suddenness of it, but Gaara was too far gone to worry. He could sense no pain coming from the other man, so he continued with preparing Kiba.

Kiba twisted the sheet in his hand, turning his head to bite down on his cotton covered fist. Gaara thrust his finger in and out of the smaller man until Kiba was gasping through his makeshift gag. When he was sure the Inuzuka was only feeling pleasure, he slid in a second finger. Kiba trembled slightly, tensing and then relaxing when it didn't hurt.

Gaara poured more lube over the finger thrusting against the brunette. Working his fingers inside Kiba, the Sabaku spread the lube and pressed against the other man's prostate. Pleasure zinged up the Inuzuka's spine, making his hips jerk, cock bobbing as he did so. Gaara watched as the Konoha nin started to squirm as he teased over Kiba's prostate again and again.

"Gaara," Kiba whined, reaching a hand down to fist his cock and beginning to jerk himself off in time with Gaara's fingers inside of him. That was the only prompt the red head needed. The Sabaku hurriedly ripped open a condom. His hands were actually shaking as he rolled the latex over his erection. The same hands then coaxed Kiba onto his hands and knees. The Inuzuka did so with a small moan.

There was a small pause as Gaara stared down at the man kneeling in front of him. Even though he had known full well what he was doing and planned to do that night. It only really hit him now. He was actually about to have sex with Kiba. _Kiba._ As in, the man he was in love with, the man he wanted to spend his life with. That last bit of information hit him a bit hard. The Kazekage wasn't expecting to have thought of that, but he was never one to deny what he felt, especially to himself.

Kiba shifted slightly, bottom swaying enticingly in the air. Gaara smoothed a hand over one cheek, cupping it gently and pressing a thumb in between the Inuzuka's cheeks. He gently pulled them apart, reveling the other man's slickened and twitching entrance. Using the other hand to help guide himself, the Kazekage pressed the head of his cock against Kiba's body.

The Inuzuka whimpered at the feeling of Gaara's cock head slowly pressing into him. He could feel his body stretching to accommodate the other man's girth, and he gritted his teeth as pain radiated out form that one spot. When he was about an inch in, Gaara paused, rubbing Kiba's sides with one hand.

"Take a deep breath," the Sabaku suggested and warned all at once. Kiba opened his mouth to ask why, but a small scream came out instead. Gaara had thrust the rest of the way in with one quick push of his hips. He gripped the brunette's hips while they both tried to adjust to the feelings running rampant through their bodies. Kiba whimpered into the mattress where he had collapsed, hand twisting in the sheets once again. A few tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes, and he tried to breathe through the pain that was coursing through his system.

"You okay?" Gaara's voice sounded far away, and Kiba did his best to collect himself. After the first initial shock, it really wasn't as painful as he had thought it would be. His body pulsed around the cock buried inside of him. He squeezed his muscles experimentally, and received an instant reaction.

A husky growl rolled out of Gaara's mouth and the hands of Kiba's hips tightened threating-ly. The Sabaku's hips pulled out slightly and thrust back in, unable to keep still when the Inuzuka's pillow-y muscles were clinching around him.

"Don't do that unless you want me to fuck you into the mattress." All elegance was gone from the Kazekage speech. He was too caught up in the feeling of the man around him and trying to control the urge just to pound into Kiba.

"Then do something!" Kiba protested. Gaara moaned at the statement, and pulled out about an inch before thrusting back in. The Inuzuka whimpered at the feeling, body rocking slightly with the shallow thrust. The other man repeated the process, pulling out more each time until he was pulling almost all the way out before nearly slamming back in to the root.

Kiba whined at the feeling, managing to push up on his hands and start pushing back against the other man's thrusts. Gaara leaned over his body, changing the angle slightly and finding the brunette's sweet spot before thrust against it each time. Kiba gasped and whined, rocking with his lover until pleasure was tingling throughout his entire body.

Gaara wrapped a hand around the brunette's leaking cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Kiba gasped his lover's name, arching his back as his pleasure increased. Gaara groaned when the smaller man became increasingly tighter.

"Gonna come," Kiba gasped, actually throwing his head back with a small whine when Gaara honed directly in on his prostate and began pounding against it. He came with a small cry, spilling himself on the sheet and the red head's hand. Gaara grit his teeth, managing three more thrusts into Kiba's tight heat before his body jerked and he came.

The two feel against the mattress, breathing heavily. Gaara stroked his hands up and down the brunette's side, smearing Kiba's seed on the smaller man's side. Kiba could care less. His mind was hazy with pleasure and he could only lay there and take deep gulping breaths of air. Gaara eventually rolled off of him, and the Inuzuka grunted when their bodies were separated. He could tell he was going to be sore in the morning.

Gaara coaxed his sleep lover up and out of bed, tossing the used condom in the bathroom waste basket when they got there. The shower they took was shorter than Gaara would have liked, but Kiba started dozing off under the warm spray. The Sabaku smiled at his lover as the brunette leaned heavily against him, water cascading down his back.

The Kazekage shook his head, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Kiba stirred and then opened his eyes to blink sleepily up at the other man.

"Come on, let's get you in bed," Gaara said, amusement clear in his voice. Kiba was too tired to say much of anything and only nodded. Gaara managed to strip the bed of the soiled sheet before the brunette flopped down upon it. The Sabaku shook his head at the sight of the small man spread out on the bed, uncaring that he was completely naked and slightly damp from their shower. Gaara did the only thing he could. He crawled in bed beside Kiba and pulled the brunette into his arms. He didn't bother with the sheet, content to just hold his lover for the rest of the night.

"_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_ Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_ Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_ Yeah that's that super bass._"

- "Super Bass" Nicki Minaj

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope the lemons made up for how long it took me to get this chapter out. And I hope they are better than last chapters. Well, I guess this is it for now. This part of the story is finished. Don't worry, I will be back with part two soon enough. By the way, there is a poll on my profile to vote on which pairing you would like to see in the next one-to three shot I will be working on. So, please go vote. You know I love hearing from ya'll so leave me a review on the way out and please return when I get the next part going. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
